Tu es ma promise
by cchope
Summary: Bella ne sait rien de ses origines jusqu'à ses 18 ans où elle apprend le terrible accord que sa mère a faite pour elle. Bienvenue à Syllavie...
1. Chapitre 1

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer._

_Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre tous les lundis_

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 1 : Qui suis-je ?

le lundi 13 septembre 2010

Mon nom est Bella Swan et ma vie est un mystère.

Les choses dont je suis sûr me concernant c'est mon prénom « Isabella », j'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui, j'habite Forks avec mon père Charlie.

Pour tout le reste ce n'est que spéculation. Mon père a quitté ma mère quand j'avais à peu près 5 ans, je pense être née dans un autre pays mais je ne sais pas lequel. Mon père détient à la banque mon extrait de naissance, mon histoire, j'y aurai accès soit à sa mort, soit à mes 21 ans, j'en ai sa promesse.

N'ayant pas accès à mon identité, je n'ai pas de passeport, je n'ai pas de permis de conduire.

Tout est un mystère.

Quand je questionne mon père, il me dit souvent : « je ne veux pas te mentir alors je ne préfère pas te répondre ». A mes interrogations qui reviennent souvent concernant ma mère, je sais qu'elle s'appelle Renée et d'après mon père si nous sommes partis c'est que nous n'étions plus sa priorité. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle nous aimait selon Charlie, c'est juste qu'une priorité nous précède. Lui a toujours refusé de faire passer cette priorité avant mon bonheur. C'est pourquoi il m'expliquera tout à mes 21 ans. Pour lui j'aurais la maturité suffisante de faire mes choix et non subir ceux de ma mère ce qui aurait été le cas si nous étions restés. Il voulait en attendant me protéger.

Du coup, pour me préparer à ce choix, il m'enseignait : « la liberté c'est le savoir, le savoir c'est la liberté ».

J'appris donc beaucoup de choses, Charlie me fit prendre des cours de cuisine, de piano, de danse (dont je n'étais pas très douée), des cours supplémentaires d'histoire, géographie, économie, d'auto-défense, de bienséance, de natation, de littérature. J'ai du lire les plus grands chefs d'œuvre, les classiques toutes langues confondues, ça faisait partie de mon apprentissage.

J'étais donc une bonne élève avec une culture générale des plus pointues, tous les jours je devais prendre les nouvelles dans les médias que ce soit le journal télévisuel ou la presse. Je devais être informé en tout temps de ce qui se passait dans mon pays et dans le monde, les différentes politiques en cours, etc.

J'avais appris par hasard que j'avais d'autres aptitudes. Je parlais plusieurs langues, l'anglais bien sûr, le français, l'espagnol et un peu l'italien. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'ai commencé les langues étrangères et que malgré la nouveauté, je comprenais tout ce que me disait la prof de français, après un mois de cours je le parlais couramment.

Quand j'ai questionné mon père, j'ai eu comme réponse : « Ta mère te parlait en français et ta nourrice en espagnol ».

Mon père avait également comme des idées fixes, en plus de son « savoir c'est la liberté » qui était comme un mantra, il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir m'inculquer les bonnes manières. C'est pourquoi chaque soir, je préparais un repas élaboré, je dressais la table de manière précise et je devais connaître les us et coutumes d'un bon dîner. Même si ce n'était pas le fort de mon père, il se forçait pendant les 15 premières minutes du repas de m'inculquer l'art de la conversation.

Enfin sa dernière obsession était pour ma virginité, chose un peu gênante venant d'un père. Il m'a clairement signifié la honte qu'il pourrait ressentir si je me donnais à un autre qu'à mon époux le jour de mes noces. Il me répétait inlassablement que c'était un bien précieux que je pouvais l'offrir qu'une seule fois et une fois donné, elle serait perdue à jamais.

Paradoxalement, il me présentait le sexe comme la plus belle expérience au monde quand c'était partagé avec l'être aimé.

Il m'a expliqué alors qu'il n'a fait l'amour uniquement avec ma mère car c'est elle qu'il a aimé, seulement et toujours. Malgré tout ce temps, il l'aimait toujours, il rêvait de pouvoir la reconquérir mais pas tant que je pourrais faire mes choix et me protéger et non subir les choix de ma mère.

Tout cela restait toujours un mystère pour moi.

Mon père aimait ma mère, la seule chose qui fait que nous soyons séparés d'elle, c'est ce choix auquel je ne connais rien. Plus le temps passait, plus ce mystère m'étouffait, m'oppressait, je voulais tellement de réponses.

J'avais 18 aujourd'hui et en signe de protestation, je voulais offrir ma virginité ce soir à Jacob.

Jacob était mon ami depuis notre arrivée. Il vivait sur la réserve Quileute à côté de Forks, j'aimais aller m'y ressourcer surtout sur la plage de la Push.

Notre grande amitié a évoluée d'ami à confident sur les suppositions de ma vie. Il émettait plein de théorie de la mafia italienne au pays reculé du moyen orient où la femme n'avait pas autant de liberté que dans notre pays à finir par princesse. Bref il s'amusait beaucoup à supposer et il finissait toujours en me disant : « peu importe tes origines Bella, moi je sais qui tu es au fond de ton cœur et de mon cœur, je t'aime ».

Nous pouvions parler de tout avec Jacob, c'est comme ça qu'on a parlé de faire évoluer notre amitié en quelques choses de plus intime.

Pour évoluer au même rythme, avoir les mêmes envies, il voulait toujours qu'on verbalise notre relation, c'est ainsi que nous en sommes venus à décortiquer les 4 bases :

1ère base : le baiser

2ème base : les caresses

3ème base : les préliminaires

4ème base :le rapport sexuel.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'à mes 17 ans nous décidions de commencer la découverte de la première base.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ses lèvres chaudes et douces lorsqu'il m'a embrassé la première fois. C'était si naturel si simple si rempli de tendresse que nous pouvions rester des heures assis sur la falaise à s'embrasser.

6 mois après c'était lui qui fêtait ses 17 ans, nous décidions pour l'occasion de franchir la deuxième base. Les sensations de mon corps et de mon bas ventre quand il a posé pour la première fois ses mains sur mon corps étaient au-delà de tout soupçon. Déjà mon corps entier en demandait plus. Les mains de Jacob étaient faites pour moi.

Je me souviens de ce jour là, nous avions pique-niqué dans un coin reculé de la plage, le temps était très doux. Nous avions commencé à nous embrasser, il a très vite approfondie le baiser ce qui me donna tout de suite envie de plus. Il m'a alors encerclé avec ses grands bras. Il avait placé une main sur mes reins et la seconde était dans mon cou, son pouce caressant ma mâchoire. Il quitta ma bouche et ses lèvres caressèrent, embrassèrent, aspirèrent la peau de mon cou, s'attardant sur ma clavicule. Quand il passa vers le dessous de mon oreille tout mon corps frémi. Je me collais encore plus à lui, mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux tirant dessus pour l'attirer encore plus à moi. Sa main sur mes reins passa sous mon pull, sentir ses mains si chaudes à même ma peau commença à me faire haleter. Il descendit sa main qui était dans mon cou pour venir effleurer ma poitrine et la poser sur les cotes et il m'allongea sur la couverture. Il était à côté de moi, il se recula, son regard était tellement rempli de désir, je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Il se pencha sur moi pour s'en saisir, ses mains étaient de nouveau en mouvement, il était appuyé sur son coude droit pour ne pas peser sur moi. Avec sa main de libre, il vient délicatement capturer mon sein, il effleura de ses doigts mon téton et j'étais surprise par les sensations propagées dans mon corps. J'en voulais plus mais mon cerveau bloquait.

Il me fallut plusieurs semaines pour que moi aussi je parte à l'exploration de son corps. Il avait un corps de rêve, même peut-être trop musclé à mon goût cependant la seule présence de ses bras autour de moi me conférait un grand sentiment de sécurité.

Nous étions décidé de passer à la base 3 le soir de mes 18 ans mais vu comme de simples caresses enflammaient mon corps, j'envisageais sérieusement de lui faire la surprise de continuer jusqu'à la quatrième base.

oOoOoOo

Voilà où j'en étais à l'aube de mon 18ème anniversaire. Lorsque je descendis ce matin, Charlie avait préparé un petit déjeuner de roi, il y avait un bouquet de frésias, des muffins aux bleuets, des crêpes, du jus d'orange pressé, un chocolat chaud.

J'étais vraiment touché par cette attention, ça voulait dire beaucoup. Il m'informa que ce soir, il m'emmenait dîner au restaurant, c'était surtout pour que je n'ai pas à faire à dîner à mon avis.

Tout à coup son humeur changea, il me dit :

-Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions Isabella mais si je ne te dis pas tout, c'est uniquement pour te protéger. J'ai jalousement gardé un bijou pendant toutes ses années, je pense qu'il n'y a pas plus belle occasion pour te l'offrir.

Il me tendit alors un écrin que je pris précautionneusement, je l'ouvris et je découvris un médaillon sur une chaîne fuselée en or. Je me concentrai sur le médaillon, c'était un ovale ouvragé, ça ressemblait à des armoiries, il y avait des initiales R et S peut-être celle de ma mère pensais-je, je savais qu'elle s'appelait Renée.

-Ouvre le, intima mon père.

J'ouvris alors le médaillon et il y a avait une petite photo à l'intérieur, je reconnu mon père bien plus jeune à côté d'une femme qui tenait un bébé.

Mes larmes s'accumulèrent au coin de mes yeux, il reprit la parole en me disant :

-C'était quelques jours après ta naissance. Ta mère et moi étions si heureux, il rajouta dans un murmure, les choses étaient tellement plus simple à cette époque.

Nous ne dîmes plus rien pendant un moment, il était l'heure de se séparer. Il quitta la maison en me souhaitant à nouveau un bon anniversaire et me rappela qu'il avait réservé pour 18h30.

Il me fallut quelques temps encore pour que mon cœur se remette, j'attachai la chaîne autour de mon coup, mon père n'aurait pas plus me faire plus plaisir. Du coup, je recommençais à avoir des doutes sur le fait de franchir la quatrième base, peut-être que je devais faire confiance à Charlie jusqu'au bout.

La journée se tira en longueur. Je vis Jacob au Cégep, nous nous étions échappé à la pause déjeuner. Il se faisait très entreprenant, mon corps réagissait à chacune de ses caresses. Je soupçonnais Jacob d'être impatient de découvrir la 3ème base.

Avant de nous séparer, nous nous promîmes de se retrouver après mon souper avec mon père.

J'avais fait un effort vestimentaire pour notre souper en enfilant la seule jupe de ma garde robe. Le repas était bon, Charlie me complimenta sur ma bienséance, c'est dire si ce dîner ne prenait pas une allure de test sur mes aptitudes en bonne société. On n'allait pas refaire Charlie et ses obsessions.

A notre retour en voiture, j'enformai Charlie que j'avais prévue de finir la soirée avec Jacob.

Mon père souffla un grand coup :

-Ma chérie, je sais que Jacob et toi êtes liés mais s'il te plait ne lui donne pas ta virginité.

-Mais de quoi je me mêle, m'offusquais-je, je suis majeure, Jacob m'aime et moi aussi.

Nous étions arrivés devant la maison. Je descendis sans attendre, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je voulais me réfugier dans ma chambre. Charlie me rattrapa au pied des escaliers.

-Attends Bella, écoute-moi s'il te plait.

Il allumait les lumières pendant que je lui crachais au visage :

-Et si j'ai envie d'offrir ma virginité à Jacob, tu ne pourras pas m'y empêcher, papa.

Il allait rétorquer quand nous fumes interrompus par une voix qui venait du salon.

-Je crois que j'arrive au bon moment.

Mon père et moi nous nous fixâmes puis nous dévisageâmes une très belle femme, très chic, assise sur le canapé. Mon père souffla :

-Renée ?

_Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre avec pas mal de réponses, peut-être trop mais ce n'est pas non plus une intrigue policière !_

_Merci pour vos encouragements, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**Chapitre 2 : La terrible vérité.**

La femme assise sur le canapé me regardait avec un petit sourire triste. Elle était belle, des cheveux claires, un regard perçant. Je compris que si j'avais les cheveux aussi foncés que Charlie et ses yeux, j'avais sa bouche à elle, son nez, sa forme de visage et sa taille.

J'avais ma mère en face de moi et je ne pouvais bouger. Nous sommes restés plusieurs minutes dans un silence absolu.

Charlie avança vers elle, en lui demandant :

-Comment nous as-tu retrouvé ?

-J'ai toujours su où vous étiez. Répondit-elle tranquillement.

-Mais pourquoi ? dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

-J'avais espéré qu'une fois Isabella partie, Carlisle renoncerait à notre accord, je lui ai même proposé qu'on crée un poste de 1er ministre pour lui. Mais voilà un an qu'il me réclame le retour d'Isabella. Je suis désolée Charlie, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Mon père était raide comme un piquet et dévisageait Renée. Il se retourna ensuite vers moi en disant :

-Bella cours dans ta chambre, prends quelques affaires tu as deux minutes, on s'en va.

J'étais paralysée, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait… Renée soupira en disant tout bas :

-Charlie, Carlisle est là aussi…

Elle s'adressa ensuite à moi.

-Ma chérie monte dans ta chambre, prépare tes affaires nous partirons dès que tu seras prête. Ne tente pas de sortir de la maison sans moi les hommes dehors peuvent être dangereux.

Je me retournai vers mon père, il acquiesça et baissa la tête.

Je montai tremblante les marches et je m'arrêtai en haut de l'escalier, écoutant…

Après plusieurs minutes, j'entendis Renée dire à mon père.

-Je ferai tout pour la protéger… je

-Et comment ? la coupa Charlie, en la donnant au fils de Cullen ?

-Mais je serai là pour prendre soin d'elle.

Je m'engouffrai dans ma chambre, je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus.

On allait me « donner »… Comment pouvait-on donner un être humain ? Je pleurais, pourquoi ma vie venait-elle de déraper à ce point ?

Après le désespoir, je passai à la colère. Charlie voulait-il garder ma virginité pour le fils Cullen, tout son apprentissage me menait-il là ?

Je me sentis trahie.

Et Jacob….

Je vidais mon corps de toutes ses larmes jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans l'inconscience.

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer dans ma chambre. J'espérais avoir fait un mauvais rêve, j'étais allongée sur mon lit. Mon père était assis à côté de moi, me caressant les cheveux. Quand je levai enfin les yeux sur son visage, il était dévasté. J'entendis du bruit, je cherchais donc des yeux et je vis Renée en train de s'affairer à plier mes affaires dans une valise.

Oh mon dieu, tout ceci était bien réelle.

-Ma chérie, je suis contente que tu sois réveillée, quel vêtement souhaites-tu mettre pour le voyage ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je n'avais plus de larmes, je n'étais plus que colère.

-Ne m'appelez pas « chérie », je ne vous connais pas, lui crachai-je.

Elle releva sa tête pour croiser mes yeux, je vis dans les siens de la peine, beaucoup de peine et de tristesse.

-Isabella, je sais que c'est dur pour toi et je promets de tout te raconter dans l'avion, le voyage sera un peu long.

Un espoir surgit :

-Je n'ai pas de passeport.

Elle me fit un sourire triste.

-Tu n'en n'as pas besoin nous voyageons dans un jet privé diplomatique.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, elle reprit doucement :

-Et si tu allais te laver, ton père et moi allons descendre tes bagages et t'attendre pour prendre un petit déjeuner avant de partir.

Je pris tout mon temps sous la douche, de retour dans ma chambre, il y avait un pantalon et un chemisier sur le lit. Je n'avais déjà plus le droit de choisir comment m'habiller ?

Je repensais à Jacob. Je prie donc un papier pour lui laisser une lettre.

« Jacob,

Mes origines m'ont rattrapées. Renée m'emmène je ne sais où. J'espère que Charlie t'expliquera car moi je suis perdue.

A jamais dans mon cœur…

Bella »

Je descendis, je donnai la lettre à Charlie pour Jacob ainsi que le médaillon il allait en avoir plus besoin que moi. Il était temps de partir, il fallait que je sache ce qui m'attendait pour trouver une solution.

Je refusais de manger.

Avant de partir, je pris Charlie dans mes bras et lui chuchotais-je :

-Trouve une solution et vient me chercher.

-Je te le promets ma belle.

Je versai une dernière larme. Je m'en faisais la promesse, ils ne m'atteindront pas, c'étaient mes dernières larmes.

Une grande voiture noire attendait devant la maison. Je montai à l'arrière avec Renée. Un homme de l'âge de Renée nous attendait. Il paraissait grand, un corps bien conservé des cheveux châtains clairs, séduisant pour son âge.

Il nous accueilli avec un grand sourire. Il me tendit sa main, je la fixai sans la prendre, il ne départit pas de son sourire et me dit :

-Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Isabella.

-Et vous êtes, questionnai-je ?

-Oh pardon, Carlisle Cullen.

Une alarme se mit en marche dans ma tête, il ajouta :

-C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

-Plaisir non partagé Mr Cullen.

Il garda encore son sourire et s'adressa à Renée.

-C'est une bien belle jeune fille que tu as Renée, par contre je persiste à penser que c'était une erreur de la laisser aussi longtemps à Charlie.

-Non j'en doute, répondit ma mère. Il lui a donné une éducation irréprochable.

-Est-elle au moins encore vierge ?

-Bien sur, répondit ma mère indignée.

-Je m'en assurerai moi-même. Il serait dommage qu'on ne puisse célébrer les noces à la cathédrale.

Ma mère avait du voir que j'étais tendue comme un arc.

-Carlisle, pourrions-nous en discuter plus tard ? J'aimerais expliquer moi-même l'histoire de Syllavie à Isabella dans l'avion.

J'étais indignée par ce que j'entendais, indignée qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente, indignée d'être réduite à une chose jugeant de sa valeur.

Heureusement que je n'avais pas déjeuné, j'aurais tout rendu.

Il fallait que je sois forte, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qu'il pouvait m'atteindre. Je resterai libre penseuse même si mes gestes seront contrôlés !

Arrivée à l'avion, Renée nous installa un peu à l'écart. Il y avait 3 autres hommes avec Cullen, 2 jeunes d'une carrure assez impressionnante et 1 autre homme lui aussi assez impressionnant de l'âge de ma mère.

Dès que nous fumes assis ma mère commença son récit.

« Il y a 5 siècles, le comte Sylvain de Picardie, aristocrate nanti en mal de sensation forte parti en mer. Il découvrit une île dans l'océan Atlantique elle mesure une centaine de kilomètres de long à l'ouest de l'Espagne et de l'Afrique. A sa découverte, elle était inoccupée, le climat plu au comte et revendiqua cette terre comme sienne. Il l'a baptisa Syllavie. Il régna en maître. Avec sa fortune, il décida de construire un village qui se transforma en ville. Le comte avait un idéal, il voulait l'excellence, privilégier la communauté, le savoir pour tous, beaucoup d'idées utopiques, il y consacra sa vie.

Son île fut à la mode les riches envoyaient leur enfant pour qu'ils reçoivent la meilleure éducation.

Le comte de Syllavie était le seul propriétaire des terres de l'île. Sa fortune était telle qu'il n'y eu aucun impôt pendant plusieurs décennies. Syllavie pendant ce temps prospérait gardant sa réputation et la gouvernance de l'île de descendance en descendance.

Le titre honorifique de comte ou comtesse Syllavie est donné à chaque aîné et ce quelque soit le sexe, c'était assez avant-gardiste pour son époque qu'une femme puisse diriger un territoire.

J'ai été responsable de l'île à la mort de mon père, un an après ta naissance.

Quand je repris la gouvernance, les caisses étaient vides, toutes les ressources naturelles de l'île étaient épuisées. Nous devions beaucoup importés ce qui a un coût assez important. Les infrastructures étaient vieillissantes. Même si la moitié des habitants de l'île sont fortunés, les terres appartiennent toujours à la famille et un des souhaits du comte a toujours été de ne jamais vendre une seule parcelle de son île.

En centralisant le pouvoir, le fonctionnement de l'île est précis, idéalisé et exemplaire, c'est un petit paradis.

Tu apprendras plus tard toutes les lois du royaume ainsi que son fonctionnement et son histoire dans les moindres détails.

Je reprends donc à mon arrivée au pouvoir, je n'aime pas trop ce terme car tu verras que c'est avec les autres qu'on arrive à faire les meilleures choses, même si la dernière décision me revient toujours, donc j'ai du chercher des solutions pour rétablir les finances de l'île, notre fortune personnelle ayant déjà été utilisée dans la restauration d'édifice. Il ne nous restait plus que les biens immobiliers, les objets précieux et les terres même si ça compose une fortune considérable, nous ne disposions d'aucune liquidité. La trésorerie était inexistante.

Carlisle qui était, médecin, directeur de l'hôpital, conseiller et ami m'aidait dans la recherche de solution. Il affectionne particulièrement l'île et son fonctionnement. L'île a ses lois et ses logiques qui n'existent nulle part ailleurs, on y adhère complètement ou on quitte l'île.

Carlisle fait partie de ses conservateurs qui souhaitent plus que tout la pérennité des traditions. Il fait lui-même partie d'une vieille famille de noble très riche.

Toutes les solutions envisagées nuisaient à l'ordre et à l'équilibre de l'île. Les solutions mises en place ont eu plus de retombées négatives que positives. Nous arrivions dans une impasse jusqu'au drame.

4 ans après ta naissance, un pont s'est effondré faute d'argent pour réparer ou remplacer les infrastructures, il y a eu un mort.

Je n'arrivais pas à me pardonner et les travaux ne pouvaient attendre plus longtemps.

Alors Carlisle m'a proposé un accord en échange de ta main à son fils, il investissait toute sa fortune personnelle dans les caisses du royaume ainsi que mener plusieurs actions style œuvres caritatives pour l'amélioration de l'île.

C'était une solution juste dans l'intérêt de l'île et des deux familles puisque l'île reviendrait à l'héritier de cette union, donc ni l'une ni l'autre famille serait dépouillée de leur bien, mais plus important encore la tradition perdurerait et l'île était sauvée tout comme ses occupants et sa qualité de vie.

Gouverner un territoire, un royaume ou notre île implique des sacrifices, un don de soi pour le bien de celle-ci et de ses habitants.

Je suis désolée ma chérie mais pendant tout ce temps j'ai cherché une alternative à cet accord sans succès… _elle fit une pause_.

J'ai pu repousser le mariage de quelques semaines pour que tu puisses apprendre le fonctionnement et les lois de l'île. Charlie m'a toujours informé de tous les enseignements que tu as suivis, je pense que tu apprécieras le fonctionnement universitaire de l'île et ses possibilités d'apprentissage.

Une des traditions de l'île stipule que seules les femmes vierges peuvent se marier à la cathédrale d'où la remarque de Carlisle, les autres femmes doivent se marier à la chapelle.

Tu l'auras compris Carlisle aime le respect des traditions. Nous attendons que vous ayez un enfant qui sera l'héritier de l'île.

Edward est un très gentil et très beau jeune homme. J'aime à croire que tu puisses l'aimer si ce n'était pas le cas je pourrais essayer de convaincre Carlisle d'avoir recours à une insémination artificielle. Officiellement vous seriez un couple mais vous pourriez au quotidien avoir chacun votre intimité, malheureusement je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose mais je cherche toutes les solutions possibles pour rendre les choses moins pénibles pour toi. Quoiqu'il en soit, ton premier enfant sera l'héritier de l'île tout comme avant tu es l'héritière.

-As-tu des questions Isabella ?

-Un bon millier, répondis-je.

Elle me fit un faible sourire.

-Tu as quelques semaines devant toi pour apprendre à connaître ton royaume ainsi qu'Edward. Nous arriverons ce soir au palais et tu pourras te retirer dans ta chambre pour te reposer. Demain j'aimerais te présenter Alice, elle t'expliquera l'essentiel pour l'instant, elle t'aidera avec les tenues à porter. Jeudi, j'aimerais te présenter aux habitants du palais, au conseil ainsi qu'Edward. En fin de semaine nous annoncerons à la presse ton retour. Et enfin le samedi 25 septembre aura lieu le bal de ta présentation au monde. Pour le reste nous en rediscuterons plus tard. En règle générale tes matinées seront réservées à l'apprentissage des lois et du fonctionnement de l'île c'est Jasper Whitlock qui t'informera et tu pourras faire connaissance avec les habitants de l'île l'après midi. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te rendre la vie plus facile Isabella ? finit-elle par me questionner Renée.

Je réfléchis, me laisser partir n'était pas une option alors je répondis :

- Appelle-moi Bella.

Elle me fit un sourire qui atteignit ses yeux pour la première fois et me chuchota :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella.

Ensuite elle se tut, dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais répondu « moi aussi » mais qu'est ce que je pouvais répondre à la femme qui m'a donné contre un royaume ?

Je réfléchis à tout ce que m'avait enseigné Charlie, à son interrogation du choix. Pensait-il vraiment que j'aurais pu choisir de sacrifier ma vie pour cette île ? Pour ce royaume, pour ces gens que je ne connaissais pas ?

Le côté altruisme de cet acte diminuait l'horreur du mariage arrangé.

C'est rempli de toutes ces informations, de toutes ces interrogations que mon esprit m'accompagna dans le sommeil. Lorsque je me réveillerai je devrai faire face à ma nouvelle vie, loin de mes repères et des gens que j'aime.

_._

_._

_Alors ce deuxième chapitre, votre avis ?_

_Le prochain chapitre est du point de vue d'Edward !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à la fabuleuse Stéphenie Meyer._

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et à CeLiRa3789._

_Attention à l'avenir nouvelle publication le mardi !_

**Chapitre 3 : Ma promise.**

- oh OUIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard

Je buttais une dernière fois dans l'intimité de Tanya avant de me déverser en long jet.

Je restais quelques minutes encore à l'intérieur d'elle avant de me retirer, je m'allongeais sur le dos, enlevai le préservatif que je mis à la poubelle. Tanya vient se blottir contre moi tout en parsemant mon torse de baiser.

- Faut-il vraiment que nous cessions de nous voir ?

- Oui Tanya, je préfèrerais, on a toujours fait des pauses qui nous permettent d'aller voir chacun de notre côté pour mieux nous retrouver ensuite.

C'était notre moyen d'être fidèle l'un envers l'autre, nous nous quittions pour aller voir ailleurs et une fois la nouveauté passée, nous nous retrouvions, ça faisait plusieurs années que nous fonctionnions de cette manière, sans nous blesser l'un l'autre vu que nous rompions toujours avant de tromper l'autre et c'était toujours un réel plaisir de se retrouver.

La vraie raison, c'est que Carlisle me l'avait demandé au moins jusqu'au mariage mais ça je ne pouvais pas le dire à Tanya, seulement une poignée de personne était au courant de l'accord pris entre les deux familles. Carlisle n'avait pas confiance en Renée, il avait peur qu'elle fasse disparaître sa fille encore une fois. Il y a de ça 13 ans, Carlisle affirme avoir vu du soulagement dans les yeux de Renée lorsqu'on lui avait appris la fuite de Charlie et Isabella.

Bref, cette comtesse n'était pas encore arrivée et elle me pourrissait déjà la vie. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être éloigné de Tanya.

- As-tu quelqu'un en vue ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Ça se pourrait mais je peux déjà t'assurer que ce n'est que temporaire, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Nos retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures.

Elle me fit son plus beau sourire avant de partir à la découverte de mon corps. Elle dessina le contour de mon abdomen, puis descendit sa main jusqu'à mon sexe puis mes bourses qu'elle cajola. Mon membre avait repris toute sa vitalité alors qu'il était dur pour elle, elle me chevaucha. Elle aimait être maître du rythme, elle alternait les vas et vient lents, rythmés, profonds. Elle était très belle quand elle se donnait du plaisir. Je décidais de prendre le contrôle, je l'agrippais par les hanches pour la faire basculer sur ses genoux et je la pris par derrière, l'angle de pénétration permettait à ma queue de s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle, très vite ses parois resserrèrent mon pénis et nous explosâmes en même temps.

Après quelques câlins, je prétextais la venue de ma sœur pour faire partir Tanya et me retrouver un peu seul. En réalité, je n'allais pas voir Alice, cette dernière devait tenir compagnie à ma promise qui était arrivée hier. J'étais impatient de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, même si je trouvais cette situation risible. Je repensais à ma conversation avec Carlisle.

- Nous te demandons pas de l'aimer Edward mais juste de l'épouser et lui faire un enfant.

- Et tu ne trouves pas ça déjà énorme, rétorquais-je.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te mentir, je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, tu es un bel homme et je doute qu'elle résiste à ton charme, si cependant tu n'es pas capable de le faire, on envisagera l'insémination artificielle.

Je soupirais.

- Tu sais Edward la polygamie est interdite sur l'île, pas les maîtresses. Je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur de cette tâche Edward, tu as tout à y gagner et rien à y perdre.

Je me raillais aux arguments de mon père. Il m'avait également demandé d'attendre avant de me présenter à Isabella, tout d'abord pour qu'elle puisse se reposer du voyage mais aussi pour qu'elle ai le temps d'assimiler ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

C'est bizarre de ce dire que l'héritière de l'île, il y a encore quelques heures ignorait son existence…

J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé ma journée comme un lion en cage, je décidais d'appeler ma sœur pour essayer d'avoir des informations.

Elle décrocha de suite :

- Je n'ai pas le temps Edward je suis en pleine urgence vestimentaire, cette fille s'habille comme grand-mère, je t'appelle ce soir.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dire un seul mot que j'entendais déjà le « bip bip » signe qu'elle avait raccroché, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'elle me rappelle, le peu qu'elle m'a dit ne me rassura pas.

Mon dernier espoir : Emmett, il avait été du voyage qui ramenait Isabella sur l'île, il devait passer ce soir, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

Emmett est mon plus proche ami depuis l'enfance, c'est mon confident et il était au courant de l'accord, ce qui est pratique vu qu'il travaille à la sécurité du palais, il sert de garde du corps notamment aux personnes du conseil tel que mon père à l'occasion.

Les bières étaient au frais, je venais de commander les pizzas quand enfin on frappa à ma porte. Je lui ouvris, lui offris de s'installer et une bière.

- Alors ? lui demandais-je.

- Alors quoi ? dit-il sur un ton désinvolte.

Il voulait me faire languir.

- Isabella, lâchais-je.

- Ah ! Mais t'es pire que les gonzesses, une vraie commère. Me charia-t-il.

- Emmett accouche.

- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Bon ! C'est une petite brune, je n'ai pas bien vu son visage car elle se cachait derrière ses cheveux, ses vêtements étaient 1 à 2 tailles trop grands donc je ne peux pas te parler de son corps seulement qu'elle a l'air assez mince, voilà.

- Et c'est tout ? M'écriais-je.

Emmett se mit à rigoler.

- Non

- Accouches Emmett, ma voix sonnait comme un avertissement.

Il rigolait toujours.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer vieux, elle a un sacré caractère. A la sortie de l'avion Félix lui tenait le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe, enfin c'était ridicule, elle ne voulait pas aller où ? Bref j'étais derrière eux. Elle lui a demandé de la lâcher. Félix lui a fait des yeux doux en lui disant : « Comtesse Isabella, je prends juste mon rôle de gentleman au sérieux ». C'est alors qu'elle essaya de dégager sa prise en lui disant qu'elle le remerciait mais qu'elle était capable de marcher seule. Félix ne la lâcha pas pour autant alors elle a mordu son bras au sang. Tu aurais du voir Félix hurler comme une fillette.

Et alors Emmett riait de plus belle, je blêmis. Pendant son discours j'étais passé par toutes les émotions, l'énervement que Félix se permette de la toucher, la surprise, la stupeur, l'impatience et enfin l'incrédulité.

- Ça va mec ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ouais je crois. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir que ma future femme ne laisse pas Félix la toucher ou me faire peur.

- Ah, seul le temps nous le dira, mec !

Il m'informa aussi qu'à sa plus grande surprise, malgré la situation et cet accrochage, Isabella était d'un calme olympien, il ne l'a pas beaucoup entendu, mais à chaque fois sa voix était basse mais très claire. Visiblement, elle savait autant se défendre en joute verbale que physiquement.

Je n'appris rien de plus sur Isabella, elle avait passé son temps avec Renée, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'appeler mon père pour ça. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que ma sœur me rappelle. Demain, je ferais la connaissance d'Isabella. Je ne savais pas si j'avais hâte que le mariage se fasse pour pouvoir retrouver Tanya ou alors si j'avais envie de retarder l'échéance le plus possible d'être marié à cette fille.

J'étais des plus perplexes, j'avais hâte de la rencontrer et enfin savoir ce qui m'attendait. J'ai dû attendre plus de 5 heures pour que ma sœur me rappelle, Emmett était déjà parti.

J'en appris plus, Bella avait reçu une éducation assez poussée, elle excellait dans pas mal de domaines sauf la danse et tout ce qui impliquait de la coordination. Elle était très littéraire, elle aimait les classiques.

Elle me dit qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait devenir de grandes amies mais que Bella avait cependant un gros défaut. Ayant été élevé uniquement par son père, elle était étrangère à toute forme de féminité. La mode lui était inconnue ce qui revêtait pour ma sœur un gros handicap, elle conclu sa tirade par le fait qu'elle serait là pour remédier à tout cela mais qu'elle devrait batailler ferme à chaque fois.

Alors que j'écoutais ma sœur, j'essayais d'imaginer Isabella, était-ce un garçon manqué ? Je n'osais pas trop poser la question de peur de paraitre superficiel mais je me demandais si elle était jolie. Ma sœur du percevoir mon hésitation, elle me dit : « Isabella n'a peut-être pas la beauté froide de Tanya mais elle a son charme. »

Agrrrrr, c'était pire qu'avant, je m'interrogeais encore plus.

Pourquoi cette fille que je ne connaissais pas encore m'obsédait-elle tant ? Peut-être parce que j'allais l'épouser… Oui, surement !

Le lendemain à 9 heures Renée m'avait convoqué pour discuter ensemble. Elle voulait connaitre mes intentions envers sa fille. Je lui ai répondu que je ne faillerais pas à mes obligations, elle fit une grimace. Elle m'expliqua à quel point elle aimait sa fille et que son souhait le plus cher soit qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi et réciproquement. Toutes les choses seraient tellement plus simples. Elle me dit ce qu'elle attendait de moi, pour qu'Isabella, elle l'appelait le plus souvent Bella, se sente plus à l'aise, elle désirait que je lui serve de guide dans le palais et autre balade. Alice pourrait l'aider pour tout ce qui est du paraitre en l'aidant à choisir ces tenues.

Elle me demanda de rester discret sur notre accord et d'être son ami jusqu'à sa présentation au monde et si possible d'aller au rythme de Bella, de ne pas la brusquer, de lui laisser le temps

A 10 heures enfin on m'introduisit dans le petit salon du palais. Une jeune femme était de dos debout regardant par la fenêtre. Elle avait une silhouette parfaite dans une robe d'été de couleur pastel le haut était serré jusqu'au dessous de sa poitrine où la robe s'évasait jusqu'au genou. De longs cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade dans son dos. On aurait dit un ange de pureté.

- Bonjour, réussis-je à articuler.

Elle se retourna lentement, me dévisagea, elle fit un petit hochement de tête pour répondre à mon bonjour.

Elle était magnifique, elle avait un visage en forme de cœur, des yeux de biches et des lèvres si pleines. Alice avait tort, elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifice, de bijou, de maquillage, elle était tout simplement belle en toute simplicité.

Mes yeux divaguèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine assez généreuse qui se levait et se baissait au rythme de ses respirations, elle avait une taille si fine, ses courbes étaient envieuses.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur ses yeux, elle aussi me détaillait, je voulais que nos prunelles se croisent à nouveau pour que je puisse m'y perdre dans les siennes. Et cette créature était mienne.

Comment devais-je réagir avec cette fille, ma future femme ? Je la voulais, elle m'appartenait, elle était ma promise.

Devais-je essayer de la séduire alors que je la possédais déjà en quelque sorte ?

Comment revendiquer mon dû ? Suffisait-il de me servir ?

J'avais envie d'elle mais je savais que je devrais attendre le mariage pour céder à ma pulsion. Le mariage allait me sembler bien loin.

Pouvais-je m'avancer et m'emparer de ses lèvres, c'est par là que commence un mari et une femme.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle percevait notre mariage, était-ce une obligation pour elle, un devoir envers son royaume, une opportunité d'alliance, était-il consentit même s'il n'était pas désiré ?

Devais-je me comporter lorsque nous étions seuls comme son fiancé, un prétendant, un ami, ou encore un inconnu ?

Qu'étions-nous l'un pour l'autre ?

Deux étrangers mais aussi deux futurs époux. C'est cette optique qui me plaisait le mieux, je décidais donc de me comporter comme son fiancé, elle était mienne.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours près de la fenêtre, ses yeux fixaient cette fois-ci l'horizon, je m'approchais d'elle, tout doucement en écartant les bras, pour lui signifier mon intention de la serrer dans ceux-ci. Je la vis écarquiller un peu les yeux avant de se reprendre et tenter de se reculer, mais elle était contre la fenêtre, il ne restait plus que le coin pour se réfugier ce qui ne lui semblait pas mieux, elle se figea alors. Arrivée à sa hauteur, j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle, elle avait ramené ses avant bras au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle avait un instinct de préservation assez important. Je fus déçu que nos torses ne puissent pas se toucher. Je la serrais contre moi et j'enfuis mon visage dans son cou et j'inhalais ses cheveux, ils sentaient la fraise. Je rapprochais ma bouche de son oreille et lui murmurai :

- C'est un plaisir de faire enfin ta connaissance Isabella.

Je descendis mes lèvres pour lui donner un baiser sous son oreille, je la sentis se tendre encore plus. Elle essaya doucement de me repousser en posant ses mains à plat sur mon torse. Qu'est ce que j'aimais cette sensation… Je fis alors descendre mes mains le long de son dos, plus elle me repoussait plus mes mains descendaient sur ses reins en la rapprochant de moi. Nos mouvements simultanés la fit se cambrer, créant une douce friction entre nos bassins, elle se figea, n'osant plus amorcé un seul mouvement, elle fixait ses mains. Nous ne dimes rien pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne relevait pas son visage et ne se détendait toujours pas dans mes bras. Je soupirais et tout en relâchant la pression de mes mains, je pris son bras pour l'accrocher au mien en lui proposant :

- Et si je te faisais visiter ta nouvelle demeure ? Je décidais de parler de tout et de rien, pour essayer de casser cette glace entre nous, j'enchaînais donc :

- Je me demande quelle aile du palais Renée nous a réservée une fois que nous serons mariés.

Nous sortîmes du petit salon pour arpenter le palais. Je lui indiquais les différentes pièces et leurs utilisations. Je connaissais bien le palais. Plusieurs fois par année des bals étaient donnés. Les proches de la comtesse telle que ma famille à ces occasions logions au palais. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Alice à jouer à cache-cache dans ces interminables couloirs ou dans les jardins.

Je suppose que Renée aimait nous voir évoluer, nous avoir près d'elle ma sœur et moi. Je suppose que pour moi, elle voulait savoir comment je me développais et qu'elle voyait en Alice sa fille absente. Elle nous avait fait toujours nous sentir chez nous, c'est pourquoi j'étais aussi à l'aise de déambuler dans ce merveilleux cadre.

Alors que nous marchions tranquillement dans les différents couloirs, nous arrivions à l'étage des invités, je décidais d'en apprendre plus sur ma promise, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas encore entendu le son de sa voix.

- Quelle est ta couleur préférée Isabella ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle me regarda intriguée.

- Pourquoi tu as l'intention de demander à Renée qu'elle fasse repeindre notre chambre de cette couleur ? me répondit-elle sarcastique.

- Ne soit pas difficile Isabella, j'essaie juste d'apprendre à te connaitre et j'aime beaucoup la manière dont 'notre chambre' sonne dans ta bouche. Lui répondis-je plein de sous-entendu et le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle soupira.

- Le vert, murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu écoutes comme musique ?

Je la questionnai comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle répondait toujours le minimum mais elle répondait. Je finis par lui demander :

- N'as-tu pas des questions pour moi Isabella ?

- Pourquoi faire, n'ai-je pas ma vie entière pour te connaitre, me cracha-t-elle.

Je lui fis face.

- Isabella, arrête d'être aussi agressive, ça ne sert à rien.

- Oui à rien, opina-t-elle de la tête, la fin est inéluctable.

Je soupirais.

- C'est donc si pénible pour toi de devenir ma femme ? La questionnais-je.

- Tu as peut-être toute ta vie été préparé à cette idée, moi ça fait seulement 48 heures et quelques minutes que je te connais. Aux yeux de tous, tu seras celui qui sauve le royaume et moi je serais à peine celle qui remplit son devoir. Je devrais me réjouir de ma situation alors que ma virginité est affaire de tous. Je ne dois plus qu'évoluer dans le paraître où mes opinions à ce jour n'ont pas leur place. Ajoute à cela le fait que je sois séparée des personnes que j'aime, qu'on attend de moi de jouer un rôle. Je ne maîtrise même plus mon emploi du temps et ce que je porte. Je suis comme esclave du titre de comtesse alors excuse moi de ne pas me réjouir comme tu le voudrais.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait autant, son discours était limpide et sa voix savait captiver son auditoire, elle ferait une très bonne comtesse de Syllavie à n'en pas douter et j'avais hâte d'être officiellement à ses côtés.

Maintenant que pouvais-je répondre à sa tirade : ce n'est pas mon problème… prend ton temps… je suis là pour toi…

Pfffffffff je ne savais vraiment pas alors je fis la seule chose que j'avais vraiment envie de faire, je me jetais sur ses lèvres soyeuses. Elle se raidit et resta hermétique à ma tentative. Je me reculais et je lui dis :

-Un jour viendra où il faudra te montrer plus réceptive Isabella, sur bien des plans !

Elle me jeta un regard noir, je la vis ouvrir la bouche prête à répliquer, elle se ravisa en mordant sa lèvre inférieur. J'aurais tant aimé savoir à quoi elle pensait à cet instant. Je lui fis un maigre sourire avant de la diriger vers le bureau de sa mère. Elle devait nous attendre pour présenter Isabella au conseil.

…

Sa mère expliqua à Bella brièvement ce qui allait se passer et ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle finit en lui demandant :

- As-tu des questions Isabella ?

- Comment dois-je t'appeler en public qu'elles sont les règles de politesse ?

- Tu as le titre de Comtesse Isabella tout le monde sauf ton père et moi doit s'adresser à toi de cette manière et te vouvoyer, c'est à toi de proposer aux personnes qui t'entourent de te tutoyer et de t'appeler autrement au quotidien.

C'est alors qu'Isabella qui jusque là ignorait superbement ma présence, me jeta un regard en coin avec un petit sourire sadique.

Je me penchais alors vers elle, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre :

- Je vous vouvoierez Comtesse Isabella jusqu'à notre mariage qui je vous promets arrivera vite.

Elle perdit son sourire et se concentra de nouveau sur sa mère qui continua son explication.

- Pour toi, tu n'es pas tenu à vouvoyer qui que ce soit, mais je t'encourage à suivre les règles de politesse de base, comme vouvoyer des personnes bien plus âgées que toi, les membres du conseil, les inconnus. A ma mort, tu quitteras le titre de comtesse Isabella pour le titre de comtesse de Syllavie. Pour la manière dont tu dois t'adresser à moi, il n'est pas d'usage d'utiliser notre titre dans la famille restreinte. Tu peux m'appeler Renée même si je serais ravie que tu m'appelle maman.

Elle fit un sourire triste à sa fille avant de continuer :

- Par contre lors les représentations officielles où nous sommes appelées Comtesses, nous devons nous appeler par notre lien de sang. Je t'appellerais « ma fille » et toi tu devras me dire « mère » comme ça sera le cas devant le conseil dans quelques instants. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tous sont au courant que tout cela est nouveau pour toi. Tes actes ne seront pas jugés. Nous ferons en sorte que tu prennes connaissances des lois rapidement.

Après cet échange, nous partîmes en direction de la salle de conseil, j'avais repris la main d'Isabella pour la poser sur mon bras. En chemin nous croisâmes Alice.

- Ah, vous voici, s'extasia-t-elle.

Renée, Isabella et moi la saluâmes. Elle me fit un sourire entendu quand elle vit de la manière dont je tenais la main d'Isabella sur mon bras. J'étais surement un peu possessif dans mes gestes mais j'étais convaincu que ce serait mieux pour Isabella, qu'elle s'y fasse le plus rapidement possible.

Alice se proposa de nous accompagner, elle planifiait les jours à venir avec la présentation de la presse. Il était certain qu'elle et Isabella était très complices. Alice lui dit alors :

- Demain je serai là à 7 heures dans ta chambre pour te préparer, s'excita-t-elle.

- C'est hors de question, lui répondit Isabella dans une grimace.

-Mais tu te rends pas compte, si on veut se promener et peut-être sortir du palais, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber, les photographes sont partout. Tu te dois d'être resplendissante en tout temps.

Elle grimaça de nouveau avant de s'adresser à Alice, la voix sévère :

- Alice, si tu te pointes avant 9 heures dans ma chambre, je te jure que je ne considérerais même pas ta proposition d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, est-ce claire ?

Ma sœur prit une figure déconfite et Bella éclata d'un faux rire. J'étais un peu surpris, elle m'avait donné un aperçu de ce qu'elle pensait du mariage, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle puisse plaisanter à ce sujet, visiblement ses réactions étaient tout autre avec Alice qu'avec moi.

Elles finirent par convenir d'une heure où elles se retrouvaient pour leurs activités. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas attendu dans leur planning, il était hors de question d'être mis de côté, il fallait que j'en parle à Alice.

Nous arrivâmes trop vite à la salle de conseil et le temps de nous séparer. J'enrageais de ne pouvoir l'accompagner c'était ma promise mais les lois étaient les lois. Il fallait que je sois patient, pour l'instant j'étais personne tant que je ne serais pas son époux.

Il y aurait derrière ces portes, malheureusement, pas que des alliés même si Syllavie atteignait un idéal nul égalé, les 3 frères Volturi enviaient la position de Renée. Mon père m'avait prévenu qu'ils voulaient qu'Alec fasse la cours à Isabella pour accéder au titre de comte, mais il y aura surement aussi James Girandet qui convoiterait aussi cette place. Je me tendis rien qu'à cette pensée et fut soulagé de penser que mon père serait là pour défendre nos intérêts.

Renée demanda à sa fille si elle était prête, elle hocha la tête, elle dégagea sa main de mon bras et commença à suivre sa mère sans un regard pour moi.

Je la rattrapais par le poignet, l'attirais vers moi et l'embrassais sur la joue.

-Tout va bien se passer comtesse, je vous vois très vite ma douce, lui susurrais-je.

Elle me fixa une seconde et partit rejoindre sa mère sans un mot.

Une fois la porte refermée, Alice me saisit par le bras en me disant :

- Tu m'offres un café grand frère ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

- Alors comment tu trouves notre comtesse ? Enchaina-t-elle.

- Très belle, répondis-je.

Elle me fit son plus beau sourire, elle sautait presque sur place…

- Ça veut dire que je ne reverrais plus Tanya, s'extasia-t-elle en tapant des mains.

- Ben non pourquoi ?

- Mais enfin tu m'as dit que tu la trouvais belle ?

- Oui et alors ?

- C'est que j'avais pensé que tu quitterais Tanya.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais même si Isabella est très belle, il n'en demeure pas moins que je suis obligé de l'épouser et que Tanya me convenait très bien au lit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais !

Ma sœur me fusilla du regard et grommela un « nous verrons bien ».

J'en profitais pour lui faire remarquer qu'elles m'excluaient complètement de leur planning, elle me fit sa moue déconfite et en me disant « je ferais mon possible ».

Nous nous quittâmes après un petit moment où le sujet de la comtesse ne fut plus abordé.

_._

_._

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensez d'Edward ? Des réactions de Bella ?_

_Vous étiez plusieurs à vous demander si Edward allait être un gentleman ou Dark, à l'heure actuelle, je dirais que c'est juste un petit con !_

_Dites moi si vous préférez que je m'oriente vers un Edward plus gentil ou plus sombre ?_


	4. Chapitre 4

_A la base ce chapitre en faisait 2, mais j'ai été touchée par vos encouragements, j'ai donc allongé la sauce en espérant que ça vous plaira. Merci à toutes._

_Rapidement vous êtes une majorité à vouloir un Edward gentil suivi de près d'un Edward petit con qui deviendra gentil et dans une faible proportion un sombre Edward._

_Bonne lecture_

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : Mon enfer leur paradis**

Nous étions jeudi et dire que lundi ma vie était normale enfin autant puisse l'être et me voilà catapulter au titre de comtesse et fiancée ! Le jour de mes 18 ans sonnera toujours comme le jour où ma vie à basculer dans un cauchemar. J'avais enfin eu toutes les réponses à mes questions et tout bien considéré j'aurais préférée rester dans l'ignorance.

J'avais revu ma mère et elle avait choisi son île plutôt que sa fille, non pire que ça elle m'avait vendu pour son île. Je comprends malgré tout que gouverner un territoire implique des sacrifices.

J'avais fait la connaissance de Carlisle et je ne savais toujours pas quoi en penser à ce jour.

Alice Cullen était là plus sympathique de tous, un peu barge certes mais une bouffée d'oxygène. Elle savait mieux que personne me faire changer d'idées, par contre, elle avait un réel problème avec la mode et l'apparence. Elle est prête à tout pour que son entourage se conforme à ses standards.

J'avais rencontré Edward, mon futur mari. Je pestais intérieurement, dans d'autres circonstances je l'aurais trouvé incroyablement beau et sûrement intelligent, sauf que là il est juste arrogant et un vrai con. Il me considérait comme sa propriété, comme si j'étais sa nouvelle acquisition. Je suis sure qu'il aurait réagit de la même façon avec une nouvelle voiture voulant aller partout avec pour l'étrenner et la montrer.

Voilà à quoi était réduite ma vie : à épouser un homme que je n'avais pas choisi pour gouverner avec lui un royaume.

Forks et ces habitants me manquaient. Enfin c'était surtout mon père, Jacob et Rosalie qui me manquaient le plus.

J'avais demandé à Renée si je pouvais les contacter et elle m'a promis que je pourrais le faire samedi ou dimanche au plus tard. Elle voulait que je m'habitue un peu à mon nouvel environnement avant de reprendre contact avec mon ancienne vie. J'avais tant besoin du réconfort de mon père, sa simple présence me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Je voulais entendre Rosalie et sa franchise, elle serait drôlement contente de me voir autant apprêtée, elle aurait du mal à le croire, à sa manière elle aurait tout dédramatisé et aurait pu me montrer tout le positif de la situation que je n'arrivais pas à entrapercevoir.

Et Jacob…

Jacob bizarrement, je ne le voyais plus de la même façon. Oui il me manquait et j'étais partie de Forks extrêmement frustrée sexuellement, j'avais envie de le voir, le toucher mais quelque chose avait changée. J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et je m'étais rendue compte que petit à petit j'acceptais mon titre de comtesse et que si j'avais le choix je ne voyais pas Jacob gouverner avec moi. Je le voyais quelques soit la situation proche de moi, complice, amant mais pas comte. C'était bizarre, je ne le voyais pas avec autant de responsabilité, ces protocoles ne lui correspondaient pas, il ne serait pas heureux et je ne serais pas heureuse non plus de ne pas me reposer sur les décisions de mon mari. Non, Jacob restait dans mon cœur mais pas en tant qu'époux potentiel. Cette constatation me fit mal, pourquoi ? Syllavie avait réussi à entacher les sentiments purs que j'avais pour Jacob, j'en soufflais d'exaspération.

A l'heure actuelle, je devais rencontrer le conseil.

Renée se tenait à côté de moi, elle me prit la main et la serra quand la porte s'ouvrit et une voix nous annonça :

- Veuillez vous lever pour accueillir la comtesse Syllavie et sa fille Isabella.

Je rentrais dans une grande salle magnifiquement décorée, une grande table ovale se tenait au centre.

Renée s'approcha et s'installa au bout de la table et m'indiqua de m'asseoir à sa droite et prit la parole :

-Je vous en prie, conseillères et conseillers, installez-vous. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous présenter aujourd'hui ma fille Isabella. Elle n'est pas coutumière du protocole donc permettez moi de profiter de cette séance pour la renseigner sur certain de nos usages.

Elle me fit face et commença son explication :

-Ma fille, chaque personne ici a une place bien définie autour de cette table. Le comte ou la comtesse Syllavie se tient toujours à cette extrémité et ses enfants ayant atteint la majorité à sa droite en commençant par l'ainé. A l'autre extrémité de la table, c'est la place de l'époux ou de l'épouse du comte ou de la comtesse en l'occurrence cette place revient à ton père c'est pour cela qu'elle est vide. De la même manière à sa droite, il y a les époux et les épouses des enfants du couple. Ensuite, à chaque gauche tu as les conseillers. Les places des conseillers sont définies par rapport aux charges de leur dossier. Je ne te présenterai pas chaque dossier aujourd'hui, tu apprendras au fil des réunions. Je vais donc te présenter. Ma fille Isabella, voici Carlisle Cullen que tu as déjà rencontré.

Il était assis à la gauche de ma mère, je suppose que c'était une place importante par rapport aux autres.

- Ensuite tu as Sandrine Cope, Caïus Volturi, Marcus Volturi.

Elle me désigne ensuite l'autre côté de table à la gauche de la place de mon père :

- Aro Volturi, Carmen Denali, James Girandet, Jasper Whitlock. A chaque assemblée nous débattons d'un ordre du jour, il y a une liberté de parole accordée à chacun. Aujourd'hui, nous devons valider ensemble ta présentation à la presse et le bal. Chaque personne pour s'exprimer n'a qu'à lever la main, à chaque séance il y a un président qui distribue la parole, c'est au tour de Mme Cope. « C'est à vous », conclue ma mère en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Mme Cope pris la parole :

- Je déclare l'assemblée ouverte. Au nom du conseil, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue Comtesse Isabella. Qui souhaite intervenir ? interrogea-t-elle.

Aro Volturi fut le premier à demander la parole.

- Voilà 13 ans qu'Isabella a disparu qui nous dit que cette jeune fille est l'héritière de Syllavie ?

Je vis Renée se raidir et jeta un regard à Carlisle avant de lever la main et enchaîner

- Isabella était auprès de Charlie, son père, c'est lui qui l'a élevé ces dernières années.

Aro leva la main et ajouta :

- Comtesse Syllavie, comprenez-moi bien, un des fondements de ce royaume réside dans la transmission du pouvoir à travers le sang, Syllavie n'ayant qu'une héritière, j'ose espérer que c'est la bonne.

- Que vous faut-il pour vous rassurer Aro ? Questionna Renée.

- Un test de maternité devrait être suffisant.

- Bien, est-ce possible de faire ce test avant la présentation à la presse ? interrogea ma mère à Carlisle.

- Oui les résultats peuvent être connus en 24 heures, je prendrais un échantillon de votre sang et d'ADN après le conseil. Répondit Carlisle.

- Pourrait-il y avoir des témoins ? Renchérit Aro.

Ma mère soupira.

Carlisle griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de papier et fit signe à un agent d'approcher. Je reconnu le gros balourd qui ne m'avait pas lâché à la sortie de l'avion. Une fois le document donné, il proposa :

- Si cela convient aux Comtesses, nous pourrons faire le prélèvement dès le retour de Félix.

Ma mère et Aro acquiescèrent. Si je n'avais pas trop apprécié Carlisle, face à Aro, il me semblait bien sympathique.

Mme Cope reprit la parole pour relancer l'ordre du jour :

- Maintenant, il est question de la présentation à la presse.

Ma mère leva la main :

- Je pensais présenter Isabella samedi matin lors d'une conférence, nous aurons déjà les résultats du test, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Aro, nous annoncerons à la presse le bal de la semaine suivante. Y-a-t-il des objections ?

Des hochements de tête parcouru la salle quand Marcus Volturi demanda la parole.

- Est-ce que Charlie va y assister ?

Je vis Renée se retenir de se lever de sa chaise. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre.

- Il est le bienvenu quand il le souhaite à Syllavie.

- Ne devrait-il pas être jugé pour enlèvement ?

- On n'enlève pas sa propre fille d'autant plus que j'ai toujours su où ils se trouvaient, répliqua ma mère, certes à son insu. De plus tous les 6 mois, Charlie me faisait parvenir de leur nouvelles. Isabella a reçu le meilleur enseignement possible auprès de son père.

- J'espère que vous n'envisagez pas de lui restituer son siège autour de cette table ?

- Non effectivement ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, cependant si Charlie souhaite revenir à Syllavie, il peut rester le temps qu'il veut.

Elle fit une pause et rajouta d'un ton ferme.

- Il reste encore à ce jour mon époux.

Un silence s'installa dans le conseil, j'étais surpris par l'animosité qui régnait, j'espérais que ce n'était pas à chaque conseil comme ça et juste les conséquences de mon retour.

Je repensais aux dernières paroles de ma mère. C'était troublant, jamais mon père avait dit du mal d'elle, critiquant juste son choix, sa priorité. Tout ce temps, elle nous avait protégés en nous laissant cacher, et lui, il lui donnait des nouvelles. Tout à coup, je compris. Renée et Charlie n'ont cessé de s'aimer. Ma mère en tant que comtesse du royaume devait faire face à ses obligations, mon père lui pouvait protéger sa famille contre ce royaume.

J'étais perturbée par cette révélation et je perdis le fil de la conversation qui avait repris. Je regardais distraitement toutes les personnes assises autour de cette table quand je vis James Girandet qui me dévisageait. Je fus instantanément mal à l'aise, je décidais alors de me concentrer sur la discussion.

-… présenter au monde au vue de trouver un époux ? disait Aro.

- Effectivement, répondit ma mère. Isabella est en âge de choisir l'homme qui partagera sa vie et ses fonctions à Syllavie. Simplement tout est nouveau pour elle et je souhaite qu'elle prenne le temps de bien connaitre le royaume avant de s'engager dans le mariage et les obligations qui s'y rattachent. Elle dit cela en regardant Carlisle, le message qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer était plus qu'évident, elle voulait me donner plus de temps.

2 ou 3 détails furent encore abordés avant que Mme Cope lève la séance. Félix était revenu et Carlisle préleva à ma mère et moi, du sang et de la salive pour les tests devant tous les membres du conseil… c'était un peu gênant.

A la fin de la séance, je regardais Renée ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter, elle me dit :

- Quelques fois après les assemblées, il y a des apéritifs ou des diners au palais mais j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable qu'on dine que toutes les deux pour qu'on puisse discuter sans indiscrétion.

Je hochais la tête.

- Par contre, il y a de grandes chances que des membres du conseil essayent de te parler.

En effet, à peine nous nous levions que la majorité du conseil convergeait vers nous. Carlisle étant le plus proche.

- Nous nous retrouvons toujours demain soir pour le diner en famille, nous dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, la dernière partie ayant été murmurée.

Renée hocha la tête.

Je vis les femmes du conseil nous sourire avant de quitter la salle avec Jasper Whitlock.

Le James s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline j'avais l'impression d'être une proie à ses yeux pourtant quand il s'adressa à moi, sa voix était suave.

- Comtesse Isabella, il doit être déconcertant pour vous de vous retrouver au milieu de tout ça !

- Effectivement.

- Je me permets de vous avertir que vous allez être très courtisé dans les jours à venir.

Je fis une grimace, il me répondit par un grand sourire.

- Sachez que je serais l'un de ses prétendants et que mon intérêt porte uniquement sur votre personne, votre titre m'importe peu ayant déjà ma place au conseil.

J'écarquillais les yeux, il ne mâchait pas ses mots et faisait fit des conventions pour aller directement à l'essentiel. J'étais on ne peut plus gêner et je ne savais comment réagir.

Il prit alors ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

- J'espère vous revoir prochainement Comtesse, et il s'en alla.

Les frères Volturi étaient en grande conversation avec Renée. Quand cette dernière me vit, elle me fit un sourire et un signe de tête pour que je m'approche.

- Excusez-moi messieurs, mais j'ai prévu une soirée chargée avec ma fille.

- Mais bien sûr, répondit Aro, cependant j'espérais que nous aurions pu être conviés avec nos proches pour un souper au palais avant le bal. Nous avons tous très hâte de faire connaissance avec Isabella.

- Certes Aro, nous fixerons cela après la conférence de presse, si tout s'est bien déroulé. Je te confirmerai une date dimanche.

- Bien, il nous salua et nous quitta.

Ma mère me proposa alors d'enfiler un jean, un chapeau ainsi que des lunettes et de se retrouver dans 15 minutes dans le hall pour un tour de la ville incognito.

Je levais vers elle des yeux pleins de gratitudes. J'allais pouvoir être moi pour quelques heures.

C'est sereine que je vis arriver une femme à ma hauteur alors que j'attendais dans le hall du palais.

- On y va ?

J'étais ahurie, Renée était joliment habillé d'une robe d'été, elle avait cachée ses cheveux châtains sous une perruque de couleur corbeau qui tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. J'étais bluffée, comme moi elle portait un chapeau et des lunettes.

- Waouh, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

Elle me sourit en me disant:

- Attends tu n'as pas tout vu. Alfred nous sommes prêtes à y aller.

Et là, je vis l'homme de l'âge de ma mère qui était avec nous dans l'avion s'approcher de nous. Il était habillé d'un bermuda et d'une chemise type hawaïenne. C'était comique tellement ses vêtements contrastaient avec sa stature de colosse.

- Ces couleurs vous vont à merveilles Alfred, ria ma mère.

- Pas autant que vos cheveux Comtesse. Elle répondit par une grimace, il enchaina :

- Renée nous pouvons y aller...

- Parfait.

Voyant mon regard interrogatif ma mère m'expliqua :

- Normalement, je ne devrais pas être reconnue déguisée de cette manière mais par mesure de sécurité Alfred qui est mon garde du corps nous accompagne. Et il a toujours la gentillesse de me porter mes sacs, finit-elle avec un sourire à Alfred.

Elle me prit alors le bras en disant :

- Allons-y !

Nous firent un tour de la ville, elle me racontait des anecdotes de ci de là. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle aimait cette île. Oui tout était beau mais c'était plus que ça, un lien puissant existait entre cette ile et ces habitants. Je compris que pour eux c'étaient leur coin de paradis, pour moi c'était juste mon enfer.

Après un énième tournant pour se retrouver dans une petite ruelle fleurie, Renée me demanda si je préférais rentrer manger au palais ou en bonnes touristes que nous nous mangions une glace.

- Je veux bien une glace, dis-je.

- Va pour une glace, tu aimes toujours la fraise?

- Oui, toujours!

- Alfred pourriez-vous aller nous commander des glaces?

Nous étions arrivés sur une place avec un glacier, une brasserie, un fleuriste et au milieu une magnifique fontaine. Nous nous assîmes en terrasse. C'est Alfred qui commanda, Renée évitait de parler en public. Alfred passait sans problème pour son époux, ils avaient un profond respect mutuel.

Renée sortit de son sac un appareil photo et lui demanda de nous photographier comme une mère et sa fille en vacances. Je retrouvais une mère pleine d'excentricité qui se conforme à un rôle loin de sa personnalité impulsive. Je m'étonnais à rire avec elle, moi qui m'étais juré en arrivant de ne faire preuve d'aucune émotion hormis le sarcasme et le mépris.

Je retrouvais ma mère qui m'avait tant manqué même si j'étais en désaccord avec son choix qui me condamnait à un mariage arrangé, je compris qu'elle avait espérée que Charlie arrive à me soustraire de ma destinée. Elle m'aimait, elle aimait Charlie, je n'avais plus de doute.

La soirée se finit trop vite à mon goût. Alfred se montra joyeux luron, nous rîmes tous les trois complices sur le chemin du retour.

Pour la première fois, je m'endormis un peu plus paisiblement avec de l'espoir, peut être pourrions-nous repousser indéfiniment le mariage.

.

Vendredi 17 septembre 2010

A 9h30, j'étais prête à subir l'assaut d'Alice, quant à la place on m'apporta un téléphone :

- Salut ma belle, bien dormie ?

- Oui merci Alice et toi ?

- Oui très bien, je te remercie…

Silence gênant.

- En fait, je t'appelle parce que je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeais si je venais ce matin avec Edward vu que ce n'était pas prévu.

- Euh… est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- Je t'appelle pour te poser la question !

- Je préfère alors que tu viennes seule Alice.

- D'accord alors je serais là dans une vingtaine de minutes attends moi avant de t'habiller.

- D'accord à tout de suite.

Toutes ces manières m'exaspéraient et si je pouvais éviter mon futur mari, je n'allais pas me gêner.

La matinée une fois Alice arrivée se passa très vite. Elle me montra comment utiliser ma garde de robe, quoi porter pour telles ou telles circonstances.

Juste avant de diner, on nous prit nos mesures pour le bal qui avait lieu dans 8 jours. Après un déjeuner rapide, Renée vient me chercher pour que je rencontre Jasper whitlock l'historien de l'île en quelques sortes. Je l'avais vu au conseil mais je n'avais pas fait vraiment attention à lui. Il allait être en charge de m'apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Je vis qu'à l'évocation du jeune homme, Alice avait changé de couleur, je me promis de la questionner à ce sujet. Elle partit en me faisait une bise.

C'est alors que je fis plus amplement connaissance avec Jasper. Je lui donnais tout au plus 25 ans, c'était un grand blond aux yeux clairs, il ne manquait pas de charme. Est-ce que tous les habitants de cette île se devaient d'être beaux ? Je paraissais bien banal au milieu de tous ces tops modèles, mon seul attrait pour les garçons allait être mon sang.

Jasper commença à me faire cours :

Le compte Sylvain de Picardie avait découvert cette île en 1510. Il détenait en France une fortune colossale et avait beaucoup de terre, il investit tout ce qu'il avait dans cette île.

La première nuit que le comte passa ici, il fit un rêve, il retranscrit au matin ces mots :

_Si la vie apporte la connaissance_

_Si la vie apporte la santé_

_Si la vie apporte de la nourriture_

_Si la vie apporte un toit_

_Alors ici la vie commence_

_Bienvenue à Syllavie !_

Il voulait garder son titre de comte mais pas de Picardie, c'est pourquoi il prie le début de son prénom 'Syl' et rajouta ensuite 'la vie'. Pour lui la vie commençait réellement sur cette île, il voulait créer une utopie : son utopie.

Le compte Syllavie était venu avec son épouse qui lui donna une fille et un fils, son garçon avait la santé fragile et il souhaitait plus que tout faire perdurer son rêve avec ses valeurs, c'est comme ça que fut dressé la première loi de Syllavie :

Loi n°1 : « Le premier enfant héritier fille ou garçon doit gouverner Syllavie au décès de ses parents. »

Très vite Syllavie fut réputée, le comte avait réussi à faire un endroit magnifique, beaucoup de noble voulait acheter des terres de l'île. Le comte s'y opposa comprenant que tout partage affaiblissait son utopie, il émit donc sa deuxième loi :

Loi n°2 : « Aucun comte ou comtesse de Syllavie n'a le droit de vendre des terres de l'île. L'île demeure dans son entier la propriété de la famille Syllavie. »

Pendant son règne le comte Sylvain de Picardie fit importer des vaches laitières, des graines pour les céréales et pour les légumes, diverses animaux tels que des poules, des poulets, des veaux… L'ile regorgeait déjà de fruits exotiques, il énonça sa troisième loi :

Loi n°3 : « D'un tiers à la moitié de la superficie de l'île doit être consacré à l'agriculture, champs, pâturages, potagers et espaces verts. »

L'île commençait a vraiment se construire chaque monument devait avoir une architecture élaborée, l'à peu près ou le vite fait n'avaient pas sa place à Syllavie. Le comte recherchait la perfection dans tout ce qui était entrepris.

A la majorité de l'ainée héritière, il fut temps pour elle de choisir un époux. Le comte fit venir les plus valeureux noble pour une joute sportive où le vainqueur pourrait prétendre la main de sa fille. Les festivités commencèrent par un bal où la jeune fille fut présentée à tous. Seule l'idée du bal est restée par la suite.

Les jeux sportifs se disputaient depuis quelques jours quand la fille héritière tomba dans la rivière et se rapprochait dangereusement de la cascade, cette dernière commençait à se noyer sous la panique. Beaucoup de jeunes nobles assistèrent impuissant à la noyade de la jeune femme quand un jeune fermier qui travaillait aux champs plongea pour la secourir.

Quand le comte vit la manière dont sa fille regardait le jeune homme, il lui posa la question de qui son cœur s'était épris de tous ces valeureux chevaliers. Il vit alors la détresse de sa fille et lui demanda d'être franche et elle avoua à son père s'être éprise du fermier, c'est alors que le comte énonça la quatrième loi.

Loi n°4 : « Il n'y a pas de noblesse factice à Syllavie juste la noblesse de l'âme. »

Sa fille épousa donc le fermier qui se trouva plein de ressources et de bonnes idées. Le comte énonça alors la cinquième loi.

Loi n°5 : « Chaque héritier et son époux devront assumer une fonction de gérance du royaume une fois le mariage passé. »

Jasper s'arrêta et me regarda incrédule, il comprit que j'avais décroché.

N'avait-il pas vu l'ironie de la situation ? Il y a 5 siècles, le comte originel avait accordé à sa fille un choix qui m'était refusé. Peut-être ne savait-il pas, il me dit alors :

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons une prochaine fois.

- Oui, merci.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il dans un murmure alors que je quittais la pièce.

Je retournais dans ma chambre remplie des idéaux de Sylvain de Picardie. Je commençais à entrapercevoir ce que les autres percevaient de l'île dommage que cette utopie soit maintenue à mes dépends.

Bien évidemment, Alice vient dans ma chambre avant le diner avec une nouvelle robe.

Ce n'était pas une robe de soirée, juste une robe d'été bleue claire en tissu léger avec de larges bretelles, un décolleté carré symétrique devant et dans le dos, assez près du corps allant jusqu'au dessus du genou.

- Allez c'est l'heure ! me dit Alice de sa mine réjouie.

Je poussais un soupire et elle rit.

- Bella, ce n'est pas si terrible, tu ne vas pas à l'échafaud juste rencontrer ma famille et bientôt la tienne aussi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu le dis !

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée du salon quand Alice s'arrêta et me tira en arrière.

- Non, je ne peux pas y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Jasper Whitlock !

- Oh !

- il … il… Je ne peux pas.

- Il est assez sympa, dis-je nonchalamment, tu ne lui as jamais parlé ?

- Non, je l'ai croisé 1 ou 2 fois mais j'ai jamais osé.

- Viens, je vais te présenter.

- Non, protesta-t-elle alors que je la tirais par le bras pour rentrer.

Douce vengeance pensais-je pour les heures de tortures vestimentaires.

- Jasper, m'écriais-je.

Alice me regarda paniqué. Le dit Jasper se retourna vers nous.

- Oui Comtesse Isabella.

- Je voudrais vous présenter … euh… mon amie : Alice Cullen.

- C'est un plaisir, lui dit-il.

- Moi de même, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je vous laisse faire connaissance je dois parler à Renée.

Alice me fusilla du regard alors que je m'éloignais d'eux. Je perdis bien vite mon sourire quand je fis le tour de la pièce. Renée parlait avec Carlisle et une femme, Edward qui était à côté d'eux se dirigea vers moi.

Eh merde, j'avais compté sur Alice pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Une fois arrivée à ma hauteur, il prit ma main et y déposa un baiser.

- Vous m'avez manqué aujourd'hui Comtesse Isabella, susurra-t-il.

Je me figeais, je savais très bien à quoi son vouvoiement renvoyait comme une promesse.

- Malheureusement ce n'est pas réciproque, excuse moi.

Alors que j'essayais de m'esquisser, il m'attrapa par la taille et me rapprocha de lui :

- Nous sommes en famille Comtesse, il n'est pas nécessaire de nous ignorer, tout le monde ici connait notre attachement futur.

Je soupirais, je ne savais comment réagir dans ce cas là. Je savais que dès le bal passé, il serait officiellement mon fiancé. Je devais m'entrainer à supporter sa présence, c'est alors que ma mère m'interpela.

- Isabella viens que je te présente.

Elle me présenta Esmé, l'épouse de Carlisle et la mère d'Edward et d'Alice. Alors que je lui tendis la main pour la saluer, elle ignora mon geste et vient me prendre dans ses bras :

- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin Comtesse Isabella.

J'acquiesçai un faible sourire.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous là nous pouvons passer à table, proposa Renée.

- Je m'étonne que tu ais convié Mr Whitlock à ce diner Renée, je pensais que c'était un diner de famille et que nous aurions pu parler un peu de l'avenir de nos jeunes, dit Carlisle dans un sourire.

- Jasper n'ignore rien de la situation. Personne ne connait mieux les lois de Syllavie que lui. Je fais confiance en son jugement et c'est pour qu'il puisse nous éclairer sur certains points que je l'ai convié.

Si je n'avais pas compris les tenants et les aboutissants de la tirade de Renée, je vis que ça ne plaisait guère à Carlisle du coup je m'en réjouis.

Alors que le diner se poursuivait, j'étais heureuse de ne pas être bombardée de questions. C'est sans surprise que Carlisle nous apprit que le test de maternité était revenu positif. Les conversations reprirent quand une attira particulièrement mon attention.

- Est-ce que Charlie sera là pour présenter Isabella au bal ? demanda Esmé à Renée.

- Ça sera à lui de décider, répondit simplement Renée.

- D'ailleurs, reprit Carlisle, j'ai eu une conversation aujourd'hui avec Edward, il est d'accord avec moi pour que nous annoncions les fiançailles à cette occasion.

Je me crispais et je regardais Renée qui soupira :

- C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Jasper de venir diner avec nous pour qu'il nous éclaire sur la tradition du bal, Jasper ? Finit-elle par interpeler l'intéressé.

- Bien sûr Comtesse. Un bal a lieu aux 18 ans de chaque enfant de la comtesse et du comte de Syllavie. Si la descendance est un garçon, toutes les jeunes filles du royaume entre 15 et 23 ans sont présentées au bal pour ce dernier. Si en l'occurrence c'est une fille, cette dernière est présentée à tout lord du bal. Et il est d'usage que seulement après, les prétendants peuvent se manifester une fois que tous ais fait la connaissance de la comtesse. Un minimum de 15 jours est attendu entre la présentation et une annonce de fiançailles pour la bienséance. Beaucoup d'événements sont attendus dans les prochains mois, le 500ème de l'île a lieu le 1 décembre de cette année, à peu près deux mois après la présentation de la comtesse Isabella. Si vous souhaitez que le mariage se fasse avant la fin de l'année avec les fêtes, le timing est serré, cependant il serait envisageable :

Le 25 septembre : la présentation au bal

Le 16 octobre : les fiançailles

Le 6 novembre : le mariage

Le 1er décembre : le 500ème

Et enfin les fêtes de fin d'année.

Une manière plus détendue serait que seulement les fiançailles se fassent entre la présentation au bal et le 500ème donc début novembre et que le mariage ai lieu l'année prochaine.

Les deux solutions sont politiquement correctes, le souci majeur ensuite sera peut-être au niveau de l'organisation, conclu Jasper.

Un silence se fit autour de la table.

Renée prie la parole :

-La deuxième solution me semble bien, rien ne presse et nous pourrons profiter pleinement de chaque événement et peaufiner l'organisation.

Je vis les hommes Cullen froncer les sourcils, Carlisle alors intervient :

- Jasper, comment choisir entre les deux solutions ? Que veux la bienséance ? Qui choisit ? Le questionna-t-il.

- Les deux solutions sont acceptables aux vues des lois de l'île. Pour le choix des dates en fait… Il semblait extrêmement gêné à ce moment là, il fit une pause et repris :

- En fait techniquement tout dépendra de quand Edward demandera la main à Isabella, finit-il mal à l'aise.

Je vis le sourire d'Edward s'agrandir quand il se mit à parler :

- Alors je ferai ma demande le 16 octobre ? Y-a-t-il un protocole particulier ? S'enquit-il auprès de Jasper.

Je n'écoutais plus le reste de la conversation, j'étais comme déconnectée du reste de la soirée. J'avais le sentiment qu'on jouait avec ma vie et que je n'étais qu'un pion dans leur échiquier. J'étais comme aux échecs où tout autour de moi les pièces bougeaient pour me mettre échec et mat. J'attendis que tout le monde parte, il fallait que je parle avec Renée, il fallait que je sache s'il y avait une autre solution.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Renée se tourna vers moi :

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher Bella ?

- Non j'ai une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute, me répondit-elle intriguée.

- Que se passerait-il si je refusais d'épouser Edward ?

Et là pour la première fois de ma vie, je vu l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de ma mère, elle était figée, ne respirait plus, elle arriva difficilement à articuler :

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? Elle retenait sa respiration. J'étais d'un coup paniqué.

- Euh, non, enfin je ne sais pas.

- Bella tu dois être sûr de toi… Ne laisse jamais supposer devant quelqu'un autre que moi que tu pourrais refuser d'épouser Edward, est-ce claire ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passera si je refuse ?

Ma mère se renfrogna.

- J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Non Bella, je te laisse jusqu'au bal et tu me diras ce que tu as décidé. Tu seras seul face à Edward devant l'autel et si tu en arrives là c'est que tu diras oui, tu comprends ?

Je hochais la tête et articulais péniblement :

- S'il te plait Renée, qu'est ce qui se passera si je refuse ?

- Rien de bon, finit-elle par répondre en quittant la pièce.

.

.

_Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre ?_

_Est-ce que l'histoire de Syllavie vous intéresse ? Est-ce que j'insère 1 ou 2 cours de plus de Jasper ?_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Merci à toutes pour vos soutiens que ça soit avec des commentaires, mises en alertes ou favoris._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 5 : La presse et les invités surprises.**

Samedi 18 septembre

Le jour de la présentation à la presse était arrivé. Renée avait essayé de me rassurer en me disant que nous répondrions ensemble aux questions. Elle avait soigneusement évité d'évoquer notre échange d'hier soir, je décidais de faire pareil, j'avais besoin d'avoir du recul, un déclencheur qui me dirait : c'est la bonne solution… j'avais encore quelques jours.

Alice avait débarquée dans ma chambre à 9 heures alors que la présentation n'avait lieu qu'à 15 heures.

A 11 heures j'étais prête enfin, Alice refusa que je mette la robe de peur que je me tache pendant le diner. J'étais donc en peignoir quand on m'annonça une visite.

Je me raidis automatiquement, ça aurait bien été du style d'Edward de se pointer… mais se fut une toute autre personne : mon père Charlie venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Je me jetai dans ses bras, ça faisait seulement quelques jours que je l'avais quitté mais tellement de choses c'était passé que j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des semaines.

Nous eûmes du mal à mettre fin à notre étreinte, il y avait tant de chose à dire. Je me permis de verser quelques larmes qu'il essuya avec son pouce.

-Chut, je suis là. Je ne peux pas te promettre de te protéger car maintenant tu connais la vérité. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, me dit-il la voix cassée.

Je me reculais.

-Je sais et tu as fait ton possible pour, il faut croire qu'on n'échappe pas à son destin, répondis-je résignée.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

Je lui fis donc part de ma conversation avec Renée, il semblait soucieux, il décida d'en parler avec elle et me promit qu'on s'en reparlerait ensuite. Si je pouvais accorder du crédit à Charlie c'est que même s'il ne m'avait pas tout révéler avant, il ne m'avait jamais menti.

Il me demanda ensuite comment ça se passait, je lui fis un sourire triste et toute la peine du monde se peignit sur son visage, je décidais d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Alice essaie de me transformer en fille, elle me prend pour une barbie grandeur nature.

Il me répondit par un sourire, il n'était pas dupe

-J'ai une surprise pour toi mais tu la découvriras après la séance de presse.

-Tu sais que je déteste les surprises, tu es déjà au courant pour la presse ?

Il fit une grimace.

-C'est en partie pour cela que je suis là. J'aimerais que ma présence te rende les choses plus faciles.

Je lui fis des gros yeux.

-L'attention ne sera pas que sur toi, ils voudront savoir pourquoi nous nous sommes enfuis.

-Ah ! Fut la seule réponse que je trouvais.

-La raison officielle sera que je voulais t'éloigner des tracas de la gérance de l'île pour te donner une chance d'avoir une enfance insouciante et qu'il avait toujours été prévue que notre retour se fasse à ta majorité, me dit-il dans une grimace.

-D'accord, lui dis-je.

-Et tu as fait la connaissance d'Edward ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, répondis-je dans un soupire.

-Et ?

-Il est beau dommage que cette impression soit gâchée dès qu'il fait un geste ou ouvre la bouche, lui souris-je.

Il sourit en retour.

-Je suis désolé, me dit-il à nouveau.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Renée par contre fait de gros efforts, elle essaie de retarder l'échéance mais Carlisle est tenace.

-J'aurais tellement aimé que tu ais le choix.

Je le regardai interdite.

-Pourquoi m'avoir toujours dit que j'avais le choix ?

-Je voulais tout te révéler à tes 21 ans et tu aurais eu le choix entre vivre ta vie en Amérique ou revenir ici.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aurais pu avoir envie de revenir ici de mon propre chef ?

-Gouverner un royaume est quelque chose d'encrer en nous, j'ai remarqué que tu as les compétences pour, tu fais toujours des choix réfléchis tu es beaucoup plus mature pour ton âge, et tu es désintéressé, altruiste, tu aurais pu choisir Syllavie au détriment de tes envies.

Je fus un peu sous le choc de cette pensée. Pouvais-je être comme mon père me voyait ? C'était m'accorder trop de crédit. Il vu que je méditais ses mots, il prit donc congé prétextant qu'il devait parler à Renée.

Le déjeuner se passa simplement entourer de mon père et de ma mère. Cette dernière nous expliqua tout ce qui allait se passer et ce qu'elle allait dire.

Alice me retrouva pour m'aider à enfiler ma robe cette dernière était un peu de style princière sans les jupons mais descendant jusqu'au sol.

Nous fûmes conduits dans une partie du palais que je ne connaissais pas, puis j'entendis :

-Veuillez vous lever pour accueillir la Comtesse Syllavie, son époux et leur fille.

Un murmure se propagea dans la salle qui était extrêmement grande, une estrade était face à nous et devant une centaine de siège et des personnes debout avec caméra, micro, bloc note et stylo.

Quand Renée fut derrière le pupitre le silence se fit.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis très heureuse aujourd'hui de pouvoir vous présenter ma fille la Comtesse Isabella. Isabella vient de fêter ses 18 ans, elle sera donc présentée au monde au bal du 25 septembre 2010. Avant que la question soit posée : Isabella a passé son enfance en Amérique auprès de son père. Après la crise des années 90 subie sur l'île, son père et moi-même avons décidé de préserver l'insouciance d'Isabella pendant son enfance. Elle a reçu toute l'éducation nécessaire pour régner à ma mort tout en n'ayant pas à subir prématurément le stress de la gouvernance. Je suis heureuse d'accueillir ma fille à Syllavie qui a rarement été en meilleure situation économique. Puisse perdurer longtemps cet idéal instauré par Sylvain de Picardie. Avez-vous des questions ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent d'un coup, ma mère désigna une femme au premier rang.

-Comte, comment avez-vous vécu cet éloignement de Syllavie ?

-Bien étant donné que c'était dans l'intérêt d'Isabella, nous gardions le contact avec la comtesse pour s'entretenir du bien-être et du développement de notre fille.

-Comment qualifieriez-vous aujourd'hui votre relation, voilà 13 ans que vous êtes séparés ?

Ma mère pris la parole.

-Charlie est et restera mon époux.

Nous pouvions sentir l'émotion se traduire dans la voix de ma mère. Je regardais mon père, ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma mère. Je ne doutais plus, il l'avait toujours aimé.

-Comtesse Isabella, comment trouvez-vous Syllavie ?

-C'est une très belle île que j'ai plaisir à découvrir. Je pourrai vous en dire plus dans quelques mois quand j'en connaitrai plus sur son fonctionnement et que j'aurai le recul nécessaire.

Un silence accompagna ma réponse. Un autre journaliste me questionna :

-Comtesse avez-vous l'intention de prendre prochainement un époux ?

-Je croyais qu'il était encore d'usage que ça soit l'homme qui demande la main à une femme et non l'inverse et ce même à Syllavie, répondis-je dans un sourire.

-Oui effectivement ma question était mal posée. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est votre confirmation sur le fait qu'on prête à votre famille de nombreuses attaches avec la famille Cullen…

Alors qu'il allait enchaîner je le coupai.

-Tout d'abord je tiens à rappeler l'utilité du bal qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine, il me permettra de faire la connaissance des habitants de l'île. Maintenant effectivement je considère Alice Cullen comme ma styliste personnelle mais aussi mon tyran vu l'énergie qu'elle déploie pour m'éloigner de mes anciennes habitudes vestimentaires.

-Le bal a-t-il vraiment son utilité Comtesse, des rumeurs portent sur le fait que vous soyez en quelques sortes déjà attaché à Edward Cullen.

- Edward Cullen fait partie des peu de personnes dont j'ai fait la connaissance depuis mon arrivée sur l'île cependant j'espère bien profiter du bal pour faire la connaissance de personne de mon âge. J'apprends à connaitre les us et coutumes de l'île, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'interroger sur les ragots. J'aurais cru que dans l'utopie de Sylvain de Picardie ce concept aurait été banni de l'île.

La personne qui m'interrogeait se tassa sur elle-même, je sentais également le regard noir d'Edward.

Renée se saisit de ce petit instant de flottement après ma réplique pour mettre fin à la conférence, tout en rappelant l'utilité du bal et en y invitant les habitants de l'île pour finir par remercier les journalistes.

Après la conférence, Renée avait conviée des personnes pour le thé, dont les Cullen forcément.

Alice me sauta au cou en me disant :

-Wahou Bella quelle répartie, quelle classe, quel style ! Tu m'impressionnes.

Je lui fis un sourire un peu triste voilà à quoi se résumait ma liberté lancer quelques pics. Alice s'éloigna voyant mon père qui venait me parler. Avant d'entrer dans le salon, il me dit :

-Prête pour ta surprise ?

Et il ouvrit la porte. Je me pinçais pour être sur que le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était bien réel. Rosalie et Jacob étaient tous les deux assis sur un canapé près de la cheminée. Ils parlaient à voix basse. Jacob tapotait le genou de Rosalie avec sa main dans une tentative d'apaisement je suppose. Qui aurait cru en voyant ces deux là qu'ils se détestaient royalement à Forks et que chacun de leur échange se finissait en insulte.

Rosalie et Jacob étaient les deux personnes qui me connaissaient le mieux, ils connaissaient le mystère qui m'entourait et je compris vu leur attitude qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

Rosalie me vue en premier. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, courue vers moi en criant un « Bella ». Nous nous étreignons c'était si bon d'avoir autour de soi des personnes en qui on avait confiance et qui vous appréciaient pour ce que vous étiez.

Jacob s'était rapproché de nous et dès que je me défis de l'étreinte de Rosalie, je le regardai, il était très beau, il avait mis une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate et mettait en valeur sa musculature. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. C'est alors qu'il m'attrapa dans ses bras et me fis tourner dans les airs, il mit son visage dans mon cou et resserra son étreinte tout en chuchotant :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué belly bell's.

-Toi aussi, répondis-je.

Alors qu'il reposait mes pieds sur le sol, nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand un raclement de gorge nous fit nous séparer.

-Comtesse Isabella, pourriez-vous nous présenter ? me dit Edward, Alice à côté de lui.

-Edward, Alice, voici Rosalie et Jacob mes amis de Forks, Jake, Rose, voici Alice et Edward.

-Enchanté de vous connaitre, dirent-ils en cœur.

Un silence gêné passa quand Alice se retourna vers moi :

-Bella avec une amie comme Rosalie comment as-tu fait pour être aussi hermétique à la mode ?

-C'est un mystère, répondit Rose.

On échangea quelques paroles et Rose se rendit compte qu'Edward me vouvoyait, elle lui demanda donc :

-Pourquoi là vouvoies-tu ?

Edward passa sa main sur sa nuque, ça m'amusa et je finis par leur expliquer :

-Hormis mon père et ma mère tout le monde doit me vouvoyer sauf si je donne ma permission pour qu'on me tutoie.

-Il faut que je te vouvoie ? me demanda Jacob incrédule.

-C'est bon, lui dis-je, évidemment que Rosalie et toi vous pouvez me tutoyer. Leur dis-je dans un sourire.

Rosalie se retourna vers Edward et lui dit :

-Tu as du sacrément énervé Bella pour qu'elle ne te donne pas la permission de la tutoyer, rigola-t-elle.

Si elle savait. Quand à Jacob, il enchaina :

-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur, me répondit Jacob, je crois que j'aurais bien eu du mal à te vouvoyer me dit-il avec un clin d'œil tout en me rapprochant de lui.

Edward était on ne peut plus tendu à côté. Je m'en délectais tout en me disant que je finirais surement un jour par le regretter. Il se manifesta alors :

-Puis-je vous parler Comtesse Isabella ?

Rosalie et Jacob ricanaient de tant de solennité. Alice était mal à l'aise.

-Je t'écoute, répondis-je.

-En privé, s'il vous plait.

-Il n'y a rien que je cache à mes amis, je t'écoute, m'impatientais-je.

Il soupira.

-Je voulais juste vous rappeler que je n'accepterai rien de moins que la cathédrale, pas la chapelle, insista-t-il. Et si pour cela je dois faire part de mes doutes à madame votre mère et mon père je le ferai.

Alice commença à réprimander son frère, moi je m'étais figée, je soufflai un bon coup avant de lui répondre :

-Il n'y a que toi que ça importe, je crois que j'ai clairement une préférence pour la chapelle, lui rétorquais-je.

Il se tendit immédiatement, il se retenait de répliquer.

Alice poussait un faible ' Bella' en signe de réprimande.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je en prenant Rosalie et Jacob par les mains, je vais faire visiter les jardins à mes amis.

J'eu une pincée de culpabilité pour Alice, je me retournais donc.

-Alice, si tu veux venir te joindre à nous plus tard, tu es la bienvenue.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et je repris la marche avec mes amis.

Une fois arrivée dans les jardins mes amis m'assaillirent de questions. Nous nous assîmes au pied d'un chêne et je tentai de leur apprendre ce qu'était devenue ma vie.

Quand je commençais à parler d'Edward, Jacob se leva d'un bond furax.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas épouser ce type ?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix Jake, dis-je dans une grimace.

-Il doit y avoir une solution, s'enquit Rosalie.

-J'en doute, l'idée que je refuse terrifie Renée et s'il y avait une solution Charlie l'aurait trouvé.

Jacob faisait les 100 pas, il fulminait quand il s'arrêta devant moi.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de cathédrale et de chapelle.

Je soupirais.

-Seules les filles vierges peuvent se marier à la cathédrale, tentais-je d'expliquer.

Je vis tous les muscles du corps de Jacob se tendre, son visage prit une teinte rouge.

-Si je croise ce fils de pute…. Il était hors de lui.

-Tu ne feras rien du tout, je te l'interdit, lui dis-je dans un murmure.

-Mais Bella, il n'a pas le droit, plaida-t-il.

-Il n'a pas plus choisi que moi de m'épouser même si son attitude est… il n'y a pas de mot. Mais surtout il y a des choses plus importantes que ma petite personne, il y a un territoire qui a besoin d'être gouverné.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon explication ses yeux étaient si tristes. Je me levai pour le prendre dans mes bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante pour tous les deux. C'est à ce moment là que nous fumes interrompu par un grand brun encore plus musclé que Jake.

Je vis Rosalie faire des yeux ronds et admiratifs.

Il se gratta la tête, il était visiblement très gêné. Il commença par bredouiller.

-Je vous prie de m'excusez Comtesse Isabella, je… je suis Emmett Mc Carthy, on m'a demandé d'être euh..votre … euh… votre chaperon. Finit-il dans un souffle.

-Quoi ? dis-je abasourdie.

Emmett ne disait rien, il leva les yeux vers moi en signe d'excuse. Je bouillonnais de rage, j'avais envie de l'envoyer balader mais vu son air, je compris qu'il ne faisait que ce qu'on lui demandait.

Je soupirai un grand coup pour me radoucir.

-Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous Emmett et racontez nous de qui vient cette brillante idée.

Il me fit un sourire reconnaissant de ne pas déverser ma colère sur lui mais parut encore plus gêné de devoir répondre à ma question.

-Je suis confus… euh… seule madame votre mère peut imposer votre surveillance.

-Ouais enfin personne n'est dupe de qui vient cette formidable idée et en quoi consiste les fonctions d'un chaperon ? m'enquis-je.

Il piqua un far et murmura :

-Vous aider à préserver votre vertu Comtesse, tenta-t-il.

Jacob grondait, Rosalie se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire face aux ridicules de la situation, Emmett baissait la tête… Soit je le prenais bien et je permettais à tout le monde de se détendre, soit je piquais une crise qui de toute manière ne changerait rien à part tendre encore plus l'atmosphère.

Je ris donc, Jacob était encore plus outré. Je voulais savoir à quoi m'attendre avec mon chaperon, je commençais donc par l'interroger :

-Emmet, à qui devez-vous rendre des comptes ? Et si vous êtes toujours avec moi comment je peux préserver de l'intimité ?

-Comtesse, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne tant que votre vertu est préservée, je ne suis pas là pour vous espionner, je suis comme un curé, (il grimaça) tout ce que j'entends et vois reste entre nous. La seule chose que j'aurais à rapporter à votre mère, c'est une attitude frivole de votre part, chose qui ne devrait pas arriver si je fais bien mon travail.

-Ok Emmett, je compte sur votre discrétion et j'essaierai de facilité votre travail, cependant je ne vous promets rien, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Alors maintenant, parlez nous un peu de vous ?

-Euh et bien, j'ai 23 ans, j'ai toujours vécu à Syllavie. J'ai du arrêter le sport de haut niveau après une blessure à l'épaule, depuis je suis agent de sécurité, garde du corps, chaperon, finit-il dans une grimace.

-Emmett laisse moi te présenter mes amis Jacob et Rosalie.

-Alors de qui as-tu assuré la sécurité, m'enquis-je.

-Madame votre mère, la famille Cullen, les membres du conseil et j'étais présent lors de votre retour.

-Ah bon, désolée je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

-Oui, Félix faisait de l'excès de zèle et ne laissait personne vous approcher.

-Effectivement, Que peux-tu nous apprendre sur Syllavie, on me présente que le côté officiel, j'aimerais bien connaitre un peu l'officieux.

-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi désinvolte devant tout ça Bella, ça me dépasse, se mit à crier Jacob.

-Jake, je comprends ton désarroi mais me morfondre et m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne changera rien. Je préfère prendre les devants m'informer au mieux ce qui peut-être me permettra de mieux accepter mes non-choix.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice décida d'arriver.

-Hello tout le monde ! Emmett que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous vous connaissez ? m'enquis-je.

-Oui, répondit Alice, Emmett est le meilleur ami d'Edward.

Je grinçai des dents à cette révélation, ce dernier baissa la tête.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire, l'agressais-je.

-Ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit, tout était vrai, je serai une tombe quand à ce que vous pourriez dire ou faire, éluda-t-il.

-Ça change beaucoup de chose pour moi Emmett, tu dois alors être au courant du sort qu'on me réserve, je ne doute pas que tu ais déjà abordé le sujet avec lui, comprend alors que ça sera d'autant plus difficile pour moi que tu espionnes mes moindres faits et gestes. Excusez moi leur dis-je en m'éloignant, j'ai besoin d'être seule, ça fait un peu trop de chose là !

Alors que je m'éloignais, j'entendis Rosalie dire à Emmett sarcastiquement :

-Tu ne l'as suit pas ?

Emmett soupira :

-Elle a besoin d'être seule et tant que j'ai à vue la plus grosse menace…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais je me doutais qu'il regardait Jacob.

Toute ma vie tournait déjà autour d'Edward, tout était donc inéluctable sur cette île ?

Je marchais dans les jardins, heureuse de n'y croiser personne, beaucoup trop de monde avait été convié au thé après la séance de presse. Je crois que Renée aurait apprécié que j'y sois plus présente mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, en même temps ça aurait été mal venue de sa part après le coup du chaperon. Elle avait peut-être eu raison de prendre cette mesure, si Jacob aurait été d'accord j'aurais bien repris notre histoire là où on l'avait laissé mais en la rendant secrète. J'étais complètement absorbée dans mes pensées quand je tournai le coin d'une allée et percutai quelque chose. Alors que je me sentais partir en arrière suite au choc, je sentis deux bras me retenir et me presser contre un corps. Une fois stabilisée, je levai les yeux vers l'homme qui m'avait retenu.

-Merci, murmurais-je

-C'est un plaisir Comtesse.

Je me dégageais de ces bras, il ne semblait pas pressé de me laisser partir. Il me retient par la main.

-Comtesse, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous puissions faire plus amples connaissances, me dit-il en parcourant tout mon corps de son regard perçant.

Ça me gêna mais il continua :

-J'aurais aimé vous faire découvrir demain si c'est possible une très jolie plage, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Il fallait que je trouve vite une excuse et que je me sorte de là, j'étais de moins en moins à l'aise comme si je sentais que c'est homme pouvait être dangereux.

-Euh, c'est que demain, j'avais l'intention de faire visiter l'île à mes amis de Forks, tentais-je, ils viennent d'arriver…

-Mais n'y aurait-il pas un moment dans la journée où nous pourrions s'entretenir, insista-t-il.

Je commençais à paniquer, je ne savais plus comment le repousser, l'éconduire.

-Comtesse, me dit-il alors que sa main qui me tenait se dirigeait vers ma taille pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, vous me plaisez beaucoup et j'aimerais beaucoup que nous puissions être plus intimes.

Là je paniquais vraiment, mon cœur battait vite, je regrettais déjà qu'Emmett ne soit pas là. Et pour la première j'ai appréciée entendre ce doux ténor.

-Ah Bella, tu es là, Alice te cherche partout, tu viens, me dit Edward en attrapant ma main et en commençant à tirer en sens inverse de James, il lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Et ajouta :

-Bonjour James. Ce dernier lui rendit son salut de la tête.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, bredouillais-je, bonne fin de journée James, ajoutais-je tout en me laissant entrainer par Edward qui releva sa main jusqu'à mon bras pour m'attirer plus fort et plus vite. James me lâcha tout en me gratifiant d'un sourire en me disant :

-J'espère vous revoir bientôt Comtesse.

Edward m'avait déjà tiré loin de cet homme, il marchait à grand pas, il semblait extrêmement en colère, je l'entendis marmonner :

-Mettez une blonde dans la place et Emmett n'est plus capable de faire son travail, ce n'est pas vrai, putain, fini-t-il par jurer.

Nous étions suffisamment loin de James maintenant mais Edward tirait toujours sur mon bras pour me faire avancer, je ralentissais et je l'interpelai :

-Edward c'est bon maintenant lâche moi.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda, il fit glisser sa main de mon bras sur mon avant-bras sans pour autant me lâcher il me dit :

-Bella, je n'aime pas ce type, je n'ai pas confiance, je n'aimerais autant pas que tu t'approches de lui.

Même si j'étais très reconnaissante qu'il soit intervenu, je ne perdais pas une occasion de le remettre à sa place, je le regardais donc en haussant un sourcil, il soupira.

-Comtesse, pourriez-vous vous tenir éloigner, s'il vous plait de ce gars ? Et pourquoi diable Emmett n'est-il pas avec vous ?

Il avait le don de m'exaspérer en un temps record, je lui jetai donc un regard noir :

-Peut-être a-t-il jugé qu'il y avait peu de risques que j'arrive à me faire perdre ma virginité seule, répondis-je sarcastique.

Ce fut à son tour de me lancer un regard noir.

-Mais il semblerait que vous n'étiez pas seule.

-Une regrettable rencontre, je l'admets.

Nous nous toisâmes du regard quelques minutes. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à me faire passer un message silencieux, il paraissait presque triste à cet instant. Je me dégageai de lui pour rentrer au palais, je devais avoir une explication avec madame ma mère.

Ma mère m'expliqua comment Carlisle était venue la trouver et qu'il avait demandé à mon père s'il y avait un risque avec Jacob. Malheureusement la première réaction instinctive de mon père fut de grimacer avant de se reprendre et d'affirmer qu'il avait confiance en moi. Etant donné que Carlisle était sur le point de faire une scène ma mère a préférée prendre les devants en m'imposant un chaperon.

J'interrogeais donc ma mère sur les conséquences de ma perte de virginité avant le mariage, elle me répondit :

-A part le déshonneur sur toute la famille, pas grand-chose je suppose, avait-elle admis.

-Y a-t-il une loi qui condamne d'avoir un amant, la questionnais-je.

Elle grimaça.

-Pas à ma connaissance, Jasper pourra peut-être le confirmer mais pas sur que ce soit une question convenable pour une jeune fille.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Renée, Si je dois me marier ça sera à la cathédrale, soupirais-je.

Pendant cet échange avec ma mère, je me rendis compte de trois choses. La première c'est que je voulais être comtesse de Syllavie quelques soient les sacrifices demandés. La seconde j'avais besoin pour gouverner Syllavie d'une personne qui adhère à tous ses principes, qui aime cette île et Edward malheureusement était bien plus indiqué que Jacob. La troisième c'est qu'une fois fiancée, tous les autres hommes seront tenus à distance et je n'aurai plus de déconvenue comme ma rencontre avec James.

En ressentant tout cela, je cherchais une alternative entre ma raison et mon cœur. Edward était plus attiré par mon titre de Comtesse que ma personne en tant que Bella, si je l'épousais, il serait bien temps plus tard de trouver une solution pour faire cet héritier. En attendant je pourrais trouver de l'intimité une fois mariée avec Jacob s'il était d'accord, il fallait que je lui en parle.

Ma mère me sortit de mes songes :

-Bella, réjouissons-nous de cette belle journée et profitons des invités.

Je partis donc à la recherche de mes amis, ils étaient tous encore réunis. Edward était avec eux mais il s'était écarté avec Emmett, visiblement ils se disputaient.

-Je suppose qu'Emmett passe un mauvais quart d'heure, dis-je en les faisant sursautés.

-Oui, tu sais pourquoi ? me questionna Alice.

-Je suis tombée sur une mauvaise … personne, dirons-nous.

Ils me regardaient tous interrogatifs mais je ne voulais pas en dire plus.

-Rosalie, Jacob combien de temps restez-vous à Syllavie ?

-Eh bien, on voulait en discuter avec toi, on nous a fait visiter pendant la conférence de presse l'université et on nous a proposé de suivre un an de scolarité ici. Qu'en penses-tu ? me dit Rosalie.

-Mais c'est génial, leur souris-je. Jacob j'ai besoin de te parler nous pouvons nous éloigner de quelques pas, tout en restant à vu de mon chaperon, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive des ennuis.

-Bien sur ma chérie.

Nous fîmes quelques pas, je vis qu'Edward et Emmett ne nous lâchaient pas du regard. Je nous fis asseoir pour qu'ils se détendent et leur signifier que nous n'irions nulle part.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai :

-Jacob, il est important pour l'honneur de Syllavie que je sois vierge à mon mariage, cependant j'aimerais passer ma nuit de noces avec toi.

Je le regardai timidement, ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse, d'appréhension.

-Oh, Bella. Me dit-il en attrapant ma main et en la serrant, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il reprit :

-Crois-tu qu'ils te laisseront faire ?

-J'en doute mais nous trouverons une solution, lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Il me répondit par un sourire éblouissant :

-Ce serait un honneur Bella et il embrassa ma main avec ferveur.

Je suppose que ce fut le geste de trop pour Edward car il vient à grand pas vers nous. Il s'adressa à Jacob.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher et d'avoir des gestes comme cela avec elle, dit-il furieux.

Jacob se leva d'un bond le regard noir.

-Je pense que Bella est assez grande pour me dire ce qui la dérange ou non. Cracha Jacob

Edward me toisa du regard et reviens sur mon ami.

-Bella a tendance à oublier qu'elle est ma promise et quand tant que tel son comportement est déplacé.

Le goujat, je commençais également à m'énerver mais quand je vis Jacob prêt jouer des poings, il fallait que j'intervienne pour les calmer.

Je posai ma main sur l'avant-bras de Jacob.

-Edward pour que les choses soient bien claires, j'ai eu une conversation avec ma mère. Je serai vierge au mariage et je ne ferai rien qui puisse déshonorer Syllavie. Par contre, quand je suis avec mes amis, dans l'intimité, je me moque de ce que tu penses et je fais ce que je veux, démonstration, m'exclamais-je.

Je tirai donc sur le bras de Jacob pour le faire pivoter vers moi pour l'embrasser quand Edward me retient.

-Vous avez gagné Comtesse, je m'en vais ce spectacle m'est insupportable.

Il tourna les talons et partit, il passa vers Emmett, je ne sais pas quelle expression avait ses yeux mais ce dernier vient de suite vers nous.

-Comtesse, me dit-il tout bas, il commence à se faire tard peut-être devrions nous rentrer au palais.

-Soit.

Alice prit congé, et nous retrouvâmes avec mes parents et mes amis autour d'un souper léger pour ensuite regagner nos chambres.

Jacob avait la sienne dans le quartier des invités, l'étage au dessus de la mienne. Rosalie quant à elle avait sa chambre en face de la mienne.

Emmett me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, il m'informa que quatre personnes étaient assignés à ma surveillance : Sam Uley, Quil Atera, Mike Newton et lui-même. Il m'expliqua ensuite que ma porte avait été équipée d'un système qui envoyait un signal chaque fois qu'elle était ouverte. Une caméra retransmettait l'image au poste de contrôle ce qui permettait de surveiller qui rentrait dans ma chambre. Une liste de personne était autorisée dans ma chambre sans chaperon. Je m'enquis alors de cette liste et il me répondit :

- Toutes les personnes féminines et votre père.

Je le regardais interrogatif et il ajouta :

-Je n'ai moi-même pas le droit de rester seul avec vous dans votre chambre.

-Merci pour ta franchise Emmett et s'il te plait tutoie moi et appelle moi Bella, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

J'étais convaincue que ça ferait un peu plus rager Edward. Il me sourit en retour, il allait partir quand il se ravisa.

-Bella, je dois te prévenir, tous les agents du palais savent lire sur les lèvres, ça fait parti de notre formation, m'informa-t-il.

Je le regardai un instant sans comprendre, pourquoi me disait-il cela, quand soudain je compris : ma discussion avec Jacob, j'écarquillai les yeux sous cette révélation. Comme Emmett vu que j'avais compris il ajouta :

-Je n'en parlerai pas Bella, je t'ai promis ma discrétion, cependant Edward est mon ami, tu ne m'en voudras pas si le jour de vos noces, je resterai attentif.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Il partit en me disant :

-Bonne nuit Bella.

_._

_._

_Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?_

_Dans 2 Chapitre se sera du point de vue d'Edward et j'envisage une petite confrontation avec Jacob, quelle issue préfèreriez-vous ?_

_1. Ils se battent. Dites qui vous voulez qui gagne ?_

_2. Ils deviennent amis._

_3. Ils décident de s'ignorer._

_4. Ils continuent à se détester._

_5. Autre…_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour_

_Merci de tout cœur à tous de me suivre et de m'encourager par vos commentaires, mises en alertes ou favori, ça me touche._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 6 : Il peut y avoir des journées encore plus sombres ?**

Dimanche 19 septembre

Ce matin à mon réveil, je fus surprise par l'effervescence qui régnait au palais.

A peine, fis-je un pas en dehors de ma chambre qu'Emmett se matérialisa devant moi.

-Bonjour Bella, ta mère souhaite te parler dès que possible.

-Bonjour Emmett, un problème ?

-C'est à ta mère de t'en aviser, je suis désolé.

- Allons-y alors.

Il me fit un sourire contrit.

-Comtesse je voulais vous prévenir que cette après midi je ne serai pas votre chaperon mais Mike Newton. Je … euh voilà, finit-il gêné.

-Ok Emmett, merci de me prévenir.

Je me demande ce qu'il allait ajouter. Il n'avait pas d'excuse à me donner s'il avait autre chose de prévu. Il ne pouvait pas faire du 24/24 pour ma surveillance.

Arrivée dans le petit salon de ma mère, Emmett s'éclipsa pour me laisser entrer. J'y trouvais ma mère et mon père, leur visage grave, triste, torturé.

-Isabella, rentre s'il te plait, assieds-toi, me dit ma mère.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Les journalistes ont fait un peu d'excès de zèle, je voulais t'en parler avant que tu ne lises l'article.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà donc euh…

Renée avait du mal à organiser ses idées. Mon père se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de ma mère et il me regarda enfin en me disant :

-Bella alors que tu n'avais que 3 ans, Renée attendait notre petit garçon. Malheureusement Louis est né en insuffisance respiratoire et il n'a vécu que quelques heures.

Ma mère essuya une larme avant qu'elle ne s'échappe de son œil.

-Oh, je suis désolée, leur dis-je.

J'essais de m'en souvenir mais c'était trop loin, j'étais trop petite. Mon père reprit :

-Ça a été très dur, très dur. Comme tu le sais déjà, Syllavie était en plus à ce moment là en crise, tout allait de mal en pis, rajoute à cela l'écroulement du pont un an après. Bref, 18 mois après la perte de Louis, Carlisle a fait la proposition à ta mère pour sauver Syllavie, et j'ai employé les 6 mois qui suivirent à organiser notre fuite.

Il fit une pause.

-Il semblerait que les médias pour te présenter aient choisi de faire toute ta biographie en n'omettant aucun détail, enfin si ce n'est l'accord avec Carlisle. Nous sommes vraiment désolés.

Ma mère me tendit alors le journal :

-Je pense que tu comprendras mieux en lisant l'article.

Renée me tendit un journal avec en gros titre « Le retour de la comtesse Isabella ».

Toute ma vie y était retracée, ma date de naissance, ma première sortie officielle nourrisson, la tristesse de mes parents à la perte de Louis, de la crise de l'île, de l'affaissement du pont, de l'aide de Carlisle en contre partie d'une place au conseil, enfin s'il n'y avait eu que ça pensais-je, et enfin de la fuite de mon père. Mais il y avait aussi des informations sur Forks, mes activités là-bas, mes résultats scolaires, le nom de mes amis, la date de mon retour, la présentation au conseil jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon père. Tout y était mais ce qu'il y avait de pire, c'était les photos, il y avait plein de photos de Forks de la maison où nous vivions, du lycée, une copie d'un de mes bulletins de notes, mais aussi du pont affaissé, ils étaient même aller jusqu'à photographier la tombe de Louis.

Je me sentis mal, je dus m'asseoir, tout était déballé, toute ma vie, je n'avais donc plus aucune intimité ? Et Louis, oh mon dieu, comment pouvait-il nous faire ça. Je relevai la tête vers mes parents, ils étaient tristes.

-Je suis désolée, me dit ma mère.

Je soupirais, c'était aussi dur pour eux que pour moi. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer il fallait que je tienne cette promesse pour moi et c'est ce que je ferai.

-Et vous ça va ? Les questionnais-je.

-On a vu mieux, me répondit mon père dans un haussement d'épaules.

-J'aimerais aller sur la tombe de Louis, dis-je tout doucement.

Ma mère acquiesça.

-Bien sûr Bella mais pas aujourd'hui, ils vont t'y attendre à n'en pas douter, on ira un matin tôt juste tous les 3.

Je hochai la tète et je pris congé, j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, je voulais me ressourcer avant la Garden partie. Ma mère m'informa qu'Alice avait eu cette idée hier avant la conférence et qu'elle avait tout organisé. Cette petite fête était pour fêter mon retour à Syllavie, ma présentation et accessoirement mon anniversaire. Pas mal de monde serait présent, des gens importants qui voulaient faire ma connaissance avant le bal.

Je sortais donc pour aller m'isoler dans ma chambre, là les journalistes ne pourraient pas m'atteindre, je savais maintenant que toute ma vie sera espionnée et épiée.

Je pensais retrouver Emmett à la sortie du salon mais se fut Edward.

-Bonjour, me dit-il timidement.

-Salut, répondis-je tout en continuant mon chemin.

-Comtesse… je suis vraiment désolé, me dit-il hésitant.

Alors qu'il arrivait à ma hauteur, je lui demandais sans ralentir le pas :

-Pour ?

-L'article, répondit-il.

Je soufflai d'exaspération, bien sûr tout le monde était déjà au courant il était seulement 8h30 du matin et l'article devait avoir fait le tour de l'île.

-Tu es responsable de beaucoup choses déplorables dans ma vie mais pas pour cet article et pourtant c'est la seule chose dont tu t'excuses, lui crachais-je.

Il s'arrêta net, je continuai à marcher comme si de rien était je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. J'entendis alors ses pas s'éloigner, pour la première fois j'ai éprouvé du remord envers Edward.

Arrivée dans ma chambre je me retiens de ne pas craquer, je revoyais les photos c'était horrible, je grognai un coup pour ravaler mes larmes et tenter de me distraire. A n'en pas douter Alice viendrait choisir ma tenue plus tard dans la matinée. Je décidais donc d'aller prendre un bain ça pourrait peut-être me détendre. Alors que je commençais à me déshabiller on frappa à ma porte.

-Entrez.

Et je vis Jacob rentrer hilare.

-Salut Toi ! claironna-t-il.

-Jacob que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

-Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment, me répondit-il les yeux gourmands.

-pffffff, lui souris-je.

-Ai-je le droit à un baiser, me demanda-t-il.

-Jacob, je ne sais pas si… hésitais-je.

-Bella me dit-il en relevant mon menton, ce n'est pas parce que tu es parti que j'ai arrêté de t'aimer. Il fit une petite pause, avant de reprendre : ça me ronge de savoir que tu es promise à un autre.

-Je sais moi aussi, répondis-je faiblement.

Il me rapprocha de lui et me serra dans ses bras, il posa ensuite son front sur le bien.

-Oh Bella, chuchota-t-il.

Je savais qu'il était déjà au courant de l'article, c'était sa manière à lui de partager ma peine, ce bref instant de silence où les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire pour se comprendre, il était là pour moi.

Je caressais sa joue de ma main, notre premier moment d'intimité depuis mon retour c'était magique quand on entendit des pas dans le couloir, quelqu'un qui courrait.

On frappa à ma porte, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un grand gars dans la vingtaine des cheveux très noir et des yeux foncés s'avança vers nous. Il était essoufflé.

-Comtesse Isabella, bonjour… euh… Sam Uley de la sécurité, se présenta-t-il.

Jacob éclata d'un grand rire en levant sa main et tripatouilla un objet.

-2 min 45 chapeau mon gars.

Je le regardai interloquée quand je vis son chronomètre dans sa main.

Je secouai la tête.

-Jacob tu es incorrigible.

Et il riait, c'était si bon de le voir rire et rire avec lui.

-Désolée Sam, dis-je, ça ne se reproduira plus où je préviendrai avant, allez ouste tout le monde dehors.

-A tout à l'heure ma belle, me dit Jacob tout en me faisait une bise sur la joue.

-A plus tard, leur dis-je en désignant ma porte avec le sourire.

Je me sentis réellement plus détendue, la bêtise de Jacob me donnait le sourire. Il avait toujours eu cette faculté de me sortir de mes pensées tristes, il me connaissait comme personne et lui seul pouvait se permettre ce genre de fantaisie sans que je m'en offusque et en prime me faisant rire. C'était la personne la plus proche de moi. Je pu alors profiter d'un bon bain chaud.

C'est sans surprise que je vis débouler à 11heures Alice dans ma chambre.

Elle ne me parla pas de l'article comme si de rien était, elle était juste excitée par la Garden partie et voulait jouer à la poupée avec moi. J'étais prête à tout accepter plutôt que de me retrouver dans mes pensées tristes.

Elle m'étonna en me demandant de faire un choix de vêtements. Je choisis donc un pantalon slim et un petit top et des ballerines.

Alice regarda mon choix, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, me dit-elle le regard sévère.

-Euh ben si, c'est agréable à porter et pratique. Soulignais-je.

-Pffffff Bella Bella Bella que vais-je faire de toi ? Je suis d'accord pour les ballerines car les talons ne sont pas recommandés pour la pelouse mais oublie le pantalon.

Nous fîmes interrompus par un coup à ma porte.

-Entrez, criais-je.

Rosalie s'avança vers nous en souriant. Alice l'interpella.

-Salut Rose, tu tombes vraiment bien, regarde la tenue que voulait mettre Bella.

Rosalie détailla la tenue et regarda Alice, elle leva les yeux au ciel et toutes deux se mirent à déblatérer sur mon manque de goût et de style en matière de mode. Elles discutèrent un long moment avant de tomber d'accord sur ma tenue.

Elles choisirent une petite jupe grise volante qui m'arrive juste au dessus du genou et un top rose pale dos nu. Pour montrer toutes leur considération, elles ne changèrent pas les ballerines que j'avais choisies.

Une fois habillée, elles me coiffèrent, elles me firent des anglaises avec mes boucles de manières éparses qui apportaient un style savant à la coiffure sans être trop formel et enfin un maquillage très léger qui se résumait à du mascara et du gloss.

Elles furent ravies du résultat et moi je fus ravie qu'elles en finissent.

A midi, nous partîmes à la réception comme d'habitude je me trouvais bien banale à côté de Rose.

Alors qu'on sortait de la chambre un garçon se rapprocha de nous.

-Bonjour Comtesse Isabelle. Je je suis Mike Newton, balbutia-t-il.

-Ah oui le chaperon, répondis-je à sa place, Emmett m'avait prévenu. Bon nous y allons les filles.

Je comprenais qu'Emmett était déjà au courant ce matin pour la Garden partie. Visiblement personne n'était dérangé par le fait que je sois toujours la dernière avertie, je me repris je n'allais pas m'offusquer pour si peu, ça ne change rien à l'histoire. Je ne m'attardais pas plus à faire la connaissance du nouveau chaperon, je n'avais pas aimé sa manière de me regarder.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans le jardin à notre arrivée qui d'ailleurs jeta comme un froid. Les discussions cessèrent et tous les visages se tournaient vers nous.

C'est Renée qui vient nous accueillir. J'avais quand même réussi à négocier que mon anniversaire ne soit pas fêté à cette occasion, j'étais suffisamment mal à l'aise. Heureusement ma mère et Alice accepta et me rassura en me disant qu'elles s'en tiendraient à la Garden partie. Peu après notre arrivée, Jacob nous rejoignit, il était lui aussi très élégant, il avait un polo avec un petit crocodile dessus et un pantalon de lin. Je lui fis des gros yeux et il me répondit en grimaçant.

-Visiblement tout le monde ici doit être à la mode dernier cri, je dois cette tenue à Rosalie, m'informa-t-il.

Je lui souris.

-Et bien et bien, tu lui manges dans la main, dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Si tu veux que nous nous disputions, pas de problème Bella, j'attends juste une bonne occasion, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Je blêmis.

-Non non surtout pas.

Il rigola comme à son accoutumé et je me joignis à lui.

Emmett arriva à son tour, très élégant lui aussi, je compris qu'il était là en tant qu'invité et nous toisa Jacob et moi.

Alice et Rosalie était dans les expectatives.

-Alors comme ça vous avez fait courir Sam ? nous questionna-t-il.

Jacob se rapprocha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules et il répondit à Emmett :

-Oui je suis un peu déçu, 2 minutes 45, c'est un peu long, il est où votre poste de contrôle à l'autre bout du palais ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward arriva, il ne manifesta pas sa présence, je ne sais pas si c'était pour entendre la fin de la conversation ou s'il était trop crispé de l'attitude de Jacob. Il devait surement chercher quoi dire pour marquer son territoire.

Emmett qui n'avait pas vu Edward rentra dans le jeu de Jacob.

-Moi je suis sur que je n'aurais pas dépassé 1 min 30 quelques soit l'heure.

-On parie dit Jacob.

-Euh fit Emmett.

-Si tu arrives en moins d'1 min 30 dans la chambre de Bella, je ne te dis pas quand, ni à quelle heure bien sûr, si tu gagnes tu as ma parole que je ne rentrerai plus dans la chambre d'Isabella sans l'un de vous.

-Ok dis Emmett visiblement ravi d'un pari si facile.

-Par contre si tu perds tu me laisses 20 minutes seuls avec Bella.

Là je vis Edward poings et mâchoires crispés prêt à sauter à la gorge de Jacob, heureusement qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde.

Emmett soupira et dit :

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

Ça eu pour effet de détendre un peu Edward qui décida d'intervenir.

-Arrêtez avec vos paris, l'intimité de Bella n'est pas mise aux enchères.

Je le regardai incrédule et je ne pu m'empêcher de rétorquer :

-Non effectivement mais si c'était le cas, il me semble que ça serait toi qui aurait remporté l'enchère, lui crachais-je.

Je fis demi-tour pour m'éloigner d'eux excédée. J'entendis alors Emmett :

-Désolé mec.

J'avais pensé être tranquille en m'éloignant, c'était sans compter mon chaperon. Alors que je m'étais installée sur un banc derrière une haie je vis débarquer le nouveau : Mike Newton si je me rappelle bien.

Je ne lui portais pas attention, il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Vous allez bien Comtesse ?

Je le toisais, soupirais et lui dit :

-Ne le prenez pas personnellement si je me suis éloignée des autres c'était pour être seule pas pour faire la conversation.

Il parut déstabilisé et ajouta :

-C'est que vous êtes si jolie, je n'aime pas vous voir triste.

Je respirai un grand coup, je n'avais jamais aimé ce type d'attention.

Avec Jacob nous étions les meilleurs amis avant de devenir intime, cela c'était fait naturellement, il n'y avait pas eu de compliments et autres tentatives minables de drague.

Je me levai sans rien dire après réflexion je préférais être dans la foule que seule avec ce type. C'est en revenant vers les invités que je tombais sur James.

-Comtesse, c'est un rendez-vous, nous nous croisons souvent dans ce jardin tous les deux seuls.

C'est là que Mike se mit à mes côtés. Bizarrement la simple présence de mon chaperon face à James me rassura.

-Ah pas si seule, rajouta-t-il.

-Bonjour James, répondis-je ignorant sa dernière remarque.

Il dévisagea le nouvel arrivant surement jaugeant de la concurrence.

-Mike Newton, fit mon chaperon en tendant sa main.

-James Girandet, répondit-il un peu surpris et vous êtes ? se permit-il de rajouter.

Mike commença à être mal à l'aise, alors j'interviens :

-Mon chaperon, répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

-Quoi ? James était interloqué.

-Ma mère a jugé bon d'utiliser tous les moyens pour préserver ma vertu jusqu'à mes noces, l'informais-je.

Il me fit de gros yeux.

-Eh bien dis donc, elle ne lésine pas, vous deviez certainement l'inquiéter à ce sujet.

Je grimaçai, je préférais dire la vérité plutôt qu'il se fasse sa propre opinion.

-Un ami proche de Forks vient d'arriver sur l'île.

-Un petit ami ? questionna-t-il.

-Oui avant, répondis-je lasse.

-Pourquoi avant ?

-Il semblerait qu'il est nécessaire d'être célibataire pour être présenté au bal, expliquais-je.

Cette conversation m'agaçait, je mentais mal et il était suffisamment impoli pour poser toutes ces questions. Il comprit mon agacement.

-Et si je vous raccompagnais vers la fête Comtesse, me proposa-t-il.

Je fis un maigre sourire et acceptai son bras qu'il me proposait.

Alors que nous arrivions vers les invités, les plus proches furent Edward avec une blonde qui se collait à lui. Il semblait crispé enfin comme d'habitude dès qu'il me vit, il jeta un regard noir à James et fixa l'endroit où nous étions liés.

James les salua :

-Salut Edward, Tanya tu es toujours aussi jolie.

La fille gloussa. Edward était toujours aussi tendu.

-Salut James, minauda la blonde, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

-Oh excuse, Isabella permettez moi de vous présenter Tanya Denali, Tanya voici la Comtesse Isabella.

-Oh fit la blonde.

-Enchantée, dis-je.

-Moi de même Comtesse, c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir enfin on entend tellement parler de vous.

Elle regarda alors Edward.

-Tu connais déjà la Comtesse Eddy ?

-Oui, répondit-il simplement avant d'ajouter : et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Elle gloussa.

-Arrêtes de faire tout rabat-joie.

-Je vois que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, dit James.

-Oui répondit Tanya alors qu'Edward disait en même temps :

-Non.

Edward soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Je le fixai tout compte fait, je m'amusais bien.

-Ah, fit James, il faut vous mettre d'accord, rigola-t-il.

Tanya se pencha alors vers Edward posa une main sur sa hanche et de l'autre main tentait de retirer celle qu'il avait sur son visage en lui disant :

-Edward chéri, tu sais bien que toi et moi c'est une question de temps, tu me l'avais promis.

Je souris fixant toujours Edward qui évitait mon regard.

-Une question de temps, répétais-je. Les autres pouvaient le prendre comme une question pour moi c'était une nouvelle forte intéressante, je souris. J'avais besoin de méditer cela donc de m'éloigner.

-Passez une belle journée, concluais-je et me dégageais du bras de James, au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt, leur dis-je avant de partir.

Je n'attendis pas qu'ils me répondent, j'entendis juste Edward crier :

-Tanya !

Visiblement très énervé.

Je souris depuis mon arrivée je ne me sentais plus aussi en état de faiblesse, il y avait peut-être une carte à jouer. Je scannai la foule. Rosalie, Alice, Jacob et Emmett discutaient toujours ensemble.

Je vis Renée et Charlie qui discutaient avec Alfred.

Je ne connaissais vraiment personne, eux par contre pouvaient avoir vu ma photo dans le journal, je ne passerai pas longtemps inaperçue. Je scrutais la foule quand je fus interpelé.

-Bonjour Comtesse

-Bonjour Jasper, répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Alors comment allez-vous ? me demanda-t-il d'un air concerné.

-Aussi bien que je peux, il y a trop de monde à mon goût mais je crois que je vais devoir m'y faire.

Il me fit un drôle de sourire comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser.

-Voudriez-vous bien m'accompagner au buffet Comtesse ? proposa-t-il.

-Avec plaisir.

Tout en mangeant nous discutions de tout et de rien tel que littérature, histoire, il m'informa que nous pourrions faire un nouveau cours dans la semaine si j'étais d'accord je lui fis un sourire pour confirmer.

Alors que nous discutions toujours avec Jasper, mon chaperon a quelques mètres de nous, nous fumes interrompus par un Volturi, celui qui m'avait agacé. Je n'avais pas retenu leur prénom.

Il nous salua et me présenta son fils Alec.

Ce dernier était assez grand élancé des yeux très pénétrants, il avait un je ne sais quoi qui le rendait captivant. Volturi père s'éclipsa prétextant nous laisser entre jeunes.

Alec avait la conversation assez facile, il était cultivé. J'appréciais grandement sa compagnie, Jasper et lui me permirent de passer un bon moment. Seulement trop rapidement il me fit un compliment ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement.

Pourquoi tous les jeunes hommes ici, enfin sauf Emmett et Jasper, me faisaient la cour. La réponse je la connaissais, tous voulaient devenir comte de Syllavie ! Peu importe qu'il me trouve jolie, moche, intéressante ou non, tous en voulaient à mon titre, c'était affligeant.

J'en arrivais à presque espérer le mariage pour que ces incessantes manigances s'arrêtent. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Il fallait vraiment que j'aille me reposer cette journée avait été éreintante.

-Excusez-moi, commençais-je, ma journée a été riche en émotion, j'aimerais aller à me reposer.

Ils me saluèrent alors que je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur, je fus rejoins par Edward.

-Comtesse, il faut que nous parlions.

-Oui Edward, répondis-je vraiment lasse.

-Je voulais te.. vous expliquez…

Voyant qu'il cherchait ses mots, je le coupais :

-La question de temps ? proposais-je.

Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-C'est parfaitement claire, lui dis-je, je suis désolée que tu ais du te séparer de ta petite amie pour donner le change avant le mariage mais l'idée de l'amant me plait beaucoup.

-Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

-Ben oui, une question de temps, je comprends que Tanya sera ta maitresse après le mariage et ça me va. J'espère juste que Jacob acceptera le rôle d'amant.

Il devient alors très rouge et se mit à crier :

-Mais je refuse.

Je le regardais incrédule. Je lui répondis tout doucement :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma mère ne souhaite pas être grand-mère pour l'instant, nous avons plusieurs années à être tranquille avant que la question de l'héritier soit abordée. Je trouve ça juste que nous ayons alors des amants respectifs.

Il était hors de lui, je vis Edward tendu, crispé à l'extrême, il s'avança vers moi, me faisant reculé, son regard était noir de colère, alors que je touchais le mur, il se rapprocha encore de moi. Il colla son corps au mien, releva mon menton pour que je le regarde et tout en faisant un énorme effort pour contrôler sa voix, il réussit à me dire d'une voix dure :

-Tu es à moi Isabella et à personne d'autre ne l'oublie jamais.

J'étais perdue, un instant mon corps voulu se coller également à lui mais ma raison criait aux scandales. Je cherchais désespérément une réplique cinglante, mon corps ayant pris le dessus sur mon esprit quand Mike vient attraper Edward par derrière pour le faire reculer, tout en lui disant :

-Mec, tiens tes distances avec la comtesse.

Je me repris et lui fis un petit sourire victorieux.

Je regardais alors Mike avec des yeux doux :

-Merci Mike.

Et je m'en allais. Dès que j'eu franchis la porte de ma chambre, mes jambes me lâchèrent, ne pas pleurer, tu t'es promis de ne pas craquer.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?_

_Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire d'Alec un vrai rival ? Des idées ?_

_Le prochain chapitre du point de vue d'Edward._

_A mardi prochain_

_Christina_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour,_

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements avec les commentaires et les mises en alertes ou favoris, c'est un réel bonheur pour moi. J'espère être à la hauteur !_

_Merci à CeLiRa 3789 pour ses corrections et ses suggestions._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 7 : Quand rien ne va comme on veut…**

Comment allais-je faire pour la voir avant samedi ? Cette fille me rendait dingue. Alors qu'elle m'était promise, je devais être rassuré et ne pas être jaloux… mais non je ne supportais pas le regard de ces mecs sur elle. Je ne supportais pas son « ami » Jacob. Je ne supportais pas qu'elle ne soit pas mienne aux yeux de tous. Je devais attendre le 15 octobre pour pouvoir nous afficher ensemble. J'espère qu'à ce moment là Tanya aura compris le message et qu'elle se sera calmée.

_Flashback_

Tanya ne me lâchait pas, elle m'avait clairement dit qu'elle voulait que nous nous remettions ensemble. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment donné de raison valable en la quittant, juste parler de temps, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Visiblement, nous n'avions pas la même notion de temps et ce n'était pas non plus l'endroit pour lui apprendre que c'était définitivement fini. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle fasse un scandale.

Alors quand elle dit à James et Bella que c'était qu'une question de temps pour nous retrouver j'ai eu des envies de meurtre. Au départ de Bella, je l'avais donc engueulé :

- Tanya, tu ne peux pas te taire, non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Lâche-moi un peu et laisse-moi respirer ! Lui avais-je craché.

- Oh ça va Edward, calme toi, tu es à cran, allez viens je sais très bien comment te détendre en un temps record, me répondit-elle suggestive.

- Non Tanya, tiens toi éloigné de moi.

- Mais Eddy qu'est ce que tu as ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, se plaignait-elle.

James intervient à ce moment là :

- Edward ne me dit pas que tu convoites Isabella ? dit-il interloqué.

Merde, je ne pouvais pas nier vu que j'attendais qu'une chose : lui faire ma demande. Voyant que je ne protestais pas, Tanya s'énerva :

- Edward dis moi que c'est une blague ! Tu ne peux pas être avec cette fille, dit-elle dédaigneusement.

Je soupirais. Si elle savait combien je trouve Bella plus attirante qu'elle. Combien la douceur de sa peau m'attire, l'expression de son visage si changeant et si parlant.

- Ne la juge pas sans la connaitre, crachais-je.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant et me regarda étrangement.

- D'accord Edward, me dit-elle après réflexion.

Je la regardais sans comprendre, elle poursuit :

- J'accepte d'être ta maitresse, l'idée de coucher avec le comte de Syllavie me rend toute chose, me dit-elle dans un sourire.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir tellement j'étais estomaqué quand James intervient :

- Rien ne te dit qu'Isabella va accepter d'épouser Edward, rétorqua-t-il. C'est une belle jeune femme en plus de son titre enviable. C'est la jeune fille la plus convoitée en ce moment. Je crois malheureusement Edward qu'on a du souci à se faire avec ce Jacob. Tu le connais un peu ?

- Oui, répondis-je, ils sont très proches certes mais je ne suis pas sur que ça soit des sentiments amoureux.

J'essayais de convaincre qui sur ce coup là ?

- Que le meilleur gagne, me dit alors James.

Je grimaçais. Quand Tanya se rappela à notre bon souvenir.

- Je vais me faire discrète pour te faciliter la tâche. J'ai hâte de coucher avec le comte, me dit-elle les yeux plein de malice.

- N'y compte pas Tanya, oublie moi, ça vaudra mieux.

- Edward, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, ça reste une question de temps.

Je grognais et parti loin d'elle, comment fallait-il lui dire pour qu'elle comprenne ?

_Fin du flashback_

Ma conversation avec Bella m'avait encore plus énervé. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que j'accepte qu'elle ait un amant, c'est juste impensable. Et James qui avait des vues sur Bella, ça m'insupportait.

J'avais donc habillement manœuvré le lendemain pour me retrouver avec Isabella et nos parents respectifs. Je voulais parler de cet héritier, de ce qu'ils attendaient de nous. J'espérais pouvoir faire comprendre les choses à Isabella. Elle ne pouvait pas être volage tout en essayant de tomber enceinte de moi et après en bonne future mère, j'espérais qu'elle me soit fidèle. Bref, je n'avais pas parlé de mes espoirs, j'avais posé négligemment la question à Carlisle qui jugea bon de se faire une petite rencontre pour connaitre l'avis de chacun.

_Fashback_

- Je suis content que nous puissions tous nous réunir pour parler librement de l'avenir de Syllavie, dit mon père.

- Effectivement, dit sa mère, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu avais quelques choses en tête en particulier ?

- En fait, nous parlons toujours du mariage de nos jeunes mais rarement du vrai accord qui est l'héritier et avec les derniers événements et cette histoire de chaperon, j'aimerais qu'on clarifie les choses.

Je vis Isabella se crisper et serrer les poings. Elle se retenait.

- Euh… dit sa mère surprise.

- Ils sont trop jeunes, intervient Charlie qui regardait sa fille.

- Oui mais nous ne voudrions pas prendre le risque que Bella puisse attendre un enfant qui ne soit pas d'Edward, dit mon père mal à l'aise.

La tension augmentait au salon, tout le monde était tendu et un peu gêné. Quand tout à coup, Bella se leva et se mit à crier :

- Là ! ça suffit, j'ai beau prendre sur moi mais là ça va trop loin, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ?

Elle devenait complètement hystérique, elle ne laissait pas la place à qui compte d'en placer une.

- J'en ai marre d'être considéré comme un bout de viande ou un utérus, vous commencez vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs, je n'ai pas envie de me marier, je n'ai pas envie d'être enceinte, je veux, je veux…

Elle était très rouge et tentait de reprendre son souffle, son père se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras et la calmer. Sa mère était horrifiée, quoique la mienne aussi visiblement et Carlisle avait l'air de réfléchir.

Bella aspira un grand coup :

- Je veux faire des études, je veux apprendre à connaitre cette île pour être digne de la gouverner un jour. Elle tentait de se calmer en disant ça.

Le pic de tension diminuait.

- Pas de problème ma chérie, nous sommes d'accord avec toi, lui répondit sa mère

- Ce n'est en rien incompatible avec votre mariage, fit remarquer Carlisle.

- Je ne désire pas être mère si jeune, rétorqua Bella.

- Mais Comtesse, commença mon père.

- Non, je ne veux pas, c'est trop tôt, peut-être pourriez-vous me prendre un rendez vous avec un gynécologue pour qu'il me mette sous pilule pour l'instant ? dit-elle plus doucement.

- J'ai peur que le fait que tu sois sous pilule te donne des idées, tenta de plaisanter mon père.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Ce gynéco pourrait attester de ma virginité et je ne risque pas de la perdre avec un chaperon accroché à mes baskets 24 heures sur 24. Vous l'aurez votre cathédrale, cracha-t-elle.

Mon père allait rétorquer, mais Renée intervient :

- Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Il est sage ma fille de penser à t'éduquer pour être digne de gouverner cette île et nous ne pouvons que féliciter ton état d'esprit. Je suis tout à fait d'avis qu'il y a le temps pour que tu portes l'héritier et que nous pourrons en reparler à la fin de tes études. Carlisle merci de prendre un rendez-vous pour Isabella rapidement.

De cette manière elle mettait fin à la discussion et n'acceptait aucun compromis.

_Fin de flashback_

J'étais bien avancé. Isabella allait être sous pilule et pourrait prendre encore plus à loisir un amant, j'avais bien raté mon coup. Et en plus, elle pourrait se refuser à moi pendant plusieurs années… agrrrrrrrrr, il fallait que j'ai une conversation avec Carlisle. Tout d'abord, il fallait que je fasse avancer la date des fiançailles pour qu'aucun homme ne puisse courtiser Bella. Mais il fallait aussi qu'elle me laisse m'approcher d'elle sinon personne ne pourra croire en la sincérité de nos sentiments. Enfin, en l'occurrence de mes sentiments.

Je décidais de me rendre chez mes parents pour avoir une conversation avec mon père. Arrivée chez eux, je me dirigeais vers le salon. J'entendis des voix. Je m'arrêtais un instant ne voulant pas déranger lorsque j'entendis :

- Carlisle, s'il te plait, annule l'arrangement avec Renée. Je suis sûr qu'elle te proposera un poste plus important et une place au conseil pour Edward, s'il te plait, ils sont si jeunes.

- Non, répondit mon père à ma mère.

- Isabella a le même âge qu'Alice, accepterais-tu que ta fille ne fasse pas un mariage d'amour ?

- Là n'est pas la question, Isabella est née pour gouverner Syllavie, elle a donc des responsabilités qu'Alice n'aura jamais, le mariage en fait partie pour le bien de Syllavie.

- Mais et Edward ? Plaida-t-elle.

Je décidais de me montrer, j'avais trop peur que ma mère ai gain de cause vers mon père. Je frappais à la porte et entrais.

Mes deux parents me regardèrent :

- Bonjour, dis-je en allant les embrasser.

- Bonjour mon fils, me dit mon père, justement nous parlions de toi.

- Bonjour Edward, me dit ma mère.

- Qu'ai-je donc encore fait ? Les taquinais-je.

- Mais rien voyons, me dit ma mère sa voix pleine d'émotions.

- Edward assieds toi s'il te plait. Ta mère se fait du souci pour ton union avec Isabella, m'informa-t-il. Comment vois-tu les choses ?

- Eh bien, je ferais ma demande le 15 octobre et nous nous marierons le 6 novembre, non ?

- Mon chéri, peut-être voudrais-tu retrouver ta liberté, tu étais attaché à Tanya, tenta ma mère.

Mon père lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne suis plus avec Tanya, j'ai compris qu'elle ne représentait rien pour moi, répondis-je.

Ma mère baissa la tête déconcertée, elle respira profondément et ajouta :

- Isabella est si jeune et elle a l'air attaché à ce jeune hom…

Je la coupais :

- Isabella est à moi, lui criais-je en me levant d'un bond du canapé très énervé.

Je vis ma mère écarquiller les yeux devant ma réaction.

- Edward, ce n'est pas une chose qui t'appartient, nous ne parlons pas de cette façon d'un être humain, voyons je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça.

- Isabella sera bientôt ma femme, elle sera mienne fin de la discussion, dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

Ma mère mis sa main devant sa bouche avec un hoquet d'horreur.

- Edward, tenta-t-elle.

Mon père se manifesta enfin.

- Edward tu n'as pas à être désagréable ou agressif, c'est ce qui est prévu.

- Bien, répondis-je.

Un moment gêné passa avant que me père me demande.

- Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Eh bien, ça concerne Isabella, dis-je tout doucement.

- Nous t'écoutons.

- Elle est très distante avec moi, je commence à m'inquiéter des rumeurs. Si elle ne fait pas un effort jamais notre histoire sera crédible.

Je vis ma mère lever les yeux au ciel pendant mon explication.

- Et si tu commençais par la considérer comme un être humain ? Soit le gentleman dont j'ai cru élever plutôt que de la considérer comme acquise, me cracha ma mère avant de se lever et quitter la pièce.

Pour le coup, j'étais bouche bée. Mon père soupira et me dit :

- Je ne peux guère contre dire ta mère. Essai de reprendre tout à zéro avec Isabella et parle lui de tes craintes. Ne la met pas toujours devant le fait accompli, elle n'en sera que plus distante.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, dis-je en baissant la tête, et ce Black qui est toujours avec elle, je ne le supporte plus.

- C'est son ami tu dois apprendre à l'accepter.

- Son ami, rien que ça ! Ironisais-je.

Mon père soupira.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient bien plus que ça à Forks mais au départ c'était son meilleur ami et je crois qu'il a repris ce rôle depuis son arrivée à Syllavie. Isabella est une jeune fille très responsable, elle ne fera rien pour mettre sa mère dans l'embarras.

Je soupirais.

- Tu dois arrêter de la confronter dans ses retranchements, la preuve notre discussion de hier soir qui a remis à plus tard la question de l'héritier. De plus, tu dois te faire pardonner le coup du chaperon.

- Il la touchait, tentais-je.

- Ta mère a raison, essai de composer avec ses sentiments et te faire accepter par elle.

- Mais c'est si dur, elle ne me laisse pas s'approcher d'elle.

- Tu dois être patient mon fils.

Je soupirais encore une fois, mon père était le seul à me comprendre.

- Merci papa.

- De rien, peut-être pourrais-tu aller à la recherche de ta mère et t'excuser, ça serait un bon début.

C'est ce que je fis. Je n'avais pas pu parler avec eux de ma discussion avec Isabella et d'avoir des amants. D'autant plus qu'avec la discussion de la vieille, plus que jamais ça m'inquiétait. Mon père avait été le premier à me suggérer d'avoir une maitresse, peut-être trouvait-il que mettre Bella sous pilule était une garantie pour que l'héritier soit de notre sang. Si je lui parlais de mon désaccord, je devrais lui avouer l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour Isabella. Il me demanderait de faire des efforts mais elle était à moi, elle avait juste à accepter ça et tout serait plus simple.

Dès samedi, je pourrais ouvertement la courtiser et j'avais bien l'intention de ne pas la lâcher, elle ne pourrait pas me repousser indéfiniment.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, j'appelais Emmett. J'avais besoin de parler à un ami, il ne répondit pas je laissais un message. Lui devait être avec Bella, c'est moi qui devrais être à ses côtés. Allez : patience, m'intimais-je.

J'essayais de faire le point de ma vie, sur ce que je voulais et tout se rapportait à Isabella et le fait qu'il n'était pas question que je la partage. Comment pourrais-je me débarrasser de Jacob ?

.

_._

_._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, avez-vous aimé le point de vue d'Edward ?_

_Merci à celles qui c'étaient prononcées sur l'évolution des rapports entre Edward et Jacob, leur confrontation au prochain chapitre qui est toujours du point de vue d'Edward._

_Sinon vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué ce chapitre est plus court. Mon congé maternité a pris fin, je suis de retour au travail. Alors j'aimerais savoir si vous préférez un chapitre par semaine de cette longueur à peu près enfin ça variera un peu avec l'inspiration et mon emploi du temps ou alors des chapitres un peu plus long mais tous les 15 jours ?_

_En attendant à la semaine prochaine !_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Hello_

_Merci à toutes, merci à CeLiRa3789 pour les corrections._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 8 : Progresser…**

Emmett mit peu de temps à me rappeler :

- Allo, répondis-je

- Salut Mec, tu as essayé de me joindre ?

- Oui je me demandais si ça te disais une pizza devant un match ?

- Ouais super idée, je fais mon rapport à Sam et j'arrive, j'apporte les bières.

- Ok mec, je t'attends.

- Ok à toute.

J'espérais qu'Emmett me parlerait de son travail, malheureusement pour ça il faudrait que je le fasse boire mais je tenais bien moins l'alcool que lui.

Il arriva 30 minutes après.

- Salut

- Salut entres, alors comment vas-tu ?

- Oh si tu savais, me dit-il impatient comme un gamin, je crois que je suis amoureux.

Je me crispais d'un coup, il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux de Bella, il passait ses journées avec elle, mon dieu c'était mon ami !

Il devait voir mon état, il me tapa sur l'épaule et ajouta :

- Hé relax mec, je ne t'ai même pas encore dit qui s'est. Tu m'as l'air un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

- Ça t'étonne ? Ma future femme passe ses journées avec son ex-petit ami et mon meilleur pote, enfin tout le monde sauf moi.

- Désolé mec, me dit Emmett d'un air compatissant tout en baissant la tête.

- Alors c'est qui cette fille ? Tentais-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

- Rosalie !

Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie…

- L'amie de Bella ? De Forks ? Questionnais-je surpris.

- Oui, me répondit-il tout sourire.

- Et ?

- Ben c'est compliqué. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle mais c'est quand je travaille alors je ne peux pas me déclarer mais j'ai espoir pendant le bal qu'elle m'accorde quelques danses et faire avancer les choses.

J'étais un peu estomaqué et je l'enviais. Même s'il pensait que son histoire était compliquée moi je la trouvais très simple en réalité : il appréciait une fille qu'il allait pouvoir draguer point final. Qu'il l'ai rencontré dans le cadre de sa surveillance de Bella est juste anecdotique.

- Je suis content pour toi, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, le rassurais-je.

- Merci vieux et toi comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Mike s'était plaint de ton comportement, me dit-il.

Je le fusillais du regard.

- Il n'aurait pas du agir comme ça, c'est m…

Emmett me coupa :

- Excuse-moi, mais pour l'instant tu n'es rien pour Bella et Bella n'est rien pour toi.

- Si, crachais-je, c'est ma promise.

Il grimaça. Je déviais alors un peu la conversation.

- Est-ce qu'elle te donne du fil à retordre ? Le questionnais-je.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas en parler avec toi.

Je soupirais et il ajouta :

- Si tu me racontais plutôt ce qui s'est passé ?

Je lui expliquais alors que suite à la conversation avec Tanya, Bella m'avait dit que ça ne lui posait pas de problème que nous ayons chacun un amant.

Il grimaça, visiblement pas surpris.

- Ah, fut ça seule réponse, il reprit :

- C'est quelqu'un de très déterminé mais aussi d'adorable. C'est le job le plus cool que j'ai jamais eu à faire et un peu grâce à ta paranoïa, me dit-il en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Je grognais en retour.

- Et tu aurais un conseil à me donner ?

- Ben… tu sais c'est rare qu'ils parlent de toi devant moi, mais je peux voir à sa réaction qu'elle est quelque fois un peu excédée par ton attitude, si j'avais un conseil : lâche du mou et traite la mieux, elle a le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors de toi.

Je le fusillais du regard, même s'il avait probablement raison, ce n'était pas facile à entendre.

Il n'avait pas l'air en souci outre mesure, je ne vais pas être sournois pour lui soutirer des infos, je devais lui faire confiance : c'était mon ami.

Je dormis mal toute la nuit, je cherchais ce que je pouvais faire pour que Bella m'apprécie. Un bon début serait peut-être une mise au point avec Jacob ou idéalement m'en débarrasser.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, je repensais à cette fin de semaine et le fait que Jacob aurait bien mis son poing au travers de ma figure, ce qui était réciproque. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que tout acte de violence était sanctionné sur l'île par l'expulsion. Ça serait parfait, je n'aurais qu'à le provoquer et ne pas répondre à son attaque :

1. J'étais la victime

2. Il serait expulsé de l'île

3. C'était vraiment lâche et minable comme option !

Bella méritait qu'on se batte pour elle pas qu'on fasse de pitoyable manigance dans son dos et surtout si elle venait à comprendre mes actions, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Bon réfléchissons encore, il faut que je parle à Jacob, ça c'est sûr, mais après avec Bella je fais quoi ? Il fallait qu'elle me perçoive autrement que je fasse amende honorable. Je devais organiser une ballade avec elle et me montrer digne de ma mère et être un parfait gentleman, je pouvais faire ça.

Emmett m'avait informé que Rosalie et Jacob avait commencé l'université. Bella elle passait ses journées avec ses parents ou Jasper pour apprendre à connaître l'île. Je me décidais donc d'aller sur le campus pour vérifier mes prochains horaires de cours, j'avais espoir de tomber sur Jacob.

Arrivée à l'université je m'attardais à l'entrée sous les arbres, je n'ai pas eu à attendre, Black sortit du bâtiment et se dirigeait également à l'ombre des arbres. Je m'avançais vers lui, dès qu'il me vit son regard s'assombrit, arrivé à sa hauteur, il me cracha :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Bon autant ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'avais besoin de savoir :

- Connaitre tes intentions envers la comtesse. Répondis-je.

Il me toisa du regard.

- Ça ne te concerne pas, rétorqua-t-il.

- J'ai bien peur que si, c'est ma future femme et…

- Comment oses-tu ? Me coupa-t-il. Bella ne t'appartient pas, c'est clair ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle !

- Black calme toi, je n'ai en tête que l'intérêt de l'île et de la Comtesse.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de votre île, seule Bella m'est importante.

- Certes mais Isabella est la Comtesse que tu le veilles ou non.

- Et c'est bien dommage ! grommela-t-il.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas intéressé par le titre de comte ?

- Exactement et si je pouvais emmener Bella loin d'ici, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

- Et c'est ce qu'elle veut ?

Il me jeta un regard noir, hésitant à répondre et finit enfin par dire :

- Je ne suis pas sur mais je crois qu'elle veut assumer ses responsabilités.

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais lui faciliter la tâche en t'effaçant ?

Il me toisa méchamment.

- Je serai ce que Bella veut que je sois : ami, confident, amant … peu m'importe du moment que je fais partie de sa vie.

Merde, est-ce que Bella lui avait déjà proposé d'être son amant pour qu'il le cite ? Il ne se voit pour autant pas comte ce qui est une bonne chose. Mais je ne peux lui empêcher de lui cracher à la figure pour bien qu'il comprenne et je sais qu'il saurait de quoi je parle :

- Ça n'arrivera jamais, crachais-je.

- Quoi ? fit-il innocemment.

Il m'énervait.

- Isabella ne sera jamais à toi.

- Et c'est toi ou tes chaperons qui vont m'en empêcher peut-être ?

Je me tendis, ce gars m'insupportait, je réfléchissais les menaces ne mèneraient nulle part, le provoquer pour qu'il se fasse expulser, il fallait que je trouve une solution !

Il renchérit :

- Je n'attends qu'une chose reprendre les choses où nous les avions arrêtés à Forks. J'attends avec impatience de pouvoir de nouveau caresser sa peau douce lui donnant la chair de poule. J'attends avec impatience de pouvoir à nouveau gouter chaque centimètre carré de son corps. J'attends avec impatience de la voir se cambrer contre mon corps tout en murmurant mon prénom.

Oh mon dieu, j'étais paralysé et fou de rage par ce qu'il prétendait déjà avoir fait avec Bella, je me faisais prendre à mon propre jeu. J'étais incapable de supporter la vision de lui et ma douce. Je l'attrapais par le col de sa chemise prêt à le frapper quand j'entendis qu'on m'appelait. C'était Alice. Elle arrivait en courant vers nous.

Je relâchais alors Black en lui disant :

- J'espère que tu en as bien profité car tu ne la toucheras plus jamais.

Je vis de la colère dans ses yeux, il se mit en position prêt à se battre, j'étais prêt aussi.

Alice arriva à ce moment là et se plaça directement entre nous.

- Arrêtez ça tous les deux, nous cria-t-elle.

Un silence se fit, chacun tentait de retrouver son calme. Ma sœur nous toisa tour à tour.

- Aucun de vous deux ne la mérites, nous cracha-t-elle, Edward suit moi !

Elle me tira par le bras, une fois éloigné de Jacob, elle se retourna très en colère.

- Tu es un imbécile ou quoi ? Tu sais ce qui se serait passé si vous vous étiez battu ? cria-t-elle.

- Oui, répondis-je penaud.

- Mais Putain, Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Il disait des choses, je n'ai pas supporté.

- Ah oui et Bella, elle doit supporter ton attitude comme si elle t'appartenait ?

- C'est le cas.

- Oh Edward ça suffit. Qu'est ce que tu dirais si un gars arrivait de nulle part et disait que je lui appartenais et qu'il allait me prendre tu dirais quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, je ne ferai jamais de mal à Isabella.

- Ah oui et c'est peut-être ton attitude qui nous le prouve peut-être ?

- Tu me gonfles Alice.

- Non Edward c'est important Isabella est mon amie, comme à Jacob et Rosalie. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour après le mariage.

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle me parlait de quoi pouvait-il bien être inquiet ? ça en devenait ridicule, je prenais vraiment sur moi pour finir cette conversation avec ma sœur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai peur que tu abuses d'Isabella, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, elle n'était pas sérieuse, c'était ridicule, elle me connaissait quand même mieux que ça. Bon elle avait vraiment l'air fâchée et attendait ma réponse.

- Mais pour qui tu me prends ? La questionnais-je.

- Ben je n'en sais rien, peut-être un mec possessif qui croit que Bella lui appartient ?

Je ne répondis rien car la fin était vrai elle m'appartient. Vu qu'elle attendait encore visiblement une réponse de ma part, je lui lançais un faible :

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, s'énerva-t-elle, qui me dit qu'après le mariage, tu ne prendras pas Bella de gré ou de force ? Et tout ça pour lui faire un héritier ?

- Euh, je…

Merde elle avait raison, ça faisait partie de mon rôle en tant qu'époux, que Comte. Elle était ma promise uniquement dans le but qu'on ai un héritier ensemble pour Syllavie. Il m'aurait fallu combien de temps une fois marié pour que j'utilise cette excuse pour faire céder Isabella ?

- Réfléchis Edward et arrêtes de jouer au con, me cracha-t-elle en partant.

J'avais de quoi méditer plus que jamais, j'avais un rival de taille. Je devais faire mes preuves auprès d'Isabella. Ma sœur avait visé juste. Je désirais Isabella et une fois marié qui me dit que ma raison aurait été plus forte que mes pulsions d'autant plus que je pouvais me trouver l'excuse de l'héritier, malgré notre conversation avec nos parents, je n'avais pas envie d'attendre moi pour avoir un héritier. C'est horrifié de cette découverte, ne me reconnaissant plus moi-même que je quittais le campus pour aller marcher sur la plage.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors vous impressions sur le dernier point de vue d'Edward ?_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien à travers les commentaires et les mises en alertes ou favoris._

_Merci à Sandra d'avoir répertorié cette fic sur repertoirefic-emysandra via skyrock_

_Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, avec ma reprise et tout le reste, merci à CeLiRa3789 qui m'a aidé dans la réalisation de la trame de cette histoire, j'envisage donc une vingtaine de chapitres. C'est donc plein d'idées que je me ressaisis, par contre __**je publierai à l'avenir le mercredi**__ c'est mon jour de travail à la maison ce qui me laissera une plus grande liberté pour peaufiner mes chapitres et les poster._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 9 : Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête**

Je fus réveillée par un souffle chaud sur mon visage et des caresses dans mes cheveux, il faisait encore nuit noire, j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ma belle réveille-toi, ton prince est là.

Je sentis alors un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et j'entrouvris un œil.

- Jacob que fais-tu là ? Il est tard ?

- Je sais mon cœur, c'est une surprise.

- Mais tu vas te faire prendre ? Soupirais-je.

Il pouffa. J'étais cette fois-ci complètement réveillée.

- Jacob, le sermonnais-je alors qu'il riait encore.

- Du calme Bella, nous ne risquons rien.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Je suis arrivée par un passage dans ton dressing, une porte dans le mur arrive dans le cellier à l'étage en dessous près de la cuisine.

- Comment as-tu découvert ce passage ?

- J'ai soudoyé quelqu'un, ria-t-il.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, il m'étonnera toujours. Il se rapprocha de moi tel un prédateur, il avait perdu son rire pour faire place à rictus appréciateur.

- Jacob … l'avertis-je.

- Chut Bella, ne pourrions-nous pas reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés ? La découverte de la 3ème base ? S'il te plait, tu me manques tellement.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Ma belle, ce qui se passe la nuit dans ta chambre entre nous ne sort pas d'ici, promis. Allez Bella, ta peau douce et tes baisers me manquent tellement, s'il te plait.

Toutes mes défenses tombaient une à une, il savait comment me convaincre avec ses moues de petit enfant triste, ses bons mots, je n'avais pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

Il se recula en me regardant avec adoration. Avec son index, il traça les contours de mon visage.

- Je t'aime ma Bella.

Il redéposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de les faire glisser sur ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou, sous mon oreille et jusqu'à ma clavicule. Arrivée là, il releva la tête attendant mon consentement alors je lui souris. Tout doucement, il retira ma nuisette. Je l'aidais en soulevant mes fesses, puis mon dos et en levant les bras pour la passer au dessus de ma tête.

Avec un sourire, Jacob jeta le tissu par-dessus son épaule. Il était magnifique à cette lueur de la lune. Il repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres, le baiser n'était plus chaste mais devient vite profond. Mon corps s'électrisa et je m'arquais pour me plaquer contre lui. Ma main gauche glissa derrière sa nuque et fourrageait ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus vers moi. Ma main droite plus timide était stationnaire sur son flanc gauche. La sensation de nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre n'était pas parfaite. Je ne sentais pas la douceur de sa peau sur la mienne alors ma main droite agrippa son chandail pour lui retirer. Il le comprit et prestement il se recula et d'une main habille s'en débarrassa et revient sans plus de cérémonie trouver mes lèvres. Nos torses nus l'un contre l'autre apportaient une chaleur que je n'avais jamais connu rien que ce contact surchauffait mon corps.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour durcir mes pointes. Jacob se recula pour me contempler « tu es magnifique ma belle » me dit-il en partant à l'assaut de mon cou avec des baisers mouillés. Très vite il descendit pour arriver à ma poitrine. Il effleura son nez sur l'arrondi de mon sein prenant en même temps une grande inspiration pour me humer. La vision de Jacob découvrant mes attributs féminins me rendait toute chose, jamais nous avions eu un tel contact peau à peau. Je me mordis les lèvres alors que Jacob relevait la tête. Il vient capturer mes lèvres et en se retirant me dit :

- Ne fais pas ce genre de geste, il me faut déjà tout mon contrôle pour retenir le loup en moi.

- Tu es parfait lui, souris-je.

- Je t'aime Bella

- Moi aussi Jacob.

Et là, une déchirure se fit dans mon cœur. Je voulais lui répondre « Je t'aime Jacob » mais je n'ai pas pu. Je l'aimais c'était certain mais j'avais le sentiment à ce moment là que nous ne partagions pas le même amour. Jacob vit mon trouble.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Oui, répondis-je trop rapidement.

- Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non fait-moi oublier.

Il me sourit, m'embrassa fougueusement et repartit bien vite sur mon cou allant ensuite directement sur mon sein gauche qu'il prit doucement en bouche et le suçota. Son autre main cajolait mon sein droit, traçait la peau douce de l'arrondi avant de passer son pouce sur mon téton en finissant par le pincer légèrement. Pendant de longues minutes, il passait d'un sein à l'autre tantôt avec ses lèvres et sa langue tantôt avec ses mains. Jacob ne se lassait pas de malaxer, pétrir, lécher, pincer mes seins. Je souris pendant ce temps, je ne pouvais ni le gouter, ni l'embrasser, je me contentais de fourrager dans ses cheveux. Je ne pu empêcher un rire s'échapper de mes lèvres.

- Je te fais rire, me reprocha faussement vexé Jacob.

- Oui

- Eh pourquoi ?

- Pourrions-nous passer à autre chose ?

- T'es pas patiente comme fille, râla-t-il.

- Allez pousse toi que j'explore aussi, lui répondis-je en essayant de le mettre sur le dos.

Ce qu'il fit dans un soupir.

Jacob avait une musculature imposante, ses muscles étaient très marqués. J'en fis le tour du bout des doigts, j'explorais ses épaules, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, son V envoutant. Je profitais de son immobilité pour palper, caresser, malaxer, gouter, lécher son torse. Je le sentais frissonner sous mes caresses. Nous partagions un moment magique.

Je m'arrêtais enfin à la barrière de son pantalon et le regardais.

- Embêtez Bella, me taquina-t-il.

- Oui, admis-je.

- Tu as peur d'aller plus loin ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Oui.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller plus loin, me proposa-t-il et si tu veux l'un de nous deux gardera toujours le bas pour éviter un accident.

- Tu appelles faire l'amour un accident ? Le taquinais-je à mon tour.

- Ben si j'ai bien compris oui, tant que tu ne seras pas marié, dit-il tristement.

Je grimaçais, il avait tout à fait raison.

Il me regarda intensément attendant de savoir ce que je voulais faire.

- Jacob, j'ai besoin de me sentir aimer, dis-je hésitante.

- Tu me fais confiance, me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Tu en doutes ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Laisse-moi te montrer mon amour.

J'acquiesçai appréhendant mais je devais lui faire confiance, il ne ferait rien qui pourrait me nuire. Il captura alors mes lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Il ralluma directement en moi cette boule au fond de mon ventre. Il reprit ses caresses sur mon corps cajola mes seins tout en déposant une multitude de baiser dans le cou. Ses mains arrivèrent aux abords de mon shorty, il me regarda avant d'agripper l'élastique et faire glisser mon sous-vêtement le long de mes cuisses.

Il caressait dans son mouvement mes jambes, une fois mon shorty loin dans la pièce Jacob remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres laissant trainer les siennes avec sa langue sur tout la longueur de mon corps.

Nous partîmes dans un long baiser passionné, ses mains embrasaient ma peau, il me caressait tout mon corps, mon ventre, mes fesses, effleurait mon intimité, ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus rapide, urgents comme si le temps nous était compté. J'étais assailli par tous ses touchers quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Edward apparut avec Mike. Il était très énervé, les poings serrés à en faire blanchir ses jointures, il me regardait avec un mélange de dégout et de tristesse. Tandis que Mike à ses côtés se rapprochait du lit en enlevant son haut tout en disant :

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Je me mis à crier, je me relevais assise dans mon lit en sueur. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Ce rêve qui devenait de plus en plus un cauchemar, voila plusieurs nuits que je le faisais. La première fois, il s'arrêtait au baiser quand Edward faisait interruption seul. La seconde, Edward surgissait avec Emmett lorsque nous étions torses nus. Et enfin cette fois-ci avec Mike, j'ai eu presque un haut le cœur à cette pensée. A quelle horreur aurais-je droit la prochaine fois ? Edward qui débarque avec James alors que Jacob à sa tête entre mes jambes ?

La première fois que j'avais fait ce rêve, j'ai couru dans mon dressing à la recherche d'une porte dissimulée sans succès, j'aurais vraiment apprécié cette liberté mais en attendant il fallait que j'arrive à faire cesser ce rêve. Mes hormones me jouaient des tours mais ma sexualité était abordée presque tous les jours mais de façon très malsaine. La conversation sur l'héritier m'avait laissé un goût amer même si au final j'avais eu gain de cause et le soutien de Renée.

C'était une bonne chose que je sois sous pilule, je pourrais peut-être après le mariage vivre librement ma sexualité, et je devais avouer que j'avais hâte de connaitre les affres des pulsions, du désir et de l'abandon de soi.

Ma grande inconnue était avec qui allais-je connaitre mes premiers émois ? Mais avant vraiment de penser à cette question il fallait que je me décide à savoir si j'allais ou non épouser Edward !

Pour cela, je repensais à la conversation que nous avions eu avec mon père ce soir là. Renée lui avait confié ce qui la terrifiait autant mais mon père refusa de me le dire. Par contre, il me fit la promesse de tout me dire une fois ma décision prise. J'avais un choix à faire, je devais donner ma réponse à mes parents le lendemain du bal. Je devais choisir entre ma pleine liberté, loin de l'île, loin de tout ce qui me rapprochait de près ou de loin à Syllavie pour vivre pleinement mes rêves mais seule ou alors rester à Syllavie épouser Edward et les responsabilités du royaume entourée de mes proches.

Aucun des deux choix ne s'imposait à moi. Pour les Cullen males j'étais considérée uniquement comme un utérus et s'en était affligeant. Seulement serais-je capable d'être heureuse loin des personnes qui me sont chères ? Etais-je prête à renoncer à gouverner cette île car oui j'étais fascinée par l'utopie de Sylvain de Picardie. Si la liberté c'est le savoir, étais-je libre sur l'île connaissant les tenants et aboutissants de mes choix ou regretterais-je toujours de ne pas avoir choisi de vivre ma propre vie, loin des contraintes, faisant quotidiennement mes propres choix et ne pas subir l'accord de ma mère. Etre pleinement maître de ma vie consistait-il en restant sur l'île ou en la quittant ?

-x-x-x-x-x-

La journée se passa tranquillement, j'avais eu un cours avec Jasper, je n'avais pas pu encore le questionner sur Alice, j'attendais de me sentir plus proche de lui et inversement, je voulais jouer les entremetteuses. Les cours de Jasper devenaient très complexes. Visiblement depuis deux siècles, l'île avait atteint son nombre maximal de superficie habitable au sol dû à la loi sur l'agriculture restreignant les constructions. A cette époque, l'île dû faire face à une grave crise. Elle était très prisée par les gens riches du coup, tout le monde voulait avoir sa résidence ici, les plus riches arrivaient à racheter les baux des moins riches. L'île appartenant dans son intégralité à notre famille, les habitations étaient louées pour des périodes de 10 ans renouvelables et d'un an renouvelable pour les résidences universitaires.

Avec le rachat des baux à cette époque, l'île fut rempli de gens riches qui attendaient de se faire servir le problème est qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour faire le pain, le ménage, la maintenance enfin tous les travaux un tant soit peu physiques. Toute l'île était paralysée. Alors une politique d'immigration fut mise en place. Les personnes autorisées à vivre sur l'île était choisie en fonction de leur métier, même les gens riches devaient travailler, ils devaient exceller dans un domaine comme la finance, le management, pour pouvoir l'enseigner à l'université. Syllavie avait des accords avec la France, l'Italie et l'Espagne pour faciliter les partenariats et les immigrations. Il fallut plusieurs décennies pour rétablir un équilibre dans l'organisation de l'île.

Par ailleurs, les habitants avaient la possibilité de refaire leur habitation. Jasper me promit de me faire visiter certains quartiers où l'extravagance des habitations était de mise. Les gens riches étaient restreints au sol, donc ils contournèrent le problème de l'espace en ajoutant des étages à leur résidence. Une loi fut mise en place pour restreindre à 4 le nombre d'étage des maisons particulières.

Je me demandais combien d'étages comprenait la maison des Cullen. J'avais appris que tout étudiant bénéficiait d'un petit appartement sur le campus. Alice et Edward vivaient visiblement dans l'un deux. Rosalie et Jacob qui avaient commencés l'université avaient préférés pour l'instant demeurer au palais pour rester auprès de moi.

Tous avaient repris le chemin de l'université et mes journées se partageaient entre les cours de Jasper et les explications, informations que me donnaient mes parents sur Syllavie. Je me sentais un peu seule, j'aurais voulu aussi reprendre l'université mais j'avais des choix à faire, des connaissances à acquérir très vite pour connaitre mon île. Ce soir les Volturi venaient manger au palais et c'est avec appréhension que je me rendis dans ma chambre me préparer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mon ange était en danger, il fallait que je protège son innocence et sa pureté. Comment un être aussi parfait pouvait être entouré de personnes aussi abominables ?

Son père a été incapable de la protéger, sa mère l'avait vendu, Cullen père voulait lui arracher un héritier de ses entrailles, Cullen fils n'attendait que de se pavaner avec ma belle au bras en tant que Comte, James l'avais choisi comme nouvelle proie et même son soit disant ami de Forks n'attendait qu'une chose de la faire sienne.

Depuis que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, je cherchais un moyen de l'éloigner de cette folie qui l'entourait. Comme une révélation je compris que c'est pour elle que j'étais resté pure, je voulais tout partager avec elle. Je voulais tout lui offrir, dans quelques mois nous pourrions enfin vivre notre amour loin de cette île de malheur.

J'avais acheté sous un faux nom un magnifique bateau qui nécessitait quelques travaux néanmoins. Je ne pouvais pas demander de l'aide pour les effectuer, ne voulant pas attirer les soupçons, je passais donc tout mon temps libre pour le réparer comme il se doit.

Grace aux ridicules des Cullen, je savais que ma douce préserverait encore quelques temps sa pureté, j'avais jusqu'à son mariage pour mettre en place mon plan.

_._

_._

_._

_Mes premiers débuts lemonesques sont un peu difficiles, dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

_A mercredi pour tout savoir sur Alec …_


	10. Chaptitre 10

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien…_

_Désolée visiblement je vous ai un peu mêlé en vous parlant d'Alec à la suite du point de vue mystère. Pour le dernier point de vue, je ne dirai pas qui c'est, juste des indices : c'est soit quelqu'un de très proche de Bella, soit quelqu'un qui a les moyens de soudoyer des proches de Bella, j'entends par là le service de sécurité. Tous les couloirs du palais sont sous surveillance vidéo avec les aptitudes des gardes du corps (lire sur les lèvres) ils sont au courant de beaucoup de choses, vous pouvez déjà éliminer de la liste des suspects, les Cullen, James, Jacob. Cet inconnu fait déjà parti de l'histoire, je ne le rajoute pas et cette facette de l'histoire reste au second plan._

_Ensuite pour Alec je vous avais demandé quel rôle vous vouliez le voir jouer. Pour Aro Volturi il est clair qu'il veut voir son fils devenir comte, mais lui ? La réponse de suite_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 10 : Alec**

Une fois prête je descendis dans le grand salon accueillir les Volturi, la famille élargie était présente, Aro et ses frères, leurs épouses et leurs enfants. Aro poussa un peu Alec vers moi en disant qu'il fallait laisser les jeunes ensembles, ses manipulations pour me coller avec son fils m'exaspéraient et à ma surprise à lui également étant donné son soupire résigné.

Je dévisageais alors un peu plus longuement : Alec. C'était vraiment un très bel homme, si ma référence en terme de beauté était maintenant Edward, je dirais qu'il était aussi beau que lui cependant ses yeux bleus gris lui donnent un aspect plus froid d'apparence alors que tout dans son attitude traduisait un garçon chaleureux.

Nous commençâmes à discuter, il était de compagnie joviale et plaisante. Pendant le diner il était un vrai gentleman, pas une fois il me fit des sous entendus et soupirait à chaque allusion de son père. J'avais presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour cela. Le repas était tendu, les Volturi n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier mon père, les conversations se concentraient sur l'île et ces projets.

A la fin du repas je proposais à Alec d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il accepta. Aro fit un sourire victorieux en nous voyant quitter la pièce.

A peine la porte refermée sur nous, Alec se mit face à moi :

- Comtesse, commença-t-il gêné en passant une main dans ses cheveux, je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'attitude de mon père et ses sous-entendus.

Je fus soulagée même si j'appréciais sa compagnie le fait qu'il s'excuse pour son père me laissait présager qu'il ne partageait pas son point de vue et c'était une bénédiction en soi.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondis-je.

Je le vis encore plus gêné.

- Alec, il y a un problème ? Tentais-je.

- Je ne partage pas l'opinion de mon père, murmura-t-il en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Mais encore, insistais-je.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir et pourquoi il était si gêné.

- Ne le prenez pas mal Comtesse, vous êtes vraiment séduisante mais c'est juste que mon cœur est déjà épris d'une autre.

-oh, dis-je comprenant enfin là où il voulait en venir.

Enfin un qui écoutait son cœur et n'était pas aveuglé par mon titre, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, pour sa franchise, pour le fait qu'il ne soit pas intéressé, j'aurais presque eu envie de l'embrasser pour le remercier.

- Merci, lui dis-je. Merci pour ta franchise, merci d'être différent et ne pas me solliciter pour le titre de Comte. D'ailleurs appelle moi Bella et tutoies moi.

- Si mon père apprenait le contenu de notre discussion il m'étriperait, rigola-t-il.

- Ça reste entre nous, alors, soufflais-je.

Il me sourit, nous commençâmes à marcher dans les grands couloirs du palais. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le questionnais :

- Puis-je connaitre celle qui a conquis ton cœur ?

Il perdit instantanément son sourire.

- Je ne sais pas, d'autant plus que cet amour n'a aucune chance d'aboutir, il est voué à l'échec avant qu'il ne commence.

Il avait une telle tristesse dans sa voix.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de le questionner.

- Nos familles sont pires que les Montaigu et les Capulet*, soupira-t-il.

- A ce point ? Tentais-je de le taquiner.

- Non, vraiment pire.

- Veux-tu m'en parler ?

- A quoi bon, mon père n'acceptera jamais cette union, il n'envisage pas d'autre option que la notre, me fit-il dans un grimace, désolé, rajouta-t-il faiblement.

- Si ça peut te soulager, ça aurait été peine perdue de tenter de me séduire.

- A ce point ? Se dérida-t-il.

- Et encore pire, je suis un peu perdue et en plein conflit.

Mince qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui dire ça ? Je le connaissais à peine et j'étais prête à lui faire part de toutes mes inquiétudes, mes doutes. Peut-être parce qu'à sa manière nous partagions un même sentiment, celui de ne pouvoir suivre sereinement la voie de son cœur. Mais que me dictait mon cœur, lui aussi était des plus confus. Ni ma raison, ni mon cœur n'arrivaient à voir claire dans mon avenir.

Il me sortit de ma rêverie en disant :

- Je te propose un marché, nous nous confions nos peines de cœur. Sachant que notre relation est purement amical, peut-être que nous pourrions nous soutenir dans nos travers amoureux ?

- D'accord, fis-je incertaine malgré tout.

- Bon j'ai commencé à toi de me parler un peu de ton dilemme.

- Eh bien, je dirais que mon cœur balance entre deux personnes. La raison et les sentiments pour faire simple.

Oui c'était tout ce que je pouvais dire, Jacob était mon amoureux à Forks… il était la voie de mon cœur, ça y est j'utilise déjà le passé en parlant de Jacob et moi. Bref, la raison est sans nulle doute Edward. Ce n'était pas vraiment la raison mais le choix réfléchi de ma mère, le choix pour l'île.

- Hum hum, fit Alec, je suppose que l'un d'eux est ton ami de Forks ?

- Oui, à toi maintenant !

Il était bien trop perspicace pour mon bien il fallait qu'il me parle de lui et qu'on revienne sur un terrain moins dangereux pour moi.

- Je n'ai jamais réellement appris à la connaitre, sauf que la première fois que je l'ai vu, mon cœur c'est mis à battre plus fort et plus vite. Je sais peu de chose sur elle, d'intime je veux dire car je suis incollable en ce qui la concerne de public. A Toi, s'exclama-t-il joueur.

Je souris, son ton triste du début c'était réjoui sur la fin. Il était vraiment mordu de cette fille, sans vraiment la connaitre. Je pense que je comprenais un peu de sa peine. Que pouvais-je lui révéler, je soupirais et lui répondit tout bas.

- Jake ne désire en aucun cas être comte. C'est mon premier amour, mon confident, Syllavie a fragilisé toute la relation que nous avions construite, je ne sais pas quelle place peut prendre notre relation ici, finis-je tristement.

Les mots juste auraient peut-être été je ne sais pas quelle relation pouvons-nous entretenir sans nous blesser plus que nécessaire.

- Et qui est l'autre ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Je ne sais toujours pas moi celle qui a touché ton cœur, lui fis-je remarqué.

Il soupira.

- Si je te le dis, tu me donneras l'identité de l'autre ?

Surement, je pouvais lui dire que c'était Edward, mais que dirais-je ensuite, que ce n'était même pas ma raison qui le choisissait mais ma mère ? Il était impensable que je lui parle de l'accord même si le courant passait bien entre nous. Fallait-il lui dire alors qu'il m'attire au même titre que Jacob ? Je grimaçais à l'idée.

Il prit ma grimace pour un refus.

- Allez Bella, je commence si tu veux.

J'acquiesçais de la tête, la curiosité avait pris le dessus.

- C'est Alice Cullen, me murmura-t-il la tête basse.

Je fis des yeux ronds et ma bouche fit un beau :

- OH !

- Ouais, dit-il mal à l'aise, je sais c'est peine perdue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, enfin je ne connais pas les sentiments d'Alice, mais si tu veux à notre prochaine sortie, je t'inviterais.

J'avais vraiment éprouvé de la peine le voyant si abattu et défaitiste, je voulais lui faire retrouver le sourire d'où ma proposition, j'espère que les autres verrons comme moi quel jeune homme formidable il est.

Il me fit un grand sourire et ajouta :

- Cool, ça sera doublement bénéfique pour moi, je pourrai voir Alice et apprendre à la connaitre tout en faisant plaisir à mon père de savoir que je suis en ta présence. Il me lâchera un peu j'espère.

Après une petite pause, il me dit malicieusement :

- C'est à ton tour maintenant.

Je me mordis la lèvre, il fallait que je me jette à l'eau, je ne risquais rien.

- C'est… C'est Edward bégayais-je.

- Ah, me dit-il simplement.

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes en silence tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées, enfin moi j'attendais surtout une réaction de sa part autre que son « ah ».

Enfin il reprit la parole :

- Quel est le problème avec lui, je ne doute pas de son désir de devenir Comte.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, admis-je, il est très beau, il aime cette île et ferait surement un comte parfait sauf qu'il a tendance à m'exaspérer, il est d'une telle arrogance parfois et sûr de lui, ricanais-je.

Il me fit un sourire entendu.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous nous rendre service mutuellement, commença-t-il pensif.

- Ah oui et comment ? lui demandais-je intriguée. J'avais une réponse à donner à Renée rapidement et toute l'aide était la bienvenue.

- Je pourrais devenir ton pseudo petit ami, de ton côté ça fera perdre de l'assurance à Cullen et te laissera le temps de faire le point sur tes sentiments. De mon côté, je pourrais être plus proche d'Alice et faire plus amplement sa connaissance tout en calmant mon père.

Rien que l'envie de voir la tête que fera Edward, je voulais tenter le coup, enfin peut-être pas en tant que petit ami quand même.

- Et si nous nous contentions d'être de bons amis, flirtant devant Edward mais pas Alice ?

- Oui ! C'est plus raisonnable admit-il, cette idée me plait.

- Affaire conclue, proposais-je.

-Deal, répondit-il.

Nous nous sourîmes en se serrant la main.

Nous retournions alors vers la salle de diner bras dessus bras dessous. Nous décidâmes de nous retrouver le lendemain dans l'après midi, cette semaine me semblait bien longue sans mes amis.

Je refis mon rêve cette nuit là, mais il était encore plus déplaisant à chaque fois que je rêvais fermer les yeux et que je les rouvrais, je voyais un nouveau visage et toujours des mains posées sur moi. Jacob, Edward, Alec et James défilèrent dans mon rêve, c'est tremblante que je me réveillais à 6 heure du matin ce jeudi.

La matinée se passa doucement, j'étais impatiente de revoir Alec. Je me sentais bien avec lui, je n'avais pas à être dans la démonstration de mon titre, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir être moi, juste Bella. Il n'y avait pas d'enjeu dans notre amitié, juste de la complicité. J'aurais voulu passer tout mon temps avec lui tellement il était agréable, intelligent et n'attendait rien de moi, juste le plaisir de faire connaissance d'une nouvelle personne.

J'étais encore plus contente que ce soit Quil nom chaperon aujourd'hui. Mes chaperons se comportaient tous de manière très différente. Emmett était du style pote et si sa présence était amusante, elle ne permettait pas d'intimité. Mike me mettait mal à l'aise, il était toujours trop près de moi lorsque nous étions seuls et me regardait avec envie. Sam était plutôt style garde du corps. Il était toujours à environ 2 mètres de moi et regardait partout anticipant le moindre danger et enfin Quil…

J'avais eu peur au début qu'il soit un deuxième Mike quand Sam me l'avait présenté il avait rougi, sauf qu'Alice avait tenté de plaisanter avec lui, il n'avait pas rougi, il avait viré écarlate. Je compris alors que ce n'était pas moi qui l'intimidait mais les filles en général.

C'est alors qu'il se rendait invisible en tant que chaperon. Je ne le voyais pas sauf que lui me voyait. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait néanmoins lundi dernier quand j'avais trébuché, il avait été vers moi en moins de 30 secondes pour m'aider à me relever, il avait les joues rougies et une fois assurée de ma stabilité il avait de nouveau disparut de mon champs de vision.

C'était joyeuse et sans trace de Quil que j'attendais Alec. Il arriva pour l'heure du thé. En cuisine, Bree l'intendante aux cuisines, m'aida à préparer un panier avec de quoi faire une sorte de « gouter » improvisé dans le jardin.

Alec porta le panier et nous nous installions non loin du palais.

Nous étalions une grande couverture pour s'installer dessus. Après s'être rafraichi avec une boisson et prit quelques gâteaux nous nous allongions pour tenter de découvrir des formes dans les nuages.

Je lui demandais alors de me parler de lui, de sa famille, de son lien avec l'île et là je sentis son malaise. Il n'était pas vraiment en harmonie avec sa famille et ses principes. Il se renfrogna un peu alors qu'il fixait les nuages, je pris un morceau de biscuit pour tenter de le dérider un peu. Je visais sa tête sans pour autant faire mine de bouger. Mon projectile atterrit sur son bras, il passa sa main dessus comme pour chasser un insecte. Je retentais une nouvelle fois et atteint son torse, il fit le même geste. A l'essai suivant, j'atteignis son visage, je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il fit le même mouvement agacé et se retourna vers moi.

Quand il vit mon sourire, il comprit.

- Oh, fit-il tout en commençant à se lever.

Je fus plus rapide à me lever et partie en courant, je voulais être à une distance raisonnable ne sachant pas comment il prendrait ma plaisanterie.

Je l'entendis mugir :

- Si je t'attrape…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et tenta de m'attraper, nous entreprenions alors une course poursuite dans le jardin en riant aux éclats, j'arrivais à l'esquiver 2 ou 3 fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il me plaque au sol et que nous éclations de rire.

Dans sa chute, il était tombé sur moi, tout en essayant de me protéger avec ses bras. Il était pratiquement allongé sur moi et se hissa sur ses bras pour se décoller.

J'avais dans la tête les images dans les films où à ce moment là généralement le couple se regarde dans les yeux puis les lèvres avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

Je devais faire une drôle de tête, perdue dans mes pensées car Alec arqua un sourcil et me demanda à quoi je pensais.

- Au film, répondis-je simplement.

Il éclata de rire en tombant sur le dos à côté de moi.

- Tu aurais voulu que je t'embrasse, me taquina-t-il.

Je pouffais à mon tour, il était trop perspicace pour mon bien, même si ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais, c'est à cela que j'avais pensé. Je lui répondis alors :

- Pas le moins du monde mais j'en serais presque offensée que tu n'y ai pas pensé, lui répondis-je malicieuse.

Il ria à ma réflexion.

- Mes excuses Comtesse, dit-il solennellement en se relevant.

- Ouais, dis-je pas convaincue et alors sans que je m'y attende, il se mit à me chatouiller, je me débattais, riais à en avoir mal au ventre. Je réussi enfin difficilement à dire :

- Ok je te pardonne.

- Bien, fit-il avec un sourire.

Il se releva et m'aida à me relever également, nous sourions tous les deux, je cherchais déjà un moyen pour me venger. J'appréciais de plus en plus Alec, il avait le don de me faire oublier ma condition. Alors que nous rentrions vers le palais, nous aperçûmes Edward qui partait, les mains dans les poches, les épaules voutées.

Nous nous regardâmes et Alec me dit amusé :

- Il se peut que nous ayons déjà fait enrager Cullen à notre insu.

- Surement, répondis-je pensive.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi aux propos de ma mère et de ma sœur. Je voulais avoir une discussion avec Bella en commençant par m'excuser de mon attitude et voir avec elle ses souhaits et ce qu'elle attendait de moi. J'étais prêt à beaucoup de concession sauf refuser l'accord de nos parents, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la vouloir pour femme.

J'avais la chance de pouvoir aller et venir au palais à ma guise. Très vite je repérais Quil sur la terrasse qui regardait vers le jardin. Je supposais que Bella ne serait pas loin de lui vu que c'était un de ses chaperons mais arrivé à sa hauteur, je fus choqué par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Bella était allongée à côté de Volturi et lui lançait des trucs dessus. Quand ce dernier s'en rendit compte il lui fit la chasse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer sans même dire bonjour à Quil.

- Tu attends quoi pour t'interposer, crachais-je.

Il me regarda incrédule et répondit tranquillement.

- La vertu de la Comtesse n'est pas en danger, elle a le droit de s'amuser.

- Mais… tentais-je cherchant les mots qui le feraient réagir, il me coupa.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire comment faire mon travail, répliqua-t-il tranchant.

J'étais furieux, je voulais bondir, les séparer. Alec était maintenant à moitié allongé sur Bella mais si je fais ça, alors qu'elle riait, elle ne me le pardonnerait pas. Je regardais Quil qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Alec chatouillait ma femme et je pouvais entendre son rire d'ici.

Ce son était merveilleux et mon cœur se déchira.

Je ne pouvais supporter plus longtemps ce spectacle, j'étais impuissant, je fis donc demi-tour fourrant mes mains dans mes poches et je me dirigeais vers la sortie, blessé, fatigué et amoureux.

.

*Roméo et Juliette

.

.

_Alors j'espère que le personnage d'Alec vous a plu. Moi je l'aime bien. Dites moi vos impressions…_

_A bientôt avec le Bal !_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Alors merci pour cette explosion de messages, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et je suis heureuse qu'Alec vous plaise même s'il y a des suspicieuses dans la salle._

_Désolée pour celles à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer le point de vue d'Edward du chapitre précédent (FF a bloqué des adresses et d'autres sont revenues en non délivré). Bref pour remettre tout le monde à niveau j'ai ajouté au chapitre 10 à la fin le point de vue d'Edward._

_Merci à CeLiRa3789 de me relire et me corriger._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 11 : Le bal**

L'heure du bal était arrivée. Avec Alice et Rosalie nous avions passé la journée à nous apprêter. Une esthéticienne, une maquilleuse et une coiffeuse étaient à notre disposition, elles nous torturèrent tour à tour enfin je crois qu'il y avait que moi pour voir dans ces traitements une torture.

J'avais découvert le matin même la salle de bal. C'était une immense pièce à hauts plafonds décorés, de magnifiques luminaires et des grandes fenêtres en arrondies sur le dessus.

Des grandes tables avaient été installées à gauche de l'entrée pour le buffet, des chaises étaient disposées de ci de là ainsi que de petites tables rondes.

Au centre, une grande piste de danse et au fond un escalier en arc de cercle arrivait sur une estrade où était disposé des genres de trônes. Sur la droite de ceux-ci, une autre scène avec des instruments d'orchestre et un magnifique piano à queue.

J'étais ébahie par cette pièce, Sylvain de Picardie se considérait comme un roi, enfin c'est ce qu'il était sur cette île et nous aussi sauf que je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte avant cet instant.

J'étais bouche bée devant ce spectacle magnifique, je me sentais petite et insignifiante. Alice à côté de moi sautait partout tellement elle était excitée.

- Tu verras pour ton mariage, elle sera encore plus belle, il y aura des fleurs blanches partout et du tulle assorti, ça sera magique et ta robe, fini-t-elle rêveuse, avant de reprendre : D'ailleurs, je crois que ta mère hésitait à demander à la maison Gucci ou Chanel de la faire, tu en penses quoi ?

J'avais perdu le fil au mot « mariage », je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour me décider.

Parler dans les grandes lignes à Alec m'avait fait du bien mais cela ne m'avait pas permit de prendre ma décision. J'avais des sentiments mitigés, je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis le lundi soir hormis la fois où nous l'avions aperçu sortir du palais. J'avais presque des remords qu'il m'ai vu en train de me chamailler avec Alec vu l'air qu'il avait en partant. Mais je savais très bien aussi que si je l'avais eu en face de moi, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque acide ce qui m'aurait prodigieusement agacée. Je devenais complètement masochiste j'étais en train de me demander si je préférais avoir des remords pour Edward ou de la colère. Enfin, je devais bien admettre que c'était étonnant de sa part qu'il ne soit pas venu 'pisser sur ma jambe' devant Alec histoire de bien marquer son territoire. Je ne savais plus trop quoi en penser, j'avais vraiment cru que je le verrais avant le bal, mais non. J'avais passé mon vendredi avec ma mère qui m'expliquait le protocole lié au bal, j'en fus que plus nerveuse.

Ajouter à cela mon rêve si étrange. L'attitude de Jacob avait un peu changé, il n'était plus l'ami comme je l'avais connu, il était dans l'attente. Il me faisait quelques fois des sous-entendus discrets, il n'y a pas de doute qu'il acceptait de prendre le rôle d'amant, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas entièrement.

J'étais seule avec mes doutes. Alice m'entraina dans la salle de bal, j'étais si petite face à cette magnificence. Nous montions l'escalier de marbre, à l'étage se trouvait des chambres, des salons, des immenses salles de bain, nous aurions dit des suites. Alice se dirigera vers une porte à droite pour nous préparer. Rosalie, Alice et moi commençâmes donc à se prélasser dans un jacuzzi avant de passer dans les mains de l'esthéticienne, la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse.

Le soir venu, je devais attendre pour apparaître en dernier en haut des marches, c'était tellement cliché.

J'avais une trouille affreuse de tomber dans les escaliers avec les talons que je portais, j'avais l'impression de ressembler à Romy Schneider dans Sissy. Ma robe bustier prune s'évasait à ma taille exagérément selon moi. Ma coiffure savante composée d'un chignon et d'anglaises me donnait un air princier.

Descendre au bras de mon père faisait trop mariage à mon gout alors quand Emmett s'était proposé de m'aider pour les escaliers j'ai saisi l'occasion… il serait sûrement comme à son habitude : divertissant. J'avais remarqué la manière dont il dévorait des yeux Rosalie, je n'avais pas à me faire du souci d'un quelconque sous-entendu entre nous.

Arrivée en haut des marches mon cœur battait un peu la chamade, tout ce monde était là pour moi. La majorité des jeunes hommes de Syllavie voyaient en moi un moyen de devenir comte.

Je respirais péniblement. Emmett me prit le bras en disant :

- Show time princesse !

Je lui fis une grimace, il me sourit. Nous commençâmes la descente de l'escalier, quand il me dit bien à propos :

- Bella, sais-tu comment on appelle un bel homme accompagnant une brune ?

Je le regardais médusée, il me faisait quoi là ? Et il s'esclaffa :

- Un otage.

Il était visiblement content de lui, il ne me laissa pas le temps de rétorquer qu'il enchaina

- Sais-tu pourquoi les blagues sur les blondes tiennent sur une ligne ?... C'est pour que les brunes puissent s'en rappeler.

Emmett était incorrigible, égale à lui-même, il finit par me faire rire, il rayonna alors à mon bras. C'est alors que je me suis rendue compte qu'on était au bas des marches, il avait réussi à me faire oublier cette épreuve qui consistait à ce que je sois le centre d'attraction, il avait réussi à m'emmener avec lui dans son monde déjanté.

Nous fîmes quelques pas vers mes parents. Je remerciais Emmett pour son soutien, il m'avait permis d'occulter ces 400 paires de yeux fixés sur moi.

Ma mère me serra la main, il était d'usage que j'ouvre le bal de même je le ferme et ce avec la personne de mon choix.

Je cherchais alors désespérément un visage familier. J'aperçus Alice avec Rosalie, une autre fille blonde, un peu le sosie d'Alice, même coupe de cheveux, sauf aussi blonde qu'Alice était brune, même taille, même sourire pétillant.

Je cherchais encore et je vis James à côté de la copine d'Edward ou son ex, je ne savais pas vraiment en réalité. Elle était très belle, grande élancée, mais surtout vulgaire à mon gout. Je fus étonnée par ce jugement que je portais et je compris comme une révélation que sa présence m'offensait.

Tout se mélangeait d'un coup dans ma tête et si la polygamie était autorisée sur l'île, la seule façon dans avoir le cœur net était Jasper.

A ma plus grande joie, avec sa grande taille et ses cheveux blonds, je le repérais facilement et c'est d'un pas décidé que je me dirigeais vers lui.

- Jasper, accepteriez-vous cette danse ?

- Ça serait un honneur comtesse.

Nous commençâmes à danser maladroitement et tout le monde se mit à faire de même. Nous nous contentâmes à faire du sur place. Une fois que l'attention n'était plus sur nous, je me lançais dans mes préoccupations.

- Jasper, est-ce que la polygamie est autorisée sur l'île ?

Il se recula incrédule pour me dévisager.

- Euh non.

Je soupirais, il reprit.

- L'île n'est pas affiliée à une religion, Sylvain de Picardie ne voulait pas en imposer ou être sous le jong de l'église catholique. Cependant en chrétien, il a fait bâtir la cathédrale et la chapelle. Toutes personnes se faisant baptisées ou mariées dans ces lieux adhèrent alors aux convictions de l'église principalement les 10 commandements.

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

- Cela répondit-il avec votre question ?

Je souris.

- Comme toujours, Jasper.

La chanson atteignait ces dernières notes quand j'aperçus quelqu'un derrière Jasper, même si nous dansions maladroitement, j'avais au moins un sentiment de sécurité avec lui.

- Comtesse, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse ? Me demanda d'une voix suave James.

Je répondis oui de la tête un peu rigidement, tout en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux mes amis. J'avais demandé à Jacob, Emmett et Alec de venir rapidement prendre le relai s'il me voyait danser avec James. Emmett dansait avec Rosalie, il n'avait pas perdu de temps et tous les deux avaient l'air sur un nuage, l'aide ne viendrait pas de là. J'avais beau scruter la foule aucun visage familier m'est apparu.

Je m'approchais donc de James qui me saisit par les hanches pour me coller à lui. Je ne savais pas trop où poser mes mains, il était bien plus grand que moi et ne suivait pas le tempo de la musique. Il me faisait danser un genre de slow collé-serré. J'étais crispée, je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour essayer de me calmer.

Alors qu'il me serrait assez fort, je sentais qu'il faisait des spirales avec ses doigts, j'étais folle de rage, je bouillonnais et tout ce monde ne me permettait pas d'exploser.

Il tenta de me faire la conversation, je répondais par monosyllabe, ne pouvant m'arrêter de chercher des yeux de l'aide.

Je sentis alors ses mains glissés de mes hanches dans mon dos puis le bas du dos. Ma réaction fut instinctive hors de question qu'il pose ses mains sur mes fesses. Je pliais les genoux prêtes à m'échapper de son étreinte.

Il me rattrapa et me retient dans ses bras en me disant :

- Ok, j'arrête ! Et il me plaqua de nouveau contre lui.

J'hallucinais, pas d'excuses, rien. Ce mec ne doutait de rien, j'étais furax et réfléchissais en vain à comment me défaire de ce type quand enfin on vient me sauver.

Le doux ténor d'Edward se fit entendre :

- Puis-je avoir l'honneur Comtesse que vous m'accordiez la prochaine danse ?

Je me détachais des bras de James avec un peu trop d'empressement. J'aurais presque sauté au cou d'Edward tellement le soulagement était grand. Edward me saisit vivement et m'entraina de suite un peu plus loin, je soupirais de soulagement.

Il me fit un sourire timide. Nous nous regardions un peu gêné. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il déverse toute sa frustration que je danse aussi proche de James ou plus surement de ma complicité avec Alec mais il n'en fit rien. Vu qu'il n'allait visiblement pas engager la conversation, je décidais d'aller sur un terrain neutre.

- Tu sais, je ne suis vraiment pas une bonne danseuse.

- Pas grave, tout est dans le cavalier.

Je fis une grimace contrite.

Il se rapprocha de moi posa sa main gauche au milieu de mon dos, il déposa ma main droite sur son épaule. Il décolla son bras gauche de son corps mon bras reposant dessus. Il attrapa ma main gauche et appuya sa paume contre la mienne et me dit :

- Comtesse vous devez maintenir une pression dans votre bras pour anticiper mes mouvements. Quand je voudrais que vous avanciez vers moi alors que je reculerais, je presserais ma main dans votre dos et je tirerai sur votre main gauche.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il m'en fit la démonstration.

J'acquiesçais de la tête alors qu'il reculait et que j'avançais, il reprit :

- Quand j'avancerais vers vous et que vous devrez reculer, je détacherais ma main de votre dos et pousserai avec l'autre.

Là encore il m'en fit la démonstration de même que pour tourner vers la gauche ou la droite. Il finit par un « prête ? ». Je hochais la tête.

Il se redressa, je remarquais alors qu'il était courbé vers moi. Je dû me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Edward portait une partie de mon poids et il commença à valser doucement.

Je fus surprise d'arriver à le suivre, sans piétiner ses pieds. Je me sentais étonnamment légère, je flottais dans ses bras, il était si aisé de se déplacer pour moi, comme si ma gaucherie avait disparu, je n'avais qu'à suivre les mouvements d'Edward et nous évoluions avec allégresse. Pendant que nous valsions, je sentis toute la tension de ces derniers jours s'évaporer, ce bal m'avait étonnamment mis sur les nerfs et là mon corps commençait enfin à se détendre tout comme mon esprit qui s'apaisait. Edward et moi avions le regard dans le vague, je me sentis comme partir loin, loin de cette foule, loin des soucis.

J'étais maintenu dans l'étau des bras d'Edward et je m'abandonnais. Edward dû ressentir que je devenais comme une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras puisqu'il me rappela à l'ordre : en agitant ma main gauche contre la sienne, il me dit :

- Comtesse, ne lâchez pas la pression. Son ton n'était pas doux, ni froid, il était … autoritaire oui c'est ça, autoritaire. J'en venais à me demander dans d'autres circonstances ce ton pouvait faire sur moi vu que je n'ai pas eu idée de protester.

Alors que je me re-concentrais, Edward accéléra le mouvement. Il avait toute mon attention et il nous fit évoluer sur la piste de danse avec grâce et aisance. J'étais impressionnée qu'il ne fatigue pas plus que cela avec une partie de mon poids en plus.

Nous tournions à une allure plus soutenue depuis plusieurs minutes la sensation de légèreté, mes cheveux au vent, si je fermais les yeux, je croirais voler.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis sûr que j'arborais un sourire lumineux, tellement cet instant était parfait, alors que tout autour de moi m'irritait, ce bal, ces invités, j'étais là dans les bras du plus beau jeune homme à voler, virevolter, plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis cette sensation de liberté que me procurait cette danse.

Edward vit mon sourire et sourit à son tour, c'est alors que nos regards s'accrochèrent. Je me noyais dans son océan vert, essayant de comprendre quel homme il pouvait être. Je voyais dans ses yeux, de la tendresse, je me sentis en sécurité.

Malheureusement trop vite à mon gout, ses yeux dévièrent sur mon visage pour s'arrêter sur mes lèvres.

Je me raidis d'un coup et s'il tentait de m'embrasser ? Que pouvais-je faire ? Devant tout le monde pouvais-je le repousser ? C'était trop tôt, je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Serais-je prête un jour ?

Il dut sentir mon trouble ses yeux croisèrent les miens, il dû y voir le doute. Les siens s'assombrirent, ils se troublèrent également, je crus y voir de la tristesse y passer. Il redressa la tête tout en me lâchant. Je fus étonner de constater que nous avions arrêté de valser, nous étions proche du bord de la piste de danse. Il fit courir ses lèvres sur mon front avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

Je me retrouvais là, le front me piquant légèrement, je me sentis vide, seule, perdue.

Je cherchais à nouveau du regard quelques choses ou quelqu'un qui pourrait me sauver, j'étais catatonique quand un pur étranger me demanda une danse. Je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de refuser devant laisser la chance à tous les jeunes hommes de se présenter à moi mais j'étais plus que jamais là où je ne voulais pas être.

Je partis donc pour une séance de danses maladroites avec différents types d'hommes.

Je devenais lasse, j'arrivais quelques fois à marchander une danse contre un verre et quelques mots en échange.

Au cours de la soirée alors que j'avais réussi à prendre une pause, mes pieds me faisaient souffrir, je fis la connaissance de Jane, la cousine d'Alice. C'était la fille que j'avais aperçu à côté d'elle à mon arrivée, elle était tout aussi pétillante qu'Alice. Entre ces deux là et Rose j'étais mal barrée, j'allais avoir du pain sur la planche pour maintenir mon libre arbitre pour le choix de mes vêtements de tous les jours.

Je ne vis plus Edward de la soirée pas plus que je ne trouvais Jacob.

Alors que le bal touchait à sa fin, je tombais enfin sur Alec je lui demandais alors de m'accorder la dernière danse.

Nous parlâmes peu, trop fatigué, les pieds douloureux, il tenait plus à une épaule compatissante qu'autres choses, je me reposais sur lui, je m'abandonnai dans ses bras, fatiguée mais tout aussi heureuse que le bal touche enfin à sa fin.

Après avoir salué les dernières personnes présentes, je pu enfin rejoindre ma chambre quand j'aperçu un attroupement d'hommes.

J'entendis alors des voix :

-Non, je ne bougerais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu, c'est clair ? Ça ne vous regarde pas !

C'était la voix de Jacob, elle était déformée, il parlait bizarrement.

Je m'approchais plus rapidement quand je découvris Jacob entouré de trois gars de la sécurité essayant de le maitriser.

Il tenait une bouteille à la main et protestait.

- Jacob, l'interpellais-je.

- Ah te voilà mon cœur.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je tentais de prendre le contrôle de la conversation et situation.

- Jacob, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu au bal ? Que faisais-tu ?

- Je buvais, me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je fis des yeux ronds, il ajouta :

- Je n'étais pas capable de voir une centaine de types attendre impatiemment de t'étreindre juste dans le but d'essayer de te séduire.

- Jacob, le réprimandais-je.

- Quoi ? répondit-il agressif.

Je soufflais en baissant la tête.

- Arrêtes, s'il te plait.

- Arrêtes quoi ? De t'aimer ? Putain Bella, on a jamais rompu alors excuse-moi de ne pas supporter de voir ces types tourner autour de toi.

Je me figeais à ses paroles, il avait tellement raison, nous n'avions jamais rompus. Je me sentais mal de lui imposer tout ça. Je vivais difficilement la situation mais pour lui, ça devait être pire, je devais agir !

- Jacob, je m'approchais de lui posant une main sur sa joue, tu sais que je t'aime. Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais parlé de rupture mais nous ne pouvons plus être un couple avec un avenir sur cette île, tu le sais ? Laisses moi du temps pour trouver ma place et la tienne, s'il te plait.

Il baissa sa tête sur mon épaule, je le pris dans mes bras dans une étreinte que j'espérais rassurante.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Depuis que j'avais vu Bella rire avec Alec je vivais dans le tourment, j'avais besoin de savoir ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. J'étais jaloux, j'aurais tellement voulu être à la place de ce Volturi, c'était facile pour lui d'avoir le beau rôle. Je m'efforçais d'essayer de prendre les choses sereinement. Je devais avoir une discussion avec Bella, malheureusement avec le bal, je devais attendre et ce n'était pas au bal que nous pourrions parler.

J'avais décidé de me faire discret au bal, j'avais espéré qu'elle me trouverait, m'inviterait à danser. Je voulais qu'elle ai envie de danser avec moi. Je sais : je rêve.

Je m'étais mêlé à la foule ne pouvant pas la lâcher des yeux tellement elle était belle, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit mienne aux yeux de tous, mais forcé d'admettre qu'il fallait que je patiente pour ça. Je devais utiliser cette attente imposée pour essayer de la laisser venir à moi mais dès que possible je montrerais à tous qu'elle est mienne.

Je fus surpris de son choix pour sa première danse, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était proche de Jasper, encore un qu'il fallait que je me méfis, ils discutèrent pratiquement tout le temps j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, quand James, les a interrompu.

Je vis ma belle un peu désespérée dans les bras de ce prédateur. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant, je cherchais des yeux voir si personne n'était à proximité pour la sortir de là, je n'étais pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour ça.

Personne ne faisait rien pour sortir Isabella de là, je commençais à m'impatienter, j'étais complètement tiraillé en voulant bêtement me faire désirer par ma douce et cette envie de l'emmener loin de James.

Quand celui-ci commença à avoir des gestes inappropriés suivi de la réaction de Bella de s'échapper, ma raison n'avait plus de place, je fonçais sur eux pour interrompre leur danse et prendre la place de James.

Dès que Bella m'aperçu je vis de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux, je l'éloignais rapidement et nous nous toisâmes un instant. J'étais dans l'expectative, je ne savais que lui dire, j'avais le chic de prononcer les paroles malheureuses la faisant enrager à tout coup. J'attendais donc qu'elle prenne la parole, elle m'informa alors qu'elle était mauvaise danseuse. C'est qu'elle avait bien l'intention de danser avec moi, je m'en réjouis, j'étais prêt à la laisser repartir après l'avoir éloigné de James. Je ne me fis pas prier deux fois et lui montrais comment se placer et comment anticiper mes mouvements.

C'était un bonheur de pouvoir la serrer si étroitement dans mes bras, elle était si légère, elle était faite pour mes bras, nous ne formions qu'un tout cohérent. Je nous fis valser doucement pour qu'elle puisse prendre confiance en elle. Tout doucement, je sentis son corps se détendre contre moi, si j'en éprouvais une profonde joie au début qu'elle s'abandonne dans mes bras, je réalisais que si son corps était contre le mien son esprit était loin, très loin de moi et je la voulais à cet instant entièrement avec moi. Je la rappelais à l'ordre pour qu'elle reste concentrée sur la danse, ce qu'elle fit, sans discuter.

Je m'élançais alors dans une valse beaucoup plus rapide, nous étions en harmonie et nous valsions, tournions, c'était magique de pouvoir virevolter avec la femme de ses rêves.

Mon bonheur fut total quand je vis un sourire franc s'afficher sur son visage, mon dieu si je la trouvais belle avant elle était magnifique dans mes bras en train de sourire.

Je la contemplais et enfin elle posa son regard dans le mien. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous en cet instant nous étions dans notre bulle.

Je vis dans ses yeux de la reconnaissance, mais aussi autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, je pouvais voir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de peur ou d'énervement et ce regard était pour moi, c'était si rare.

La voir si belle, si en accord avec moi que je la voulais encore plus, je voulais gouter ses lèvres, je la voulais ! Mes yeux dévièrent alors sur ses lèvres sans que je ne puisse faire quelques choses, c'est tout mon corps qui en réclamait plus, j'avais ralenti notre valse, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait, je voulais tellement plus que cette étreinte.

Je sentis ma douce se tendre quand elle comprit que je regardais ses lèvres. Je savais à cet instant ce que je verrais en relevant les yeux et c'est à regret que je regardais de nouveau ma promise, des yeux apeurés, j'avais réussi à gâcher ce moment si magique.

Je ne pouvais plus rester si proche d'elle, mon corps en voulait encore plus, je voulais respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, je voulais pouvoir mettre ma tête dans son cou, je voulais l'embrasser passionnément.

Je fis donc un effort pour m'écarter d'elle au plus vite avant d'avoir un geste malheureux, je me permis de laisser trainer mes lèvres sur son front avant de partir, partir vite avant de ne commettre l'irréparable.

Malheureusement à peine sortie de la salle de bal, je fus happé par des bras ou devrais-je dire des tentacules qui me collaient à un corps. Je repris mes esprits et je vis Tanya qui se collait à moi, essayant de capturer mes lèvres.

Je soupirais un grand coup, prenant ses poignets dans mes mains pour la faire reculer.

-Stop, assénais-je.

-Mais Edward, ça fait si longtemps.

Je soupirais elle n'avait pas encore compris.

-Tanya, c'est fini entre nous, maintenant et toujours. Je suis désolé.

Je me dégageais de ses bras et partis avant qu'elle ne réplique, je voulais être seul, je voulais réfléchir, enfin je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire… avoir une conversation avec Bella.

.

.

.

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?

A la semaine prochaine.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Choix**

Ma mère avait suggérée d'aller tôt ce dimanche matin au cimetière. Nous nous retrouvâmes à 8 heures mon père, ma mère et moi pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide et partir ensuite sur la tombe de Louis. Il y avait peu de chance d'être embêté par des paparazzis au lendemain du bal et sitôt dans la journée. Il avait trop à faire, ils devaient décortiquer les personnes avec qui j'avais dansé, souris, l'absence de Jacob et j'en passe.

Renée nous conduisit vers les jardins. Je vis Charlie froncer les sourcils, elle lui répondit :

-C'est plus rapide par là.

Mon père l'interrogea du regard.

-Je préfère y aller par les jardins en marchant, rajouta ma mère.

Mon père finit par acquiescer de la tête et nous nous mîmes en route.

Nous marchions silencieusement dans les jardins pendant un bon quart d'heure quand nous arrivâmes aux abords de la propriété, des arbres masquaient une petite rambarde en bois blanc, ma mère ouvrit une petite porte et nous pénétrâmes dans un jardin étonnant.

Il y avait des fleurs de toutes sortes, de toutes couleurs, il y régnait une joyeuse anarchie organisée. Le jardin n'était pas à l'abandon mais pas entretenu récemment.

Mon père s'arrêta et regarda Renée

-Où sommes-nous ?

-J'ai fait aménager cet endroit à votre départ. Je suis la seule autorisée à y entrer. Les jardiniers m'ont aidé les premiers 6 mois pour planter depuis vous êtes les premiers à y entrer.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à une porte en bois aménagée dans les murs de pierre bordant toute l'enceinte du palais.

-J'ai aussi fait faire cette ouverture.

Elle ouvrit la porte et nous laissa passer pour nous retrouver dans un cimetière.

A 100 mètres de là se tenait une petite chapelle. Mon père déglutit difficilement, il se dirigea vers celle-ci.

Arrivée devant, tout était en marbre blanc sobre, au dessus de la porte était inscrit :

**« À jamais à Syllavie ».**

-C'est là où repose tous les comtes et comtesses, m'expliqua ma mère.

Après une pause, elle reprit :

-J'ai pris la liberté d'y déposer Louis.

Mes parents se dirigèrent vers une stèle, je la reconnue. Je l'avais déjà vu en photo dans le journal qui annonçait mon retour.

La seule chose écrite dessus était « _Louis 21 juillet 2005_ ». Mon cœur se serra quelle aurait été ma vie si Louis avait survécu ? Ma mère aurait-elle été plus forte et refusée l'arrangement de Carlisle ? Mon père aurait-il fui avec moi en laissant ma mère et son fils ? Ou encore Louis n'aurait-il pas pu devenir comte à ma place ?

Si Louis avait été encore là, ma vie aurait été tout autre. Et là d'un coup j'eu une décharge dans mon esprit. Comment pouvais-je m'inquiéter des conséquences sur ma vie alors que la sienne n'avait pas pu se faire, j'étais donc si égoïste pour ne me préoccuper que de moi, mes parents avaient perdus tellement.

Je relevais le visage pour voir mon père, une souffrance terrible sur son visage, des larmes silencieuses barraient ses joues. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Voilà 13 ans qu'il n'avait pas pu venir se recueillir sur la dépouille de Louis et ce sacrifice, il l'avait fait pour moi. Mon dieu, j'étais un monstre d'égoïsme. Je pivotais la tête vers ma mère, elle baissait la tête, son visage était emprunt de culpabilité, des larmes aussi coulaient sur ses joues.

Voir mes parents si abattus m'affligea, je devais me montrer moins égoïste et tout faire pour leur faciliter la vie. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, il fallait que je prenne sur moi et que je soulage leur peine.

Je m'approchais de mon père pour une étreinte maladroite, il me serra avec son bras droit. J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule. De son autre main, il la tendit à ma mère qui vient se blottir à l'identique de moi dans le bras gauche de mon père.

Il nous resserra contre lui, baissant sa tête pour nous étreindre.

Nous sanglotions tous les trois, il fallait nous reconstruire et je pouvais commencer ce chemin en pardonnant.

Je tendis alors ma main vers celle de ma mère. Nous nous étreignons les doigts alors que nos regards se croisèrent. Je murmurais un faible « maman », un sanglot sorti de sa bouche « ma chérie » répondit-elle avant d'esquisser un sourire. Mon père nous serra encore plus fort si c'était possible.

Après de longues minutes, mon père relâcha son étreinte et proposa à ma mère de nous faire visiter son jardin.

Nous repartîmes en silence sur nos pas jusqu'au jardin.

Ma mère nous dirigea vers une partie encore plus reculé et vraiment à l'abri. La verdure était magnifique, un sentiment de sécurité et de sérénité m'envahit. Nous arrivâmes vers un petit salon de jardin en bois sculpté. Il y avait un grand banc. Ma mère nous le désigna et nous dit timidement :

-C'est ma petite fierté dans ce jardin, il m'a fallut un an pour sculpter les prénoms.

Nous regardâmes de plus près le banc là où était inscrit sur le dossier :

Louis Isabella Charlie et Renée

C'était touchant, mon père étreignit ma mère. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, je m'intéressais alors aux fleurs pour leur laisser un moment d'intimité.

Ma mère m'interpela enfin :

-Bella, viens t'asseoir s'il te plait.

Nous avions pris place chacun sur un siège différent pour pouvoir se regarder aisément. J'étais face à mon père, ma mère entre nous sur le côté.

-Alors, me dit mon père sans plus de cérémonie, tu as pris une décision ?

C'était le moment de sceller mon destin pour de bon, il fallait que je sois forte, il fallait être sûr de moi.

-Je vais épouser Edward, dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais assurée.

Mon père fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es sûr ? m'interrogea ma mère en posant une main sur mon genou.

-Oui, affirmais-je.

Mon père intervient.

-Bella, tu sais que cette décision sera irrévocable, si tu as encore besoin de quelques jours…

-Non, le coupais-je, j'ai fait mon choix.

Il soupira.

-Bella, je ne veux que ton bonheur alors réfléchis bien.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, dis-je posément, j'aime cette île. Edward est une personne instruite et il est très beau. S'il a eu une attitude désobligeante au début je crois qu'il est prêt à faire des efforts.

J'essayais de convaincre qui là avec ma dernière tirade ?

-Ok, dis ma mère, mais je te repose une dernière fois la question, Bella veux-tu réellement épouser Edward ?

Je retiens une grimace, il est clair que je ne _voulais_ pas épouser Edward mais c'est ce qui était juste de faire.

-Oui, répondis-je, seulement je veux savoir quelles auraient été les conséquences de mon refus.

Elle soupira regarda mon père, baissa la tête. Elle n'était visiblement pas prête à parler de ça.

-S'il vous plait, insistais-je en regardant alternativement mes deux parents.

-D'accord, dis mon père.

Il prit la main de ma mère dans la sienne et commença son explication ?

-Tout d'abord Bella tu dois comprendre que Carlisle a un profond respect pour cette île. Il adhère complètement aux idéaux de Sylvain de Picardie et il est un farouche défenseur des traditions. C'est pourquoi il a toujours nourri le désir que son propre sang soit héritier de l'île. Il n'a que faire politiquement parlant d'être au plus haut poste, ce qu'il souhaite c'est le prestige et il le trouvera en tant que grand père de l'héritier.

-Ok, ça j'avais compris, dis-je alors que mon père faisait une pause.

-Seulement à notre fuite, Carlisle a eu très peur de voir son rêve échouer. Il a mis une pression considérable à Renée, il voulait partir à notre recherche. Ta mère essayait de nous couvrir. Un jour, il posa un ultimatum à Renée, soit il nous retrouvait soit elle faisait un testament le nommant héritier de l'île en l'absence d'héritier de sang.

Il se tut pour que je comprenne ses paroles. Voyant que je fronçais toujours les sourcils pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire, il soupira et ajouta :

-Tant que ta mère et toi êtes vivantes, il y a un héritier de sang.

J'étais interdite qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de me dire, je n'osais comprendre. Il reprit :

-Si tu avais décidé de ne pas épouser Edward, ta mère aurait voulu nous faire prendre la fuite, la veille du mariage. Pendant ce temps, elle nous aurait procuré des faux passeports. Le jour de la fuite, 2 avions auraient été affrétés et un se serait scratché en vol faisant croire à notre mort… une fois sur terre, nous aurions dû nous séparer trop repérable ensemble, ensuite nous avions pensé que le Canada aurait pu être une bonne destination pour toi, tu aurais eu une somme d'argent en liquide importante, te permettant de te louer un petit appartement et faire des études. Malheureusement à partir de là tu aurais dû te débrouiller seule et ne jamais au grand jamais dévoiler ton identité et revenir à Syllavie.

Un silence pesant se fit, tout avait été envisagé pour que je refasse ma vie ailleurs, ils se seraient sacrifiés pour moi. Ma mère aurait-elle été en danger ? Carlisle aurait-il pu commanditer son assassinat pour prendre la place de comte sur Syllavie ?

Ma mère répondit à mon interrogation muette.

-Nous ne savons pas jusqu'à quel point Carlisle est prêt à aller pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de te perdre. J'aime à croire que Carlisle est un ami et que si tu venais à disparaitre, il attendrait ma mort naturelle pour revendiquer l'île, du moment que un de ses petits-enfants à lui devienne héritier.

Elle soupira.

-Malheureusement pour Carlisle, c'est que malgré le testament, les Volturi pourraient revendiquer le royaume.

-Quoi ? Dis-je stupéfaite, les Volturi ?

-Oui, acquiesça ma mère. Jasper t'a certainement parlé des premières lois de l'île nommant l'ainé héritier fille ou garçon ?

Je hochais de la tête.

-La santé fragile du fils de Sylvain de Picardie, l'amenant à prendre cette décision.

Je hochais une nouvelle fois de la tête.

-Et bien ce fils vécu suffisamment longtemps pour se marier et avoir une fille. Il mourut peu après la naissance de celle-ci. Cette fille se maria avec un Volturi. Elle fit une pause et reprit, Les Volturi ont autant de sang de Sylvain de Picardie que nous.

Dire que j'étais choquée par cette révélation était un euphémisme, était cela qui gênait tant Alec quand je le questionnais sur sa famille ?

Ma mère ajouta pour conclure cet entretien :

-Maintenant au vu de ta décision, tout devrait bien aller. C'est juste que l'animosité entre les Cullen et les Volturi ne risquent pas de s'atténuer bien au contraire, vu que l'enfant héritier sera un Cullen.

Je grimaçais à la mention de l'enfant et donc du père et de ce qui était attendu de nous.

J'étais abasourdie par tout ça, le sentiment d'être qu'une pièce sur un échiquier se rejoua en moi. Mais je comprenais aussi que j'étais un élément majeur, je pouvais protéger les miens, sauver le royaume, gagner la bataille. J'allais garder mes états d'âmes pour moi, essayer de donner un sens à ma vie même si je savais d'ores et déjà que la plus grosse partie serait consacrée à mon rôle de Comtesse.

Nous rentrâmes au palais en fin de matinée et je découvris un bouquet de fleurs des champs qui m'attendait.

Le bouquet était sophistiqué mais se voulait modeste avec ces pavots, cette abondance de marguerites, ces herbes hautes.

Il me faisait penser à l'odeur du gazon fraichement tondu, à une course dans des hautes herbes, à un sentiment de liberté.

Je pris une marguerite tout en pensant à Jacob, je commençais à arracher une première pétale, je t'aime murmurais-je, une seconde, un peu, puis à la troisième beaucoup, et ainsi de suite à la folie, passionnément, pas du tout, je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, passionnément, pas du tout, je t'aime.

Je soupirais, ça je le savais déjà que j'aimais Jacob, mais il y a tellement d'amour différents.

Je saisis une autre marguerite et pensais à Edward, je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, passionnément, pas du tout, je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup.

Je grognais de frustration, ça ne m'aidait pas mais j'avais toujours aimé éplucher les marguerites.

C'est à ce moment là que je vis une petite enveloppe avec inscrit Bella dessus.

J'ouvris et dépliais un petit carton.

_**Comtesse,**_

_**Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'accepter que je vous fasse découvrir quelques trésors de l'île ?**_

_**Je serai au palais à 9 heures mercredi.**_

_**Edward**_

Il arrivait en 4 lignes à me faire passer par toutes les émotions, la satisfaction qu'il me vouvoit encore, l'impatience de découvrir les trésors de l'île, la suffisance devant son interrogation pour passer directement à l'énervement devant son arrogance, toujours sûr de lui en annonçant l'heure à laquelle il serait là, sans attendre de réponse et enfin un soulagement qu'il n'ait pas signé un truc du genre « votre promis » ou encore « votre futur époux ».

Je savais déjà que j'allais laisser ce mot sans réponse, tout en étant prête le mercredi matin.

.

.

.

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien et à CeLiRa3789 de me relire et me corriger._

_Pas trop déçu par les conséquences d'un éventuel refus ?_

_Au prochain chapitre une journée avec Edward et Bella,…_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Merci pour vos commentaires, merci aux habituées qui me laissent un petit mot à chaque chapitre, merci pour vos mises en alertes ou favoris, merci aux anonymes à qui je ne réponds pas toutes mes excuses enfin merci à CeLiRa3789 de me corriger et me motiver._

_Vous l'attendiez cette confrontation j'en ai même fait un long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 13 : Une journée ensemble**

Mercredi arriva vite et j'étais impatiente malgré tout de sortir du palais, passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'à peu près de mon âge d'autant plus que je n'avais pas revu Alec.

Je me dirigeais un peu après 9 heures vers le hall du palais, il pouvait bien m'attendre quelques minutes, l'idée de lui faire perdre de son arrogance en se demandant si je me présenterais me faisait jubiler.

J'arrivais bien trop vite et il était là.

-Bonjour, le saluais-je.

-Comtesse, c'est un plaisir, me dit-il, êtes-vous prête ?

J'acquiesçais.

Il commença à prendre la direction de la sortie et je n'avais pas bougé, il se retourna pour voir ce que je faisais, il m'interrogea du regard. Il était stupide ou quoi !

-Comtesse, il y a un souci ? Finit-il par demander.

-Non, j'attends juste mon chaperon. Répondis-je simplement.

Il passa alors sa main derrière son crane et se frotta la nuque, il cherchait ses mots et là je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez… Visiblement le chaperon n'était pas prévu au programme et il était hors de question que je parte avec lui sans chaperon. C'était son idée, il fallait qu'il en assume les conséquences.

-Isabella, commença-t-il voyant que je m'impatientais, vous n'avez pas de chaperon aujourd'hui.

-Comment ? J'étais prête à exploser et retourner dans ma chambre tant pis pour la balade, hors de question que Monsieur n'en fasse qu'à sa guise.

Il inspira un bon coup.

-S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Je mis mes deux mains sur mes hanches et crachais-je :

-J'attends.

Il soupira en baissant la tête et les épaules avant de se redresser et d'encrer ses yeux aux miens.

-Hier, je suis venu voir Madame votre mère pour lui faire part de mes projets, je lui ai expliqué où je voulais vous emmener et mon souhait de pouvoir parler avec vous en toute franchise et sans indiscret.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer, je n'aimais pas son arrogance et ses manipulations, il m'intima de me taire.

-S'il vous plait, je n'ai pas fini.

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

-Votre mère a pensé que ce serait salutaire pour nous que nous puissions parler sans interférence. Elle a donc demandé à Sam de partir avant nous pour sécuriser les lieux et Quil nous suivra en voiture. Nous serons seuls uniquement pendant le trajet. Alors si vous voulez bien, nous pouvons y aller.

J'étais énervée, je cherchais une réplique acide mais rien ne venait ce qui m'agaça encore plus. Il avait raison nous devions parler et je ne risquais pas grand-chose seul en voiture avec lui. Ne voulant pas perdre et avoir le dernier mot.

-D'accord mais je veux saluer Quil avant notre départ et m'assurer qu'il nous suit bien.

Edward soupira avant d'abdiquer.

-Comme il vous plaira. Quil doit déjà attendre à son véhicule, me dit-il en faisant signe d'y aller.

J'acquiesçai et le suivi.

Quil était bien là à nous attendre, je lui fis un petit signe de la main alors qu'Edward m'ouvrait la portière côté passager de sa Volvo.

Les premières minutes de route se firent en silence, même s'il n'était pas pesant, la curiosité pris le dessus et je l'interrogeais :

-Où allons-nous ?

-C'est une surprise, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Je n'aime pas ça, rétorquais-je.

Il soupira.

-Je vous emmène dans un endroit qui m'est cher et ensuite je vous ferai visiter un lieu qui je pense vous plaira.

Je grimaçais.

-Comtesse…

Il fit un pause cherchant ses mots et je savais que le temps était venu que nous ayons une vraie discussion.

-J'aimerais qu'on profite de ce moment pour discuter, euh… il cherchait encore ses mots… que chacun de nous puisse dire ce qu'il attend vraiment dans l'avenir. Finit-il incertain.

Je le regardais suspicieuse, me laissait-il le choix ? J'avais appris à me méfier.

-Je t'écoute, commence, lui intimais-je.

Il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de commencer.

-Je suis prêt à de nombreuses concessions Comtesse, il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre, la seule chose à laquelle je ne peux pas renoncer c'est l'accord entre nos deux familles.

Je soupirais, non, à quoi je m'étais attendue, en même temps avec cet accord, il était assuré d'être comte dans une certaine mesure c'était logique.

-Je pense comprendre, soupirais-je, que tu veuilles devenir comte de Syllavie.

Il tourna la tête surpris, me dévisagea avant de regarder de nouveau la route, resserrant ses mains sur le volant, puis il ajouta dans un murmure :

-Vous ne seriez pas comtesse que je voudrais quand même devenir votre époux.

Un silence se fit dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Avais-je bien compris cet aveu ou était-ce juste une ruse pour m'amadouer ? Il me voulait ? Moi ?

Etais-je prête pour cela ? À me donner à un homme sans amour ? Dans quelle proportion, il me voulait ? Pour son orgueil ?

Nous avions convenu de parler franchement alors autant lui dire ou était la base du problème.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me marier, je trouve ça ridicule de se marier à 18 ans, c'est contraire à mes convictions. J'aurais aimé avoir une vraie histoire, connaître les joies de la fac, rencontrer quelqu'un, se mettre en ménage dans un petit appartement 2 pièces ridicules, obtenir un diplôme, me fiancer, trouver un travail et seulement après me marier.

Oui, je voulais de la normalité, je m'étais arrêtée là car c'est vrai que je voulais des enfants mais dans 10 ans, je crois qu'il avait déjà bien compris l'écart entre nos points de vue. Ses mains pendant mon petit discours s'étaient crispées sur le volant à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

Nous restâmes chacun dans nos pensées, ça allait faire une heure que nous étions partis et nous n'avions pas vraiment avancé dans notre discussion. Il finit par briser le silence, alors qu'il tournait dans une petite rue.

-Nous arrivons.

Au bout de la rue, il y avait un petit parking, la végétation était dense, je ne savais pas du tout où nous étions.

Une fois garé, il descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers ma portière pour me la tenir. Alors que je sortais du véhicule, Quil se garait à côté de nous. Je vis Edward se crisper légèrement.

Notre conversation devait attendre, je décidais de reprendre la discussion sur un sujet léger.

-Alors où allons nous maintenant ?

-Faire une balade.

-Dans les bois ? Dis-je ahurie en le voyant se diriger vers la forêt.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber Comtesse, me rétorqua-t-il en revenant vers moi et en me proposant son bras.

J'hésitais un instant mesurant l'implication de ce geste et le bénéfice d'être plus stable sur mes pieds. Je repensais alors à la danse que nous avions partagée et c'est avec plus de confiance que je me saisis de son bras qu'il m'offrait. Il me sourit en retour, je répondis également par un sourire avant de regarder mes pieds.

-Venez, me dit-il doucement en entrant dans les bois.

Plein de souvenirs jaillir dans mon esprit, je repensais à Forks, sa verdure, les balades que nous faisions dans les bois avec mon père, la découverte des champignons, les bruits des branches qui se cassent sous nos pieds, le piaillement des oiseaux.

Je me sentais bizarrement en sécurité à ce moment là. Je savais d'un côté qu'Edward ne me ferait pas tomber et de l'autre que s'il tentait quoique ce soit il me suffisait d'une protestation pour que Quil intervienne.

Plusieurs fois je vis Edward me dévisager, à chaque fois je cru qu'il allait parler, mais non, il garda le silence.

Nous marchions depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand ma maladresse se rappela à mon bon souvenir alors que je partais en avant retenue malgré tout par ma main accrochée à Edward. Je m'attendais à tomber à genoux au sol mais non je tombais littéralement dans les bras d'Edward qui avait de bien meilleur réflexe que moi.

Il me tenait par la taille alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de remettre mes pieds droits. Alors que je me redressais, Edward me regarda inquiet.

-Vous allez bien comtesse ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

-Non, non c'est bon, merci, excuse moi, dis-je tout en m'écartant de lui.

Il me lâcha enfin, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit-il dans un sourire en coin.

Il eut pour effet de perdre complètement le mien. Quand je relevais les yeux, je vis Edward faire une grimace se retenant de rire.

-Quoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'aboyer.

Il rit franchement cette fois-ci. Je me renfrognais encore plus et repartie. Edward me retient alors par le poignet, toujours en rigolant mais en essayant de se maintenir.

- Excusez-moi Comtesse, c'est nerveux. Voilà plusieurs jours que je me retiens de parler en votre présence sachant que je dis toujours les mots malheureux qui vous mettent hors de vous. C'est juste quand même temps que j'ai parlé, j'ai su alors que je commettais un impaire, je me moquais de moi-même, je ne pensais pas en faire un d'aussi tôt.

Son explication était plausible. Je murmurais un « ouais » pas très convaincue.

Le voyant attendant ma bénédiction ou que je passe l'éponge, je ne sais pas d'où cette phrase m'était sortie mais je la regrettais aussitôt franchi le premier mot.

-La prochaine fois, il y aura des conséquences.

Et je vis dans ses yeux un éclair de malice, je savais précisément à quoi mes paroles lui avaient fait penser, il se mordit les lèvres pour se taire, pourquoi étais-je convaincue qu'il ai pensé un truc du style « oh oui, punissez-moi » ?

Je le regardais, il tentait de rester impassible, je soufflais d'exaspération.

-Edward ! L'avertis-je.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit, se défendit-il.

-Peut-être mais pense moins fort.

Il sourit amusé.

-Bien comtesse.

Je soufflais une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas gagné, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'on avait un peu brisé la glace et que notre discours tenait plus d'adolescents que de futurs dirigeants de pays ce dont j'avais bien besoin en ce moment.

Je repartis sur un terrain moins miné tout de même.

-Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés, demandais-je.

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de préciser:

-Quelques minutes et nous serons à destination.

Nous reprîmes la marche en silence, quand au bout de 5 minutes les arbres laissèrent place au vide. De là où nous étions nous pouvions voir le ciel à hauteur de nos yeux percé à travers les arbres. C'était comme si la terre n'était pas ronde avec un horizon mais qu'on était arrivé au bout et que le rien était après.

J'étais étonnée, nous franchîmes les derniers mètres dans les bois avant de se retrouver dans des hautes herbes et pour finir des cailloux, l'espace était confiné.

Je m'avançais et Edward me retient le bras.

-Pas trop près princesse, me dit-il.

J'étais trop abasourdie pour répondre, je penchais ma tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait après la terre. Je voyais juste le ciel face à moi et là bien 300 mètres plus bas je vis de l'eau. Je fus prise d'un vertige, Edward me tient plus fermement. Je regardais au bas de la falaise et suivais l'eau des yeux, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer à quel moment l'eau finissait pour laisser place au ciel, c'était surprenant.

-Wahou, fis-je tellement les mots me manquaient.

-S'il vous plait, reprit Edward, je serais plus rassuré si vous reculiez de quelques pas.

Je me retournais et vis qu'il était vraiment inquiet et j'obéis. Je le sentis se détendre instantanément.

-Tu as le vertige, le questionnais-je.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque avant de me regarder par le bas.

-Un peu, admit-il.

Je le regardais surprise.

-Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici alors ?

-Parce que c'est malgré tout un endroit que j'aime et que je trouve reposant et parce que je me doutais que ça vous plairait. J'aime le fait que la nature ici reprenne ces droits.

J'acquiesçais à ses paroles.

Nous ne retrouvions alors un peu gênés d'un coup.

Edward réagit et se retourna comme pour chercher quelque chose, je l'observais quand je remarquais en même temps que lui Sam qui était sur notre droite à la lisière des bois, un grand panier à ses pieds.

Edward le salua en se dirigeant vers lui, juste après quelques pas, il fit demi tour, me prit la main et m'emmena avec lui.

Je ne pu que sourire, il me lâcha quand je fus à bonne distance du bord de la falaise.

Je fis un signe de la main à Sam qui ramassait le panier pour le tendre à Edward qui le remercia. Sam se mit à parler dans sa manche avant de disparaitre dans la forêt.

Edward revient vers moi avec le panier, il avait prévu un pique nique… c'est de bon cœur que je m'installais et commençais à grignoter. Manger évitait une conversation gênante quand ma curiosité reprit le dessus.

-Tu apprends quoi à l'université ?

-Un peu de tout, Jasper vous a-t-il parlé de son fonctionnement ?

-Non, admis-je, demain normalement.

-Beaucoup d'économie et de droit, répondit-il, et vous qu'aimeriez-vous apprendre ?

-J'ai toujours été attirée par la littérature. Je voulais soit enseigner, soit travailler dans l'édition, j'ai même été tentée par le journalisme mais cette branche m'est passée vu le manque de respect pour la vie d'autrui dont ils font preuves. Enfin, dis-je pour ne pas aller sur un sujet que je ne désirais pas, je suppose que maintenant je n'ai plus trop le choix, il faut que j'apprenne à faire face à mes responsabilités.

Ce sujet n'était pas mieux, il valait mieux que je pose des questions.

-Qu'est ce qui te plait dans le droit ? Demandais-je.

-Le droit à Syllavie est un bien grand mot. Le droit se transforme ici plus à de l'histoire, l'île est sous une dictature imposée par Sylvain de Picardie.

Il me regarda, je suppose qu'il testait mes réactions.

-Mais j'ai fait un peu de tout, reprit-il, j'aime bien le droit moral, c'est le seul qui peut-être présent ici.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Questionnais-je.

-Notre présence sur l'ile est conditionnée par l'acceptation des règles, quiconque ne suivrait pas les lois se verrait renvoyé dans son pays.

-Ah bon, mais pour ceux nés à Syllavie ?

-Jasper ne vous pas dit ? Seuls les enfants des comtes et comtesses naissent syllavien et encore ils ne peuvent pas le transmettre automatiquement. Moi-même je suis de nationalité italienne.

Je fis de gros yeux. Il enchaina sans réfléchir.

-Je deviendrais Syllavien quand nous…. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, notre mariage semblait un sujet tabou et c'était loin de me déranger. J'avais compris qu'en m'épousant il aurait alors la nationalité de l'île.

Je n'avais cependant pas tout compris pourquoi la nationalité ne se transmettait pas automatiquement je lui demandais des précisions et il reprit ces explications.

-Ok, vous êtes née Syllavienne puisque vous êtes enfant du comte et de la comtesse, nos enf… euh… non… euh, il bafouillait, alors si vous aviez eu un… euh non pardon.

Il passa une main sur son visage, soupira un bon coup, il essayait de ne pas commettre d'impaire. On aurait pu en rire si le sujet n'était pas aussi grave.

-Bon donc, dit-il plus assuré, les comtes et les comtesses donnent la nationalité Syllavienne à leurs enfants seul l'enfant héritier peut donner cette nationalité. Les autres frères et sœurs qui ont des enfants transmettent la nationalité de leur conjoint.

Il souffla, il parut soulagé de sa tirade sans heurter ma sensibilité.

-Tu as l'air de bien connaitre le fonctionnement de l'île, tentais-je pour baisser un peu la tension qui avait augmentée avec ses débuts d'explication avortée.

Sa réponse fusa, ce qui me surprit d'autant plus.

-Il en faut bien un de nous deux.

Oh le con ! Il a osé, je relevais vivement la tête pour le foudroyer du regard, il ne cherchait pas à s'excuser, ni rire, il me regardait de façon très intense.

J'en fus déstabilisée, je ne sus comment rétorquer.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne loin de lui, là où il ne pourrait m'atteindre.

Je me levais d'un bond pour me diriger vers la falaise. Je n'avais fait que quelques pas quand j'entendis supplier Edward :

-S'il te plait Isabella… mon prénom mourut dans sa bouche.

Je savais qu'il avait utilisé mon prénom et le tutoiement de manière réfléchie juste pour me faire arrêter et revenir l'incendier mais je fis comme si de rien était et j'allais proche du précipice admirer la vue.

Je restais là perdue dans mes pensées, c'est une voix murmurée à côté de moi qui me sortit de mes songes et de mon admiration du paysage.

-Comtesse, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait vous reculer ?

Je dévisageais Quil qui se tenait à côté de moi, je me penchais pour voir Edward ramasser les restes de notre déjeuner et tout mettre dans le panier.

-Pourquoi, répondis-je alors.

-C'est que vous ne facilitez pas mon travail là, je dois veiller à votre sécurité et vous voir si près du bord me rend nerveux, me dit-il sans croiser mes yeux.

-OH, fis-je comprenant qu'il n'était pas là suite à une demande d'Edward, j'en fus soulagée. Je souris, gênée avant de m'excuser et de reculer.

Quil me répondit par un sourire timide avant de disparaître.

Quand je me retournais Edward tenait le panier dans une main et me tendait l'autre.

-On y va ? Me questionna-t-il.

Je le regardais incrédule, il s'attendait à ce que je lui tienne la main après sa réflexion. Face à ma non réaction, il laissa alors son bras tomber le long de son corps avant de me demander :

-Êtes-vous assez stable sur vos pieds pour le chemin retour ?

Il se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi là ?

Je passais alors devant lui sans un mot, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop s'appliquait totalement à Edward.

Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes quand mon pied se prit dans une branche me faisant basculer vers l'avant.

Avant que je tende mes mains pour amortir le choc, Edward m'avait attrapé le bras et me tirait en sens inverse. Je réussis à me stabiliser tant bien que mal.

Je regardais du coin de l'œil Edward, il avait cette fois-ci la décence de ne pas rire, il me proposa alors son bras sans rien dire, je ne le refusais pas cette fois-ci.

A peine arrivée sur le petit parking, je vis Sam monté en voiture et partir. Edward m'ouvrit la porte passagère de son véhicule et attendit que je m'installe pour la refermer. La curiosité reprenait le dessus où allions-nous maintenant.

Il était à peine installé que je le questionnais à ce sujet.

-Dans un endroit que j'espère vous plaira, je voulais vous montrer un endroit où je me sens bien, enfin à bonne distance, dit-il avec dérision, et là où nous allons, je pense que ça sera vous qui vous sentirez dans votre élément, enfin je l'espère… J'aurais bien aimé que nous finissions notre conversation de ce matin, ajouta-t-il.

Qu'il y a-t-il à dire ? il voulait ce que je ne voulais pas. Il aura malheureusement gain de cause fin de l'histoire.

Il précisa alors :

-J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous rendre les choses plus faciles, dites moi ce que je peux faire pour me rendre agréable.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avançais-je, il me prenait de cours, Qu'aurais-je aimé qu'il fasse ?

Comment lui faire comprendre que mes rêves de petite fille étaient brisés.

-Il me faut du temps, lui répondis-je dans mes pensées. Il faut que je fasse le deuil de mes contes de fées, un prince ne viendra pas sur son cheval blanc me sauver, je ne serai jamais Aurore.

Il me regarda perplexe, je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas une grande culture des classiques Disney quoi qu'avec Alice comme sœur, sait-on jamais.

-Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aurais aimé… je m'arrêtais d'un coup, j'allais dire que j'aurais aimé avoir le choix et je l'avais eu. Alors j'aurais aimé plutôt ne pas avoir à faire un choix, j'aurais presque voulu une vie banale mais non j'étais comtesse de l'île.

-J'ai toujours aimé Pocahontas, continuais-je mais toujours embrouillé dans mes pensées. Sa force de caractère, la manière dont elle se pose ses doutes et fait ses choix, sauf que là je suis dans un remake de Pocahontas version film d'horreur où son père lui imposerait Kocoum pour époux et que John Smith soit un conquistador comme les autres. Bref tu représentes les deux faces obscures, finissais-je tout bas en regrettant déjà mes paroles.

Enfin c'était si confus que j'espérais qu'il n'y comprenne rien et oublie. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment moi je cherchais comment me sortir de là. Je finis par reprendre la parole.

-Excuse moi, c'est tellement confus dans ma tête.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, dit-il soudain.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprenais plus.

-Je vous vois plutôt en Mulan qui se sacrifie pour sa famille et son pays ou alors pour moi vous êtes ma belle et je suis sans nulle doute la bête, j'espère de tout cœur que vous arriverez à me transformer et c'est moi qui aurai mon conte de fée, finit-il dans un murmure.

J'étais estomaquée, la seule pensée rationnelle qui me vient fut de me dire que tout compte fait, il connaissait ses classiques.

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche mais rien ne vient, je décidais alors de me taire.

Après plusieurs longues secondes, Edward reprit la parole :

-Comtesse, pourrions-nous à défaut d'être ensemble, être ami ?

Que voulait-il dire, il aurait aimé que cette journée fasse de nous un couple ? Pouvait-on être ami ?

-Ami, répétais-je.

-Ou beaucoup plus, tenta-t-il de plaisanter avec un sourire en coin.

Ça me sortit de ma rêverie et me fit un peu rougir, parler conte de fée m'avait mis dans un état second.

-Nous pouvons essayer, répondis-je tout bas.

Le voyant tourner vivement la tête vers moi, je compris qu'il croyait que je répondais à son 'beaucoup plus', je rajoutais donc avec empressement.

-D'être ami.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il d'une voix froide en se re-concentrant sur la route.

-Est-ce que nous sommes bientôt arrivés ? Tentais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Oui.

Il soupira.

-D'ailleurs, il faut que je vous avertisse, nous allons dans un lieu public où le calme et le silence sont les mots d'ordre, vous ne risquez pas d'être importuné là-bas. Cependant, nous passerons par la porte arrière pour plus de sécurité. S'il vous plait ne vous éloignez pas de moi ou alors avec un agent de sécurité et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte sans protection.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Nous ne savons pas comment les habitants peuvent réagir à votre première apparition publique, nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque de créer un mouvement de foule. La sécurité d'ailleurs a été renforcée.

-Euh, Ok, dis-je un peu apeurée.

-Tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez adorer l'endroit.

Je commençais à reconnaître les rues, nous étions en ville.

-Me diras-tu enfin où allons-nous ?

-Sur le campus, m'informa-t-il.

La première pensée qui me vient fut qu'il vivait sur le campus et comment réagir s'il m'emmenait chez lui mais je réalisais qu'il était sûr que j'allais aimer l'endroit, je soufflais donc un bon coup pour réfléchir.

-La bibliothèque, m'écriais-je comme une révélation.

Il tourna la tête et me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me mettre à gesticuler sur le siège, impatiente d'y être ce qui fit rire Edward.

-Serions-nous impatiente ? Me taquina-t-il.

-Tu le serais crois-moi, lui répondis-je, si toi aussi tu te trouvais dans une prison dorée.

Ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire instantanément.

-Euh pardon, dis-je mal à l'aise.

Il y avait surement plus malheureuse que moi.

-Nous arrivons, éluda-t-il.

Il se gara à l'arrière d'une grande bâtisse, je reconnus à proximité d'une porte Sam qui parlait toujours dans sa manche et surveillait partout. Edward allait sortir de la voiture quand je le retiens par le bras.

-Edward attends.

Il se retourna pour me faire face, je devais l'admettre il faisait beaucoup d'efforts et était moins arrogant, possessif et j'en passe et de le voir me regarder avec ses yeux incroyablement verts, je me sentais comme transpercée ou transportée. Il était incroyablement beau, je dus secouer une seconde ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Il attendait toujours que je parle, son regard intense sur moi, bon il fallait que je me lance.

-Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Bella, dis-je précipitamment me retournant pour chercher la poignée de la portière.

-Bella, me dit-il avant que je ne m'extirpe de la voiture.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face à mon tour, il avait un sourire lumineux, j'en étais éblouie et ne pouvais plus bouger.

-Merci, me dit-il en se penchant vers moi et en déposant un baiser rapide sur ma joue avant de sortir du véhicule.

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé de ma place quand la portière s'ouvrit et qu'il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à sortir.

Je me mis en pilotage automatique, le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de décrypter ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment, Edward avait accroché ma main à son bras. Sam ouvrait la marche regardant à gauche et à droite sans arrêt, je vis Quil derrière nous qui fermait la marche.

L'ambiance était bien différente de la falaise.

Je vis de multiples visages nous regarder, certaines personnes d'emblée se levaient et s'approchaient mais elles étaient vite dissuadées de venir trop près.

Edward m'expliquait le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque, la disposition, les ouvrages que l'on pouvait trouver, il murmurait tout ce qu'il me disait pour faire le moins de bruit possible, il était penché vers moi et ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

Nous déambulions dans la bibliothèque, je me sentais bien, j'aimais l'odeur des livres, cette ambiance studieuse et respectueuse. Je ne pouvais réfréner le léger sourire sur mes lèvres.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que j'avais compris le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque, Edward se pencha pour chuchoter :

-Dans quelle section aimerais-tu te rendre ?

Je tournais vivement la tête, je savais où je voulais aller, mais je devais parler bas, je me figeais… je n'avais pas pensé me trouver si proche du visage d'Edward. J'étais seulement à quelques millimètres de lui. Ses yeux changèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Je réussis à me détourner, perdue.

-Euh, littérature, murmurais-je en regardant mes pieds, les classiques, précisais-je.

Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendu mais notre trajectoire dévia pour monter un escalier.

Arrivée dans le rayon, je lâchais le bras d'Edward, je ne pu m'empêcher de toucher la reluire des livres, j'en ouvrais quelques uns. J'étais dans mon petit monde.

Edward me rappela que je pouvais en emprunter. Je souris, j'avais oublié. Je pris donc plusieurs classiques, les éditions étaient anciennes mais magnifiquement conservées. Edward se proposa de les porter. Je m'arrêtais à sept ouvrages, alors que j'aurais voulu en emprunter plus mais j'avais une excuse pour revenir plus souvent.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le hall pour partir quand une fois en bas, je fus interpelée.

-Bella ?

S'était Jacob, en deux pas, il fut à mon côté. Je vis immédiatement Edward se raidir à mes côtés.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Me questionna-t-il.

Je lui montrais du doigt la sortie pour qu'on puisse parler normalement.

-Alors ? me dit Jacob en me dévisageant une fois sortie.

-Edward m'a proposé de me faire visiter l'île, répondis-je tranquillement.

Les yeux de Jacob s'assombrirent, il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward.

-Et vous rentriez là ?

Je trouvais les manières de Jacob un peu rustre mais j'acquiesçais de la tête.

-Tu rentres avec moi alors, ça évitera un détour à Edward, conclut-il.

Les jointures des mains d'Edward se blanchirent autour des livres qu'il tenait.

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas de ramener Bella, dit Edward malicieusement, c'est ce qui était prévu d'ailleurs.

C'était autour de Jacob de se crisper, il me dévisagea, s'attendant surement à ce que je reprenne Edward sur l'utilisation de mon diminutif. Voyant que je ne disais rien, il ajouta :

-Bella, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés tous les deux, s'il te plait laisse-moi te ramener.

J'étais confuse, je vis Edward prêt à répliquer, nous n'allions pas s'en sortir.

-Ça suffit, dis-je pour les faire taire.

-Où est Rose? Questionnais-je.

-Elle est rentrée, elle ne se sentait pas bien, s'il te plait Bella, recommença-t-il.

-Stop, lui intimais-je.

Je me retournais vers Edward, lui pris les livres des mains.

-Merci pour cette journée Edward, lui dis-je.

Je me reculais en toisant Edward et Jacob, tous les deux semblaient énervés.

-Bonne soirée Messieurs, finis-je en leur tournant le dos et interpellant Sam :

-Sam, pourriez-vous me ramener au palais, s'il vous plait ?

Arrivée au palais, j'allais déposer mes livres avant de m'enquérir de la santé de Rosalie.

Je me dirigeais donc vers sa chambre, j'avais décidé de ne pas frapper pour ne pas la réveiller au cas où, j'entrouvris la porte et je fus tétanisée par le spectacle.

Sur son lit un homme à genou le dos musclé, des bras puissant tenait mon amie par les hanches qui étaient à quatre pattes.

Ses deux corps complètement nus et luisant gémissaient de plaisir.

J'étais subjuguée par la scène, je réussis enfin à refermer la porte et je courus jusqu'à ma chambre. J'avais le corps en feu.

Comment voir Rosalie et Emmett en plein ébat pouvait me mettre dans cet état. Je les enviais tellement de pouvoir connaître ça.

Je ressentis le manque, le manque de ne pas pouvoir connaitre le corps d'un homme, le manque de ne pas me sentir désirer, le manque de ne pas me faire aimer par un homme de la façon la plus charnelle qui soit.

Et j'étais dans l'incapacité de connaître tout cela dans l'immédiat.

Je tombais face sur mon lit et me mit à taper des bras et des jambes de frustration.

Oui, j'avais 18 ans et j'étais frustrée sexuellement et sans possibilité de me soulager !

Quoi que…

Je me retournais pour positionner mon dos à plat sur le lit et replier mes jambes. Je n'avais jamais fait cela mais là mon corps réclamait de l'attention et il fallait vraiment que je me soulage.

J'entrepris alors de me caresser doucement les seins, je fermais les yeux alors des images de Rosalie et Emmett apparurent, je les chassais, Jacob vient alors dans mon esprit remplacé par Edward.

Je grognais de frustration, mon esprit n'allait jamais me laisser en paix et encore moins en accord avec mon corps.

Bon rationnalisons, penser à la scène qui m'avait mis dans cet état n'était pas sain, j'avais passé la journée avec Edward, mais c'est avec Jacob que j'avais déjà eu des gestes de ce style, c'était donc le choix réfléchi.

Je tentais de me rappeler ces instants là, mes mains glissèrent alors sous mon soutien gorge pour titiller la pointe de mon sein qui durcit encore plus. Je caressais l'arrondi de mes seins, les empaumais. Ma main droite, alors que la gauche continuait ses palpations sur ma poitrine, se dirigea sur mon ventre. Je passais mes doigts sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement.

Une fois ma main droite positionnée sur mon sexe, je serrais les jambes espérant créer une friction. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de ma fente déjà humide. Mon ventre se contracta d'anticipation, je n'avais jamais été aussi excitée.

J'arrêtais de frotter mes cuisses entre elles pour les écarter. Je fis quelques aller retour avec mes doigts avant de les glisser jusqu'à mon clitoris. Arrivée là, mon dos dans un réflexe instinctif s'arqua et un premier gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche.

Je commençais à entreprendre de masturber mon clitoris, tournant autour avec mon index, alternant quelques fois en passant dessus avec une légère pression pour rependre de tourner autour. Je commençais à haleter quand mon majeur glissa tout doucement dans mon vagin. Le changement de stimulation entre mon clitoris et mon vagin me fit gémir plus fortement. Je fis quelques va et vient avant de repérer un point beaucoup plus sensible à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Toujours avec mon majeur, je pressais plus fortement sur cet endroit qui me fit échapper un léger cri. Je m'étais légèrement redressée face à la surprise.

Je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller et me re-concentrais sur mes seins puis ma main sur mon sexe repris ses douces tortures sur mon clitoris, avant de glisser doucement deux doigts en moi. Je fis des vas et vients plus poussés, je sentais dans mon bas ventre une chaleur jusque là inconnue.

J'accélérais les mouvements et courba mes doits pour retrouver le point si sensible. Sans prévenir une explosion se fit dans mon corps, je laissais échapper un râle venu de nulle part. Tout mon corps s'était crispé avec un plaisir indescriptible. Je ressenti alors mon corps tout doucement se relâcher, j'étais comme vidée, étonnamment bien et détendue.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mon Isabella était insaisissable alors que j'avais craint de la perdre sous le numéro de charme de tous ces prétendants, elle se relevait toujours inaccessible.

Cependant je n'étais pas rassuré, il fallait que je finisse au plus vite d'apprêter le bateau, je n'avais pas peur pour sa pureté mais pour sa raison et son cœur.

.

.

.

_Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu, personne n'a encore trouvé qui était le point de vue mystère..._

_Toutes mes excuses mais je ne publierai pas mercredi prochain, je vous dis à dans 15 jours si tout va bien._

_Christina_


	14. Chapitre 14

_Bonjour à toutes,_

_J'espère que je vous ai manqué pendant cette semaine d'absence de promise, de mon côté je n'ai pas chômé. J'ai fini ma première fic « Le client » et j'ai écrit un OS pour le concours Opposed Passion Contest, ça s'appelle « La none et le gigolo », les premiers commentaires sont très encourageants, je vous invite à aller la lire depuis mon profil, et j'ai un jour d'avance pour la parution de ce chapitre, n'est pas super ?_

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien que ça soit en commentaires, mise en alertes ou favoris, ça me touche._

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 14 : Comme une révélation !

Je me levai le matin un peu honteuse de ce que j'avais fait la veille, en même temps ce faire du bien soit même était maintenant dans les meurs, je n'avais pas à me sentir gênée d'autant plus que je n'avais que cette solution pour me soulager.

Après mettre préparée, je descendis déjeuner mon père était assis dans la petite salle à diner à côté des cuisines, il avait les yeux froncés en lisant le journal.

-Bonjour, dis-je à mon père en lui embrassant le crane.

Il avait sursauté à mon salut, je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Ça va lui demandais-je.

-Euh oui, bredouilla-t-il en repliant rapidement son journal et l'écartant de nous.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Insistais-je.

-Mais rien du tout ma chérie ! répondit mon père mal à l'aise.

-Tu mens aussi mal que moi, lui rappelais-je.

Il soupira.

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il, les journalistes ont fait encore des siennes. Ta mère et moi nous étonnions qu'ils n'aient rien écrit de trop cinglant au lendemain du bal, ils attendaient pour en savoir plus. Je suis désolé, finit-il en me donnant le journal.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des gros titres.

_« La comtesse Isabella serait-elle de petite vertu ? »_

-Oh mon dieu, ne puis-je retenir.

Mon père grimaça.

-Il doit y avoir une taupe, dis mon père, il était au courant pour ta balade d'hier avec Edward.

-Ils ont pu nous voir à la bibliothèque, non ?

-Non, ils savaient que vous avez eu un tête à tête avant.

Je grimaçais à ces mots.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? Le questionnais-je.

-Pas grand-chose, je le crains, soupira-t-il.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit que je devrais savoir ?

-Non pas vraiment, il déforme la réalité, ils te prêtent de l'affection pour Jasper, James, Alec, Jacob et Edward bien sûr.

-Rien que ça, tentais-je de plaisanter.

-J'en ai bien peur, soupira-t-il.

-Je vais m'abstenir de le lire, ça ne ferait que m'énerver je crois, concluais-je.

-Sage décision, confirma mon père. Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai un cours avec Jasper et je dois passer l'après-midi entre filles. Alice aimerait que je fasse plus ample connaissance avec sa cousine.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence apaisant, je me lançais :

-Papa, souhaites-tu réintégrer le conseil ?

Il me regarda surpris, la véhémence des Volturi à cette idée me rendait curieuse et c'est la première fois depuis que j'avais l'occasion d'en parler calmement avec mon père.

-Euh et bien… il reprit ses esprits. Nous en avons discuté avec ta mère et nous pensons que cette décision devrait être remise après le mariage, finit-il gêné.

-Ok, dis-je simplement.

J'espère à ma manière que je pourrais le soutenir, c'était pour moi qu'il s'était absenté et perdu sa légitimité au conseil.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la petite bibliothèque pour mon cours avec Jasper. J'étais résolue à lui parler d'Alice ou au moins d'essayer de savoir s'il avait des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un.

Jasper m'accueilli avec le sourire, une fois installée, il me regarda inquiet.

-Vous allez bien Comtesse ? m'interrogea-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi cette insistance ? Le questionnais-je à mon tour.

-Euh, dit-il embarrassé, l'article.

-Ah, je ne l'ai pas lu, l'informais-je.

Il sourit amusé.

-Et vous avez bien raison.

Je lui souris en retour.

-Aujourd'hui Comtesse, je vais vous parler de l'éducation à Syllavie qui est totalement originale aux vues de ce qui se fait sur le continent d'où également sa popularité.

-Je t'écoute.

Nous fume alors interrompu par une entrée fracassante. Edward venait de débouler dans la bibliothèque, pire que s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Il tenait un bouquet à la main et avait un peu l'air dérangé à ce moment-là. Nous le dévisageâmes Jasper et moi.

-Euh, excusez-moi, commença-t-il par balbutier, Isabella pourrais-je te parler s'il te plait ?

-Ça ne peut pas attendre, nous allions commencer le cours avec Jasper.

-Euh, s'il te plait, tenta-t-il.

Je regardais Jasper qui visiblement n'avait pas l'air d'être ennuyé par le dérangement, il était plutôt intrigué.

-Je t'écoute alors, abdiquais-je.

-Euh, en privé, s'il te plait.

-Edward accouches, Jasper est au courant de tout alors parle.

-Euh, c'est à propos de l'article, je voulais vous expliquer.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, je pensais qu'il en serait furax qu'on m'apprête de l'inclination à d'autres que lui, pas qu'il débarque avec des fleurs.

Jasper d'un coup se mit à rire, après nous avoir regardé alternativement Edward et moi. Il s'adressa alors à Edward toujours en riant :

-La Comtesse n'a pas lu l'article.

-Oh, fit Edward tout en se relâchant, comme s'il était grandement soulagé.

-Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

-Euh, et bien, balbutia Edward.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper, j'avais l'impression qu'il lui demandait silencieusement son aide. Ce dernier se leva toujours avec le sourire, il se retourna légèrement vers moi pour me dire :

-Je vais vous laisser seuls quelques instants, je reviens vite Comtesse.

Je lui fis des yeux interrogatifs, mais qu'avaient-ils tous les deux ! Une fois Jasper sortit, Edward vient vers moi la tête baissée.

-Bonjour, me dit-il encore désolé pour cette entrée, tiens c'est pour toi.

Il me tendit alors un bouquet de frésia blanc.

-Merci, répondis-je tout en saisissant le bouquet.

Je le portais à mon nez pour respirer leur odeur.

-Alors, le questionnais-je, qui a-t-il ?

Il s'assit à la place de Jasper tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Promets-moi avant de me laisser finir jusqu'au bout ?

Je haussais les épaules en hochant la tête, je ne savais toujours pas de quoi il voulait parler.

-Bien, merci.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

-Le soir du bal, danser avec toi a été un réel bonheur, sauf que très vite j'en voulais plus, t'avoir si près de moi me faisait perdre le contrôle et plutôt que d'avoir un geste malheureux, j'ai préféré fuir. Alors que je sortais de la salle du bal, je me suis fait comment dire attaquer, oui attaquer c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti.

J'écarquillais les yeux, pouvions-nous se faire attaquer dans l'enceinte même du palais avec le service de sécurité.

Il dut voir mon incompréhension puisqu'il ajouta très faiblement.

-Par Tanya.

Quoi, il se fout de moi ou quoi, je haussais un sourcil, incrédule.

Il soupira.

-Elle m'a sauté dessus, elle voulait que … il ne finit pas sa phrase, j'avais très bien compris pas besoin de détails.

-Bref, conclut-il, je l'ai toute de suite repoussée et lui ai dit que c'était à jamais fini entre nous, sauf que des paparazzis ont dû voir notre échange du coup dans l'article ils me prêtent une relation avec Tanya.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes pour que je comprenne ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'eu de nouveau ce même sentiment d'offense vis-à-vis de Tanya comme le soir du bal, sa présence me dérange. Je ne savais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais ça me contrariait plus que ça ne devrait.

Edward interrompu mes tergiversations.

-Me pardonnes-tu ?

-Que veux-tu te faire pardonner ?

Ne venait-il pas de me dire qu'il n'y était pour rien ?

-Euh, il hésita, de te mettre dans une position inconfortable, d'alimenter les ragots de la presse, d'être une cible pour eux, de ne pas te mériter, finit-il tout bas.

-Franchement Edward, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'ai pas lu l'article pour ne pas être énervé contre cette bande de vautours et c'est toi qui viens me rapporter ce qui est écrit. Bref, au final, ils ont quand même réussi à m'atteindre et ça m'agace.

Il leva les yeux vers moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je me levai donc, plus pour me donner constance et je me mis face à la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage.

De longues secondes passèrent sans un mot, sans un bruit.

Je fus sortie de ma contemplation par un souffle dans mon cou, la surprise me fit sursautée.

Edward posa ses mains sur mes épaules, je sentais entièrement sa présence tout près de moi. Il me dit tout bas, suite à mon tressaillement.

-Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi.

Je retiens une remarque sarcastique, pensait-il réellement que le savoir si proche devait m'apaiser plutôt que de me tendre. Enfin c'était bien futile je ne savais comment réagir face à Edward, face à l'article.

Je devrais me sentir bafouée et c'était un peu le cas mais que pouvais-je faire ?

Rien.

Nous restâmes quelques instants sans bouger, Edward avait toujours ses mains sur mes épaules, il finit par murmurer tout en me faisant pivoter face à lui.

- Princesse, parle-moi, ça me tue de ne pas savoir ce que tu penses.

J'étais alors face à lui, ses mains toujours sur mes épaules, je le fixais. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'aurais voulu savoir quoi faire dans ces circonstances tout était nouveau. Nous nous fixions intensément, chacun cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre, quand j'ai eu à peine le temps de voir ses yeux changer, ses lèvres s'abattirent sur les miennes et ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui.

Mon esprit se déconnecta de mon corps, je sentis ce dernier s'abandonner contre lui, se moulant parfaitement avec le sien. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement pour apprécier la douceur des siennes. C'est quand je sentis sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure que ma raison cria aux scandales. Je repris alors mes esprits tout en me dégageant des bras d'Edward et le repoussant.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, je vis juste ses bras après m'être éloigné de lui retomber le long de son corps, je voulais me retourner pour fuir cette situation gênante mais je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos, trop risqué.

Coller contre la fenêtre, la tête basse, je rassemblais alors mes esprits et relevai enfin la tête en y mettant toute ma détermination autant dans mon regard que ma voix.

-Sors ! Lui assenais-je.

Je vis l'incompréhension sur son visage.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, hésiter et la refermer, pour finir par regarder ses pieds. Je n'avais pas bougé quand il releva la tête lui aussi avait ce regard déterminé en une enjambée il fut trop près de moi.

Il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage pour me regarder bien en face, j'écarquillais les yeux, j'avais perdu le contrôle de la situation.

-Je te présente toutes mes excuses pour cet article et leurs insinuations infondées… il fit une pause. Par contre jamais je ne m'excuserai de t'embrasser.

Il plaqua alors une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les miennes avec rage pendant une seconde avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Je restais un moment-là chancelante, appuyée contre la fenêtre.

Je me battais contre moi-même, j'avais aimé la douceur de ses lèvres, j'avais aimé cet air déterminé dans ses yeux mais ma raison elle y voyait de l'arrogance, un manque de respect pour moi.

Je compris alors comme une révélation. Dans d'autres circonstances, je serais surement déjà entichée d'Edward, c'est l'orgueil qui me le fait rejeter.

Je ne pus finir mes considérations que Jasper rentra dans la pièce, il se rassit et attendit.

Il me laissait le temps de revenir vers lui pour le cours.

Une fois que je me suis assise, Jasper me sourit.

-Êtes-vous d'humeur à suivre une leçon Comtesse ?

-Oui, souris-je un peu crispée.

Tout ce qui me fera sortir de mon conflit interne sera le bienvenu.

-Bien, il sourit à son tour.

-Il y a longtemps l'école se faisait avec des précepteurs et seuls les gens riches avaient accès à l'éducation. Sylvain de Picardie a toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que l'instruction soit l'affaire de tous. Il énonça 3 grands principes :

-L'éducation pour tous.

- Le partage des savoirs

- Apprendre à apprendre.

Vous ne trouverez pas à Syllavie des classes de 30 élèves puisque chaque personne est considérée avec des compétences innées, des connaissances acquises et un potentiel. Pour répondre au besoin de savoir de chacun, les élèves sont répartis par compétence et intérêt, alors que sur le continent la répartition se fait par âge, ici par matière étudiée avec des niveaux à l'intérieure.

Depuis l'âge de 5 ans c'est à peu près l'école à la carte. Vous avez un enseignant pour 6 élèves, ils apprennent les langues, les mathématiques, les sciences, l'histoire, enfin les matières de bases. Une fois acquises ce qui correspond pour la plupart à l'âge de 13 ans, les élèves peuvent commencer leurs premières spécialisations. Ensuite vers 18 ans les étudiants intègrent une voie particulière. L'université est l'école du savoir par excellence, où le troisième principe « apprendre à apprendre » est privilégié.

Chaque personne sur l'île doit enseigner. Autrement dit, le boulanger une fois par semaine apprendra aux élèves qui le désirent à faire du pain, le comptable montrera comment faire des bilans financiers, le chirurgien comment tenir un bistouri.

Tout résident de l'île doit transmettre son savoir à qui le désire.

Nos séances sont dans le cadre de l'histoire de Syllavie, indirectement vous faites déjà partie de l'université.

Devinez quelle profession est la plus prisée par les étudiants ?

Je lui fis une moue.

-Le métier de Comtesse, s'esclaffa-t-il. Votre mère a une liste d'attente d'un an, pratiquement chaque étudiant veut passer une journée type avec votre mère.

Je lui fis des yeux ronds et d'un coup je blêmis, est-il en train de me dire que plus tard je devrais enseigner comment je gouverne ? Il du voir mon incompréhension.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Isabella, tant que vous n'avez pas de dossier en gérance au palais vous n'aurez pas à enseigner, il faut que vous-même ayez fini vos études pour cela. Mais par contre, il se peut que votre mère demande à un membre du conseil de vous apprendre les ficelles du métier à travers un dossier pour lequel vous aurez de l'intérêt.

Je hochais la tête, il me restait tellement de chemin à parcourir avant de connaitre, comprendre l'île et la représenter comme il se doit. Même si cela m'avait vexé, je dois bien avouer qu'Edward est bien plus avancé que moi sur ce sujet.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment amener Alice sur le sujet quand il me vient une idée.

-Jasper accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à nous, j'aimerais inviter cette fin de semaine pour une journée détente les personnes qui me sont proches sur cette île.

Il me fit un petit sourire.

-Puis-je vous demander qui souhaitez-vous inviter ?

-Eh bien Rosalie et Jacob, Alice, Edward, Alec et vous finissais-je.

-Mmm

-Quoi ?

-Savez-vous que peu de personnes du conseil ont des enfants de votre âge. Les seuls sont Carlisle Cullen, Alec Volturi et Carmen Denali.

-Oui et alors.

-Vous invitez 3 des 4 jeunes gens de votre âge, et vous feriez un impaire diplomatique en n'invitant pas la dernière.

-Qui est-ce ? Je craignais déjà le pire.

-Tanya Denali, dit-il tout bas.

Je grimaçais.

-Dans la même optique, de votre génération au conseil nous sommes que deux, James et moi. Si je suis présent, il sera tout aussi déplacé de ne pas avoir inviter Girandet.

Je soufflais en me frottant le visage à deux mains, mes coudes sur mes genoux.

Il tenta de me faire un sourire apaisant.

-Bon je vous confirme ça très vite, je prendrai en considération ce que vous m'avez dit mais du coup je me demande si le projet d'une journée entre jeunes est une bonne idée.

-C'est vous qui voyez Comtesse.

Nous nous séparâmes, je retrouvai mes parents pour le déjeuner.

Ses derniers étaient préoccupés par le projet de rénovation du gymnase de l'université. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite. Je devrais être plus attentive, bientôt ça sera aussi mes préoccupations pour l'heure, j'étais tiraillée avec cette idée de journée entre jeunes. Alors que mes parents avaient finis leur conversation, je les interrogeais :

-Que pensez-vous de l'idée que j'organise une journée entre jeunes cette fin de semaine ?

Ma mère se redressa, joignant ses mains pour applaudir sans bruit comme une gamine excitée.

-C'est une super idée.

Mon père lui fronça les sourcils.

-Tu pourras faire un barbecue dans le jardin d'hiver et vous pourriez jouer dans la piscine.

Je ne sais pas si je m'habituerai un jour à tout ce luxe. Enfin pour l'heure l'idée emballait ma mère.

Après le déjeuner je me dirigeais vers mon petit salon attendre Alice et sa cousine. Rosalie devait nous rejoindre dans la journée.

Alice était aussi pétillante qu'à son habitude mais je fus fatiguée rien que de voir en sa cousine son double. Pas sûr que je survive à autant d'excitation et d'émerveillement.

J'appréciais très vite Jane mais ça allait devenir infernal lorsque ça parlerait jupon, mais bon je devais apprendre aussi à avoir des préoccupations de mon âge et quoi de mieux que de passer des heures à se demander qui du parme ou du mauve me sied le mieux au teint.

Je parlais de mon idée à Alice d'une journée entre jeune, elle était déjà électrique faisant des plans sur la comète, elle piqua un fard à la mention de Jasper, arqua un sourcil à la mention d'Alec Volturi et fronça les sourcils à la mention de James et Tanya.

J'eu une petite pincée au cœur pour mon ami Alec. Alice était prisonnière visiblement des conflits familiaux et pas sûr qu'elle soit capable de donner sa chance à Alec. Enfin de toute manière elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Jasper.

La journée entre jeunes fut dont décidée.

Avant cela, j'avais pu avoir une conversation avec Jacob, je lui avais expliqué qu'il avait cette place dans mon cœur que personne ne pourrait prendre mais qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de me sentir célibataire. Je ne voulais pas avoir de compte à rendre à lui comme à Edward.

Je crois qu'il avait compris dans une certaine mesure mais je pense qu'il y avait surtout une part de jalousie et que si je tenais Edward à distance, ça lui conviendrait.

Je me demandais si ça ne serait pas plus simple qu'il retourne à Forks, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il supporte de me voir me marier avec un autre.

Enfin pour l'heure je devais être la parfaite hôte pour recevoir mes amis et mes ennemis. Cette idée me fit sourire. Rosalie ne m'avait pas parlé d'Emmett et leur relation. Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas prêts à la rendre publique. En attendant, ils seraient là tous les deux. J'avais demandé à ce qu'Emmett soit là comme invité et ne pas avoir de chaperon à cette occasion vu que je ne serais jamais seule avec un homme.

Alors que je me remémorais mentalement les présences, je m'amusais à les mettre par couple.

James et Tanya, il ferait un magnifique couple et je serai débarrassée d'eux.

Rosalie et Emmett

Alice et Jasper

Jane et Alec, pourquoi pas ? Elle était très jolie et tout aussi pétillante qu'Alice.

Il ne restait plus que Jacob, Edward et moi, je n'allais pas m'en sortir de ce triangle, j'appréhendais cette situation et une autre invitée pour contre balancer la parité entre les garçons et les filles était nécessaire.

La solution me fut proposée le vendredi par ma mère qui me proposa d'agrandir mes activités et de commencer mes apparitions publiques. Elle souhaitait que je l'accompagne dans certains de ses déplacements.

Mais pour cela, j'avais besoin d'une assistante, une personne qui ferait l'intermédiaire entre les demandes extérieures, l'assistante de ma mère et moi. Elle me présenta donc Angéla. Nous nous ressemblions physiquement, petite brune aux yeux bruns, elle avait un visage très doux, elle inspirait confiance.

J'avais passé la journée du vendredi avec elle, elle m'avait aidé dans mes invitations pour la journée du dimanche, c'est alors tout naturel qu'elle fut conviée.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Le dimanche 3 octobre 2010

J'étais impatient comme un enfant j'allais passer la journée avec ma belle. C'était elle qui avait lancée l'invitation et j'en étais plus qu'heureux.

Par contre, je déchantais quand ma sœur m'appela pour me demander de venir les chercher Jane et elle. J'étais bien naïf d'avoir pensé être le seul invité. Mon état euphorique disparut pour laisser place à de la crispation en pensant à qui elle avait bien pu inviter.

Nous nous n'étions pas revu depuis que je l'avais embrassé. Je sais c'était inconvenant mais je voulais qu'elle sache qu'en dépit de ce que pouvait dire la presse, je la désirais, elle, physiquement.

J'avais espéré par ce baiser lui montrer tout le besoin que j'avais d'elle, ce sentiment déraisonné qui m'attire vers elle et me la fait désirer à chaque instant. Je voulais aussi quelle sache les sentiments profonds qui habitaient tout mon être.

C'est donc à reculons que j'allais à sa fête. Je savais déjà que j'allais souffrir de ne pouvoir être que le frère d'Alice ou un prétendant comme un autre, je voulais être tout pour elle.

Arrivée au palais, nous fumes conduit dans les jardins d'hiver. Rosalie, Bella, Jacob et Emmett étaient déjà là.

Jacob était bien évidemment assis à côté de Bella et Emmett bien trop proche de Rosalie pour les convenances.

Nous saluâmes tout le monde et je me retrouvais assis en face de ma douce. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de commencer à converser que de nouveaux invités arrivaient. La première demi-heure se passa en salutation. Je fis la connaissance d'Angéla. Jasper arriva suivi de peu de James. Bella du voir mon interrogation muette, elle haussa les épaules en réponse. Même si j'étais contrarié par l'arrivée de James, je le fus encore plus quand Alec prit Bella dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Je sentais déjà mon corps se tendre quand un autre corps m'agrippa.

Une fois la surprise passée, je me figeai devant Tanya qui avait passé son bras à ma taille.

-C'est tellement gentil à vous Comtesse de m'avoir invité, minauda-t-elle auprès de Bella.

J'avais envie de gerber.

Bella fit un sourire contrit, alors que j'essayais de me dégager de Tanya.

-Oh mon chéri, me dit-elle, ça fait si longtemps.

Elle approchait son visage du mien. Je posais mes deux mains sur ses épaules pour la reculer. Je la fixais.

-Tanya arrêtes ça, s'il te plait.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et un sourire avant de soupirer théâtralement :

-J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie.

-Arrêtes ton cinéma, lui cracha ma sœur.

Mon dieu que la journée allait être longue.

Et elle le fut.

Ma sœur eu la bonne idée de vouloir faire un match de lutte dans la piscine, les filles sur les épaules des garçons. C'était aux filles de choisir leur partenaire.

Tanya me sauta dessus. Rosalie était déjà tout à côté d'Emmett, ils se sourirent d'un air entendu. Ma sœur se dirigea timidement vers Jasper, alors que Jane allait vers Alec. Il ne restait plus qu'Angéla, Bella, Jacob et James.

Bella regarda Angéla, d'un air de dire « choisis ». Cette dernière hésita et se dirigea vers James, alors que James étaient dos à elles, je vis Bella dire un merci silencieux à Angéla. Merci pourquoi merci ? De la laisser avec Jacob ? Ou d'éloigner James d'elle ? Je devais avouer que pour le coup, je préférais la savoir sur les épaules de Jacob que sur celles de James. Ce jeu fut un vrai calvaire pour moi.

Je ne supportais pas le regard concupiscant que lui portait James.

Je ne supportais pas les gestes possessifs de Jacob avaient sur elle.

Je ne supportais pas la complicité entre Alec et elle, si ce n'était que de la complicité.

Je ne me sentais pas à ma place et pourtant c'est au milieu d'eux que j'allais évoluer. Mais là ça m'était insupportable, ça me rendait nerveux quant à l'avenir et là comme une révélation je compris.

Ce qui me rendait nerveux, ce n'était pas en soit leur présence même si j'aurais tout donné pour être uniquement avec Bella. Ce qui me gênait c'est que tout ce petit monde parasitait autour de ma Bella et tant que je n'aurais pas pu la revendiquer comme mienne aux yeux de tous, je vivrai un cauchemar.

Je devais montrer à James, Tanya, Alec, Jacob que c'était elle et moi pour toujours.

Enfin après cette révélation prise, maintenant que je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, j'essayais de me détendre et profiter de la journée.

Je les regardais évoluer comme si je regardais un écran. Je vis que les choses avaient changées entre Rosalie et Emmett, je devais interroger ce dernier prochainement.

Bella était moins réceptive aux attentions de Jacob.

Alec ne regardait pas Bella d'une manière qui m'inquiétait, c'était plus comme un frère. Ce dernier par contre avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il parlait aux deux inséparables Alice et Jane.

J'avais aussi remarqué que Bella avait parlé à Alice tout en désignant de la tête Jasper. Se pourrait-il que ma sœur ai le béguin pour lui ?

Les observer m'apaisa mais quand je prenais le temps de regarder Tanya ou James, là je savais que j'avais du souci à me faire. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher prise et de me laisser en paix avec ma douce.

_._

_._

_._

_Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?_

_Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose pendant cette journée mais vous en saurez plus dans d'autres chapitres._

_Je suis impatiente d'écrire le prochain chapitre qui va surement plaire à certaines, en attendant je n'arrive pas à décider si je l'écris du point de vue d'Edward ou de Bella, des préférences ?_

_A dans 8 jours !_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Merci pour vos commentaires, mises en alertes ou favoris. _

_Merci à CeLiRa3789 de me relire et m'encourager._

_Alors vous étiez vraiment partagées pour quel point de vue adopter, une petite majorité pour Edward avec également une alternance de point de vue. Donc le point de vue d'Edward sera le plus long._

_Bonne lecture_

_._

_._

_._

Chapitre 15 : La demande

Dès le lundi matin je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je me dirigeai vers chez mes parents. Seule ma mère était présente. Après lui avoir adressé ma requête, elle me regarda suspicieuse en me demandant si j'étais sûr de moi, j'acquiesçais et je pu repartir avec la petite boite.

J'appelais ensuite Angéla pour connaitre le planning de ma douce pour la fin de semaine. J'avais beau prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, Angéla ne laissait filtrer aucune information, uniquement celle rendu publique c'est-à-dire le spectacle qui aurait lieu dans la salle de bal pour les enfants malades de l'hôpital samedi prochain. Je m'informais de qui gérait cet événement.

Une fois l'information prise, j'appelais directement Sandrine Shope, qui devait coordonner tous les intervenants de cette soirée. Elle m'expliqua que les enfants étaient conviés au palais pour un gouter, qui serait suivi d'une visite du palais et des jardins. Devait s'en suivre un dernier souper léger et enfin il y aurait un spectacle dans la salle de bal. Des clowns étaient prévus, différents numéros acrobatiques et des chants.

Je lui proposais alors d'accompagner les enfants au piano, elle trouva l'idée magnifique. C'est ainsi que le mercredi j'avais rendez-vous pour répéter avec les enfants.

Cette journée fut tout simplement magnifique, les enfants étaient tous plus attendrissants que les autres, nous avions mis un certain temps pour choisir la chanson, j'avais considérablement influencé leur choix sur « Cinq filles à marier » écrit par Aznavour, j'espérais que Bella y comprendrait la morale.

Le samedi arriva vite, j'étais complétement nerveux. Je m'étais invité à toutes les festivités, j'avais demandé aux enfants de feinter la surprise et faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Ils jouèrent très bien le jeu au bout de quelques minutes passés avec eux, ils me parlèrent alors me faisant des messes basses, ils m'amusaient vraiment beaucoup.

Bella plus d'une fois jeta des regards dans ma direction et je faisais des clins d'œil aux petites filles qui pouffaient de rire. Ses enfants vivaient au quotidien avec la maladie et je trouvais ces instants magiques quand l'insouciance reprenait le dessus et que les rires d'enfants emplissaient la pièce.

La première partie de l'évènement se passa super bien. Quand il fut l'heure du spectacle, pas mal de monde était attendu, je me demandais comment allait réagir ma belle, j'avais les mains moites.

Je m'assis pas très loin d'elle pour le spectacle elle était entourée par Alice et Rosalie, malheureusement depuis le début des festivités, je n'avais pas pu m'approcher réellement de Bella et lui parler, elle était constamment entourée d'enfant ou de ses amies. Présents ce soir, il y avait une petite partie des personnes du conseil, mes parents étaient là et il y avait bien une centaine d'autres invités composés des parents et du personnel médical.

Le spectacle commença sous les yeux ébahis des enfants, nous eûmes droit à un vrai show d'artistes en tout genre. Enfin ce fut à mon tour, Madame Shope me fit signe d'approcher.

Je m'installais au piano à queue qui était un peu à gauche sur la scène. Je sentis des regards sur moi en particulier celui de ma promise. Je pouvais déjà imaginer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Tous les enfants se mirent autour de moi et j'entamais les premières notes et les enfants se mirent à chanter :

_Maître Jacques le notaire_

_Maître Jacques le notaire_

_A cinq filles à marier_

_A cinq filles à marier_

_La première est très austère_

_Elle doit avoir quarante ans_

_C'est l'image de sa mère_

_Elle mène tout tambour battant_

_C'est dommage mais qu'importe_

_Et que diable l'emporte_

_Maître Jacques le notaire_

_Maître Jacques le notaire_

_A cinq filles à marier_

_A cinq filles à marier_

_La seconde sans aucun doute_

_Ne manque pas de qualités_

_Mais toujours elle vous déroute_

_Car elle a un œil en biais_

_C'est dommage mais qu'importe_

_Et que diable l'emporte_

_Maître Jacques le notaire_

_Maître Jacques le notaire_

_A cinq filles à marier_

_A cinq filles à marier_

_La troisième comme son père_

_A de la barbe au menton_

_Le nez comme une pomme de terre_

_Les pieds plats et le dos rond_

_C'est dommage mais qu'importe_

_Et que le diable l'emporte_

_Maître Jacques le notaire_

_Maître Jacques le notaire_

_A cinq filles à marier_

_A cinq filles à marier_

_La quatrième est sauvage_

_Bien que jolie comme un cœur_

_Elle fuit à mon passage_

_A croire que je lui fais peur_

_C'est dommage mais qu'importe_

_Et que le diable l'emporte_

_Maître Jacques le notaire_

_Maître Jacques le notaire_

_A cinq filles à marier_

_A cinq filles à marier_

_J'ai épousé la dernière_

_Qui ressemble à une fée_

_Mais elle est pas trop légère_

_Elle ne pense qu'à me tromper_

_C'est dommage mais qu'importe_

_Et que le diable l'emporte_

_La morale de cette histoire_

_Est fort simple à deviner_

_N'allez pas chez le notaire_

_Pour vouloir vous marier_

_Et consulter père et mère_

_Avant de vous déclarer_

_C'est dommage mais tant pis_

_Car la vie est faite ainsi_

_._

_._

Est-ce que Bella verrait l'allusion pour notre mariage c'est sa mère et mon père qui nous ont choisi en quelque sorte. La prendrait-elle avec humeur ?

Au dernier couplet je regardais Bella droit dans les yeux, elle avait déjà ses yeux posés sur moi. Je lui fis un léger sourire. Quand les enfants eurent fini ma sœur se pencha vers Bella pour lui parler et alors que j'essayais de percevoir ses réactions je la vis lever les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête.

Les enfants s'étaient donnés à fond dans la chanson, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à l'engouement de ces petits êtres.

Peu après, les enfants me réclamèrent quelques morceaux supplémentaires comme il l'avait déjà fait mercredi. Je jouais des extraits de musique issus des bandes musicales de Disney. J'alternai avec des morceaux qui faisaient peur, des tristes ou encore plein d'espoir, d'amour ou de joie. A chaque fois je voyais les expressions des enfants se changer et c'était merveilleux.

Je finis enfin mon medley et je demande à une petite fille d'aller me chercher Bella pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir à côté de moi.

Elle me fait un grand sourire face à cette mission de confiance et couru vers Bella. Elle lui parla à l'oreille et Bella leva sa tête vers moi interrogative. Je lui fis un sourire.

La petite lui tendit sa main qu'elle accepta et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers moi.

Arrivée à ma hauteur, je proposai à Bella de s'installer sur le banc à côté de moi.

Les enfants s'étaient assis tout autour de nous.

Je commençai à jouer un morceau que j'avais composé pour elle, je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, alors que les notes s'élevaient dans la salle de bal, ma douce regardait ses mains, sans rien dire. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Alors que la dernière note résonnait je me penchais vers elle pour lui murmurer :

-Je l'ai composé pour toi.

Elle me regarda troublée et se reconcentra sur ses mains en murmurant un faible « merci ».

Je me levai alors et je contournais le banc pour me placer face à elle. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur elle releva les yeux vers moi. Nos regards se sont fixés. Alors que je la regardais intensément, je commençais tout doucement à me baisser, dès que j'ai eu mon genou au sol, je vis Bella écarquiller les yeux.

Les petites filles à côté de nous gloussaient. Alors que je n'avais pas quitté Bella des yeux, je saisis dans ma poche la petite boite que ma mère m'avait donnée en début de semaine. Je retirais alors la bague de fiançailles de mon arrière-grand-mère, c'était un magnifique « toi et moi » en diamant. Il n'était pas prétentieux, la monture en or blanc était délicate tout comme Bella.

Alors que je présentais la bague devant ma belle, elle ouvrit sa magnifique bouche, aucun son ne sortait, je crois qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

J'inspirai profondément :

-Isabella veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je vis tellement d'émotions passées dans ses yeux mais c'est sa réaction qui me surprit le plus, elle se pencha vers moi et vient nicher sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule.

Elle me chuchota alors à l'oreille :

-Non, je ne le veux pas et je t'ai expliqué pourquoi dans la voiture, par contre je respecterai les engagements de ma mère.

Ma lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler alors que Bella se redressait pour me faire face, je sentais mon monde s'écrouler, elle m'avait dit non. Elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y vit à ce moment tellement je me sentais dévasté.

-Oui

Ce oui me sortit de ma transe, elle venait de dire un « oui » à haute voix, les apparences, toujours pour ces maudites apparences.

J'aurais voulu retourner le piano, j'aurais voulu fuir, je bouillonnais à l'intérieur.

Alors que je n'avais toujours pas bougé, tétanisé par son non, cherchant une solution. La femme que j'aimais m'avait dit non, mais sauvait les apparences, j'aurais voulu lui reprocher son non, je devenais fou, j'étais perdu.

Son regard sur moi changea peut-être face à mon immobilité, alors elle posa doucement sa main sur ma joue et s'approcha doucement de moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le contact de ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les miennes me fit comme un électrochoc. Bella m'embrassait, Bella avait pris l'initiative de m'embrasser, là devant tout le monde, alors je repris espoir.

Une fois qu'elle se fut reculée, elle me tendit sa main, je passais alors la bague à son doigt et je nous relevais tous les deux. Une fois l'un en face de l'autre, je la vis faire un petit sourire.

Je ne pus résister à gouter à nouveau ses lèvres pour celer cette promesse de mariage. Le baiser était doux, ma tendre faufila ses mains derrière ma tête et je l'enserrai dans mes bars l'attirant un peu plus vers moi. Ce baiser était nouveau, il était réciproque et fantastique. Je dus quitter les lèvres de ma fiancée quand j'entendis les enfants glousser de plus en plus fort autour de nous.

Je posais mon front sur celui de ma belle, et lui sourit.

-Quand la soirée sera finie, me chuchota-t-elle, j'aimerais que nous parlions.

J'acquiesçai de la tête avant de lui refaire un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et retourner à la réalité.

Alors que nous nous détachions les enfants se mirent à applaudir, je commençais à regarder alors vers nos familles et là je dois dire que les visages qui se présentaient à moi avaient tous leur propre expression passant de la colère, à de la joie, à des émotions fortes et des larmes. C'est ma mère qui pleurait, Alice elle était euphorique, Rosalie avait l'air plutôt septique, Jacob était en colère, d'ailleurs je le vis nous regarder intensément, je regardai ma douce qui le regardait aussi, il se leva alors et quitta la pièce, je sentis ma Bella se tendre et amorcer un geste pour le suivre. Je resserrais l'étreinte autour d'elle et elle me regarda tristement.

Je me haïssais à ce moment-là, je me haïssais de la forcer, je me haïssais de ne pas être celui qui la faisait vibrer. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par une main sur mon épaule.

C'était mon père qui était face à moi et qui me prit maladroitement dans une étreinte masculine et me disant haut et fort :

-Je suis fier de toi fils.

Je grimaçais, si j'étais fiancé c'est uniquement parce qu'il avait manœuvré dans ce sens. Même si j'en retirais toute la satisfaction d'avoir Bella à mon bras.

La mère de Bella la regarda tristement, elle la serra dans ses bras. J'entendis à peine Bella murmurer à sa mère

-Je vais bien maman. Alors qu'elle lui frottait le dos dans un geste apaisant.

Ça me tordit un peu plus les entrailles.

Son père vient me féliciter à sa manière :

-Je te jure que si tu fais du mal à ma fille je te tue de mes propres mains, me souffla-t-il.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il prenait Bella dans ses bras.

Ma mère arriva enfin vers moi, j'appréhendais un peu sa réaction, vu que je l'avais vu en larmes quelques minutes plutôt.

-C'était très beau le morceau que tu as joué Edward.

L'art et la manière de ma mère de ressortir le positif de chaque situation sans dire des paroles qu'elles ne penseraient pas.

Je lui souris.

Pendant ce temps-là, mon père étreignait Bella en lui disant :

-Je suis ravi Bella que bientôt nous fassions partie d'une même belle famille.

Elle fit un sourire des plus faux en lui répondant sarcastiquement :

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde Carlisle.

Les embrassades et les félicitations continuèrent encore quelques minutes, les enfants se mêlant à nos amis, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus joviale.

Même si intérieurement j'étais torturé car je n'aimais pas la réponse première de Bella, j'aurais tellement voulu que les choses soient différentes, mais j'avais espoir vu son attitude qui avait suivi que peut-être nous pourrions trouver une solution, une alternative à tous les deux qui nous conviendrait.

En attendant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement, en la tenant par la taille, la devant toutes ces personnes, elle était mienne.

-x-x-x-x-x-

La soirée se traina encore un peu et je devais parler avec Edward pour qu'on puisse clarifier les choses. Je le sentais presque comme un bipolaire, comme s'il voulait éclater de joie tout en se retentant mais par moment son regard se changeait pour une souffrance indéfinissable.

Je l'emmenais au salon pour une discussion, mon chaperon me suivait, arrivée devant les portes, je lui demandais de me surveiller via les caméras du salon. Je voulais parler à Edward sans oreilles indiscrètes.

Je sentais Edward très nerveux, je me doutais qu'il avait peur de ce que je pourrais lui dire.

Nous nous assîmes et je respirai un grand coup :

-Edward j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça et j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose.

Il me regardait méfiant, je lui fis un petit sourire, en fait je crois que ça m'amusait de jouer avec ses nerfs, c'était ma petite vengeance personnelle avant de tourner la page.

-Il y a notre vie publique avec ta demande ce soir et que j'ai accepté devant tous et notre vie intime. Je n'aime pas ces deux réalités, je n'aime pas être fausse. Seulement aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à voir comment raccorder ces deux parties de notre vie.

Il grimaça, il jouait avec ses doigts, pour ne pas dire il se tordait les doigts d'appréhension. Il leva alors la tête et me dit :

-Comtesse, je sais que ce n'était pas prévu que je te demande ta main si tôt mais voir tous ces prétendants autour de toi me rendait dingue. Si tu le désires nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous marier tout de suite, nous pourrions considérer la proposition de Jasper et attendre l'année prochaine quoiqu'en pensant mon père.

Je souris.

-Merci Edward, vu que notre mariage est inéducable je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir fait ta demande si tôt, je suis un peu soulagée d'un certain côté, si ça peut tenir à distance James, je t'en suis même reconnaissante. Pour le mariage, ce n'est pas nécessaire de repousser la date, affirmais-je.

Edward me regarda en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

-Comme je te le disais il y a notre vie publique, telle que tout le monde l'attend et je me suis faite à cette idée, nous nous marierons avant le 500ème de l'île.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi Bella ? rétorqua Edward.

Je sentais une pointe d'autorité, d'énervement dans sa voix. Mais maintenant c'était à moi de me mouiller. J'inspirai un grand coup.

-J'aimerais … je soufflais un grand coup, c'est plus difficile à dire que je ne le pensais. Je baissai les yeux pour trouver les bons mots.

Je me triturais la lèvre inférieure, essayant de me calmer de mon inconfortable position du moment à devoir dévoiler mes sentiments.

-Bella, m'appela Edward, la patience ne fait pas partie de mes qualités.

Je souris, j'avais par automatisme une quantité de répliques acerbes qui me venaient en tête.

-Bon alors, disons que… oh là là je n'allais pas m'en sortir. Je soufflais une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre :

-J'avais pensé que nous pourrions essayer d'être un couple indépendamment de notre vie publique, que nous nous donnions une vraie chance de voir si toi et moi nous pourrions être un jour cette image que nous offrons au public.

Je relevais timidement la tête vers Edward qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Bella es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble réellement ?

-Euh oui, mais je…

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase qu'Edward s'était déjà levé et jeté sur mes lèvres. Je ris et le repoussais.

-Edward attends, je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

Il perdit instantanément son sourire et se recula méfiant.

-Je veux que nous nous donnions une chance mais je ne veux pas subir la pression de notre vie publique. Je veux que nous allions à notre rythme et quoi qui se passe dans la vie publique ça ne vienne pas interférer avec notre vie intime.

Je grimaçais un peu au mot intime, est-ce qu'il arrivait à comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire, que je voulais avoir le choix de me donner à lui le soir de la nuit de noce, que je voulais être sûr de mes sentiments pour cela.

-Je serai capable de t'attendre une éternité Bella, me dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi tel un félin.

-Attends l'intimais-je, je n'ai pas fini.

Il grogna. Je souris, il avait bien compris mon dilemme cependant.

-Euh, il y a un autre problème.

-Lequel ? me demanda-t-il.

-Jacob.

Il me fusilla du regard. Il souffla ravalant sa salive et surement un commentaire désagréable.

-C'est-à-dire ? Questionna-t-il prudemment.

-Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir inutilement. Dis-je tout bas.

-Et concrètement ça donne quoi ? Insista-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je suppose que nous pouvons avoir des comportements de couple en public et quand nous sommes seuls mais j'aimerais un peu attendre devant nos familles et amis.

Edward se rassis sur le canapé et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il frotta sa tête puis son visage avant de se redresser et me regarder :

-Tu me demandes de nous donner une chance en tant que vrai couple pour qu'un jour notre vie publique puisse correspondre à notre vie intime, c'est bien ça ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, j'étais heureuse qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin d'aller à mon rythme.

-Mais dans l'immédiat tu veux que nous jouions la comédie non plus au public vu que nous sommes un vrai couple mais à nos amis et notre famille ?

Je grimaçais, il avait raison mais ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je le voyais. Je ne voulais pas jouer la comédie. Je voulais justement qu'un jour nous arrêtions de jouer la comédie. Pour moi nos représentations publics n'allaient être que comédie vu que mon cœur n'était pas fiancé c'était juste les faits. Nos familles n'ont pas besoin de savoir notre essai et si ça ne marchait pas.

-Edward, je veux que nous nous donnions une chance sans interférence. Je veux que nous apprenions à nous connaitre alors que devant le public nous jouerons le petit couple parfait alors qu'en réalité nous serons balbutiants, dans la découverte de l'autre. J'aimerais vraiment que nous construisions quelque chose ensemble et quand nous serons sûr de nous alors nous en parlerons à nos familles, comme un couple normal.

-Mais je suis sûr, rétorqua-t-il.

-Pas moi Edward, j'ai besoin que les choses se déroulent comme elle devrait se dérouler.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que je dois t'inviter à diner avant de pouvoir t'embrasser.

Je souris, oui c'était l'idée mais là je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir ou pouvoir attendre maintenant que j'avais gouté à ses lèvres.

-Oui tout à fait même si nous pouvons accélérer cette étape, nous pouvons dire que nous avons déjà eu un premier rendez-vous lors de la balade à la falaise et la bibliothèque, lui répondis-je joueuse.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, me répondit-il taquin.

Nous nous sourions, quand Edward perdit son sourire.

-Ça sera dur Bella pour moi de jouer l'indifférence devant nos amis.

Je m'approchai de lui en levant ma main pour toucher ses cheveux.

-Je sais, lui répondis-je tout bas avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

Edward se baissa et nous nous embrassâmes, très vite sa langue vient caresser ma lèvre inférieure et pour la première fois je pu le gouter réellement. Nous langues se caressèrent doucement découvrant la bouche de l'autre, c'était tellement agréable. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de chose dans un simple baiser.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors ?_

_A la semaine prochaine_


	16. Chapitre 16

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Merci pour votre soutien, visiblement vous avez appréciez le rapprochement alors profitez bien de ce chapitre car aux prochains chapitres vous me maudirez… je parle trop moi, je ferais mieux de me taire, alors…_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 16 : Accalmie !**

Arrivé au poste de contrôle, je m'installais devant les caméras. Nous étions tous réunis comme à chaque fois lors d'événements au palais. Nous devions faire un débriefing sur la sécurité de la soirée, mais ces gros balourds ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de commérer comme des gonzesses sur la demande de Cullen.

Je soufflais d'exaspération pour me concentrer sur les écrans, je trouvais rapidement la comtesse qui parlait au salon avec Cullen. Je pris du papier et un crayon faisait semblant de commencer un compte rendu mais j'avais les yeux rivés sur l'écran. J'étais nerveux, je n'aimais pas la savoir seule avec ce type quand soudain mon cœur s'arrêta, avant de repartir et en tapant fort. Mon dieu, ce connard posait sa bouche sur mon Isabella. Ses mains partaient dans le dos de la comtesse pour la rapprocher de lui. Je devais faire un effort considérable pour ne pas quitter ma chaise et aller le tabasser.

J'étais tétanisé devant ce spectacle, mon cœur criait de désespoir. Je sentais tout mon corps se crisper, plus rien n'existait, j'étais paralysé, impuissant et en total désaccord avec ce qui se jouait sous mes yeux.

Je fus sortis de ma transe par un bruit sec, j'avais brisé en deux le crayon de bois que je tenais. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi, personne ne me regardait. Je jetais rapidement le crayon, tout en cherchant des yeux Sam. Quand j'arrivais enfin à capter son regard, je lui fis un signe de la tête pour qu'il s'approche. Il vient vers moi et je lui désignais l'écran, il soupira et je me suis senti obligé de rajouter :

- Ça fait 10 minutes.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, je sais qu'il cherchait la bonne attitude à adopter. Sam était la personne responsable de la sécurité d'Isabella tout comme Alfred était responsable de la sécurité de Renée. Il désapprouvait que son rôle soit plus cantonné à du chaperonnage, moi personnellement ça me soulageait grandement.

Il fut interrompu par Emmett qui arriva vers nous et comprit immédiatement la situation.

- Laissez-les un peu tranquille, scanda-t-il.

Je me retiens de lui arracher la tête. J'essayais d'inspirer calmement, je devais avoir confiance en Sam. Ce dernier pris enfin la parole :

- C'est moi le responsable, c'est moi qui m'y colle, j'y vais.

Je soufflais de soulagement alors qu'Emmett soufflait d'exaspération.

-x-x-x-x-x-

J'avais l'impression de vivre pour la première fois pleinement. Pouvoir embrasser ma princesse, de la sentir en accord avec moi, c'était juste divin. Sa bouche, ses lèvres, son odeur, son gout tout était divin en elle. Je n'arrivais pas et je ne voulais plus me détacher d'elle. J'en voulais déjà plus mais il fallait que je fasse mes preuves, elle avait fait un grand pas aujourd'hui vers moi et je devais m'en montrer digne.

Je pouvais la serrer contre moi, effleurer son dos, sa taille si fine, je pouvais sentir son corps tout contre le mien. J'aimais la sensation de ses mains dans mes cheveux et ma nuque. Je me retenais de gémir face à ses caresses et la sensation que me procurait ses baisers.

Je n'avais pas encore osé partir à la découverte de son corps, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, mais j'avais une telle envie de nicher ma tête dans son cou, pouvoir respirer pleinement son odeur, pouvoir gouter sa peau.

Inconsciemment, j'avais quitté ses lèvres et j'embrassais sa mâchoire, mes baisers se déplaçant vers son oreille. Je goutais ma douce qui continuait ses caresses, j'étais au paradis quand nous fûmes interrompu par un raclement de gorge.

Je me détachais de ma Bella à contre cœur. Je vis Sam face à nous :

- Excusez-moi Comtesse mais je préfère intervenir maintenant en qualité de chaperon avant que les choses deviennent plus gênantes pour vous comme pour moi, dit-il d'une voix un peu froide.

Isabella rougit comme une tomate tout en se dégageant de mon étreinte.

- Je m'excuse, dit-elle à Sam avec un sourire timide.

Il répondit avec un sourire tout aussi faible avant de se retourner en disant :

- Bonne soirée, je retourne à la salle de contrôle.

La menace qu'il continuerait à nous surveiller était bien présente.

Une fois sortie je regardais ma douce qui s'était assis sur le canapé et se cachait le visage de ses mains.

Je m'agenouillais devant elle essayant de retirer ses mains.

- Princesse, lui dis-je doucement.

- C'est si gênant, me dit-elle tout en essayant de se cacher.

Je ris.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Edward c'est très embarrassant.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon sérieux. Oui c'est embarrassant car je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'être dérangé à chaque fois que j'avais un peu d'intimité avec Bella, il fallait changer ça, je n'allais pas supporter de ne pas pouvoir être un peu intime avec elle.

- Tu as raison, nous devrions aller voir ta mère pour demander que tu ne sois plus chaperonnée.

- Tu te fous de moi là ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Euh, non.

- C'est ton idée je te rappelle Edward le coup du chaperon, assumes un peu tes actes. Me lâcha-t-elle.

Je soupirais.

- Oui, excuse-moi, je sais mais j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en nous. J'ai été bête me pardonnes-tu ?

Elle soupira.

- Bien sûr.

Je lui souris :

- Alors que faisais-nous ? La questionnais-je.

- Je ne sais pas peut-être que je pourrais en parler avec ma mère, mais ça voudrait aussi dire que je l'informe de la situation actuelle et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prête.

- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra ma princesse, lui dis-je tout en caressant sa joue.

Elle se releva et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, je pense.

Je lui fis un sourire triste, j'aurais aimé passé la nuit avec elle, ne serait-ce que pour la tenir dans mes bras et savourer le fait qu'elle soit mienne.

J'acquiesçais avant de m'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était tellement jouissif de pouvoir avoir ce geste sans avoir la crainte d'être rejeté et encore mieux qu'elle répond avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Malheureusement, elle se recula trop vite à mon gout :

- Nous ne voudrions pas que Sam ai de nouveau à se déplacer.

- Effectivement, dis-je à contre cœur, puis-je te ramener malgré tout jusqu'à ta porte ?

Elle me sourit amusée.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire partir pourquoi pas, me charia-t-elle.

Je grognais et lui pris la main pour la diriger jusqu'à sa chambre. Pouvoir déambuler avec elle, main dans la main m'emplit d'un sentiment d'invisibilité, j'étais heureux.

Nous arrivâmes trop vite à sa chambre.

- Quand te reverrais-je ? La questionnais-je.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle songeuse, il faut voir ça avec Angéla.

Je perdis instantanément mon sourire, quoi ? Je devais passer par son assistante pour la voir ?

Elle se mit à rire.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête Edward, ria-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Bella, me plaignis-je.

- Bon alors peut-être pourrions-nous aller nos promener demain après-midi incognito en ville, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Vendu, répondis-je enthousiasme. A demain ma belle.

Je lui fis un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de la quitter, c'était plus facile sachant que dans quelques heures je pourrais profiter de nouveau de sa présence.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dimanche matin j'allais à la rencontre de ma mère, il fallait autant que je parle à la mère qu'à la comtesse. J'y avais pensé toute la nuit et j'étais résolue à lui expliquer ce qui se passait avec Edward et de lui demander qu'elle m'enlève cette surveillance de chaperon. Il n'y avait pas de risque, je n'étais pas prête de passer à l'acte avec Edward et de son côté, il m'a assez répété qu'il voulait que je sois vierge au mariage.

Nous parlâmes un long moment avec ma mère, je lui expliquais la situation je vis des étoiles dans ses yeux. C'était comme si un rêve devenait réalité. Elle me prit dans ses bras :

- Je suis tellement fière de toi Bella, tu es si forte et si déterminée, je suis sûr qu'Edward peut te rendre heureuse. Tu le mérites.

Elle accepta alors sans broncher tout en m'indiquant qu'il n'en restait pas moins que Sam était mon garde du corps et qu'il fallait que je m'en remette à lui pour ma sécurité à l'extérieure du palais.

J'acceptais bien volontiers et je lui fis part de mon projet de l'après-midi.

Elle fit appeler Sam pour l'informer des nouvelles directives et des mesures à prendre pour l'après-midi.

Je le vis souffler de soulagement quand ma mère lui dit qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de me chaperonner, j'en rougis repensant à la veille.

Il informa ma mère qu'il serait deux à assurer ma sécurité cette après-midi. La majorité des agents étaient au repos, il demandera que Félix nous accompagne. Ma mère lui renouvela toute la confiance dans les méthodes qu'il mettrait en œuvre pour ma protection quant à moi je devais me déguiser maintenant que mon visage était connue.

Rosalie était venue m'aider, je n'avais pas pu revoir Jacob pour lui parler. Rosalie m'a informé qu'il était partie pour la journée qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

J'imaginais que ça faisait beaucoup pour lui, je ne savais pas comment atténuer sa peine.

Etant donné que la saison se rafraichissait, Rosalie me proposa de relever mes cheveux et les cacher sous un chapeau en feutrine noir que je trouvais très sympa. Elle me trouva un petit tailleur gris, un peu strict à mon gout, mais il fallait bien que je sorte de mes habitudes si je voulais passer inaperçue et profiter. Et enfin elle termina ma tenue par une petite paire de lunette de vue à monture noire. J'aimais bien le look que ça donnait un peu sexy et autoritaire. C'est vrai que comme ça j'étais méconnaissable, je ris face à mon reflet je me demandais ce qu'allait en penser Edward.

Il fut rapidement l'heure que je le retrouve.

Quand il arriva, je le repérais rapidement et je le voyais me chercher sans me voir.

Je m'approchais alors de lui, quand enfin il me reconnut il écarquilla les yeux.

Il se reprit vite et fondit sur mes lèvres, après un long baiser il se décolla de moi pour me dévisager.

- hummmmmm j'adore ton petit côté strict, me murmura-t-il.

Je lui souris.

- Et c'est quoi ton déguisement à toi ?

Il sortit à son tour des lunettes qui faisait un peu intello et un bonnet de laine. Il s'affubla du tout et se recula pour que j'admire le déguisement.

- Mais tu as l'air d'un vrai plouc, le taquinais-je, je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de sortir avec toi, continuais-je.

Il me saisit alors par la main, tout en me disant :

- Oui mais je suis méconnaissable et c'est le but, tu n'as plus le choix je te kidnappe.

Nous quittâmes le palais par derrière, Félix nous emmena en taxi au centre-ville, il devait rester dans le véhicule en cas d'extraction rapide et Sam lui nous suivait à pied à distance.

Nous marchâmes alors tranquillement dans les rues de Syllavie main dans la main c'était assez agréable.

- Je m'étonne que Sam ne soit pas plus près, fit remarquer Edward.

Je rougis.

- J'ai demandé à ma mère de ne plus avoir de chaperons, dis-je en rougissant.

Edward se pencha pour me dévisager :

- Et elle a accepté ? m'interrogea-t-il.

J'acquiesçais de la tête, alors il passa son bras sur mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui et me fit un langoureux baiser.

Les piétons pestaient contre nous arrêtés au milieu du trottoir. Edward rit en reprenant notre marche tout en gardant son bras autour de mon cou et me serrant le plus qu'il le pouvait contre lui. Je passais alors mon bras sur sa taille et nous déambulions tranquillement, nous avions accordé notre pas.

Après quelques minutes, Edward interrompit le silence :

- Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas que nous remettions le mariage à plus tard, nous pourrions attendre que tu sois prête, pour enfin tu vois, conclut-il gêné.

Je soupirais.

- Comme je te l'ai dit notre vie publique est immuable, nous allons nous marier, un jour nous aurons un héritier mais comment pouvons-nous savoir maintenant comment notre couple va évoluer. Peut-être que nous n'aurons jamais l'envie de nous marier et il serait bête d'attendre, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir toujours cette pression que si nous dissocions les deux pour l'instant j'ai le sentiment que nous prendrions notre vie de couple avec moins de contraire. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Il s'était raidi pendant mon discours, alors j'étais un peu inquiète.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais pas si tu m'aimeras un jour suffisamment pour faire un mariage d'amour.

Je baissais les yeux, oui je n'étais sûr de rien.

- Ne m'en veux pas Edward je veux juste essayer de me préserver. Je veux que nous apprenions à nous faire confiance, à ce que nous nous découvrions et peut-être qu'un jour nous aurons envie de nous engager réellement l'un et vers l'autre et à ce moment-là rien nous empêchera de renouveler nos vœux ou je ne sais quoi.

Il acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, alors j'enchainais essayant de changer cette atmosphère tendue :

-Et puis entre nous, comment pouvons-nous se promettre un amour éternel sans avoir connu avant du plaisir charnel ensemble et ainsi tester notre compatibilité.

Je sentais mon visage bouillonnant je devais être cramoisi, je regrettais de ne pas avoir tourné 7 fois ma langue dans ma bouche.

Il me dévisagea amusé avant de se pencher vers mes lèvres et me murmurer « ne me tentes pas » avant de me donner un chaste baiser.

Nous reprîmes notre chemin, moi fixant dans l'immédiat mes chaussures. Enfin nous nous mimes à parler de tout et rien, c'était assez facile de plaisanter avec lui.

Souvent il resserrait son étreinte et venait déposer un baiser sur ma tempe mais il pestait contre mon chapeau qui le gênait dans sa trajectoire.

Nous nous arrêtions manger une gaufre pour lui une crêpe pour moi. Nous nous fîmes gouter mutuellement notre encas comme un vieux couple. Une fois qu'il eut englouti sa gaufre, il vient piquer de ma crêpe et je le frappais gentiment en faisant une mine outrée.

Nous n'avons pas vu l'après-midi passée quand Sam nous fit un signe, j'acquiesçais et quelques minutes plus tard Félix se garait à notre hauteur pour nous ramener. Sam monta à l'avant et Edward avait abandonné mon cou pour prendre ma main dans la sienne.

Dès que nous fumes installé dans le véhicule, Edward se débarrassa de son bonnet et de ses lunettes et il entreprit de faire de même avec moi. Il enleva mon chapeau qui l'avait si agacé et défit mes cheveux pour les laisser retomber sur mes épaules. Ses gestes si lents me troublèrent, c'était comme si j'étais mise à nue, son regard intense me fit monter le rouge aux joues plus que nécessaire.

Edward était encore plus tactile que j'aurais pu l'imaginer, j'appréhendais le moment où je me montrerais distante face à nos amis et en particulier Jacob, j'étais inquiète de la réaction que pourrait avoir Edward

Avant de me quitter ce soir-là, nous avons programmé un diner avec nos deux familles pour parler de la date du mariage. Ma mère m'avait proposé de faire une fête de fiançailles, je n'y tenais vraiment pas, un diner entre nous serait bien suffisant.

Je ne savais pas quand je reverrais Edward il avait beaucoup de cours cette semaine alors je lui dis à mercredi pour le diner.

Le lundi matin avait été plus calme, j'avais accompagné mon père, il secondait ma mère en catimini et il avait donc du temps pour me parler des ficelles du métier si on peut dire.

L'après-midi je la passais avec un bon livre, quand une visite s'annonça à moi.

Je vis Tanya arriver vers moi avec un grand sourire :

- Bonjour Comtesse, c'est vraiment gentil de me recevoir à l'improviste.

J'acquiesçais de la tête. Elle continuait de parler :

- Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous depuis un petit moment déjà.

- Je t'écoute, lui répondis-je.

- Eh bien tout d'abord, je voulais vous féliciter pour vos fiançailles.

- Merci, répondis-je un peu sur la défensive.

- Je voulais aussi m'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de malaise entre nous.

- Pourquoi il y aurait un malaise ? La questionnais-je.

- Parce que nous avons en commun Edward. Répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Je commençais à sentir la moutarde me monter au nez. Je préférais me taire et ne pas répondre à ça.

- Beaucoup de femmes nous envient Edward, précisa-t-elle.

Est-ce que je pouvais lui arracher les yeux ? Pourquoi utilisait-elle le nous constamment. J'allais poser de but en blanc la question quand nous fûmes interrompus.

Alec arriva vers moi avec un grand sourire.

J'en fus soulagée, la situation avec Tanya ne prenait pas une tournure qui me plaisait j'avais bien besoin de renfort et réconfort et si je restais seule avec elle, je risquais l'incident diplomatique à tous les coups ! J'accueillis Alec en le serrant dans mes bras, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pour me chuchoter :

- Que fais-tu avec cette harpie ?

Je ris doucement, tout en me reculant :

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Alec ?

- J'avais envie de discuter avec une amie, me répondit-il évasif.

Nous échangions tous les trois quelques futilités quand bien vite et à mon plus grand soulagement Tanya pris congé.

- Alors, me questionna Alec une fois Tanya sortie, que te voulait-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, elle m'a plus agacée qu'autre chose en parlant de nous pour évoquer la situation avec Edward.

Il grimaça.

- Bon et toi ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Quand tout à coup, il se leva et chercha des yeux dans toute la pièce.

- Où est ton chaperon ? me dit-il surpris.

- Avantage d'être fiancée, lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

- Super, me sourit-il en se rasseyant. Nous pouvons donc parler tranquillement.

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

- Alors ne dévie pas de sujet, comment vas-tu ? Le questionnais-je à nouveau.

- Ah Bella, je suis un monstre.

Je fis des gros yeux.

- N'as-tu rien remarqué à ta journée jeune ?

- Euh si tu as passé pas mal de temps avec Alice et Jane… commençais-je.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant…

- Alec, accouches !

- Je m'en veux, ça fait des années que j'ai le béguin pour Alice et il a fallu que je croise Jane pour que ces années soient effacées d'une traite. Ce n'est pas normal.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, j'étais si heureuse pour lui.

- Comment tu l'as dit Alec c'était qu'un béguin et peut-être que ce qui te plaisait chez Alice c'est sa vitalité que tu as retrouvé chez Jane.

- Surement, dit-il vaincu.

- Et comment ça s'est passé avec elle.

-Ah si tu savais, soupira-t-il. C'est si facile de parler avec elle, elle est tellement pétillante et drôle.

Je souris, nous parlâmes alors pendant plus d'une heure de nos amours respectifs, je lui parlais de mes craintes vis-à-vis de Jacob et il confirma mes inquiétudes :

- Je ne veux pas être là quand il l'apprendra, me charia-t-il.

- Tu ne m'aides pas là, le sermonnais-je.

Le mercredi soir, nous étions enfin au repas avec notre famille. J'avais rappelé rapidement à Edward que je ne souhaitais pas que nous précipitions les choses et que nous restions discrets quant à notre relation. Il soupira mais accepta.

Je sentis pendant le repas son regard sur moi. Jacob bien sûr avait refusé d'y participer.

La soirée se passait bien, je voyais Alice nous jeter des regards soupçonneux. Seule ma mère était au courant et respectait notre … enfin mon choix.

Il fut décidé que le mariage aurait lieu le samedi 6 novembre soit dans un peu plus de 3 semaines.

Alice était électrique et elle commençait déjà des listes de choses à faire.

Je lui rappelais que je souhaitais que Rosalie et elle soient mes demoiselles d'honneurs. Je voulais demander à Jacob d'être mon témoin mais je n'étais pas sûr de moi, au pire je demanderais à Rosalie.

Edward en profita pour demander à Emmett d'être témoin et Jasper garçon d'honneur. Alice devient comme une pivoine ce qui me fit bien rire et je vis également un petit sourire de la part d'Edward peut-être qu'il était également au courant du béguin de sa sœur.

La soirée allait bon train, l'ambiance était bonne. Puis une chose que je ne m'attendais pas se produisit :

- Isabella, m'interpela Esmée, nous feriez-vous l'honneur de venir diner à la maison avant le mariage ?

J'étais médusée, je ne m'attendais pas à cela mais je suppose que c'était dans la logique des choses.

- C'est une très bonne idée maman, confirma Edward.

Je serrais les dents tout en essayant de sourire.

-Oh oui ! Bonne idée, rajouta Alice.

J'avais plus vraiment le choix.

- Ça sera avec plaisir Esmée.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que le rendez-vous fut pris pour le 30 octobre.

La soirée se finit calmement.

Edward me quémanda un petit moment pour nous. J'aimais toujours autant nos baisers, mais s'ils étaient justifiables le soir de nos fiançailles, j'avais maintenant peur d'être surprise notamment par Jacob.

La fin de semaine et la semaine suivante se passèrent sans encombre, Edward fit quelques apparitions publiques avec ma mère et moi.

Nous avions rendez-vous samedi matin pour aller tous ensemble à un déjeuner organisé par une association quelconque.

Je finissais de me préparer dans ma chambre quand quelqu'un entra, je sursautais pour voir Edward là devant moi.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas permis de rentrer dans les chambres des jeunes filles sans permission, le taquinais-je.

- Et j'en suis nullement désolé, me répondit-il tout en se rapprochant tel un prédateur.

J'esquissais un sourire quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Nous nous étions peu vu cette semaine et lors des présentations publiques nous nous contentions de nous tenir la main et de sourire.

Edward m'embrassa langoureusement, et de plus en plus fougueusement.

Il avait avancé vers moi jusqu'à me faire reculer contre mon lit. Alors que notre étreinte se faisait plus passionnée, nous tombâmes à la renverse sur le lit ce qui nous fit éclater de rire.

Alors que nous nous remettions de notre rire, nos yeux se croisèrent et je fus surprise de voir l'iris de ses yeux verts si noir, ça me fit légèrement frissonner. Edward ne riait plus du tout et se saisit à nouveau de mes lèvres.

J'étais à bout de souffle dans ce baiser où je m'abandonnais complétement, j'aimais avoir les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes ou dans mon cou. Je perdais totalement le sens de la réalité dans les bras et sous les assauts des lèvres d'Edward quand une voix froide me glaça :

- PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !

_._

_._

_._

_Sors discrètement…_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour à toutes avec un peu d'avance_

_Un grand merci pour l'accueil du dernier chapitre, c'est sans surprise que vous avez devinez qui vient troubler la quiétude du jeune couple. Par contre ce n'est pas gagné pour le point de vue mystère._

_A l'occasion je réponds aux reviews pour les inscrites avec un teaser, est-ce que vous aimez ? Bon faut bien que je trouve un moyen pour me faire pardonner pour ce chapitre et le prochain qui sera encore pire…_

_Merci à ma béta CeLiRa3789 qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si ce n'est pas forcément ce que vous avez envie de lire…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 17 : Crescendo**

Je me séparais vivement d'Edward, Jacob était fou de rage.

-PUTAIN, JE VAIS LE TUER, hurla-t-il.

J'eu à peine le temps de m'interposer et de retenir Jacob.

-Bella pousses-toi, me dit-il d'une voix contenue de colère.

-Jacob, calmes-toi, je vais t'expliquer, tentais-je.

-Expliquer quoi ? Me dit-il comme s'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'explication au fait qu'Edward et moi étions en train de nous embrasser.

C'était l'heure que je dise tout à Jacob.

-Edward, tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plait, dis-je en me retournant à peine voulant garder Jacob à vue.

-Je ne préférerais pas, me répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Ce n'était pas une question Edward, laisse-nous. Dis-je exaspérée.

Aucun mouvement, je soupirais.

Je regardais Jacob droit dans les yeux, il était prêt à le faire sortir de force.

-Tu ne bouges pas, avertis-je Jacob.

Je me retournais vers Edward en soupirant :

-J'ai besoin de parler avec Jacob, j'aimerais que tu nous laisses.

Il soupira à son tour.

-S'il te plait Bella ne pourrions-nous pas en discuter tous les trois ?

Je le regardais sévèrement, Jacob ne méritait déjà pas ce que j'allais lui dire, je n'allais pas en plus lui faire supporter la présence de mon petit-ami ?

-Non !

-Mais… tenta-t-il.

Je lui coupais la parole :

-Sors !

Il me regarda, tellement de sentiments passèrent dans ses yeux, la peur, la tristesse, l'indignation puis la résignation. Il soupira en sortant, j'eu un petit pincement au cœur de le mettre à la porte ainsi.

-C'était quoi ça ? M'agressa Jacob.

-Jacob, calmes-toi tout de suite s'il te plait. Je vais t'expliquer mais nous allons nous assoir avant.

Il me suivit sur le canapé de mauvaise grâce.

-J'ai donné sa chance à Edward, dis-je sans détour.

Il me dévisagea avec un mélange de douleur et de dégout.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça Bella ?

C'était plus une question qu'une constatation. Je baissais la tête.

Jacob se leva faisant les cents pas.

-Putain, jura-t-il.

Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, tout en fulminant :

-Bella ce type n'est pas pour toi, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai que peu d'options ? Le questionnais-je.

-Oui et ça m'agace encore plus que tu cautionne tout ça.

-Je voudrais essayer de trouver un équilibre, quitte à épouser Edward autant essayer de voir si nous pouvons nous entendre.

-Mais Bella, ce type se sert de toi.

-Tu n'en sais rien du tout, alors arrêtes ça, lui crachais-je.

Il soupira fortement.

-Je ne voulais pas t'en parler maintenant mais là … il soupira de nouveau, je ne sais pas quoi faire… ce fils de pute ne te mérite pas du tout.

-Jacob arrête s'il te plait et dis-moi ce qu'il y a, tentais-je de répondre pour le calmer.

-Ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu te fais manipuler et tu ne le vois pas, cracha-t-il.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? L'interrompis-je.

-De ton cher Edward et de Tanya, rétorqua-t-il.

Je reçus comme une gifle, je ne m'attendais pas à cela, mais de quoi parlait-il ?

-Je ne comprends pas, tentais-je.

Il souffla et il vient s'accroupir face à moi. C'est moi ou les rôles sont inversés, je ne devais pas être celle qui réconforte ?

Il me prit mes mains dans les siennes.

-A ta journée jeune, j'ai entendu une conversation que je n'aurais pas due.

Je haussais un sourcil.

-Je t'écoute.

-James parlait avec Tanya et… Il soupira. Bon Tanya lui expliquait ce qui allait se passer entre elle et Edward.

-Je ne comprends pas, explique, l'intimais-je.

_Flash-back de Jacob_

Je m'étais un peu écarté du groupe, j'avais du mal à voir Bella s'épanouir auprès de tous ces gens. C'était de plus en plus dur pour moi de rester ici. Partir voudrait dire perdre Bella et je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prêt à renoncer, à faire mon deuil de notre séparation.

Quand je fus sortie de mes pensées par des voix :

-Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu autant ? Questionna James à Tanya.

-Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous entende, lui cracha-t-elle. Bon tout ce que je te dis doit rester entre nous et en aucun cas tu dois t'en servir contre Edward c'est clair ? L'avertit Tanya.

-Oui très clair, confirma James.

-Bon alors Edward est très confiant en ce qui concerne la comtesse. Il est sûr qu'elle ne résistera pas à son charme. Donc une fois Edward marié et qu'il aura fait son héritier, il me prendra comme assistante personnelle. Nous en avons pas mal discuté avec ses nouvelles fonctions ça passera comme une lettre à la poste. Ensuite je saurais me rendre indispensable et Edward demandera qu'on aménage un appartement privé au palais pour moi pour que je puisse être plus efficace dans mon travail. Après rien ne nous empêchera de nous aimer tous les jours, finit-elle un sourire devait s'étaler sur son visage vu le son de sa voix.

-Vous êtes sacrément culottés, fit remarquer James.

-Oui peut-être mais personne ne pourra l'empêcher et nous saurons nous montrer discret tout comme maintenant.

-Oui encore faut-il qu'elle accepte de l'épouser, ils n'ont pas l'air si proches, fit remarquer James.

-Edward est le plus beau, elle finira par craquer c'est certain.

Je restais à méditer ces paroles, ma douce en plus d'épouser un mec qui ne la méritait pas va en plus devoir subir l'humiliation. Cullen était un vrai fils de pute. Avais-je les moyens d'empêcher ça ? Bella n'avait pas le choix de l'épouser et il allait profiter d'elle, pourrais-je rester en retrait pour être là pour elle, être celui qui la réconfortera ?

_Fin du flash-back._

J'étais choquée parce que me disait Jacob, c'était impossible, qui mentait dans cette histoire ? Est-ce qu'Edward aurait pu me mentir ou Tanya mentait ? Qui disait vrai ? Est-ce que Jacob avait vraiment entendu tout ça ?

J'étais perdue, je tentais le tout pour le tout.

-Peut-être ont-ils voulu que tu entendes cette conversation pour que Tanya puisse récupérer Edward.

-J'y ai pensé figures-toi et c'est pour cela que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, je ne voulais pas te blesser inutilement. Du coup, j'ai pisté Edward à l'université. Hier, je m'étais caché pour l'espionner et je l'ai vu tenir Tanya par le bras et l'emmener dans une salle vide avec lui, il a vérifié que personne ne les voyait ensemble avant de rentrer. Je suis désolé, finit-il.

Tout en s'asseyant vers moi, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra dans ses bras. J'étais perdue, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Edward pouvait-il à ce point jouer la comédie avec moi ? Et pourquoi se donnait-il cette peine alors ?

L'héritier me dit une petite voix, si j'étais dans de bonnes dispositions avec Edward je serais plus amène de faire rapidement l'héritier, cette constatation me déchira le cœur.

Je ne voulais pas craquer, je m'étais promis de ne pas craquer.

Je décidais de ne pas aller au déjeuner, je ne pourrais pas faire bonne figure alors qu'il y avait autant de questions qui se battaient dans ma tête.

-Jacob, merci pour ton soutien, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule. Pourrait-on reprendre notre discussion plus tard, s'il te plait. Dis-je la gorge nouée.

-Bien sûr, me dit-il tout en embrassant mon front, à tout à l'heure ma belle.

J'allais me rafraichir et je décidais d'aller prévenir Angéla de mon désistement au déjeuner. A peine ouvris-je ma porte que je tombais sur Sam.

-Un problème ? Le questionnais-je.

-Euh à vous de me le dire ? répondit-il prudemment.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Aucun, rétorquais-je.

-Ok je vous laisse alors, me dit-il tout en repartant.

-Sam, l'interrompis-je, pourquoi pensais-tu que je pouvais avoir un problème ?

-Rien d'important, éluda-t-il.

-Sam, l'avertis-je.

Il soupira.

-Votre fiancé est passé au poste de contrôle, il était inquiet pour votre sécurité, lâcha-t-il.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir confiance en moi ?

-Merci Sam, répondis-je crispée. Euh je peux te demander un service ?

-Bien sûr, me répondit-il.

-Peux-tu avertir Angéla que je ne souhaite pas faire d'apparition publique aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

-Ça sera fait, répondit-il avec un salut de la tête tout en repartant.

Je retournais dans ma chambre en claquant la porte, il fallait que j'arrive à reprendre mon calme, j'avais envie d'étriper Edward à cet instant.

Pour l'heure il fallait que je me détende.

Je pris un livre et commençai ma lecture mais c'était un livre de la bibliothèque et bien sûr je repensais à cette journée passée avec Edward. Je soupirais. J'avais eu envie de jeter le livre de rage, mais il était bien trop précieux. Ma réflexion me fit sourire et je commençais enfin à faire retomber la pression.

Je me triturais l'esprit de longues minutes quand enfin je décidais que je n'avais pas assez d'éléments pour statuer de la véracité des propos entendus par Jacob, peut-être que je pourrais demander à quelqu'un de faire une enquête pour moi. Je mis cette idée de côté, enquêter sur son futur mari, n'était-ce pas abject comme procédé ?

Enfin dans l'immédiat, Edward m'avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas du tout confiance en moi et qu'il y avait toujours ces deux poids deux mesures. J'avais décidé de ne pas laisser passer ça. Il fallait qu'il me fasse confiance et me laisse gérer certaine chose à ma façon. Ce serait notre première dispute de couple, je ne voulais pas le rejeter complétement.

Ma journée étant déjà gâchée, je décidai de me mettre aux « devoirs » que m'avait imposés Alice pour le mariage, autant faire les choses douloureuses en même temps. Elle m'avait laissé une pile de magasines je devais lui donner le ton, le thème que je souhaite pour mes noces. C'est donc sans motivation que je m'attelais à cette tâche.

Je misais sur le blanc, il voulait tant préserver ma virginité, j'allais leur en faire une overdose, je ne voulais que du blanc, du tulle blancs, des fleurs blanches, des nappes blanches, des assiettes blanches. Je tolèrerai alors un liserai argenté sur ces dernières.

Je sélectionnais également deux trois modèles de robe qui me plaisait dans les catalogues de créateurs que m'avaient également fournis Alice.

Au final l'après-midi se passa rapidement et j'étais contente d'avoir avancé sur ce dossier, Alice serait moins insupportable enfin si c'était possible.

En fin d'après-midi, on vient frapper à ma porte, c'était Edward qui revenait du déjeuner.

Je fis au départ la sourde oreille, je n'étais pas d'humeur et j'avais peur d'exploser trop rapidement.

Alors qu'il se faisait plus insistant, je ne pus retenir :

-Pas maintenant Edward !

J'étais foutue, il redoubla les coups sur la porte.

-Bella, il faut que je te parle, ça me rend dingue, s'il te plait ouvre cette porte.

-Non, nous discuterons plus tard, vas t'en maintenant.

-Hors de question, j'étais inquiet pendant tout le repas, Bella ouvre cette porte.

Je ne répondis pas, il était têtu mais moi aussi.

-Putain Bella, tu vas ouvrir cette porte ou il faut que je la défonce ?

Quoi ? Mais il était malade ou quoi. Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte, toujours hésitante, je me demandais qui gagnerait de la porte ou d'Edward quand j'entendis des bribes d'une dispute.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire ?

C'était Edward.

Je n'entendis rien en réponse.

-Dégages, cria de nouveau Edward. Si tu me touches, je te jure que je t'en colle une.

Je décidais d'intervenir. J'ouvris la porte et découvris Quil et Edward qui se faisait face. Je n'avais jamais vu Quil avec un regard si noir de fureur. Tous les deux bombaient le torse, c'était à celui qui lâcherait le premier.

-Merci Quil, ça va aller, dis-je enfin en m'approchant des deux garçons.

Edward entra dans ma chambre complétement énervé.

J'allais faire de même quand Quil m'interpela :

-Comtesse, euh… étant donné que vous n'avez plus de chaperon, nous voulions vous donner ceci.

Il me tendit un tube de rouge à lèvre.

Je le regardais incrédule. Il me sourit et ouvrit le tube :

-En fait c'est une balise GPS, vous n'avez qu'à actionner ce bouton, me montra-t-il et une alarme sonnera au poste de contrôle tout en nous donnant votre position. Si vous avez besoin d'aide et ou quoique ce soit, il vous suffit de l'actionner pour qu'un agent de la sécurité vienne à vous.

Je regardais l'objet complétement fascinée.

-Waouh, ne puis-je m'empêcher, comme dans les James Bond.

Ma remarque fit rire Quil.

-Cette balise ne donne votre position qu'une fois actionnée, c'est pour cela qu'elle est banalisée et discrète vous pouvez vous en servir dans toutes occasions.

-Merci, répondis-je, je la garderai sur moi alors.

-Nous n'en attendions pas moins de votre part, me répondit-il. Bonne soirée Comtesse.

Je remerciais une dernière fois Quil avant de refermer la porte et d'affronter Edward.

Il était vers le canapé à faire les cents pas. Ça devait être une attitude typiquement masculine.

-Bella pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me laisser rentrer ? m'interrogea-t-il sans détour.

-Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, répondis-je un peu agressivement.

Il fut surpris de ma réponse, il s'attendait à quoi ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Rajouta-t-il.

-Que je n'apprécie pas que tu cours vers Sam dès qu'une situation ne te convient pas, crachais-je.

Il soupira.

-J'étais inquiet, dit-il simplement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Et de quoi ?

-Que Jacob s'énerve contre toi !

-Tu ne le connais pas Edward, Jacob n'est pas comme ça.

-Pourrions-nous changer de sujet, s'il te plait, enfin avant que t'a-t-il dit ? A-t-il bien pris la nouvelle ?

-Plus ou moins, éludais-je. Mais ça ne change pas que je suis très en colère contre toi.

-Et moi donc, que dois-je penser quand ma fiancée me jette pour discuter avec son ex, qu'elle refuse de m'ouvrir et que la sécurité s'en mêle ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Ne recommences pas Edward, je ne t'appartiens pas, l'avertis-je.

Ma phrase le stoppa nette dans sa réplique qui était prête à partir, il me regarda surpris. Il hésita avant de répondre tout doucement :

-Je suis désolée Bella, je n'aurais pas dû.

Ce changement de ton si soudain me rendit méfiante, j'avais le sentiment qu'il me caressait dans le sens du poil et ce n'était pas son habitude.

Je le regardais suspicieuse.

-Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi et en guise de bonne foi vis-à-vis de Jacob tu pourrais lui demander d'être un de tes garçons d'honneur et je demanderai également à Angéla d'être une demoiselle d'honneur, le mettais-je au défi.

-Il n'acceptera jamais, répliqua-t-il.

-Je te demande juste de proposer. Insistais-je.

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, alors soit.

Il cédait vraiment trop facilement c'était bizarre. J'étais mal à l'aise comme s'il ne me laissait pas l'occasion d'être en colère contre lui.

-Aurais-je droit alors de gouter tes magnifiques lèvres, me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi tel un prédateur.

-Euh, je voulais te montrer mes choix pour le mariage pendant que tu es là, changeais-je de sujet.

Il leva les yeux au ciel pas dupe, je lui fis part de mes idées de blanc.

-Ça sera très joli, conclut-il, avant de m'enserrer dans ses bras.

-Edward, je suis encore bien trop irritée, je suis désolée, j'aimerais bien pouvoir être seule maintenant.

Il me fit un sourire triste, déposa ses lèvres sur mon front et se dirigea vers la porte :

-Bonne nuit ma princesse, me dit-il avant de quitter ma chambre.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois prise de remord ! Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec Edward. Aurais-je dû lui parler de Tanya ? Je ne savais plus.

Je consacrais ma soirée à Rosalie, lui demandant d'être mon témoin, lui racontant ce qui se passait avec Edward, Jacob, elle ne me jugeait pas, elle voulait seulement mon bonheur.

Elle me confia alors ses amours avec Emmett, j'étais heureuse pour elle, quand elle en parlait elle rayonnait, elle commença à me donner des détails et les images d'eux en plein ébats me revinrent en tête. Je la stoppais de suite, j'avais assez de frustration pour ajouter à ma liste la frustration sexuelle. Elle rit face à ma réaction.

La semaine se continua tranquillement, j'étais toujours un peu distante avec Edward ne sachant pas quoi penser, j'attendais une révélation qui me dirait, oui Edward est attaché à moi de manière sincère ou non Edward joue pour avoir plus rapidement son héritier et pouvoir vivre sa vie.

J'étais un peu dans les expectatives, Rosalie n'avait pas pu m'aider, Emmett et elle refusaient de parler de nous entre eux pour ne pas se disputer, une fois la conversation était partie sur le sujet, ils avaient commencé à se disputer chacun soutenant son ami, du coup le sujet était un peu tabou entre eux.

Mes journées se passaient entre essayages de ma robe de mariée, celles des demoiselles d'honneur, des préparatifs, du menu, du plan de table, des vœux à rédiger. Je n'avais que peu de temps de libre.

Le repas chez les Cullen arriva vite, j'avais peu vu Edward, il avait compris qu'il me fallait de l'espace et je dois avouer qu'Alice me prenait beaucoup de temps. Nous étions à une semaine du mariage et toutes les demoiselles d'honneur et garçons d'honneur étaient conviés au repas.

J'avais demandé à Jacob d'accepter la demande d'Edward, il m'avait regardé intensément et m'avait répondu : « je le fais uniquement parce que je t'aime Bella et que tu me le demandes ». Ses mots m'avaient serrés la gorge, je ne méritais pas son amitié. Il m'avait questionné sur ses révélations, je lui avais avoué que je n'étais pas plus avancée.

La soirée fut riche en émotions, Emmett et Rosalie officialisa leur relation devant tous, nous eûmes droit à de multiples embrassades. Edward c'était alors rapproché de moi et avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules pour me coller de lui. Il avait embrassé ma temps et murmuré : « tu me manques Bella ».

Tout mon corps voulait répondre, mais ma raison bloquait. Je lui fis un sourire un peu triste et sans m'y attendre, je posais la question :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Tanya ? Lâchais-je.

Je le vis écarquillé les yeux puis froncer les sourcils, la colère apparaissait sur son visage.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Je te l'ai déjà dit après l'article non ?

J'acquiesçais de la tête, visiblement c'était un sujet tabou, sa réponse ne me plaisait guère.

Il vit que je me renfrognais, alors il me retourna face à lui :

-Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

-Rien

-Bella, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

-C'est rien Edward juste des rumeurs qui persistent sur toi et Tanya et ça me saoule un peu à force, expliquais-je rapidement.

-Je sais qu'elle est venue te voir après les fiançailles, me dit-il tout à coup, que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Je fus troublée, comment le savait-il ? Je le voyais s'impatienter.

-Elle voulait me féliciter, lâchais-je.

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Je haussais les épaules, il soupira.

-Bella, il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux, soit en convaincue, me dit-il tout en me fixant intensément. Il finit par un baiser sur mes lèvres, il était loin d'être doux, il était rageur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

J'étais en train de perdre Bella, je la sentais qui s'éloignait de moi de plus en plus, le repas chez mes parents n'avait rien changé. Comment avais-je pu toucher toutes mes espérances pour les voir retirer après l'interruption de Jacob.

Je sais que je m'étais montré odieux ce jour-là. J'aurais dû lâcher prise et lui faire confiance. Je lui faisais confiance, c'est en Jacob que je n'avais aucune confiance. Les savoir seuls m'avait rendu fou.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir tous ces sentiments contradictoires. Je voulais Bella, je la voulais de manière compulsive et presque malsaine. J'avais cru que le fait qu'on soit fiancé me rendrait moins nerveux mais il n'en était rien. Du moment que j'avais gouté à la douceur de ses bras de ses lèvres, je ne voulais plus m'en passer et dire que Jacob y avait gouté avant moi m'insupportait à un point inimaginable.

Comme si Jacob ne suffisait pas, il fallait que Tanya s'en mêle.

Emmett m'avait averti qu'elle était passée voir Bella, je l'avais donc intercepté à l'université pour savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu à Bella.

_Flash-Back_

-Tanya pourquoi tu es allé voir Isabella ? L'interrogeais-je.

-Pour la féliciter de vos fiançailles voyons ! répliqua-t-elle.

-Et quoi d'autre ? Crachais-je.

-Mais rien Edward, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai pensé à tout. Dit-elle d'un ton calme.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? L'agressais-je.

-De nous, écoute, une fois que tu seras marié, je deviendrai ton assistante comme cela personne ne pourra nous reprocher de passer du temps ensemble, me dit-elle en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Mais tu n'as encore rien compris ma pauvre, c'est fini entre nous. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Lui criais-je.

Elle se figea à ses mots, elle me regarda cherchant des réponses.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Edward. Tu reviendras comme toujours.

J'avais envie de m'arracher les cheveux ou lui arracher la tête, elle était en plein délire, elle ne comprendrait donc jamais, la conversation était vaine.

-Jamais ! Lui dis-je en la regardant bien dans les yeux et je quittais la pièce.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Je devais faire abstraction de ces parasites et me concentrer sur Bella, je devais lui montrer tout mon amour pour elle.

J'avais pensé casser nos fiançailles et nous laisser une vraie chance, loin de l'arrangement. Mais le dilemme c'est que Bella m'avait clairement dit sa manière de penser, un couple devait se connaitre intiment avant de vouloir se promettre l'amour éternel et je n'étais pas prêt à renoncer à la cathédrale, je sais que c'était orgueilleux. Je devais donc comme elle me l'avait demandé dissocier notre vie publique et intime.

En attendant je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire pour lui prouver mon amour, je pris mes clés de voiture et sortit de mon appartement, je devais faire vite.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors de Tanya et Jacob, lequel des deux vous insupporte le plus ? _

_Mise à part moi bien sûr o)_

_A mercredi prochain pour le prochain chapitre intitulé 'PPPSVAJ'_


	18. Chapitre 18

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, voici enfin à quoi correspond le PPPSVAJ._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 18 : PPPSVAJ**

Nous étions lundi dans 5 jours je me mariais avec Edward, rédiger les vœux étaient une galère. En attendant je devais respecter les traditions et c'est comme ça que toutes les filles et les femmes que je connaissais sur cette île étaient conviées au palais ce matin pour fêter mon mariage. C'était une sorte de rite initiatique, où conseils, astuces étaient prodigués à la future mariée pour qu'elle puisse entreprendre efficacement sa vie d'épouse.

J'avais eu le droit au sempiternelle : de l'amour, de la compréhension, de l'écoute. Je fus un peu surprise quand une des cuisinières déjà assez âgées est venue me souffler dans l'oreille.

- N'écoutes pas tout ce qu'elles te racontent, la seule façon de tenir un homme c'est par le sexe.

Elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue sans me gratifier d'un clin d'œil avant. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui répondre tellement j'avais été estomaquée par cette petite réplique.

La matinée se trainait en longueur. Alice, Jane et Rosalie, s'extasiaient sur les préparatifs du mariage, Angéla les accompagnait mais était plus réservée. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de faire tampon entre moi et ces furies. J'étais rapidement devenue très proche d'Angéla. Elle gérait mon emploi du temps de manière très professionnelle et elle anticipait très bien mes choix. Il était facile de se confier à elle, elle était douce et transpirait la gentillesse et la sincérité.

Ce n'était pas comme Tanya, qui justement s'approchait de moi alors que je m'étais éloignée pour aller picorer au buffet.

- Si c'est le temps des conseils, m'apostropha-t-elle, j'espère que vous pratiquez un sport comtesse, tel que le yoga ou la gymnastique !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

Elle sourit diaboliquement. Je retenais déjà ma respiration, je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

- Edward est très inventif, dit-elle suggestive. Quoique ça ne sera pas évident avec vous vu votre petite taille.

J'avoue que pour le coup, elle m'avait scié entre le sous-entendu et le reproche de ma taille, j'avais du mal à dépatouiller tout cela dans ma tête et réagir adéquatement.

- Oh je parle trop, je devrais me taire, répliqua-t-elle faussement embarrassée face à mon silence.

J'allais répondre quand je fus interrompu par un membre du personnel du palais qui m'apportait un paquet urgent.

Plus pour éviter cette discussion horripilante avec Tanya que par réel envie, je déchirais le papier pour trouver un boiter de CD avec écrit dessus de la belle écriture d'Edward « Ecoutes moi ».

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'amorcer un geste qu'Alice qui était visiblement près de moi se saisit du boitier et couru vers la chaine hifi mettre le CD. Quelques secondes plus tard retentit des notes jouées au piano. Je reconnu le morceau qu'Edward avait joué avant de me demander en mariage. Il m'avait dit l'avoir composé pour moi.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans ce souvenir, une boule d'émotion grandissait dans ma gorge. Je fus rapidement ramené sur terre par Tanya qui me souffla discrètement :

- Edward a vraiment un don pour la musique. La composition qu'il a écrite pour moi que je préfère est celle qu'il a composé juste après que nous ayons… euh… la première fois, fit-elle faussement gênée, enfin il était explosif, il transcendait, finit-elle comme réveillé d'un rêve merveilleux.

Sans fut trop pour moi, abasourdie, je quittais la pièce. Je me sentais comme blessée, ce pouvait-il qu'il n'ait que jouer la comédie avec moi ?

Angéla vient me chercher plus tard, elle ne me posa pas de question, elle m'apprit juste que Tanya n'était plus là. Je reviens donc auprès des invités, le cœur n'y était pas mais il fallait toujours sauvegarder les apparences.

Le lendemain, Alice voulait me faire visiter la cathédrale et me faire part des arrangements floraux prévus.

Félix devait nous y conduire et Emmett devait rester près de moi en tant que garde du corps.

Depuis le matin Alice ne tenait plus en place, elle avait en permanence avec elle un dossier chargé d'informations pour le mariage. Elle était à toutes les places à la fois, elle avait revendiqué le titre d'organisatrice en chef. Personne n'avait osé la contre dire et visiblement ça la rendait très heureuse, par contre nous ça nous épuisait.

Nous arrivâmes à la cathédrale et Alice pesta car le mariage qui y avait lieu aujourd'hui aurait dû être fini à notre arrivée pour qu'on puisse commencer les premiers aménagements. Notamment les câbleurs attendaient pour que la cérémonie soit transmise en directe sur des écrans géant à la grande place.

Nous attendions alors bien sagement dehors quand les mariés sortirent. Je fus surprise, ils étaient tous les deux en blancs. Je croyais que c'était les marines ou les hommes de profession particulière qui se mariaient en uniforme blanc, là le marié avait juste un smoking blanc. Ceci dit, ils étaient vraiment très beaux tous les deux et se dévoraient des yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce tableau. Alice rageait toujours à côté de moi, je l'interpelais :

- Alice, y a-t-il une raison spéciale pour que l'homme soit aussi en blanc ? La questionnais-je.

Elle me regarda étrangement, je ne sais pas si elle supposait que je me moquais d'elle ou si elle hésitait tout simplement à me répondre. Elle prit un air impassible et me dit :

- C'est parce qu'il est vierge.

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Tout se mit alors en place, Edward si respectueux des traditions à mon égard avait fait son choix. Il ne m'avait pas attendu préférant Tanya, tout comme il la retrouverait une fois que nous serions mariés, j'avais enfin ma réponse, cependant une incertitude demeurait.

Alice ne vu pas mon trouble et nous fîmes la visite de la cathédrale, seul mon corps était présent dans ces lieux, mon esprit se triturait les méninges.

Une fois finie, je demandais à Alice :

- Devons-nous rentrer tout de suite ? Si non, je me disais que je n'avais toujours pas vu où vivait Edward, ce n'est pas un peu bizarre en tant que fiancée ?

- Effectivement, me répondit Alice un peu sur la défensive. Tu veux y aller ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, tentais-je dans un sourire.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant chez Edward, il habitait au deuxième étage. Emmett, Alice et moi attendions après avoir sonné qu'Edward nous ouvre. Il fut surpris de nous voir et se déplaça pour nous laisser entrer. Alice tout en entrant, lui expliqua :

- Bella voulait voir où tu habitais.

J'avais laissé entrer Alice et Emmett et je fis un signe à Edward :

- Attends, je pourrais te parler avant ? Lui demandais-je.

Il sortit alors de chez lui, poussant la porte pour que notre conversation soit plus intime.

- Salut, me sourit-il.

- Salut, répondis-je par automatisme.

- En fait, lui dis-je, je voulais savoir depuis quand tu étais au courant de l'arrangement entre nos deux familles.

Il me regarda interloqué. C'est vrai il s'attendait peut-être à des remerciements pour son CD, je n'avais pas donné signe de vie hier.

- Euh, il se ressaisit et me répondit :

- Depuis ton départ, j'avais surpris une conversation entre mes parents, mon père s'inquiétait des répercussions et il m'a expliqué à ce moment-là et plus tard quand j'étais plus à même de comprendre.

- Et pas une fois tu as eu l'idée de rester pure pour moi ? Lui crachais-je du tac au tac.

- Euh quoi ? Il était surpris.

Face à ma fureur, il tenta de s'expliquer.

- Mais voyons Bella, je t'avais vu qu'une ou deux fois et tu étais haute comme trois pommes, je ne savais pas à quoi tu ressemblerais…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir ses explications que ma main était partie de toutes mes forces frapper sa joue.

Je fis demi-tour et courue, je courue sans me retourner, vite et loin. Il me voulait vierge pour l'honneur mais jamais il n'avait voulu être à égalité avec moi, non, je lui étais acquise et c'était bien trop ancré dans sa manière de penser pour qu'il change un jour. Je devais faire le deuil d'un vrai mariage.

Je repris alors conscience de la réalité, j'étais assise sur un banc, je ne sais où, des gens commençaient à me dévisager, je me mis alors à paniquer, je ne savais pas où était le palais, je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Je baissais la tête et entreprit de marcher, mais sans but, j'étais perdue. Je réalisais alors que j'avais ma balise avec moi. Je sortie le tube de rouge à lèvres et l'actionnais.

Je continuais à marcher, essayant de reprendre mon calme, je baissais toujours la tête, j'essayais de me faire discrète. J'entendis un bruit de moteur qui vrombissait à tout allure au loin, j'étais surprise, c'était si tranquille à Syllavie, quand un engin à deux roues arriva à une vitesse folle vers moi et se stoppa net à ma hauteur. J'étais interdite, pétrifiée. Le chauffeur de la moto retira son casque.

- C'est moi Comtesse, vous allez bien ? Me demanda Quil.

Je hochais la tête.

- Tenez, me dit-il en me tendant un casque.

Je fis une grimace.

- Désolé, me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour arriver jusqu'à vous.

- C'est efficace, lui répondis-je.

Il me répondit par un sourire resplendissant.

- Je vous ramène au palais Comtesse ? m'interrogea-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

J'acquiesçais. Il m'aida à monter derrière lui et me prit mes mains pour que je me tienne à lui et démarra son engin.

Etonnamment je n'eus pas peur, la balade était plutôt agréable, si mon père me voyait sur une moto, il ferait surement une crise cardiaque mais je suppose que m'extirper de la population est un cas de force majeure.

Je n'avais envie de voir personne alors j'informais Quil à mon arrivée de faire barrage pour ne pas être importunée. Je profitais un peu largement de mon statut de comtesse et j'avais bien conscience que je faisais un caprice d'enfant gâtée mais je n'avais pas envie de m'expliquer ce soir, j'avais besoin de faire le vide. J'informais juste que je souhaitais voir Angéla demain matin.

Je dormis mal, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, je savais comment garder mon honneur pour moi, garder mon libre arbitre et mon semblant de liberté. J'offrirais ma virginité à un homme qui m'a toujours aimé et qui saura partager ce moment unique avec moi je décidais de mettre en place le Plan Pour Perdre Ma Virginité Avec Jacob.

_Note de l'auteure : je sais vous m'en voulez mais dites-vous que j'ai vraiment hésité à stopper là le chapitre comme quoi je ne suis pas si cruelle !_

C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que j'accueillis le mercredi, je devais un jour où l'autre affronter Edward, il voudrait des explications, que pouvais-je lui dire ? Et qui pourrait m'aider dans mon PPMVAJ ? Je pouvais faire confiance à Rosalie et Jacob, y arriverons-nous à nous trois.

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par l'arrivée d'Angéla. Elle rentra directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Bella, une demi-douzaine de personnes font la queue pour te voir. J'ai pris les choses en main disant que tu ne voulais voir personne et qu'il m'en fasse part à moi pour que je te soumette les demandes.

- Merci, lui dis-je reconnaissante, elle était vraiment d'un grand soutien.

- Bon alors annonces la couleur.

- Alice pour les préparatifs du mariage, Edward il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, Jacob et Rosalie veulent te parler, Emmett qui veut te voler dans les plumes, Sam qui souhaite également remettre les pendules à l'heure et enfin ta mère.

Je soupirais.

- Je vais aller voir ma mère, mais j'aimerais être accompagné par Sam pour discuter en même temps avec lui, pourrais-tu aller le chercher et en même temps donner ce petit mot à Emmett ?

Je griffonnais sur une feuille : « _Toutes mes excuses, je ne recommencerai plus. Bella_ ». Je lui tendis le mot et elle acquiesça.

Elle partit, en l'attendant je décidais de rattrouper mes affaires pour la journée, entre ma mère et Alice, elle risquait d'être longue d'autant plus que je voulais parler avec Rosalie et Jacob, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la porte de ma chambre qui claqua. Je sursautais, alors que je me retournais je vis Edward fermer la porte à clé et me faire face.

Je me figeais complétement interdite, j'entendis mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine, Edward me dévisageait également, il s'était appuyé contre la porte et attendait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une guerre du regard, au premier qui craque, j'avais envie de le regarder avec défi mais je me ravisais, pas sûr de gagner à ce jeu-là. Je décidais alors de rester le plus impassible possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se dégagea de la porte nos regards toujours accrochés, pas un n'avait prononcé un mot. Il se rapprocha tout doucement de moi et je tentais de rester toujours impassible, j'étais totalement immobile. Il s'approcha et je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer quand il fut trop proche.

Il esquissa un petit sourire face à ma réaction mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de s'avancer. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant l'Edward d'avant qui me considérait comme sa chose.

A chaque pas qu'il avançait je reculais mais je me retrouvais bien vite contre le mur. Il colla alors tout son corps contre le mien.

Je refusais de devoir lever la tête pour le regarder alors je levais juste mes yeux le regardant à travers mes cils, son corps collé au mien je demeurais immobile, mes bras le long du corps.

Nous restâmes de longues secondes dans cette position, je tentais de respirer profondément et lentement, ma respiration s'était accélérée avec sa proximité.

Tout doucement, il prit mon visage en coupe, m'obligeant à lui faire face et il vient déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout mon corps l'appelait, mes lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson des siennes, alors que mon esprit refusait cette proximité. Je me battais pour que mes mains le repoussent mais tout mon corps voulait qu'elles s'enroulent autour de lui, je restais donc les bras le long de mon corps, attendant qu'il me relâche.

Il mit fin au baiser, nous étions tous les deux haletants. Il tenait toujours mon visage entre ses mains et il me regarda intensément :

- Oses me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti, me souffla-t-il.

J'essayais de respirer lentement.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, lui crachais-je.

Il soupira.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux Bella de ne plus être vierge mais je ne peux rien y changer.

Je ne répondis pas, il n'essayait même pas de se repentir. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Il reprit alors :

- Je n'ai pas d'excuses mais si c'était à refaire je le referais.

J'écarquillais les yeux devant cet aveu, c'était une chose de supposer que je n'étais rien pour lui, c'était une autre que de se l'entendre dire.

Il vit mon trouble car il reprit aussitôt la parole pour tenter de m'expliquer.

- Tu sais les garçons ont en quelques sorte un complexe c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont peur de ne pas être assez performant pour donner du plaisir à leur partenaire. Je sais maintenant que j'en suis capable et je suis plus serein pour notre future relation.

Je le regardais incrédule, c'était ridicule, il était en train de me dire que s'il n'avait pas gardé sa virginité intacte c'était pour mon plaisir. Je me retiens de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel.

- J'entends que tu l'as fait pour moi, je crois que c'est l'excuse la plus minable possible, fin de l'histoire. Lui crachais-je.

Je le sentis se crisper.

- Enfin non, rajoutais-je, nous nous revoyons samedi mais peut-être que pour équilibrer les choses nous pourrions nous retrouver à la chapelle, ça serait plus juste.

Il se mit à respirer plus profondément comme pour se calmer.

- Si te faire l'amour, là, maintenant, pouvait arranger notre histoire je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, dit-il dans un chuchotement.

Mes mots sortirent dans ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir.

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de perdre ma virginité avec toi ?

Ses yeux prirent une teinte noire de colère, il glissa ses mains qui étaient encore sur mes joues dans mes cheveux et il resserra ses doigts. Il maintenait une pression dans mes cheveux, ce n'était pas douloureux mais pas agréable non plus. Je le voyais en plein conflit, il tentait de se contrôler. Il se pencha de nouveau sur moi m'imposant tout son pouvoir et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser n'était plus doux, c'était comme un avertissement.

J'étais figée, je ne savais pas comment reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Il mit fin au baiser et posa son front sur le mien et me souffla :

- Je ne le permettrai jamais.

Il resserra sa poigne dans mes cheveux pour appuyer ses dires. Il me relâcha et sortit de ma chambre sans plus un mot.

Je restais un moment contre le mur tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Je décidais de ne plus penser à cet épisode pour avancer.

Angéla et Sam arrivèrent quelques minutes après et j'eu le droit à un sermon comme quoi il était primordial que je mette du mien pour qu'il puisse garantir ma sécurité et partir en courant où m'emporte le vent n'est définitivement pas la bonne attitude.

J'acquiesçais à tout ce que me disait Sam. Il soupira et sorti devant nous.

Une fois arrivée vers ma mère, elle m'interrogea sur ma santé et mon bien-être, puis de sa vraie préoccupation.

- Je voulais te parler en fait de comment tu envisageais les choses avec Edward une fois mariée ?

Je fis des yeux ronds, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que souhaitez-vous pour votre aménagement ?

Il m'attira avec elle dans une partie du palais que je n'avais jamais vu, c'était bien plus modeste.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une porte, elle l'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans un appartement qui ressemblait à l'appartement de monsieur tout le monde, pas de riche bordure, ni de moulures, c'était tout simple, il y avait un salon et une petite salle à manger, une cuisine américaine était sur la gauche, elle me conduisit dans les différentes pièces, il y avait deux chambres et un bureau, une belle salle de bain.

- Où sommes-nous ? Questionnais-je.

- Dans l'appartement où ton père et moi avons vécus au début de notre mariage, nous voulions un peu d'intimité que nous ne trouvions pas dans l'aile principale du palais. Si tu veux c'est pour vous.

- Euh, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Elle comprit mon trouble, alors enchaina :

- Tu sais où il est maintenant, en attendant dans l'immédiat, la chambre à côté de la tienne sera aménagé pour Edward. Conclue-t-elle comme si de rien était.

Nous revîmes vers le bâtiment principal, Alice tapait du pied, elle nous attendait.

Elle me gratifia d'un regard noir :

- Nous avons beaucoup de travail Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, Alice restera toujours Alice.

Après l'avoir écouté s'exciter pendant une bonne heure, je rejoignis Jacob. Je lui parlais de mes projets, il hésita au début :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Bella, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça en réaction uniquement à des propos ou des actions d'Edward.

- Je veux me sentir libre, je veux être intime avec toi.

Il me tient la main et embrassa le dos de cette dernière.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse te refuser, conclue-t-il.

Nous retrouvâmes Rosalie qui nous aida à mettre en place notre plan. Très vite nous arrivâmes à une solution.

Jacob au début de la cérémonie quitterait la réception, la majorité s'attendant à ce qu'il ne supporte pas cette situation. Ensuite, il faudrait que je puisse m'éclipser bien après environ deux heures pour ne pas faire le rapprochement. Rosalie pourrait accaparer l'attention d'Edward pendant que je retrouve Jacob. Le hic était les caméras de surveillance, il leur suffirait de me pister pour me trouver, il fallait trouver une alternative.

La solution me vient telle une révélation, je devais permuter d'identité. Je pensais à Angéla qui avait ma taille et ma couleur de cheveux.

Rosalie approuva l'idée, il suffirait de prévoir des rechanges.

Nous avions convenu que si Angéla acceptait, toutes les demoiselles d'honneur auraient un chignon semblable au mien, seules les fleurs plantées dedans changeraient.

Angéla devrait avoir sa robe en double pour en garder un exemplaire dans ma chambre pour qu'elle puisse aller s'y changer et se mêler de nouveau à la cérémonie. Nous irons changer nos vêtements dans des toilettes, s'échangeant robe, accessoires et fleurs. Ensuite Angéla n'aurait plus qu'à aller dans ma chambre pour se changer de nouveau, laissant croire à la sécurité de ma présence là-bas.

Moi avec l'identité momentanée d'Angéla je pourrais aller retrouver Jacob, ma mère m'avait fourni le lieu idéal : l'appartement. Je pourrais y mettre un sac de vêtement là-bas pour m'habiller plus simplement après, en tant que comtesse j'étais libre d'avoir des petites lubies et de vouloir quitter tôt ma robe de mariée. Rosalie elle devait faire diversion le temps que je me change et que je sois en sécurité dans l'appartement.

Le PPSVAJ était alors en place. Angéla avait acceptée, la seconde robe pour cette dernière avait été confectionnée et placée dans ma chambre. J'avais apporté des vêtements à l'appartement. Tout était prêt.

La fin de semaine se passa vite entre les préservatifs de dernières minutes, j'avais revue Edward mais en public, je l'avais ignoré, lui profitant de la situation pour m'enlacer par les épaules pour me serrer contre lui.

J'étais toujours un peu confuse dans ses bras des sensations m'assaillaient à chaque fois comme la chair de poule, une respiration plus rapide. Je m'en voulais de ressentir tout ça.

Le vendredi j'eu la désagréable visite des membres du conseil qui voulaient s'assurer que j'avais ma légitimité dans la cathédrale. Bien sûr Aro Volturi était derrière tout ça, surement était-ce un moyen pour lui de montrer son mécontentement face à cette union. Bref de mauvaise grâce, j'acceptais de refaire un examen gynécologique le matin de mon mariage, pour garantir ma virginité. J'étais horrifiée, humiliée, mais bon rien qui n'était insurmontable.

Ce qui me paraissait beaucoup plus difficile c'était la rédaction de ces foutues vœux. Je ne pouvais pas mentir face à tout ce monde mais je ne pouvais pas non plus les zapper.

Je dormis mal cette nuit, dans quelques heures j'allais me marier. J'avais à peine 18 ans et j'allais sceller mon destin à cette île pour en être la représentante, mais avant de me donner corps et âme à cette île, je comptais bien faire ma petite rébellion personnelle en mettant en application le PPPMVAJ !

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nous étions en pleine réunion pour la sécurité du mariage de ma douce, j'étais forcément maussade et avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'excitation générale face à cet événement et notre surcroît de travail.

Par contre, j'avais un peu moins de regret que le bateau ne soit pas près dans les temps, vu les aménagements que Sam avait prévu, je n'aurais jamais pu mettre mon plan à exécution.

Heureusement que les derniers événements me rassuraient considérablement. Cet enfoiré de Cullen n'était pas près de pouvoir se délecter de la comtesse, cette dernière était redevenue aussi inaccessible qu'au début pour mon plus grand bonheur.

La réunion trainait en longueur. Sam nous apprit que l'un d'entre nous montrait en grade dès le dimanche prochain pour assurer la sécurité de Cullen. L'idée même de devoir risquer ma vie pour lui me donnait la nausée, peut-être que si c'était moi le responsable de sa petite personne je pourrais m'en débarrasser en faisant juste une faute professionnelle. Cette idée me fit sourire.

Je fus sortit de mes rêveries quand un mot retentit à mes oreilles « voyage ». Je levais vivement la tête pour comprendre de quoi il était question.

-Nous n'avons pas encore de date pour le voyage de noce de la comtesse. Nous devons nous montrer prêts au cas où la décision se ferait à la dernière minute. Cependant je pense qu'avec le 500ème de l'île il y a peu de chance que celui-ci se fasse avant, dans tous les cas, Mike, Félix, Quil, Démitri et Emmett, je veux que vous soyez opérationnel si une date nous parvenait. Nous demanda Sam.

Je tremblais de rage, jamais je ne permettrai ça. Si ma douce acceptait un voyage de noces c'est qu'elle était résignée à sa condition et ça s'était inacceptable, je l'en sortirais avant !

_._

_._

_._

_Je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de doute sur l'objet du prochain chapitre, _

_il sera du point de vue d'Edward !_

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le PPPSVAJ, _

_la question est : vont-ils y arriver ?_

_A mercredi_


	19. Chapitre 19

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon lapsus écrit, je ne pensais pas que ça existait, j'ai écrit à la fin du dernier chapitre les « préservatifs de dernières minutes » au lieu de préparatifs, à la réflexion je vais le laisser._

_Merci encore pour votre soutien à toutes !_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 19 : Le grand jour !**

Je sortis de la chambre de Bella en tentant de garder tout mon contrôle, j'avais envie de tout casser, elle venait de me dire qu'elle voulait se donner à un autre. J'étais déchiré, je voulais tout détruire, j'étais hors de moi. J'avais réussi à sortir de sa chambre avant de péter un câble, j'étais fébrile, je ne pouvais décidemment pas disjoncter au palais.

Je pris mon téléphone en main et appelais Emmett. Il répondit rapidement, mais je n'arrivais pas à parler.

-Edward, c'est toi ?

-…

-Putain Edward qu'est ce qui se passe, parle-moi !

-Où es-tu, Arrivais-je à articuler.

-Au palais à la salle de musculation.

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais là-bas, Emmett me connaissait bien, pas la peine de faire de long discours, il pourrait me contenir en cas de débordement.

J'arrivais devant la salle, Emmett avait compris car il était devant en train de m'attendre.

Il me jugea du regard, il ne dit pas un mot m'entrainant avec lui, je le suivis docilement.

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle, il me prit les mains et me mit des gants de boxe avant de me positionner devant un sac de sable suspendu. Il se plaça derrière et me dit :

- Allez tapes, lâche-toi.

Et je me mis à frapper dans le sac de toutes mes forces, chaque coup libérait une tension dans mon corps et je m'excitais sur ce sac. J'espérais pouvoir y rejeter tous mes frustrations mes incompréhensions.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu autant déviées ? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? J'essayais de me remémorer quand mon cauchemar avait commencé. J'étais tellement bien dans les bras d'Isabella. Les premières prémices furent quand Jacob nous avait interrompus. Je sais que j'avais fait le con à ce moment-là. Jamais je n'aurais dû demander à Sam de s'en mêler, mais j'étais si inquiet et impuissant. Je ne supportais pas quand la situation m'échappait, je voulais Bella et toute personne l'approchant un peu trop près m'exaspérait.

Il y avait eu aussi l'épisode avec Tanya, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu dire à Isabella juste après les fiançailles, je crois qu'il y en avait plus que Bella n'a bien voulu me dire sinon elle ne m'en aurait pas re-parler chez mes parents. Mais comment faire pour savoir ce que l'esprit tordu de Tanya pouvait bien manigancer ?

Tanya devenait vraiment un problème. J'avais appelé Alice pour lui faire part de mon idée d'enregistrer un CD pour Bella, j'y avais passé tout mon dimanche et une partie de la nuit. J'y avais mis la berceuse que je lui avais jouée pour les fiançailles mais aussi d'autres morceaux. Il me suffisait de penser à Bella pour qu'une multitude de sentiments s'emparent de moi, telle que la jalousie, la possessivité, la colère pour les intentions les moins nobles et ces derniers transparaissaient dans certains morceaux que j'avais composés mais il y avait aussi la douceur, le doute, la bonté et tant d'autres choses.

Alice avait pour mission de faire écouter le CD dès réception, j'espérais que de cette façon Bella comprendrait tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle et qu'elle accepte de me laisser de nouveau cette chance. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je l'avais perdue.

Alice m'avait avoué le soir que Tanya était près de Bella quand elle avait reçu mon CD et qu'elle lui avait parlé. Bella avait quitté la pièce peu après. Tous mes efforts réduits à néant à cause de Tanya, je n'avais pas pu savoir ce qu'elle lui avait dit et ça me rendait fou.

Enfin ce fut vite mis au second plan quand Bella était venu jusqu'à chez moi. Quand j'avais ouvert la porte, mon cœur avait explosé dans ma poitrine de la voir là. Elle me déstabilisa bien vite et je ne compris rien à la suite des événements.

Je me souviens bien par contre de la douleur de sa gifle, pas physiquement mais émotionnelle, il y avait une telle rage à ce moment dans son regard et après plus rien elle avait disparue.

J'ai passé les 3 heures les plus angoissées de ma vie. Emmett n'était pas mieux, il n'arrêtait pas d'être au téléphone avec Sam et partit à pied la chercher sans succès. Il n'avait pas voulu que je bouge prétextant qu'elle pourrait revenir.

Je fus soulagé quand il m'appela pour me dire qu'elle était rentrée saine et sauve. J'étais prêt à venir au palais pour lui parler alors il m'annonça les mesures qu'elle avait prise, c'était comme une deuxième gifle, elle ne voulait pas me voir et utilisait les gardes pour y arriver.

J'avais fait le guet toute la matinée pour saisir une occasion de la voir et j'en ai profité quand j'ai vu Angéla sortir. Mais maintenant que je l'avais vu, que j'avais pu re-gouter à ses lèvres, elle me disait qu'elle en voulait un autre, c'était trop dur, je ne pouvais le supporter.

Je frappais toujours dans ce sac, mon corps s'épuisait alors que mon cerveau bouillonnait.

Je fis une pause reprenant mon souffle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe mec ? me dit Emmett tout doucement.

- Elle veut… mes mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge… un autre, finis-je pitoyablement. Emmett me regarda d'un regard désolé.

- Ça va s'arranger, me dit-il sûr de lui.

Je le regardais incrédule. Il ajouta :

- Je t'aiderais.

Je lui souris, bizarrement Emmett avait cette force tranquille qui rassurait et je le crus, il savait très bien comment aider et je me sentis comme vidé.

.

Je ne retournais pas voir Bella, je la vis un peu le jeudi et le vendredi en public, j'en profitais pour la tenir dans mes bras. Elle se laissait faire mais c'était encore plus dur de l'avoir si près physiquement tout en sachant qu'elle était loin de moi émotionnellement.

J'aurais voulu l'embrasser mais je ne voulais pas me montrer trop pressant alors je me contentais de la tenir par la taille ou les épaules comme le ferait tout fiancé.

Je fus horrifié d'apprendre que les Volturi imposaient à Bella un autre examen gynécologique, je trouvais cela insultant. C'était les dommages dus à son titre.

Etonnamment je n'étais pas stressé par le mariage, toute ma vie je savais que ce mariage ferait de moi le comte de cette île. Longtemps j'ai vu ce mariage comme la prise de pouvoir et j'aimais ça. Peut-importait que la comtesse soit à mon gout ou non, j'aimais cette île et pouvoir la gouverner me remplissait largement assez d'orgueil et de fierté.

Rencontrer Isabella avait chamboulé tout ça, j'aurais été prêt à tout quitter pour elle, mais elle était encore plus que moi détentrice de cette île. Elle devait lui rendre honneur.

C'est alors sans difficulté que j'attendais ce mariage. Savoir que samedi je pourrais revendiquer Isabella aux yeux de tous comme mienne, que personne ne pourra venir se mettre en travers de nos chemins, que nous serons unis à jamais quelques soit nos différents actuels, je ne pouvais qu'espérer et m'impatienter d'être au mariage.

Je réécris une quantité hallucinante de fois mes vœux, je voulais lui faire comprendre à ce moment-là tout ce que je ressentais pour elle et je voulais qu'elle sache que je lui disais à elle mais aussi à la terre entière. Je ne voulais cacher à personne et surtout pas à elle l'amour que je lui porte.

Le samedi arriva vite, j'étais nerveux. Emmett ne me lâchait pas. Je repensais à Bella : son envie de mettre sous le signe du blanc le mariage, d'un coup cela prit toute sa signification et pour la première fois je regrettais de ne pas m'habiller en blanc pour elle.

J'inspirais profondément ne pouvant pas changer les choses. Jasper et Jacob nous rejoignirent peu avant d'aller à la cathédrale. Jacob était tendu, nous nous défions un moment du regard et c'est Jasper qui vient s'interposer mine de rien, réajustant ma cravate.

Une longue voiture nous attendait pour nous y conduire. Je fus surpris de l'affluence dans les rues de Syllavie, c'était pour tous un jour de fête. Regarder toute cette effervescence me rendit nerveux tous ces badauds étaient là pour assister à notre union, Isabella et moi.

Nous allâmes nous installer proche de l'autel. La cathédrale était magnifique. Ce n'était pas un mariage comme les autres où la famille sont aux premiers rangs, non là c'était les membres du conseil qui avaient les premières places. Il y avait donc nos parents respectifs au premier rang mes parents derrière moi et les parents de Bella dans la rangée à côté. Ensuite juste derrière, dès le second rang les membres du conseil étaient distribués d'un côté ou de l'autre de l'allée.

Je me rendis compte de pourquoi Bella voulait que Jacob soit un garçon d'honneur, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait été au mieux qu'au milieu de la cathédrale n'ayant pas sa légitimité devant. Cette idée me fit soupirer, j'aurais préféré.

Le prêtre vient vers nous et nous demanda de nous installer. Je me rapprochais donc de l'allée pour attendre Bella, j'avais Emmett juste derrière moi, suivi de Jasper et enfin Jacob.

Je commençais à avoir les mains moites, j'étais anxieux, j'eu peur qu'elle ne vienne pas. Et si elle ne souhaitait plus se marier.

Enfin les notes de la marche nuptiale retentit, les portes du fond s'ouvrir et Angéla approcha tout doucement. Elle avait une robe très belle dans les couleurs parmes et je me souviens que Jacob avait sa cravate assortie, ça ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'Alice un rappel pareil entre les demoiselles et les garçons d'honneur.

S'en suivit ma sœur, sa robe était un peu différente de celle d'Angéla, la coupe lui allait très bien, elle était dans la même matière mais elle était bleue pale, toute comme la cravate de Jasper.

Elle sourit timidement en arrivant vers nous, ma sœur pouvait-elle être gênée ? Elle devait vraiment avoir un gros béguin pour Jasper pour réagir de la sorte. Arriva ensuite Rosalie, sa robe était là encore dans le même tissu mais de couleur bordeaux, c'était une robe bustier, je devais bien admettre qu'elle était très belle.

Je sentis Emmett s'agiter derrière moi, visiblement la vue de Rosalie faisait son effet sur lui, je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

Une fois que Rosalie eu prit sa place, la musique reprit plus fortement et je vis mon ange à l'entrée de la cathédrale. Elle était magnifique, je ne pouvais réellement la distinguer un voile recouvrant son visage. Elle avait une robe qui épousait magnifiquement bien sa poitrine et marquait sa taille si fine. Elle s'évasait ensuite dans une volupté exquise.

Elle marcha tranquillement, elle tenait un petit bouquet dans ses mains jointes. Alors que je la mangeais des yeux, les siens demeuraient sur son bouquet. A quelques mètres de moi, elle releva enfin les yeux, regarda les rangées du devant en particulier ses parents, elle arborait un sourire figé. Malgré tout, je la trouvais époustouflante. Elle posa enfin ses yeux sur moi et je tentais de lui transmettre tout mon amour, je lui souris. Mais trop vite elle détourna les yeux et alla les poser je supposais sur Jacob. J'aurais envie de crier, la rappeler à l'ordre, qu'elle se concentre sur moi, c'était assez douloureux.

Enfin ses yeux vinrent se reposer sur moi avant de les baisser. Elle était arrivée à ma hauteur et s'était positionnée à côté de moi.

Le prêtre commença son laïus. Je tentais de timides regards vers Bella, elle était concentrée sur le prêtre.

Bizarrement je n'avais jamais été attiré par la religion mais j'aurais voulu que ce moment s'éternise être là à côté de Bella devant Dieu me plaisait.

Le moment des vœux arriva, aussi bien que ma nervosité.

Bella se retourna pour me faire face. Il était d'usage que je lui enlève son voile.

Je m'approchais alors d'elle et souleva son voile, il fut aisé pour moi de lui passer par-dessus la tête pour le laisser retomber dans son dos, je pus enfin la regarder sans obstacle et la voir si belle me coupa le souffle, cet ange allait devenir dans quelques instants ma femme.

Le prêtre m'invita à prononcer mes vœux ce qui me fit revenir brutalement sur terre.

« Bella, aujourd'hui je me présente à toi en tant qu'homme qui a enfin trouvé sa voie. Cette voie c'est celle que tes pas font. Je fais le serment aujourd'hui d'être toujours là pour toi, de te soutenir et te seconder dans tous tes choix. Je fais le serment aujourd'hui de t'aimer au-delà du possible. Je fais le serment aujourd'hui d'œuvrer à être l'époux que tu mérites d'avoir. Je fais le serment aujourd'hui de te suivre à tout jamais. »

Je regardais intensément Bella, je vis son trouble passer sur son visage, j'espérais lui avoir fait passer tout mon amour pour elle, j'espérais qu'elle comprendrait combien je l'aimais.

Elle me dévisagea un moment sans rien dire et se fut son tour à elle d'être rappelé à la réalité par le prêtre. Elle commença alors ses vœux :

« Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction, disait Antoine de Saint Exupéry. Je te choisis toi Edward pour être mon époux et comte à mes côtés pour le bien de Syllavie. »

Je crus recevoir un coup en plein cœur, elle me regarda avec un air de défi. Ce pouvait-elle qu'elle ait crié au monde entier qu'elle me choisissait pour le bien de Syllavie ? Ses vœux furent accueillis par un silence étonnant. Le prêtre dévisageait Isabella avant de se ressaisir.

- Avant de continuer la cérémonie si quelqu'un est contre cette union qu'il parle maintenant où se taise à jamais, scanda le prêtre.

Isabella me regardait toujours, j'étais pétrifié, je me remémorais ses paroles à la recherche d'un peu d'espoir, mais connaissant notre passif, c'était bien difficile. Elle me choisissait moi pour époux, peut-être que pour les autres, cela s'apparentait à une déclaration d'amour comme une autre et que sa royauté lui imposait de la mettre au premier rang. Pour moi c'était tout autre.

Le silence se prolongea dans la cathédrale, je fus soulagé que personne ne vienne contester notre union. Le prêtre reprit alors le déroulement de la cérémonie avec les traditionnels oui je le veux et les échanges d'alliance.

J'abordais cette partie un peu mécaniquement cherchant des solutions pour reconquérir Bella et surtout atteindre son cœur. Le moment enfin que j'attendais le plus arriva :

-Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, finit le prêtre.

Je m'approchais de Bella, posant une main sur sa joue et tout doucement, je l'embrassais. Je bougeais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, elle répondait à mon baiser et mon autre main vient se placer sur sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi. Bella avait ses mains devant elle et comme je la rapprochais toujours de moi elle fit glisser sa main avec le bouquet sur mon épaule alors que son autre main alla sur ma taille. Je savourais ce baiser tendre que nous partagions, les autres avaient disparus et je me délectais de ses lèvres et surtout de sa réponse. Elle répondait tout autant à mon baiser avec douceur ou timidité, c'était si bon.

J'étais bien à ce moment-là, je ne voulais plus bouger, j'aurais voulu passer ma soirée à l'embrasser pour que tous comprennent qu'elle était à moi désormais.

Je fus ramené sur terre par Bella qui se détacha de moi, c'est alors que j'entendis des sifflements et des hurlements qui venaient de l'extérieur. Je vis le rouge qui était monté aux joues de ma douce, visiblement le spectacle n'était pas passé inaperçu sur les écrans géants qui étaient placés à l'extérieur.

Je lui souris tendrement reposant rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle me répondit par un petit sourire et je souris alors très largement. Il était rare de la voir aussi intimidé.

Nous signâmes les registres avant de se diriger vers les portes. Je sentais la pression montée en elle, des milliers de personnes seraient devant la cathédrale attendant notre sortie.

Là encore il y avait un protocole, une fois la cathédrale vidée de la majorité des invités, les membres du conseil devaient sortir, suivi des demoiselles d'honneur et des garçons. Enfin c'était autour de mes parents. A l'angle des portes, il y avait un aboyeur qui cria quand mes parents sortirent :

- Mr et Mme Cullen.

Quelques instants après ce fut autour des parents de Bella :

- La comtesse de Syllavie et son époux.

Je réalisais sur le coup que Charlie n'était plus considéré comme comte ici, c'était assez bizarre, je n'avais pas eu le loisir d'en parler avec Bella et surtout je me doutais qu'il y avait un lien avec le conseil, j'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir y assister, leur réunion demeurait confidentiel, J'allais avoir ma légitimité là-bas.

Enfin ce fut notre tour, Bella me tenait par le bras. Je la regardais elle était très belle, mais son regard était figé sur l'extérieur, je sentais qu'elle était tendue.

- Tout va bien se passer mon cœur, lui chuchotais-je en effleurant sa tempe de mes lèvres.

Je jurerais l'avoir vu frissonner. Je ne pus m'empêcher une esquisse de sourire à cette idée.

Enfin l'aboyeur dit :

- Veuillez accueillir la comtesse Isabella et le comte Edward.

Alors que nous franchissions le parvis de l'église une multitude d'applaudissements nous assaillirent suivi par une pluie de pétale de roses blanches mélangés à des bulles de savon. L'effet était magnifique.

.

Il nous fallut un temps fou pour rejoindre le palais entre les félicitations et la foule. Je rigolais Emmett ne savait plus comment se positionner entre son statut de témoin et le fait qu'il restait un garde du corps dans l'âme.

Rosalie finit par lui faire des gros yeux pour qu'il arrête. Je vis que leur attitude amusait Bella tout autant que moi.

Je restais accroché à elle, elle parlait peu, souriait, remerciait bref tenait son rôle de comtesse à merveilles.

Une fois arrivée à la salle de bal, Bella se dirigea vers Jacob, ils parlèrent tout bas un instant et je vis Jacob jeté un regard froid sur la foule, tourner les talons et partir.

Bon débarras pensais-je. Bella resta un moment sur place, j'avais qu'une envie aller la chercher et la prendre dans mes bras mais je devais apprendre à lui laisser de l'espace.

Elle revient d'elle-même vers moi et nous enchainions les mondanités.

Je fus heureux de partager avec elle la première danse une fois que son père lui ai fait faire quelques pas de valse maladroit. J'hésitais à lancer un sujet de conversation. En attendant, je profitais d'avoir ma magnifique épouse dans mes bras. J'avais décidé de danser avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande d'arrêter. Elle ne disait rien et je profitais de pouvoir respirer son délicat parfum.

Nous dansâmes un très long moment ensemble, j'étais dans une petite bulle de bonheur, je l'avais rien que pour moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme un con.

Malheureusement des troubles fêtes vinrent solliciter une danse à ma belle. Pendant l'heure qui suivie je la vis passer de bras en bras, même mon père la fit danser, je m'étais tendu, leur rapport était tout juste cordiaux, ma mère me demanda de la faire danser à ce moment-là.

C'est fou comme une mère sait toujours tout :

- Tes vœux étaient très beaux Edward, me dit-il sans détour.

- Merci, répondis-je.

- Tu dois lui laisser le temps, enchaina-t-elle comme si de rien, c'est une merveilleuse jeune femme et elle mérite qu'on se donne du mal pour elle.

Je fis un sourire triste à ma mère et lui répondant :

- Je ferai mon possible.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, répondit-elle espiègle.

Le temps passait et Bella dansait toujours je n'arrivais pas à me rapprocher d'elle, trop de monde la réclamait et moi aussi pour le coup.

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes que je n'avais pas revu Bella, je commençais à la chercher des yeux, ne pas la voir me rendait nerveux et j'avais passé la soirée à la chercher, me calmant dès que mes yeux se posaient sur elle.

Je scrutais la salle de bal sans la trouver, je fis le tour de toute la salle sans succès. Des femmes me réclamaient des danses mais je les refusais tant que je n'aurais pas vu Bella, hors de question que je m'attèle à autre chose.

Au deuxième tour, ça faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Bella était introuvable, je décidais de partir à sa recherche.

Alors que j'allais sortir de la salle de bal, je croisais Rosalie qui me demanda une danse.

- Pas maintenant, lui répondis-je abruptement.

- Je voudrais te parler de Bella, rétorqua-t-elle.

J'hésitais, elle était son amie la plus proche.

- Je peux t'aider, me dit-elle.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et l'emmenais danser.

Une fois au milieu de la piste elle se mit à me parler. Elle m'expliqua la conversation qu'avait entendu Jacob, les doutes de Bella, toutes les insinuations de Tanya et enfin la goutte d'eau pour Bella le fait que j'ai choisi de ne plus être vierge pour notre mariage. Je me suis senti con d'un coup, je comprenais ses doutes. J'étais en colère contre Tanya, cette pute avait tout fait pour nous éloigner.

Rosalie après ses aveux étaient étonnamment silencieuse moi j'étais partie dans mes réflexions. Je devais trouver un moyen d'arrêter Tanya de nuire.

Quand je remarquais que Rosalie se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Qui a-t-il ? La questionnais-je.

- Ce n'est pas tout, dit-elle timidement.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je. Je sentais l'impatience me monter que me cachait-elle encore.

- Elle a prévu de donner sa virginité à Jacob, murmura-t-elle.

Lorsque je compris ce qu'elle me disait, je la lâchais immédiatement comprenant que Bella était avec lui en ce moment.

Elle me rattrapa :

- Attends Edward, tu dois lui laisser faire son propre choix, tu ne dois pas lui imposer les tiens, j'ai vu le doute dans ses yeux, elle est perdue. Laisse lui faire ses erreurs.

Je soupirais c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

- Où est-elle ? Lui répondis-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas, baissant la tête.

- S'il te plait Rosalie.

- Non Edward tu dois lui laisser faire ses choix. Confirma-t-elle.

- Mais elle ne détient pas toute la vérité, Tanya a mentit, elle a mentit à tout le monde, je l'aime, lui criais-je presque.

- Je suis désolée, me répondit-elle.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas trahir son amie, je pouvais le comprendre je ne perdis pas une seconde et partie à sa recherche.

Tanya m'intercepta à ce moment-là :

- Cher Comte aurais-je l'honneur d'une danse ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Non Tanya, tu devrais plutôt aller faire tes valises, lui crachais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Emmett me rejoignit très vite.

Je lui dis :

- Elle est avec Jacob.

- Eh merde, répondit-il.

Nous sortîmes ensemble de la salle de bal. Je le vis parler dans sa manche, il avait un dispositif audio relié au poste de contrôle sur lui. Emmett restera Emmett.

Il parlait vite demandant où était la comtesse. Il s'impatientait demandait qu'on rembobine les cassettes de vidéo surveillance. On nous apprit qu'elle a été vu il y a 45 minutes entrant avec Angéla dans les toilettes et qu'elles sont ressorties 10 minutes après, la comtesse s'étant dirigée ensuite dans sa chambre.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à sa chambre et j'y entrais sans attendre la permission. Je fis sursauter Angéla qui était en train d'enlever des fleurs blanches de ses cheveux, sur le lit était posée la robe de Bella.

- Où est Bella ? Questionnais-je sachant déjà que la réponse serait négative.

- Je ne sais pas, nous répondit-elle simplement.

Je commençais à comprendre entre les fleurs dans les cheveux d'Angéla et la robe je criais à Emmett qu'il cherche Angéla à la sortie des toilettes.

Nous dûmes attendre de longues secondes avant qu'ils nous disent enfin où la pseudo Angéla s'était dirigée en sortant des toilettes.

Vers l'aile ouest du palais.

Nous courûmes avec Emmett, mais arrivée dans cette aile du château très peu habitée, ils ne purent nous en dire plus. La Comtesse de Syllavie ayant refusée que cette partie du palais soit sous surveillance.

Nous testâmes alors toutes les portes.

J'ouvris enfin une porte et je me pétrifiais, c'était un genre de salon et là sur le sol, il y avait des chaussures de femmes, une veste d'homme.

Emmett arriva derrière moi quand il entra il ne put s'empêcher :

- Eh merde, cracha-t-il de nouveau.

Je soufflais, je rentrais plus dans le salon, je ne connaissais pas du tout l'endroit aucun bruit ne venait des portes en face de nous, j'allais les tester quand Jacob sortit d'une pièce torse nu avec juste un pantalon.

Je me tendis, l'enfoiré, j'allais le massacrer.

Emmett était déjà à mes côtés.

- Si tu l'as seulement touché je te jure de te tuer, lui crachais-je.

- La ferme bouffon, me chuchota-t-il.

J'étais surpris qu'il chuchote mais j'allais lui en coller une. Emmett me retient et prit la parole.

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans la chambre, elle dort. Répondit-il tout aussi doucement.

Il me toisa méchamment soufflant un bon coup :

- Je ne le dis pas de gaité de cœur mais elle n'a pas pu, j'ai passé mon temps à la réconforter, jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer, elle… il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Il me toisa :

- Si tu lui fais du mal c'est moi qui te tue. Finit-il enfin.

Et il partit sans ajouter un autre mot.

J'étais sous le choc, soulagé, torturé qu'elle ait pleuré elle si courageuse habituellement.

Je remerciais Emmett et je lui demandais de rejoindre Rosalie et d'aller la remercier.

Je pénétrais dans la chambre. Bella était là, allongée sur le lit recroquevillée sur elle-même en sous-vêtement. Ses joues étaient colorées de ses larmes et de son maquillage. Malgré cette tristesse qui transparaissait d'elle, mon corps ne put s'empêcher de réagir face à la beauté de ses formes, la couleur laiteuse de sa peau.

Je tentais de respirer calmement. Je la couvris d'un drap, je ne voulais pas tenter le diable.

Je me mis en boxer et m'allongeais à côté d'elle par-dessus le drap et je rabattis la couette sur nous.

-Bonne nuit ma douce, lui murmurais-je.

Peut-être dû à la chaleur des draps, elle se détendit et s'étira un peu, elle se tourna vers moi et vient se blottir contre moi en soufflant un faible « Edward ».

Mon cœur explosa de joie à ce moment-là. Je la pris dans mes bras, tendrement en lui murmurant « dors ma belle ». J'avais la joie de tenir ma femme dans mes bras, nous allions passer notre nuit de noce ensemble.

_._

_._

_Alors ?_

_Il faudra atteindre 15 jours pour avoir leur réveil, en attendant la semaine prochaine un chapitre hors-série qui j'espère vous « hérissera le poil » !_


	20. Bonus Hors Série

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Merci à toutes pour votre soutien,**

**Merci à Nanou35 et CeLiRa 3789 pour m'avoir relu et corrigé,**

**Merci à Alaiena mon maître Jedi qui m'aide petit padawan que je suis dans les méandres du Dark !**

**C'est une spéciale dédicace pour The Dark Lemon !**

**Voici alors une alternative à l'histoire telle que vous la connaissez et si Edward était resté Dark !**

**Je commence au chapitre 10 où Edward n'ayant pas eu de conversations avec sa mère et Alice, surprend Bella en train de rire avec Alec et qu'il engueule Quil qui ne fait rien pour les séparer.**

_Il éclata de rire en tombant sur le dos à côté de moi._

_- Tu aurais voulu que je t'embrasse, me taquina-t-il._

_Je pouffais à mon tour, il était trop perspicace pour mon bien, même si ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais, c'est à cela que j'avais pensé. Je lui répondis alors :_

_- Pas le moins du monde mais j'en serais presque offensée que tu n'y aies pas pensé, lui répondis-je malicieuse._

_Il ria à ma réflexion._

_- Mes excuses Comtesse, dit-il solennellement en se relevant._

_- Ouais, dis-je pas convaincue et alors sans que je m'y attende, il se mit à me chatouiller, je me débattais, riais à en avoir mal au ventre. Je réussi enfin difficilement à dire :_

_- Ok je te pardonne._

_- Bien, dit-il avec un sourire._

Alec aida Bella à se relever et à ce moment-là un raclement de gorge se fit entendre les faisant sursauter :

-Je vous dérange peut-être ? Fit Edward plus qu'irrité.

-Un peu, répondit Alec alors qu'il se tendait.

Bella se retint de glousser comme une gamine. Le mettre en boîte était devenu une de ses activités favorites mais malheureusement elle s'en mordait le plus souvent les doigts.

Il soupira.

-J'aurais aimé passer un peu de temps avec vous comtesse, demanda-t-il sans détour.

-Euh, tu peux te joindre à nous, tenta-t-elle.

-J'aurais préféré en privé. Insista-t-il.

-Désolé mec, mais je pensais passer la journée au palais, nous allions nous promener avec la comtesse, tu peux te joindre à nous. Répliqua Alec.

-Une autre fois peut-être, cracha Edward avant de se pencher vers Bella et lui murmurer :

-J'espère que vous vous montrerez digne de votre rang pas comme tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-il avant de partir avec un salut de la tête.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits, entre cette proximité et ce sentiment d'être sa chose, il l'exaspérait.

.

L'heure du bal était arrivée, Bella pouvait profiter du soutien des personnes autour d'elle, entre Emmett qui la faisait rire et Jasper qui était toujours de bons conseils.

Elle commença à danser et éprouva comme toujours un malaise à le faire avec James. Elle en fut presque soulagée quand Edward vint les interrompre pour prendre sa place.

Il la tint fermement dans ses bras, la faisant valser presque voler.

Il était plus qu'énervé de voir tous ces visages, ces regards sur la comtesse, il supportait difficilement qu'elle ne soit pas sienne aux yeux de tous. Il se pencha alors sur son épaule dénudée, au niveau de sa clavicule et l'embrassa.

Bella tenta de se trémousser pour le faire lâcher. De nombreuses sensations l'assaillirent à ce moment-là. Entre la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau, la sensation de ce baiser mais aussi le malaise de leur position, elle, lui offrant son cou et lui s'en délectant.

Au bout d'une minute, Edward se recula, il fit un grand sourire voyant la marque qu'il avait laissée sur elle :

-Maintenant, cette bande de puceaux n'aura plus à fantasmer en dansant avec vous, ils verront que vous êtes déjà mienne.

-Comment ? dit-elle n'osant comprendre.

Il effleura alors la marque de ses doigts causant des frissons à Bella et lui répondit le plus simplement du monde :

-Je vous ai marqué ce n'est pas juste de leur donner de faux espoirs. Se justifia-t-il.

Elle tenta alors de se dégager de ses bras, elle voulait vérifier.

-Où croyez-vous aller Comtesse ? Je n'ai pas fini de danser avec vous et tant qu'un abruti téméraire ne sera pas venu vous réclamer une danse, je pense bien en profiter, rigola-t-il.

-Arrête ça Edward, je veux me rendre à la salle de bain tout de suite, alors tu vas me lâcher. Lui cracha-t-elle.

-Si je dois vous lâcher de mon plein gré c'est que vous m'aurez donné un baiser avant ? La taquina-t-il.

Elle souffla :

-Rêve ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Il sourit amusé de voir ce chaton qui sortait ses griffes.

-J'aime vous voir en colère, lui susurra-t-il.

Il en profita pour créer une légère friction entre leurs bassins, ses mains étant dangereusement basses dans le bas de son dos.

Bella était exaspérée, elle cherchait désespérément dans l'assistance une aide. Elle vit enfin Alec qui vint réclamer une danse.

Elle s'échappa de ses bras et après s'être retrouvée avec Alec, elle put aller à la salle de bain tenter de mettre du fond de teint sur la marque laissée par Edward mais cette dernière restait toujours un peu visible.

Bella était vraiment énervée et se jura de le lui faire payer un jour.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bal, elle avait vu Edward parler à Tanya, elle fut blessée dans son orgueil, comment pouvait-il la marquer et courir la minute d'après auprès d'une autre.

.

La nuit fut mouvementée, elle devait rendre sa décision à ses parents pour rester ou non à Syllavie. L'attitude d'Edward la considérant comme sa propriété, sa chose tout en allant voir ailleurs, l'insupportait, elle ne pourrait pas vivre sa vie dans ces conditions, elle avait donc décidée de fuir une nouvelle fois.

Le lendemain comme prévu, Bella et ses parents allèrent sur la dépouille de Louis, elle vit la tristesse de ses parents, le déchirement des séparations et elle comprit alors qu'elle ne serait plus jamais chez elle ailleurs qu'ici à Syllavie avec sa mère et son père. Elle se fit donc la promesse devant la tombe de son frère d'être digne de cette ile et de tous les sacrifices qui ont déjà été fait pour le bien de sa famille. Elle continuerait leur œuvre même si pour cela, elle devait composer avec Edward.

Quelques jours, le journal titrait « La comtesse Isabella serait-elle de petite vertue ? ». La presse faisait tout un foin de ses prétendants et surtout des liens qu'elle entretenait avec Jacob. La presse se questionnait également sur les intentions d'Edward.

Edward était venu s'expliquer pendant le cours de Jasper et lui apprit sans détour :

-J'ai profité pour parler à Tanya au bal et lui signifier qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre nous, dit-il en réponse à l'article.

-D'accord, répondit-elle simplement.

-Par contre j'apprécie moyennement ce genre de presse autour de vous. J'espère que les choses sont claires entre vous et Jacob ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Très claire, lui répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Edward toisa Bella.

-Je l'espère. Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle. Il était trop proche, Bella se reculait et se retrouvait vite coincée contre le mur. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien et vint, sans qu'elle puisse bouger, décaler le col de son haut pour faire apparaître la marque qu'il lui avait laissé.

-Visiblement, je n'ai pas besoin d'en refaire une autre maintenant, dit-il content de lui.

Il se recula pour mieux revenir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle était toujours autant pétrifiée. Voyant qu'elle était totalement figée, Edward se recula et soupira :

-Je ne vous fais donc aucun effet, Comtesse ? La questionna-t-il.

Elle le toisa du regard à son tour :

-Toi seul est capable de faire monter ma pression artérielle aussi vite, lui cracha-t-elle.

Edward sourit et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

.

La « journée jeunes » arriva vite et Edward parvint à coincer Bella dans un coin à l'abri des regards des autres.

Elle se débattait :

-Lâche-moi, l'implorait-elle.

-Mais vous n'avez plus ma marque ma belle comtesse, nous ne voudrions pas que tous ces jeunes pensent que vous êtes un cœur à prendre, répondit-il calmement.

-Il faudrait surtout que tu ailles te faire soigner Edward, ce n'est pas vrai, lâche-moi ou je crie, le menaça-t-elle.

Il sourit.

-Bien, vous gagnez cette fois-ci.

Et il la relâcha.

Il partit aussitôt en prétextant l'oubli d'une course puis revint 45 minutes plus tard. Les discussions dans le salon allaient bon train. Quand Edward arriva, il se dirigea droit vers Bella qui se tortilla sur son siège face à son air décidé. Il demanda à sa sœur de lui laisser sa place à côté de Bella.

Alice se leva assez mécontente. Il alors sortit un petit écrin de sa poche.

-Voilà longtemps que je voulais vous témoigner tout le plaisir que j'ai à vous savoir sur cette île comtesse, je pense que l'occasion est parfaite et je tiens en même temps à vous remercier pour cette belle journée que vous nous proposez.

Il posa alors sur ses genoux un écrin rectangulaire. Elle tentait de rester impassible, elle hésita un instant.

-Ouvre Bella, lui intima Alice qui piétinait d'impatience toujours debout devant eux.

Elle ouvrit tout doucement l'écrin pour découvrir un bracelet brillant. Elle le regarda ne sachant que dire, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle portait habituellement trop tape à l'œil. Elle devait malgré tout dire quelque chose :

-Merci, c'est très joli dit-elle simplement. Elle envisageait de refermer la boîte, ne sachant combien de temps il fallait qu'elle s'extasie sur un présent qui la rebutait.

Edward comprit qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et profita encore une fois de l'assistance pour contraindre Bella.

-Permettez, lui dit-il en prenant le bracelet pour le lui attacher au poignet. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui tendre ce dernier.

-Waouh, dit Alice, il est magnifique, c'est des diamants ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il désinvolte en haussant les épaules.

Une fois le bracelet attaché, il reposa la main de Bella.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle à contre cœur.

Elle regarda le bracelet, toutes les personnes présentes avaient assisté à la scène Edward la marquant indirectement avec un de ses cadeaux. Il lui aurait attaché des menottes reliés à lui que ça n'aurait guère été pire.

Elle regardait les éclats sur son bras, ce bijou devait coûter une fortune, il fanfaronnait à ses côtés, alors qu'Alice s'extasiait devant le bracelet. Il faisait vraiment naître les pires sentiments en elle, celui d'être achetée comme l'aurait été n'importe quelle femme vendant son corps, Edward achetait-il son amour ?

La journée se passa lentement, Bella sentait constamment le regard d'Edward sur elle.

Afin d'écarter de manière permanente tous les prétendants, il avait pris la décision de demander sa main à Isabella dans les plus brefs délais et avait saisi l'occasion de la fête des enfants pour faire sa demande en public limitant alors le champ d'action de Bella.

Edward invita Bella à s'installer à côté de lui au piano et y joua un air.

A la fin de celui-ci il vint se placer face à elle avant de mettre un genou à terre.

-Comtesse Isabella, voudriez-vous m'épouser ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux ne s'attendant pas à une demande aussi rapide. La première réponse qui lui vint en tête fut de hurler « non » mais elle se retint et fit un petit sourire espiègle bien décidée à jouer avec les nerfs de son bourreau.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, sa tête cachée par ses cheveux pour que personne ne puisse entendre ou lire sur ses lèvres sa réponse.

-Non, je ne le veux pas mais je suis bien obligée de respecter les engagements de ma mère.

Edward se crispa à cette réponse. Il se ressaisit en soufflant à son tour à son oreille :

-De mon point de vue, ça ne fait pas une grosse différence, vous serez mienne c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ce fut au tour de Bella de se crisper face à la menace.

Edward se releva, tout en entrainant Bella avec lui pour la mettre sur ses pieds.

Une fois l'un en face de l'autre, il sourit et s'approcha d'elle :

-Passez vos bras autour de ma nuque Comtesse, vous ne voudriez pas faire déshonneur à votre famille?

De mauvaise grâce, elle passa timidement ses bras autour de son cou pendant que lui, la saisit par les hanches pour la rapprocher de son corps.

-Tu es à moi, lui souffla-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Edward serrait fermement Bella contre lui, leur corps se moulant l'un dans l'autre. Ses mains partant dans son dos, la faisant frissonner bien malgré elle. Il sourit face à cette réaction épidermique. Il encra ses yeux dans ceux de sa belle, le trouble avait envahi ses pupilles, si Edward était content de son trouble, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait beaucoup trop de choses pour son propre bien si près de la comtesse. Il plaqua alors un peu plus leurs corps l'un contre l'autre lui montrant ainsi l'effet physique qu'elle avait sur le sien. Bella s'empourpra en sentant l'érection d'Edward, elle était totalement figée dans ses bras et il en profita largement pour partir à la découverte de ses lèvres et de ses courbes.

Ils reçurent les félicitations de l'assemblée, Edward ne lâchait pas Bella, la serrant autant qu'il le pouvait et la tenant fermement par la taille. Il ne se sépara pas de sa belle avant de lui avoir fait remarquer qu'il était exclu qu'en tant que fiancé il continue de la vouvoyer. Il finit donc par l'embrasser avant de quitter le palais.

Les journées défilaient à une vitesse folle, la famille Cullen voulu fixer la date du mariage au plus tôt. Edward profitait de chaque occasion pour tenir Bella contre lui et faire comprendre à tous ceux présents qu'elle était sienne. Bella quand à elle tentait autant que possible de ne pas se retrouver avec Edward. Elle l'évitait comme la peste.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il savait se montrer charmant, attentionné, parfait quand il le voulait mais quelques fois, il montrait ce côté autoritaire où tout lui était acquis, enfin tout se résumant principalement à Bella qui supportait de moins en moins ce côté possessif qu'Edward cultivait à son encontre.

Alors que Bella allait visiter la cathédrale si chère à Edward, elle découvrit la tradition du vêtement blanc pour les hommes vierges. Elle fut blessée dans son orgueil qu'Edward n'ait pas eu l'égard de rester vierge pour elle mais hésitait vraiment à se confronter à lui pour lui rendre compte de l'iniquité de leurs situations.

Elle réussit à convaincre Alice d'aller chez Edward, Sam étant le chaperon de Bella aujourd'hui.

Edward fut surpris quand il les trouva sur le pas de la porte mais les laissa entrer ce que Bella refusa, prétextant vouloir uniquement lui parler.

Edward s'avança vers elle, toujours avec cette assurance qui le caractérisait tant, se saisit de sa taille, tout en se baissant cherchant à rencontrer ses yeux. Cette dernière tenta de s'esquiver le plus vite possible sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait cacher ses émotions.

Voulant fuir au plus vite la situation, Bella posa sans détour sa question :

-Depuis quand connais-tu l'existence de l'arrangement entre ton père et ma mère ?

_Flashback _

_13 ans plutôt- résidence des Cullen_

-Carlisle, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, dit tout doucement Esmée.

-Mieux pour qui ? rétorqua-t-il, Edward sera comte et si pour ça je dois envoyer des dizaines d'hommes à leur recherche je le ferais.

Esmée soupira quand Edward rentra dans la pièce.

-De quoi tu parles papa ? interrogea-t-il son père.

Son père, surpris, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira avant de s'asseoir et d'intimer à son fils de venir prendre place à côté de lui.

-Edward, quand tu seras grand tu épouseras la comtesse et ...

Il le coupa alors :

-Je ne veux pas d'une fille moi, je veux un chien, c'est chiant les filles ça pleurent tout le temps.

Carlisle sourit.

-Mon fils, je t'assure qu'en grandissant les filles deviendront bien plus intéressantes que tu ne le penses et dit toi que la comtesse elle aura le plus beau pédigrée.

-Elle sera à moi ? Questionna l'enfant.

-En quelque sorte, répondit le père.

-Ok, dit le petit Edward déjà impatient d'avoir une fille qui lui appartiendrait.

_Fin du flashback_

-Depuis toujours, lui sourit-il.

Bella ne réagissant pas il développa :

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et ma mère quelques jours après ta fuite avec ton père.

-Et pas une fois tu as pensé rester pur pour moi.

Il s'esclaffa au ridicule de ses paroles.

Le sang de Bella ne fit qu'un tour, elle ne fonctionnait plus sur la raison mais la haine et l'adrénaline. Sa main partit s'abattre sur la joue d'Edward le faisant instantanément arrêter de ricaner.

Elle profita de sa surprise pour se dégager de son emprise et fuir loin de lui.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la cage d'escaliers, une main la retint par le poignet et la douleur à cet endroit se fit plus vive, Edward serrait fort sa belle pour la stopper et la rapprocher de lui. Bella avait stoppé sa respiration, la peur des représailles.

Il la plaqua alors contre le mur, comblant immédiatement l'écart entre leurs deux corps pour se coller à celui de Bella qui hoqueta sous la surprise.

Elle tenait pertinemment la tête baissée, espérant de cette manière atténuer la colère d'Edward. Celui-ci posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les tirants et faisant instantanément relever la tête de Bella sous la douleur.

Elle grimaça mais refusait toujours de croiser le regard d'Edward.

-Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle hésita mais comprit qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille.

Elle releva alors doucement les yeux, il était furieux, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, de la peur, de la colère, de la frustration et tous ces sentiments étaient à son encontre alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose c'était voir une pointe d'amour dans ce regard si chocolaté.

Il déglutit tentant de se ressaisir. Il vint alors poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Bella mais celle-ci tourna vivement la tête. Ce geste le mit hors de lui, il avait tenté d'y mettre toute sa douceur et elle le rejetait.

Il resserra sa prise dans les cheveux de Bella de colère. Celle-ci émit un couinement de douleur.

Edward était complétement perdu par tous ses sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Il cherchait des réponses et comment lui montrer ce que pourrait être leur vie si elle lui laissait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance.

Il allait tenter une nouvelle approche quand il fut interrompu par une voix grave :

-Tu vas trop loin Edward, lâche la comtesse tout de suite.

Ce ton sans appel venait de Sam. Il prit Bella dans ses bras tout en lui disant :

-Je vous ramène au palais.

Ni Sam, ni Bella n'eurent un regard pour Edward qui resta figé un certain temps, ne comprenant pas comment les choses avaient dérapées et ce qui c'était passé.

Bella, elle était plus remontée que jamais et décida de profiter du fait qu'elle n'aurait plus de chaperons après les noces pour s'offrir à Jacob. Il était hors de question qu'Edward gagne toutes les batailles.

Le PPPSAVJ fut mis en place.

Tout se déroula, très vite alors jusqu'au mariage, Edward tentait de se montrer plus doux et moins exigeant avec Bella mais il avait bien conscience qu'elle le fuyait comme la peste. Il décida d'ouvrir son cœur pour les vœux lors du mariage mais rien ne fit changer cette attitude froide de Bella.

Alors pendant la danse des jeunes mariés, il fit une chose qu'il ne se croyait pas capable, il s'excusa de son attitude auprès d'elle. Dire que Bella était surprise était un euphémisme, elle pensait avoir rêvé ses excuses, c'était si loin de l'image qu'elle avait de lui.

Si Edward n'avait pas été tel que Bella le connaissait, elle aurait cru avoir épousé un vrai gentleman, il avait été parfait pendant toute la cérémonie.

Ce soudain changement ne fut pas suffisant pour compromettre son plan. Avec l'aide d'Angéla elle réussit à intervertir leur identité pour pouvoir s'échapper de la surveillance constante d'Edward.

Elle retrouva alors Jacob, dans l'appartement. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, tout en se dévorant. Les vêtements volaient un par un tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre, ils étaient déjà tous les deux en sous vêtement arrivés sur le lit.

Jacob fit allonger Bella et lui imposa de se maintenir immobile.

Il alla donc à la découverte de son corps.

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward avait remarqué l'absence de sa femme et partit avec l'aide d'Emmett à sa recherche. Ils comprirent rapidement le subterfuge mis en place par les deux amants. Edward était fou de rage, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où la pseudo Angéla avait été vue par les caméras la dernière fois.

Jacob parsemait tout le corps de Bella, il était très excité par la vue que lui offrait la jeune comtesse ainsi offerte. Il prit tout son temps pour cajoler ses magnifiques monts.

Quand Edward entra avec Emmett dans l'appartement et qu'ils virent les vêtements éparpillés, il sentit ses poings se serrer et fit un signe à son ami et garde du corps de ne pas bouger.

Il s'avança doucement vers la chambre et vit Jacob se délecter du corps de sa femme. Cette vision l'excita au plus haut point tout en le mettant dans une rage intense.

Il enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa veste et sa cravate et revient vers Emmett, puis lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait qu'il fasse sortir Jacob en douceur et sans bruit comme il avait été entraîné à le faire pour ce genre d'intervention.

Seul Emmett pouvait rendre ce service à Edward et c'était bien le seul qu'Edward accepterait pour rentrer dans une pièce où sa femme serait nue, il savait qu'il ne regarderait pas et lui faisait absolument confiance.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre quand Jacob se dirigeait dangereusement vers l'intimité de la comtesse.

La pièce était remplie des gémissements de la comtesse rendant la verge d'Edward de plus en plus dure.

Emmett fit une prise à Jacob qui le mit instantanément dans les vapes et le sortit alors qu'Edward pris la place de ce dernier en allant goûter le doux nectar de sa femme.

Bella gémit fortement à la sensation de cette langue qui forçait ses plis intimes. Elle sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir tout le corps quand cette même langue vient titiller son clitoris, la sensation était merveilleuse.

La langue tournait, léchait, aspirait son bouton de plaisir, lui arrachant des gémissements non contrôlés. Une boule de plaisir se formait inéluctablement dans le bas de son ventre, la délivrance était proche.

Edward pendant ce temps avait tant bien que mal réussi à se dévêtir. Il se délectait du goût de sa femme, il se délectait de ses gémissements qui se répercutaient directement dans son pénis.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi dur, Bella finit par jouir sous sa langue. Alors qu'elle se remettait difficilement de son orgasme Edward décida d'en profiter pour la pénétrer, espérant ainsi diminuer la douleur due à la rupture de son hymen.

Il s'inséra alors doucement dans son antre, y fit une progression lente, la comtesse se remettait de son orgasme et commença à s'agiter sous lui face à cette intrusion. Il sentit la dernière barrière de la virginité de sa femme céder et finit par la pénétrer totalement. Bella hoquetait de douleur. Elle ouvrit ses yeux cherchant une source de réconfort, il lui caressait les cheveux. Quand elle vit Edward sur elle, elle eut un mouvement de recul mais ne put bouger, elle se figea.

Bella comprit alors avec horreur la situation, Edward venait de lui prendre sa virginité. Il regardait tendrement sa femme, espérant que très prochainement elle ondulerait son bassin signe qu'elle s'était accoutumée à lui. Il se retenait d'entrer et venir dans les chairs chaudes de Bella, il trouvait que cette place entre ses jambes avait un goût de paradis.

Le regard de Bella se troubla, elle avait tout perdu pour cette ile, elle ne voyait plus d'issue pour sa liberté, ses envies, elle tourna alors la tête voulant fuir autant que possible la réalité. Elle s'était jurée que quoiqu'il arrive elle ne pleurerait pas, mais la douleur, la trahison était si intense qu'elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.

Edward vit alors briller au coin des yeux de sa belle une larme, quand celle-ci fit doucement son chemin sur la joue de sa douce qui avait détournée la tête, elle était comme inerte sous lui, il comprit qu'il l'avait perdue.

Bella n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Le cœur d'Edward se déchira, il était le seul à blâmer, malgré sa dureté. Il sortit le plus doucement possible de l'antre de sa femme. Il la couvrit d'un drap. Il se plaça dans son dos et la serra fortement dans ses bras inhalant l'odeur si exquise de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

Il lui murmura alors:

-Je t'aime Bella, un jour, tu m'aimeras aussi alors je te promets que les choses seront plus simples.

Edward embrassa les cheveux de sa femme scellant ainsi sa promesse.

_._

_._

_._

_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est un hors-série. Le prochain chapitre reprendra où l'avant dernier a fini !_

_J'aimerais sincèrement avoir votre opinion, j'envisage d'écrire une fic plus Dark une fois celle-ci finie, donc votre avis m'est important._

_Enfin n'oubliez pas d'aller lire 'Le pénis qui valait 3 milliards' co-écrite par Alaiena et moi-même._


	21. Chapitre 20

_Hello_

_Merci à toutes, wahou Promise vient de dépasser les 200 mises en favorites !_

_Voici le réveil tant attendu, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 20 : Première journée d'un comte**

Je me réveillais avec un corps chaud contre moi, l'odeur était exquise, j'étais bien. J'avais juste envie de soupirer de bien-être.

Je commençais à bouger un peu et les bras autour de moi se resserraient, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi en sécurité et à ma place qu'à cet instant. Je gémis. Bizarrement, je sentis le corps sous moi se raidir. Ce n'était pas normal.

Je tentais alors de me remémorer les événements de la vieille, le mariage, les vœux troublants d'Edward, la réception, mon plan qui se déroule comme sur des roulettes et qui me permet de retrouver facilement Jacob.

Les retrouvailles avec Jacob, ses caresses et ce sentiment d'infidélité qui grandissait en moi. A chaque fois que je me concentrais sur les sensations que me procurait Jacob et que je fermais les yeux, je voyais le visage d'Edward.

Et là sans que je m'y attende, j'avais craqué. Je m'étais mise à pleurer comme une madeleine. Je pleurais de faire souffrir autant Jacob, de ne pas partager ses sentiments et de jouer avec lui. Je pleurais, je n'avais pas réussi à me protéger d'Edward c'était trop tard, il fallait que je l'admette j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Son corps m'appelait, sa voix m'appelait, son charisme m'appelait, toutes mes tentatives pour me protéger de lui avaient échoué et maintenant je devais faire face aux prochains événements et tenter de ne pas souffrir encore plus quand Tanya refera partie de sa vie.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées quand une main douce vint caresser mes cheveux, j'ouvris les yeux, et je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. Je levais les yeux vers ce corps si agréable. J'écarquillais les yeux constatant que ce n'était pas Jacob mais Edward qui était allongé avec moi dans ce lit. De ce que je pouvais en voir, il était torse nu, j'avais la moitié de mon corps allongé sur sa poitrine. Il me tenait dans ses bras.

Il me sourit faiblement et instinctivement je tentais de me reculer.

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et murmura :

-Jacob m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi.

Je le regardais surprise.

-Il y a eu de nombreux malentendus Bella et je te promets que tu auras toutes les explications aujourd'hui et que tu n'auras plus de raisons de douter de ma sincérité, mais s'il te plait croit moi et apprécions ce premier matin où nous pouvons nous réveiller ensemble.

Je le regardais essayant d'emmagasiner les informations qu'il me donnait, il soupira.

-Quand je t'ai retrouvée hier soir, tu venais de t'endormir, Jacob m'a brièvement raconté votre soirée et je suis venu veiller sur toi. Je t'ai recouverte d'un drap, je me suis mis ensuite à l'aise et je nous ai recouvert d'une couverture, sauf que visiblement nous avons pas mal bougé cette nuit, pas que ça me déplaise, j'espère pouvoir me réveiller tous les matins avec ma merveilleuse épouse dans les bras.

Je ne savais que dire, il me promettait des explications, qui pourraient me prouver qu'il était sincère. Tout mon être me criait de le croire, alors je reposais ma tête sur son torse. Il soupira face à mon geste.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre régulièrement, c'était si agréable, et sans que je m'en rende compte, je traçais des arabesques du bout des doigts sur son torse.

Dans un soupir de bien-être je me resserrais contre lui en pliant un peu plus ma jambe sur lui, la faisant remonter sur ses cuisses.

Je sentis tout le corps d'Edward réagir. Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Je le regardais inquiète :

-Est-ce que ça va ? Le questionnais-je.

-Un peu mieux que bien mais je crois que j'ai définitivement besoin d'une douche froide et tout de suite, répondit-il.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se dégagea de moi et partit directement dans la salle de bain. Instinctivement, je rougis, je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir un tel effet sur Edward. Je me relevais assise dans le lit et me figeais d'horreur en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir, mes joues étaient striées de maquillage dû à mes larmes, j'étais affreuse.

J'entendis la douche couler, je me décidais à aller discrètement me débarbouiller. La salle de bain était équipée d'une douche à l'italienne, Edward ne me verrait pas séparé par le mur, il fallait juste que je ne fasse pas de bruit.

Je me levais, j'étais en sous-vêtements, j'ouvris tout doucement la porte de la salle de bain et je vis le boxer d'Edward par terre, ça me fit instantanément rougir. Bon focus, se concentrer sur un décrassage de la figure. Je me penchais sur le lavabo, fit couler l'eau et aspergeais mon visage. Je frottais avec mes mains et je relevais la tête pour chercher le savon et là je vis dans le miroir, des prunelles noires me fixer intensément.

Je déglutis et finit par murmurer :

-Je suis désolée, je voulais juste…

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'Edward disparut derrière la cloison, j'entendis le jet de la douche d'intensité différente. J'allais me repencher pour finir de me nettoyer quand je fus happée pour me retrouver plaquée contre une paroi de la douche, la vapeur d'eau nous entourant.

Edward me regardait fixement. Ses magnifiques iris vertes avaient laissé place à des pupilles complétement dilatées. Je retenais ma respiration quand je réalisais qu'Edward était nu devant moi. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux, il était encore plus beau si c'était possible. Je me retenais de justesse de baisser les yeux pour le regarder et m'obligeais à me concentrer sur ses yeux.

-C'est en grande partie de ma faute ces traces sur tes joues, c'est à moi de réparer.

Il se saisit alors du savon qu'il fit mousser dans ses mains avant de poser le bout de ses doigts sur mes joues. Il caressa celles-ci, positionna ses doigts sur ma mâchoire et fit passer ses pouces sous mes yeux. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à mon menton pour remonter sur mes joues et passer de chaque côté de mon nez, il me dit à ce moment-là :

- Ferme tes yeux.

Je m'exécutais et ses doigts passèrent sur mes yeux, suivis de ses paumes. Il entreprit pendant de longues secondes des arabesques sur mon visage pour me nettoyer. Quelques fois, il reprenait le savon dans ses mains, je me sentais encore plus vulnérable quand il n'avait pas ses mains sur mon visage. Il finit enfin et m'avertit.

-Attention, je vais rincer ton visage.

Je l'entendis prendre le pommeau de douche, régler l'eau que je sentis couler sur moi, il caressait de son autre main mon visage pour me débarrasser du savon.

Je me concentrais sur ma respiration, j'essayais de prendre de grandes inspirations par le nez, et me retenais de gémir face à ses caresses, c'était si troublant d'avoir les yeux et la bouche fermés.

Je sentis l'eau quitter mon visage ainsi que la main d'Edward. Je rouvris doucement les yeux. Edward était toujours à quelques centimètres de moi et me fixait intensément.

Je déglutis difficilement, il leva tout doucement sa main vers moi, nos prunelles toujours fixées à celles de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus de lieu, plus de temps, juste des sensations et une tension sexuelle immense.

J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait dans mes yeux une réponse, j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit, bien adossée au mur, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui.

D'un coup, il fit un bond en arrière se plaquant à la paroi opposée à la mienne, me dévisageant toujours.

Je ressentis instantanément un manque, même si nos corps ne se touchaient pas, les 50 centimètres qui nous séparaient, étaient trop grands.

Sa respiration était difficile, il prit une grande inspiration pour murmurer :

-J'ai tellement envie de toi que ça en est douloureux.

Je sentis le feu se propager dans tout mon corps, il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce que je crois avoir entendu. Ma respiration était hachée, c'était surréaliste.

Edward ferma doucement les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière contre la paroi dans un soupir.

Le contact visuel coupé, la première chose que je fis c'est de détailler Edward. Jamais je n'avais vu un homme nu devant moi, les vapeurs de la douche créaient un aspect irréel. Je regardais ses épaules, juste musclées comme il le fallait, l'eau ruisselant sur lui était juste formidable.

Mes yeux glissèrent doucement sur ses abdominaux, délicatement dessinés. J'allais descendre mes mirettes plus bas, je les relevais rapidement, ne pas être prise en flagrant délit. Edward avait toujours la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, qu'il était beau à ce moment-là.

Mes yeux le mangèrent du regard, je balayais rapidement son torse pour arriver ensuite à sa ceinture abdominale avec un V si envoutant que j'en mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Mon regard alors se posa sur sa verge fièrement tendue.

J'avais déjà pu sentir à travers ses vêtements celle de Jacob mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette vision d'un pénis en érection ai autant d'effet sur moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement heureusement à peine audible. Mon cerveau était en pause devant ce spectacle, je ne pouvais plus me détacher de cette vue.

Je sursautais malgré moi quand j'entendis la voix d'Edward, rauque murmurer :

-J'ai tellement envie de pouvoir te serrer fort dans mes bras, sentir chaque parcelle de ta peau contre la mienne, pouvoir prendre toute ta chaleur. Je voudrais te goûter de toutes les manières qui existent. Je commencerais par tes lèvres, ensuite ton cou si délicat, je m'attarderais sur ta clavicule avant de descendre vers ta poitrine. Je voudrais pouvoir enfouir ma tête entre tes seins, les prendre en coupe, respirer profondément.

J'écarquillais les yeux face à ce discours, ma respiration était erratique, les sensations qui m'assaillaient m'étaient inconnues, merveilleuses. Je pouvais détailler tout à loisir le corps d'Edward tout en l'entendant énumérer une douce torture.

-Je voudrais les goûter, aspirer tes pointes, preuve de ton désir, entre mes lèvres, je voudrais pouvoir les lécher tour à tour tout en profitant de leur douceur. Après m'être délecté de tes merveilleux monts, je voudrais descendre sur ton ventre si plat, preuve de toute ta féminité. Je voudrais pouvoir serrer fort, ta taille si fine, et tes hanches, puis balader mes mains sur tout ton corps, pouvoir caresser tes fesses, remonter à ta taille passant par les hanches pour revenir sur ton ventre. Je voudrais te sentir frissonner dans mes bras pour ensuite aller à la rencontre de ta féminité. Je voudrais pouvoir mettre ma tête entre tes cuisses afin de pouvoir me délecter de ton désir, insinuer ma langue entre tes plis et te goûter. Je voudrais t'entendre jouir sous ma langue et mes caresses.

Je n'en pouvais plus, le mur me soutenait, je haletais, des gémissements sortaient de ma bouche sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit, jamais je n'avais été dans un tel état d'excitation. Je voulais qu'il me fasse toutes ces choses, il n'y avait plus de comtesse, d'île et encore moins de Jacob à ce moment-là, juste des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur le corps parfait d'Edward et sa voix qui me faisait frissonner d'envie. Je me reconcentrais sur ses paroles.

-… Je t'allongerais doucement sur le lit, me faisant une place entre tes jambes. Nos prunelles ne se lâcheraient pas, jamais nous ne pourrions partager un moment aussi intense, et alors tout doucement, je m'insinuerais en toi.

Je gémissais à ces dernières phrases, quand je vis sa main paresseusement se poser sur son sexe. Il commença à faire de légers va et vient sur sa verge.

Je déglutis, si la situation était difficilement supportable, là elle devenait ingérable voir Edward se caresser me fit un effet incroyable. Je gémis encore.

-J'attendrais que tu ondules du bassin, signe que tu es habituée à ma grosseur, pour ressortir de tes entrailles pour mieux y rentrer à nouveau, nous procurant à chacun un râle de plaisir.

Sa main allait plus vite sur sa verge et j'étais complètement subjuguée par le spectacle qu'il m'offrait. Tout en continuant à expliquer les poussées qu'il voulait en moi, sa main s'activait, son souffle était erratique à présent il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler.

-Sentir tes doigts … dans mon dos …me resserrant contre toi … à chaque poussée … t'entendre gémir … je voudrais… voir ton corps s'arquer contre moi … Je voudrais t'entendre… prononcer mon prénom…

Je gémissais, le spectacle était intenable, je n'étais que pur désir, mon bas ventre me tiraillait mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste, trop captivée par les paroles d'Edward et la vision de lui se masturbant.

Il était de plus en plus incohérent dans ce qu'il disait, son discours laissait place à des gémissements.

-Je voudrais…mmm… Bella… je voudrais… t'entendre… Je… Bellaaaaa.

Et là le spectacle le plus érotique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, Edward jouissant dans sa main. Il n'avait jamais été si beau transporté dans son désir, voir son sperme gicler m'avait fait frissonner comme pas permis.

Edward avait toujours les yeux clos, la tête contre le mur, il haletait quand il reprit sa respiration, il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et il fut comme surpris de me voir là. Moi je n'étais plus qu'une flaque, il me dévisagea, baissa les yeux sur lui et rougit.

-Pardon, je… je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il en se mettant sous le jet de la douche.

Je tentais de reprendre doucement mes esprits adossée à cette paroi quand je réussis à murmurer difficilement :

-Ne le sois pas.

Il tourna la tête vers moi instantanément, me dévisageant curieusement, avait-il remarqué lui aussi que ma voix était étrangement rauque ?

Il s'approcha alors doucement, j'étais toujours aussi immobile, si ça continuait je n'allais faire plus qu'un avec ce satané mur. Il se pencha vers moi et me serra fort dans ses bras, mon corps se moulant au sien, immédiatement des décharges électriques traversèrent ma colonne vertébrale.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, je le sentis respirer profondément. Ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos, sur mon corps. Il commença à déposer des baisers dans mon cou et bien vite, vint sur mon buste. Je fus surprise de constater qu'il avait déjà enlevé mon sous-vêtement, je n'avais rien vu. Il prit alors un de mes tétons en bouche ce qui me fit haleter tellement la sensation était merveilleuse, il cajola ma poitrine un moment, avant de se mettre à genoux devant moi, ses lèvres glissant sur mon ventre.

Mon dos était de nouveau contre la paroi. Arrivée au niveau de ma féminité, il caressa mes jambes, il prit la droite qu'il fit passer sur son épaule, je tremblais de toute part d'anticipation. Je sentis alors ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur mon pubis puis sa langue s'insinuer le plus lentement du monde entre mes plis. Je respirais de plus en plus difficilement l'air me manquait.

Il vint rapidement trouver mon clitoris et la sensation de sa langue dessus, le léchant tournant autour était incroyable, rien à voir avec la description qu'il avait pu en faire, les sensations étaient exquises, je n'en pouvais plus.

Mes mains étaient toujours le long de mon corps, j'avais à mon tour posé la tête contre la paroi et je tentais de respirer. Je sentais une boule se construire au bas de mon ventre au fil des caresses d'Edward. Je gémissais sans aucune pudeur face à tout ce plaisir.

Quand je sentis alors que sa main qui malaxait mes fesses se déplaça et que sa langue pénétra mon vagin, mon corps se tendit une première fois, sa langue fut alors remplacée par un doigt et cette dernière reprit place sur mon bout de nerf.

-Oh Edward, ne puis-je laisser échapper de ma bouche tant la sensation était merveilleuse.

Il ajouta alors un doigt. Alors qu'il pompait en moi avec ses doigts qui se recourbèrent, ses lèvres vinrent aspirer mon clitoris et là une déferlante de plaisir s'abattit sur moi me faisant crier.

Je perdis pied, j'étais déconnectée de la réalité. Quand enfin je repris un semblant d'esprit, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward qui me tenait tant bien que mal et me murmurait :

-Je te tiens, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Je savais que ses mots avaient un double sens, c'est ce qui gonfla mon cœur. Je croisais les prunelles d'Edward alors qu'il me tenait, lui, encore à genoux dans la douche moi dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée, je compris à ce moment que j'étais amoureuse de cet homme et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me battre avec moi-même. Je devais avoir confiance en ce qu'il m'avait dit ce matin, j'avais peut-être moi aussi droit au bonheur.

-Merci me chuchota-t-il avant de me positionner devant lui. Nous étions tous les deux à genoux et il fondit sur ma bouche. Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné, mes muscles reprirent vie et je pus enrouler mes bras autour de lui, mes mains vinrent s'agripper à sa tignasse pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi.

Nous partagions à cet instant toute notre passion l'un pour l'autre. Si voir la verge d'Edward tendue était pour moi un doux supplice, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la sentir si dure contre mon bas ventre. Nos corps se frottaient impudemment, je gémissais dans sa bouche, jamais je n'avais rencontré une telle félicitée.

Edward mit fin au baiser, et me regarda intensément.

-Je crois que nous devrions être sages, je voudrais que nous éclaircissions quelques petites choses pour que nous puissions partir tous les deux sur de nouvelles bases. De plus, nous sommes attendus au conseil.

J'acquiesçai tout en me mordant la lèvre.

Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds, puis reprit le savon et me lava plutôt énergiquement, quelques fois ses mains ralentissaient et je le voyais secouer la tête et recommencer à me laver consciencieusement. Je n'avais qu'une envie à ce moment-là c'était de moi aussi le toucher mais il ne me laissa pas faire.

Son érection était toujours impressionnante j'étais mal pour lui et comme s'il répondait à la question, il me dit :

-Bella, tu pourrais sortir de la douche, je te retrouve dans quelques minutes.

J'acquiesçais et m'enroulais dans une grande serviette quand j'entendis Edward manipuler le débit de la douche :

-Putain, c'est froid, jura-t-il.

Je me retins de glousser, ce n'était pas fair-play et je me dirigeais vers la chambre pour m'habiller, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi détendue qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression de flotter.

Je m'habillais tranquillement et décidais d'attendre Edward au salon, je fus surprise de voir que de la nourriture y avait été déposée ainsi qu'un sac. Je me ruais directement vers les croissants, mais me retint à la dernière minute me disant que je devrais attendre Edward. J'installais alors les affaires pour que nous soyons confortablement installés, il nous restait un peu moins d'une heure avant le conseil, il était déjà 13heures passé.

J'attendis profondément installée au fond du canapé quand Edward arriva juste une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Je déglutis tout en le dévisageant, ce qui le fit sourire le traître.

Enfin, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, d'un coup, gêné :

-Je n'ai pas de rechange dit-il.

Je souris.

-Pas grave, plaisantais-je, quelqu'un nous a déposé le petit déjeuner et un sac.

Je lui désignais le sac, il alla donc regarder à l'intérieur et sourit, il sortit un petit mot.

-C'est quoi ? Le questionnais-je.

-Emmett, me répondit-il, il a pensé que des vêtements me seraient utiles.

Nous nous sourîmes, il prit le sac et alla dans la chambre.

J'étais presque frustrée qu'il ne se change pas là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la chambre afin de vérifier si je pouvais le voir. Mais non, je rougis rien qu'à l'idée de tenter de reluquer Edward. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et je me surpris à l'observer de nouveau. J'inspectais sa tenue, sa chemise qui laissait supposer un torse musclé, son pantalon qui moulait ses fesses elles aussi musclées. Je dus virer comme une tomate car Edward me regardait en souriant en coin. Qu'avait-il fait de moi pour que je devienne une adolescente prisonnière de ses hormones à la libido largement surexcitée.

Nous grignotâmes gentiment, parlant peu, nous contentant de nous regarder de longues minutes.

Le temps qu'il nous restait passa vite et nous dûmes nous rendre à la salle du conseil. Nous sortîmes et Edward se tenait à côté de moi, je ne savais pas la bonne attitude à adopter alors tout doucement, je pris sa main dans la mienne et face à mon geste, il me renvoya un sourire rayonnant que je ne pus que lui rendre.

Arrivée devant la salle, les conversations allaient bon train, certains se demandaient si Edward allait prendre la place en face de Renée étant le seul comte à présent. Cette réflexion me perturba mais je n'en parlerais pas, j'espérais que mon père pourrait un jour reprendre sa place. Edward s'excusa et alla parler à Emmett qui partit aussi sec. Nous rentrâmes tous dans la salle du conseil, chacun allant à sa place, Edward alla à l'opposé de moi et attendit au bout de la table debout que tout le monde fut installé et une fois fait, il prit directement la parole, ce qui surprit un peu tout le monde. Tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Euh bonjour à tous, commença-t-il à bredouiller. Si je ne me trompe pas une tradition de Syllavie accorde une faveur au nouveau comte ou comtesse, est-ce bien exacte ? Demanda-t-il à Jasper.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et précisa :

-Effectivement c'est possible, du moment que c'est dans l'intérêt de l'île.

Edward sourit en réponse et sortit alors de la pièce.

Tout le monde le regarda incrédule. Il revint alors quelques secondes plus tard poussant mon père devant lui.

-Je souhaite que le père de la comtesse reprenne sa place en tant que comte, s'il est parti il y a des années c'est uniquement dans le but de préserver sa fille, et aujourd'hui son choix est loin d'être critiquable, pour cette raison je souhaite qu'il réintègre le conseil et sa place au sein de Syllavie.

Des murmures se firent entendre tout autour de la table, ma mère et moi étions figées ne nous attendant vraiment pas à cela.

-Bon, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'objections, Comte, si vous voulez bien prendre place, dit Edward à mon père.

Mon père hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edward qu'il serra, tous les deux allèrent s'asseoir à leur place.

Je découvrais tous les jours de nouvelles facettes d'Edward, je ne le connaissais pas altruiste et son acte me remplit le cœur.

Les premières décisions à prendre aujourd'hui étaient les mesures pour la sécurité d'Edward mais aussi du coup de mon père.

Ma mère demanda qu'Alfred soit aussi en charge de mon père, vu qu'ils étaient souvent ensemble pas la peine de mobiliser deux personnes à temps plein. Il fut décidé que ce serait Emmett qui serait en charge d'Edward.

Ce dernier souriait, je suis sûr qu'il n'en espérait pas moins. Enfin nous dûmes choisir un dossier chacun pour lequel nous serions en charge. Je n'avais pas fait de choix fixes, j'essayais de faire le bon choix qui m'en apprendrait le plus, mais c'était difficile car c'était bien loin de mes centres d'intérêts.

Edward surprit tout le monde en reprenant la parole :

-Comtesse Isabella, personnellement, je pense que le conseil n'aura aucun inconvénient face à cette suggestion mais je me disais que peut-être vous pourriez être en charge de la bibliothèque, de cette façon vous pourriez autant envisager les aspects de restauration récurrents sur l'île que le fonctionnement d'une institution, tout en vous permettant de vous y investir pleinement.

Je sentis les larmes affluer au bord de mes yeux, c'était parfait.

Ma mère ajouta :

-C'est une très bonne idée Edward, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, qu'en penses-tu ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

-Ce serait parfait, répondis-je timidement.

-Bien c'est réglé et toi Edward quel dossier aimerais-tu avoir en charge ?

-Eh bien, je ne veux pas empiéter sur les dossiers de prédilection du comte mais j'aimerais la justice, pas du côté sécurité, précisa-t-il à l'intention de mon père, mais plus en termes de respect de l'idéologie de l'île.

Ma mère acquiesça.

-Je n'ai pas d'objection.

-Merci, répondit-il, d'ailleurs à ce sujet j'ai une requête à faire au conseil.

Tout le monde regarda étrangement Edward en 30 minutes qu'il siégeait au conseil, il n'arrêtait pas de surprendre tout le monde.

Sa voix se fit posée et froide.

-J'ai appris de source sûre qu'une personne a tenté de nuire à notre union Isabella et moi, cette personne a délibérément menti à la comtesse. J'ai suffisamment de preuve pour l'inculper de trahison envers Syllavie, cependant cette personne est reliée avec un membre du conseil.

Il fit une pause, certains s'agitèrent sur leur siège, tiens tiens se pourrait-il que plusieurs se sentent visés.

Edward prit sa respiration et regarda fixement Mme Denali

-Je suis désolée Carmen, il s'agit de Tanya.

Cette dernière soupira, blasée, elle hocha la tête pas plus surprise que ça.

-Je propose en accord avec le conseil qu'elle soit expulsée pour une durée indéterminée, je signerais moi-même cet ordre mais pour le bien du conseil et de l'île je pense que nous pourrions énoncer une autre raison officielle tel qu'un voyage.

Le silence se fit, Mme Denali fixa alors Edward :

-Je suis désolée pour le mal causé par ma fille et merci Edward de proposer cette alternative qui évitera le déshonneur sur notre famille.

Edward acquiesça, ma mère également.

-Bien, si nous avons fait le tour, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à la conférence de presse pour annoncer les charges de notre nouveau couple et ensuite nous pourrons passer aux réjouissances conclut ma mère.

Tout le monde acquiesça, la conférence se passa sans anicroche, toute la presse fut surprise de voir mon père réintégrer ses fonctions et du coup nos dossiers furent un peu oubliés, j'étais bien contente que l'attention soit un peu moins sur nous.

Nous nous rendîmes ensuite à la réception prévue pour les proches ainsi que les membres du conseil.

Carlisle en profita pour venir serrer la main de son fils, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux en lui disant :

-Je suis très fier de toi mon fils.

Pour une fois, je pouvais lui donner raison, Edward avait été merveilleux, juste parfait.

Bien évidemment Tanya était de la partie, quand Edward la vit, il se dirigea vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle fit un grand sourire alors qu'Edward se dirigeait vers Emmett. Ils parlèrent un moment et revint vers moi.

Il me tendit la main et me dit de le suivre.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce suivis de peu par Emmett, Mike et Démitri. Je remarquais tout de suite Tanya près d'une fenêtre qui attendait.

Elle regardait le paysage. Quand elle entendit nos pas, elle se retourna puis son sourire se fana et son visage se crispa dès qu'elle me vit au côté d'Edward.

-J'espère que tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé hier, Tanya? Questionna Edward d'une voix plutôt froide.

-Euh …balbutia-t-elle faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Tes bagages, précisa Edward.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Edward se retourna vers Emmett qui lui tendit un stylo et un document. Il parcourut celui-ci avant d'apposer sa signature.

-Tiens, dit-il à Tanya en lui tendant le document.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle perdue.

-Ton assignation à quitter l'île sur le champ, ces hommes vont te reconduire chez toi pour que tu prennes tes affaires et ils s'assureront que tu quittes bien l'île.

-Tu … tu ne peux pas me faire ça, bégaya-t-elle.

-Si et je viens de le faire, tu ne voulais pas comprendre ce que je te disais, à toi seule d'en assumer les conséquences. Adieu Tanya.

Edward reprit alors ma main et fit demi-tour, sans un regard vers elle. Si mon cœur avait pu exploser de joie dans ma poitrine à cet instant il l'aurait fait et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une bécasse. Edward me jeta un petit regard en coin et sourit à son tour. Il me déposa innocemment un baiser sur la tempe. J'aimais cette simple complicité entre nous. Il n'y avait plus besoin de discours, les choses avaient été rétablies, le temps du pardon était révolue, nous étions déjà à penser à l'avenir.

Alors que nous nous rapprochions de la salle de réception, je vis Jacob, les mains dans les poches s'approcher.

Je retins mon souffle, je l'avais tant fait souffrir.

-Salut, nous dit-il.

-Bonjour, répondit Edward crispé.

-Bella, je pourrais te parler juste une minute ? Me questionna-t-il.

J'acquiesçais, je vis Edward tendu mais prendre sur lui en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe tout en me disant :

-Je t'attends à l'intérieur.

Une fois Edward parti, je fis face à Jacob qui avait un air renfrogné.

-Jacob, commençais-je tout en baissant la tête cherchant mes mots, je…

-Non laisse-moi parler s'il te plait Bella, me coupa-t-il.

Je relevais alors mes yeux vers lui et je sentis mon cœur se serrer face à ses yeux remplis de douleur.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors ?_

_Avez-vous eu autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu de l'écrire ?_


	22. Chapitre 21

_Merci Merci les 1000 reviews ont été dépassées c'est fantastique, _

_du coup comme le chapitre est prêt, _

_que je suis en congé lundi _

_et que je suis d'humeur joyeuse, _

_je vous poste sans plus attendre…_

_l'avant dernier chapitre…_

_Merci à Minomina pour ses suggestions de chapitres alternatifs ou de bonus, si vous avez-vous aussi des idées n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part j'adore vous lire et ça me fait d'autant plus réfléchir aux possibilités._

_Bonne lecture_

_._

_._

_Une fois Edward parti, je fis face à Jacob qui avait un air renfrogné._

_-Jacob, commençais-je tout en baissant la tête cherchant mes mots, je…_

_-Non laisse-moi parler s'il te plait Bella, me coupa-t-il._

_Je relevais alors mes yeux vers lui et je sentis mon cœur se serrer face à ses yeux remplis de douleur._

**Chapitre 21 : à deux ?**

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et la Push me manque, j'ai décidé de partir. J'en ai informé plutôt dans la journée tes parents tout est prêt, je venais te dire au revoir. M'informa Jacob

- Quoi ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier incrédule, tu t'en vas ? Maintenant ?

Il baissa la tête.

- Oui c'est trop dur excuse-moi. Me répondit-il tout bas.

- Mais, tentais-je avant qu'il me coupe.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas du même amour que moi, je ne peux pas rester là te voir tomber amoureuse d'un autre, je suis désolé, c'est trop douloureux.

- Je… je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui dire ce que je ressentais, ça aurait été égoïste de le retenir, je finis donc par lui dire :

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Il fit un sourire triste tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui, je le sais mais pas suffisamment. Finit-il dans un murmure.

Nous nous étreignons plusieurs minutes, le lâcher signifiait le laisser partir alors je ne re-lâchais pas le pressant dans mes bras. C'est lui qui me décolla de lui.

- Il faut que j'y aille, je te promets de t'écrire bientôt et te donner des nouvelles. C'est qu'un au revoir Bella.

Je reniflais, je perdais mon meilleur ami.

- Bella s'il te plait, se plaignit-il devant mes reniflements.

- Tu vas me manquer, lui soufflais-je.

Il embrassa mon front, releva ma tête.

- Tu feras une formidable Comtesse de Syllavie ma belle, à bientôt.

Et il partit sans me laisser l'occasion de répondre ou de le retenir.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour m'en remettre, je comprenais que c'était mieux pour lui, pour tout le monde, je ne le ferais plus souffrir inutilement. Je rentrais alors dans la salle, un sourire figé sur les lèvres.

Edward vient tout de suite à ma rencontre et me prit la main, il me dévisagea mais ne dit rien, il cherchait surement des réponses.

- Poses là ta question ! Le taquinais-je, sachant très bien qu'il était inquiet de ce qu'aurait bien pu me dire Jacob.

Il hésita et soupira :

- Que te voulais Jacob ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Me dire au revoir, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Et là un éclair de soulagement envahit ses prunelles, il retient un soupir puis me dévisagea honteux de sa première réaction.

Il m'attira alors dans ses bras et me serra contre lui tout en m'embrassant sur le front. C'était un peu maladroit mais je compris que c'était sa manière d'essayer de me réconforter.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors ensuite vers les invités. Mon père resplendissait, je crois qu'il était très heureux d'avoir retrouvé son statut au sein de l'île. Aro Volturi pestait dans un coin. Je vis Alec discuter avec Jane un peu plus loin.

La vie reprenait son cours avec toujours les conflits de fond. Pour ma part, ma vie amoureuse venait considérablement de se simplifier, j'étais mariée avec l'homme dont je tombais à chaque minute plus en amour et il m'avait largement prouvé la réciprocité de mes sentiments. Rosalie et Emmett roucoulaient, fêtant le nouveau grade de ce dernier.

Je cherchais alors Alice des yeux, je ne savais pas où elle en était avec le très posé Jasper.

- Qui cherches-tu ? Me questionna Edward.

- Ta sœur, répondis-je.

- Et pourquoi ? Insista-t-il.

- Elle m'a rendue la vie infernale avec les préparatifs du mariage, je compte bien me venger. Lui appris-je.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? m'interrogea-t-il complétement amusé cette fois-ci.

- Ah ha, secret de filles, mais l'idée est de la mettre dans l'embarras, lui confiais-je.

- Avec Jasper ! rétorqua-t-il.

Je le regardais incrédule, je ne sais pas si c'était une affirmation ou une question. Je fis des yeux suspicieux et il rit.

- Je vois aussi ce qui se passe Bella, je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans les confidences pour voir comment ma sœur regarde Jasper et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas indifférent. M'apprit-il.

- C'est vrai, me réjouis-je malgré tout pour mon ami.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas contre de leur mener un peu la vie dure, finit-il dans un sourire.

- Dis-moi serais-tu du genre à menacer les petits amis de ta sœur que s'ils lui font du mal.. patati et patata, le questionnais-je.

-Oui je crois mais là avec jasper, je serais tenté de le mettre lui en garde, il est bien trop calme pour ma folle furieuse de sœur, plaisanta-t-il.

J'acquiesçais c'est vrai que ces deux-là était le jour et la nuit.

Il me prit alors la main et nous partîmes à la recherche de sa sœur, nous l'a trouvâmes enfin en pleine conversation avec Jasper.

Nous nous incrustions vers eux. Alice nous regarda interrogatif :

- Comment allez-vous ? Nous questionna-t-elle.

- Très très bien, répondit Edward en me regardant avec un sourire, et vous ?

- Ça va. Répondit simplement sa sœur.

- Alors Alice as-tu rencontré un jeune homme qui a retenu ton attention à la cérémonie ? Questionna Edward.

Je me retiens de pouffer, je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

Alice et Jasper rougir en cœur, c'était trop mignon.

Elle perdait ses mots :

- Mais euh, voyons Edward ce n'est pas le moment de tenir ce genre de conversation voyons, tenta-t-elle.

- Ben pourquoi ? répondit-il l'innocence incarnée, Jasper n'ignore rien de nous, il fait déjà parti de la famille.

J'étais un peu embêté pour ce dernier, il était visiblement gêné et je l'appréciais vraiment.

-Les gars ! Excusez-nous mais j'ai besoin d'une conversation fille, là maintenant, dis-je en entrainant Alice.

Je me doutais qu'Edward allait questionner Jasper de son côté.

- Alors, dis-je dès que nous fûmes suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendu.

- Il m'a embrassé au bal avant de nous quitter. Dit-elle rêveuse.

- Mais c'est super, lui dis-je, et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? Me regarda-t-elle furieuse, vous êtes arrivés !

- Quoi ? Lui répondis-je.

- Oui en nous revoyant nous étions gênés l'un l'autre, nous étions en train de discuter et je sentais qu'il voulait autant que moi reparler du baiser que nous avons partagé mais vous êtes arrivés, me reprocha-t-elle.

Je gloussais.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, proposais-je.

Elle me regarda horrifiée :

- Non mais ça ne va pas, à quoi vous jouez avec Edward ? Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ?

Lorsqu'elle vit mon petit sourire, elle pesta et reparti vers les garçons.

Ils parlaient du déroulement du conseil, Jasper le félicitait de ses actions. Nous parlâmes un peu de tout et de rien.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Angéla qui vient me féliciter des nouveaux événements. Elle m'apprit que le directeur de la bibliothèque avait déjà eu vent que je serais à présent en charge de cette dernière et il avait demandé à me voir demain à la première heure me faisant dire également combien il était enthousiasme de travailler avec moi.

J'étais vraiment impatiente de pouvoir m'impliquer dans Syllavie et je devais à Edward ce judicieux choix.

Les invités partir à tour de rôle, Edward m'avait attiré un peu à l'écart, je le voyais chercher ses mots.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'impatientais-je.

- Euh, je me demandais, je sais que ta mère a fait installer une chambre à côté de la tienne et je voulais savoir, euh pour ce soir comment tu … euh, il ne finit pas sa phrase me regardant, espérant que je comprenne là où il voulait en venir.

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire de son incertitude ou être blessée qu'après l'épisode de ce matin et la clarification des choses au conseil, il hésite à dormir avec moi.

- Euh, et bien, dis-je gênée à mon tour, je pensais que nous nous installerions à l'appartement.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je ne pus répondre à son baiser tellement je riais de son attitude.

Alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras, il fronça les sourcils, tentant d'être fâché de ma réaction.

- Mes baisers t'amusent ? me reprocha-t-il.

- Non c'est ton attitude de primate, le taquinais-je.

Je rougis voyant le sous-entendu que pouvait porter ma phrase avec notre moment sous la douche ce matin.

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent, je n'avais plus du tout envie de rire, il me serra alors fort dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser.

Je répondis avidement à son baiser me laissant submerger par la sensation si électrisante que seul Edward me procurait. Nous mis fin à notre baiser, haletant, nous n'étions pas seul même si nous étions à l'écart.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, me souffla-t-il tout en parsemant mon cou de baiser.

- Edward, tentais-je, certaines personnes nous regardaient.

Il soupira et nos corps se séparèrent à regret.

Le temps passa vite et nous nous retrouvâmes entre jeunes en début de soirée à grignoter sur les canapés.

Nous parlions un peu tous du lendemain, entre la reprise des cours, des nouvelles fonctions.

Je commençais à fatiguer, Edward m'installa alors la tête sur ses genoux, alors que les conversations allaient encore bon train.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Voir Cullen tendre avec la comtesse m'insupportait au plus haut point, j'avais travaillé fort toute la nuit pour être prêt, j'avais des heures d'enregistrement de la voix de Sam me permettant de finaliser mon plan, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver la bonne occasion.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Je me réveillais contre un corps chaud, il me fallut quelques minutes pour me situer, j'ouvris un œil, j'étais à l'appartement, j'étais en sous-vêtement, et c'est Edward qui me tenait serré contre lui.

Je tentais de me remémorer les derniers événements, mes derniers souvenirs dataient de la veille quand Edward me câlinait les cheveux alors que j'avais la tête sur ses genoux à écouter les autres parler.

Je supposais mettre alors endormi et qu'il m'ai ramené. Je culpabilisais un peu, il y avait dû me porter, je ne me souviens pas m'être réveillé. Il avait dû aussi me déshabiller, j'en rougis, enfin j'avais perdu une partie de ma timidité hier dans la douche.

Je sentis qu'il s'agitait sous moi, des bruits gutturaux sortis de sa poitrine, on aurait dit des ronronnements.

Je pouffais.

- Hey, me dit-il de sa douce voix, on peut savoir ce qui t'amuse dès le matin ?

Je relevais mon visage vers lui et lui sourit largement.

- Ton côté animal, lui répondis-je.

Il sourit à son tour alors j'enchainais :

- J'ai l'impression que tes bruits le matin ressemblent à ceux des mammifères mais tu vois les petits mammifères comme les chats, dis-je en pouffant.

Il fit semblant de se vexer avant de me coucher sur le dos :

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il sait faire le petit mammifère.

Et il partit à me chatouiller, je gesticulais sous lui, ne me souvenant pas avoir tant rit.

Je le suppliais d'arrêter, il cessa alors, son regard s'était obscurcit. Il était vraiment trop beau pour mon propre bien. Je nouais alors mes mains autour de son cou pour l'attirer à moi, il ne se fit pas prier et nos lèvres se caressèrent. Nos bassins étaient collés l'un à l'autre et je ne pus m'empêcher de créer une friction.

Edward réagit instantanément, il gémit, mais ça n'avait plus rien d'un ronronnement, ça venait de très loin. Je me liquéfiais à ce son et à la pression contre mon sexe de sa verge tendue. Je me surpris à émettre une plainte également.

Il se recula :

- Bella, tu es si belle, me susurra-t-il.

- Je… il hésita et reposa sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je répondis avec avidité à son baiser, mon corps s'enflamma, je remontais le long de sa cuisse l'une des miennes, lui permettant d'être encore plus proche de mon corps, nous commencions à être haletant quand du bruit au salon se fit entendre.

- Comtesse, je suis désolée c'est Angéla, votre rendez-vous avec le directeur de la bibliothèque est dans 30 minutes je vous attends dans le hall.

- Merci, criais-je, puis j'entendis la porte claquer.

Edward souffla un grand coup, posant son front contre le mien.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser aller te laver, seule, précisa-t-il après une seconde, si tu veux avoir une chance d'être à l'heure.

Je lui souris, lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de m'éclipser. Je l'entendis s'affaler sur le lit en soupirant.

Je rougis, c'était le deuxième matin que je le laissais dans un état, comment pourrait-on dire ça, délicat ?

Mais étais-je prête pour me donner à lui toute entière, je réfléchis un instant, la réponse était oui, sans aucun doute mais il est vrai que j'avais espéré une soirée romantique avant, ou un je ne sais quoi qui me ferait rappeler cette journée à vie. Quoi que l'épisode de la douche restera à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Lorsque je fus douchée et vite habillée Edward était toujours en travers du lit, un bras sur ses yeux. Tout son être appelait à la luxure, le voir allonger comme ça, si vulnérable, me fit tortiller sur moi-même. Focus Bella, la bibliothèque. Je sautais alors sur le lit, le faisant onduler. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et repartie aussitôt en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

La journée se passa bien le directeur était vraiment un homme charmant. Je pensais par moment à Edward et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de son planning de la journée. J'avais vraiment hâte de le retrouver. Ce pouvait-il qu'il me manque déjà ?

Le directeur me parla des aménagements que nous pourrions apporter pour que je puisse avoir ici un bureau permanent, j'adorais l'idée de pouvoir sortir pour travailler et surtout ici. Il me refit visiter la bibliothèque, il m'apprit son histoire, ses particularités. C'était un homme calme, posé et je savais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui, c'était un passionné de littérature comme moi.

Le plus urgent était des travaux de réfection à faire, les sanitaires n'étaient plus aux normes, il fallait prévoir des accès pour les personnes à mobilité réduite tout en sachant garder l'harmonie de l'architecture. Plein de défis s'offraient à moi et je crois que pour la première fois, j'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse d'être la Comtesse Isabella.

Sam nous rejoignit vers la fin de notre entrevue, il voulait parler avec le directeur des actions à mener pour ma sécurité au sein de la bibliothèque. Je ne voulais pas et lui non plus qu'il y ai une personne ici en permanence avec moi, il fallait trouver une solution pour garantir ma sécurité sans avoir de nouveau un chaperon.

J'étais un peu fatiguée de ma journée mais en réalité j'étais plutôt impatiente de rentrer, nous étions déjà au milieu de l'après-midi. Sam vit mon air las et proposa que Quil me ramène et qu'il finirait avec le directeur, si bien sûr je lui faisais confiance quant aux mesures à prendre pour ma sécurité.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, j'avais une confiance absolue en lui.

Il me ramena donc au palais, je regardais le paysage défilé quand une alarme se mit à sonner dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Il y avait plein de voix qui criaient : « code rouge ». Quil répondit « Bambi en mouvement RAS » ensuite j'entendis très clairement la voix de Sam « tentative sur Mimi-siku, un agent à terre, plan d'extraction en vigueur, couple tsar en sécurité au palais, couper la communication ».

Un silence se fit entendre dans l'habitacle.

Je ne comprenais pas de ce que je venais d'entendre, il semblait irrité il avait dévié notre trajet.

Je commençais à paniquer :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est à terre ? C'est quoi ces noms ?

Quil freina brusquement et se mit sur le bas-côté :

- Stop, j'ai besoin de réfléchir Comtesse, dès que vous serez en sécurité, je vous expliquerais, OK ?

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, il soupira et parla plus doucement :

-Vous me faites confiance ?

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

-Bien, laissez-moi le temps de vous mettre à l'abri et je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir ok ?

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois. Il ouvrit la boite à gant et sortit des lunettes, un élastique, il y avait à l'intérieur des casquettes enfin je supposais tout le nécessaire pour se déguiser.

- Il faut faire vite, attachez-vous les cheveux et mettez ces lunettes. Laissez dans la voiture tout moyen de communication, votre téléphone, votre balise GPS…, je n'avais que la balise, j'avais refusé de m'encombrer d'un téléphone ayant toujours un garde proche de moi, il pouvait communiquer avec tous.

De son côté il mit son oreillette, son téléphone sur le siège passager, il sortit de la voiture et il héla alors un taxi et vient me chercher.

- Au port dit-il au chauffeur une fois installée, nous appelleront de là-bas pour faire remorquer la voiture, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne dis rien trop abasourdie par ce qui se passait. J'avais des lunettes mouches qui me couvrait une partie du visage, je faisais rarement de queue de cheval alors je me doutais qu'il était peu probable qu'on me reconnaisse.

Quil était étrangement détendu. Arrivé au port, il paya le taxi et me tira en me disant :

- Il faut se dépêcher Comtesse.

Je le suivais automatiquement sans trop me poser de question.

Il m'aida à monter dans un bateau et s'affaira, 10 minutes après je voyais les côtes de Syllavie s'éloigner de nous.

Je commençais à avoir froid je ne pouvais me détacher de la vue qu'offrait l'île, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passe.

- Venez Comtesse allons-nous mettre au chaud, me dit-il.

Il me conduisit au poste de pilotage à l'intérieur, me proposa un siège et une boisson que je refusais.

- J'ai besoin de comprendre, soufflais-je.

Il soupira.

- Depuis votre retour nous recevons des menaces à votre encontre comtesse. Il y en a de plusieurs types : des détracteurs de la monarchie qui veulent vous kidnapper, d'autres qui visent des attentats terroristes.

Il fit une pause, guettant mes réactions. Je hochais la tête pour qu'il continue.

-Sam craignait qu'avec votre mariage vous deveniez une cible plus importante, vous pouvez être porteuse de l'héritier de l'île et donc perpétrer toute l'utopie de Sylvain de Picardie, vous devenez donc vulnérable et une cible de choix. Bref, Sam a envisagé tous les cas de figures, le code rouge est le cas extrême où un attentat a été commis sur une personne de la famille royale et donc des mesures drastiques doivent être mises en place. C'est le Comte Edward qui a été visé, finit-il par lâcher.

Je tressaillis alors, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Il n'a rien, par contre un agent a été touché mais je n'en sais pas plus. Vos parents demeurent au palais devant rester pour faire régner l'ordre. Un couple de sosie de vous et du Comte doivent en ce moment partir en avion pour fausser les pistes et enfin le Comte Edward doit être de l'autre côté de l'île en partance également dans un bateau de pêche.

Il me laissa le temps de digérer les informations. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous devions être séparées :

- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi nous séparer ?

- Parce que vous êtes trop repérable ensemble et que votre surveillance alors mobiliserait trop d'homme en vous séparant, nous nous garantissons l'anonymat et les hommes restés sur terre peuvent alors enquêter sur qui a commis le crime. Nous avons alors plus de ressources sans être en souci de votre sécurité. Vos parents ne sortiront pas du palais les prochains jours, la garde sera renforcée et des enquêtes menées.

- Mais comment les contacter pour leur dire que ça va ? Comment avoir de leur nouvelles ? Commençais-je à paniquer.

- Il y a un serveur en Russie auquel nous pouvons nous connecter pour envoyer de court message et en recevoir. Nous ne devons pas rester connectés plus d'une minute et nous devons utiliser des noms de code pour parler, m'apprit-il.

J'en enverrai un pour signaler que nous allons bien à minuit et prendre des nouvelles.

Je déglutis, j'avais envie de pleurer, Quil vient maladroitement me frotter le dos.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il.

- Combien de temps ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas quelques jours mais ça peut tout aussi bien être des semaines.

Je grimaçais, il essaya de me faire un sourire compatissant.

- Voulez-vous quelques choses Comtesse ?

Je reniflais, tentant de rester courageuse.

- Tu tutoies moi et appelle moi Bella ça sera plus simple que des comtesses et pis imagine qu'un satellite est pointé sur nous et qu'il nous entende.

Il rit :

- Vous regardez trop de James Bond, me dit-il.

- Ah oui et un serveur en Russie ça ne fait pas James Bond peut-être ? Attaquais-je.

- Ok j'avoue, rie-t-il.

- Je vais vous faire visiter le bateau si vous voulez bien.

J'acquiesçais. Il me montra la chambre où j'allais dormir, les affaires qu'il y avait essentiellement d'homme mais bon, le bateau était plutôt agréable.

Il me montra également une bibliothèque me disant de me servir en livre et partit.

Il revient un peu plus tard avec un chocolat chaud.

- J'ai pas mal de choses à faire, je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit Comtesse.

- Merci et tutoies moi s'il te plait, lui rappelais-je.

- Bien bonne nuit Bella, me dit-il en refermant la porte de la cabine.

J'étais complétement angoissée, comment il y a encore quelques heures j'étais à la bibliothèque heureuse d'être comtesse et là j'avais juste très peur, peur pour Edward qui avait été visé, peur pour mes parents, peur de devoir être séparé de ceux que j'aime pendant un long moment. Je fus presque soulagée que Jacob soit partit, un dont je n'aurais pas à me faire du souci.

Quand d'un coup alors que je m'assoupissais, je réalisais que c'était Emmett le responsable d'Edward, je me réveillais dans un cri et Quil arriva de suite.

- Que se passe-t-il ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Qui est l'agent à terre ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas.

- Emmett, murmurais-je doucement.

Il comprit mon trouble, je vais me connecter au serveur pour poser la question. J'acquiesçais, il revient quelques minutes plus tard un papier à la main.

- J'ai envoyé un message disant qu'on était en sécurité il y en avait un autre « Mimi-ski pêche, Tsar au chaud, agent hors de danger. »

Je le regardais incrédule. Il m'expliqua :

- Ils ont suivi le plan, votre époux est dans un bateau de pêche, l'agent n'est pas en danger de mort mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, et vos parents sont au palais.

Je soufflais soulagée, il me sourit.

- Dormez bien.

- Merci.

J'eus cependant du mal à retrouver le sommeil trop de chose me passait par la tête, j'essaie de comprendre quelle motivation les terroristes ou autres détraqués pouvaient avoir après l'île, elle n'avait pas de richesse à part elle-même.

Je m'endormis malgré tout sur le matin.

Les journées défilèrent sans grande nouvelle, je lisais beaucoup fautes d'autres choses. Quil faisait son maximum pour soulager ma peine et se montrait un compagnon de voyage plutôt agréable. Il était très attentif à tous mes besoins et tentait de répondre toujours oui à n'importe quelle question que je pouvais lui poser.

Cela faisait maintenant 7 jours que nous étions en mer, j'en avais vraiment mare des repas en boite ou lyophilisé. J'étais sur le pont regardant la mer à perte de vue quand une petite crampe au ventre se fit sentir. Je réfléchis un instant et je réalisais notre date, j'allais avoir mes règles.

Je descendis donc à la salle de bain à la recherche de tampon ou de serviettes, au bout de 10 minutes de recherche n'ayant rien trouvé je me décidais à poser la question à Quil.

Je montais le voir dans le poste de pilotage :

- Excuse-moi Quil mais est-ce que par hasard il y aurait sur le bateau des serviettes hygiéniques ou autres choses de similaires ? Autant poser la question sans détour, c'était la nature après tout.

Il rougit instantanément, maugréant. Je le regardais incrédule.

- Euh pardon, se reprit-il. Non pas à ma connaissance.

Je grimaçais.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je…

Je le coupais une formidable idée me venait :

- Ne pourrions pas faire une halte pour s'en procurer ? En se déguisant comme tu l'as dit personne ne me cherchera pas si peu protégé, et nous pourrions jouer les touristes mine de rien.

Je tentais une mine à l'Alice et je vis son visage passer par plusieurs émotions, le doute l'inquiétude pour finir par la résignation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Bien, dit-il par contre, nous n'arriverons que demain sur de la terre ferme, nous y passerons la journée.

J'avais envie de bondir de joie.

- Est-ce que ça va être un problème pour vous d'ici là ? Me questionna-t-il.

Ce fut à mon tour de m'empourprer :

- Je vais m'arranger ne t'inquiètes pas et merci.

Je le laissais alors retracer notre trajectoire et parti pour ma part faire des plans sur la comète.

Pendant le diner, je lui demandais si je pouvais faire une liste de course pour faire des repas plus intéressant, il accepta avec joie, il me dit aussi que si je le désirais je pourrais m'acheter quelques vêtements. Il était vraiment adorable avec moi j'avais de plus en plus le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait rien me refuser.

Ce soir-là, nous eûmes quelques informations sur l'enquête, ils avaient arrêtés quelques suspects mais aucunes pistes n'avaient abouties.

Le lendemain arriva vite, je sortis avec une casquette mes cheveux attaché en queue de cheval et les lunettes mouches.

Nous allâmes en premier dans une épicerie pour acheter notre raison première de notre débarquation. Il était ensuite prévu de faire quelques boutiques de vêtements, diner sur place et finir par l'épicerie avant de remonter à bord.

La matinée se passa bien, Quil rougit comme une tomate et refusa de rentrer dans le magasin de lingerie avec moi. Ce n'était pas plus mal depuis que nous étions à terre, il était très nerveux, regardant sans cesse à gauche ou à droite, me tenant toujours le bras comme s'il avait peur de me perdre.

Je me dépêchais d'acheter des sous-vêtements. Ensuite nous fîmes les boutiques de vêtements, je me décidais à me changer, les températures dans ses pays étaient chaudes, je mis alors une robe légère et un grand chapeau de paille masquant facilement mon visage si je baissais la tête.

Je me surpris à aimer faire un peu de shopping, soit j'avais été contaminée par Alice et Rosalie, soit j'aspirais à de la normalité et les boutiques en étaient un bon exemple.

Nous dinâmes dans un petit restaurant. Quil ne voulut pas profiter de la terrasse et nous nous installâmes au fond de celui-ci et je vis qu'il se détendait seulement à ce moment-là. Je ne lui en voulais donc pas de ne pas profiter du soleil. Nous aurions le temps sur le bateau d'autant plus que je pourrais acheter de la salade et faire des plats en adéquation avec le temps. Depuis ce matin, je commençais à me projeter à quelques jours. Si les premières heures dans le bateau j'attendais qu'une chose notre rapatriement, là j'étais résignée ça prendrait du temps.

Du moment que tous étaient en sécurité, je devais apprendre à ne pas me plaindre et patienter.

Après notre repas, nous nous promenions et j'aperçus un marché de bric à broc. Comme une enfant, je le tirais vers les marchands. Je regardais les étalages, c'était magnifique tellement de couleur, des étoffes colorées, des bijoux artisanaux.

Je regardais les bijoux et le questionnais :

- Tu crois que je peux en ramener pour faire des cadeaux à Alice et Rosalie ?

Il me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète avant d'abdiquer :

- Pourquoi pas si ça te fait plaisir.

Je regardais alors les bracelets travaillés, ils étaient très beaux. Je demandais l'avis à Quil qui me répondait toujours avec un sourire amusé avant de reporter son attention autour de nous, il n'arrivera décidément pas à se détendre aujourd'hui.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si nerveux, des sosies de nous étaient normalement en France, pourquoi nous arriveraient-ils quelques choses ici d'autant plus que nous étions incognito.

Je choisis donc deux bracelets, puis un troisième pour Jane. Ensuite je m'arrêtais devant les étoffes, j'aurais voulu en ramener à ma mère pour quand elle se déguise, ça pourrait être drôle. Je pris donc quelques tissus en main le questionnant toujours pour avoir son avis.

Cependant cette fois-ci, il ne me répondit pas. Je le regardais alors il était complétement figé, regardant droit devant lui. Je suivais donc son regard. Et là le choc Edward toisait Quil avec des yeux de rage. Je le regardais croyant rêver mais non, c'était bien lui, je reportais mon attention sur Quil et enfin sur Edward quand j'entendis une détonation qui me glaça le sang.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Une semaine que j'étais avec ma douce Isabella, une semaine où partager son quotidien était tout simplement magique. La comtesse était telle que je me l'étais imaginée, douce, chaleureuse, gentille.

Elle se faisait beaucoup de souci pour les habitants de l'île et je devais jouer la mascarade pour l'apaiser. J'avais vraiment hâte qu'elle se résigne et les oublis, mais je me doutais qu'il faudrait du temps. J'en avais ça tombait bien. Du moment qu'elle était vers moi en sécurité, je n'étais pas pressé, nous avions le temps d'apprendre à nous connaitre intimement.

C'est incrédule que j'accueillis sa demande de serviettes hygiéniques, je me fustigeais à l'intérieur, comment avais-je pu oublier un tel détail. Elle saisit l'occasion pour demander d'aller à terre, voir cette espoir dans ses yeux je ne pus résister et abdiquais.

Elle était si pétillante arrivée sur la terre ferme, que je ne pouvais que sourire face à son attitude, si naturelle, si vive et si enfantine. Je n'avais jamais été aussi stressé, je n'avais pas la moindre idée des mesures qu'ils avaient pris sur l'île pour retrouver la comtesse.

Nous nous faisions passer pour un couple de touriste, je ne la lâchais pas, enfin sauf pour le magasin de lingerie, je crois que j'aurais été beaucoup trop transparent face à mes sentiments pour la comtesse à ce moment-là. J'ai préféré attendre dehors.

La journée se passait à merveille, elle voulut ramener des cadeaux, je savais qu'elle ne les offrirait jamais mais je ne pouvais pas lui enlever cette flamme d'excitation dans ses yeux. Elle me demandait à chaque fois mon avis comme dans un parfait petit couple.

Je scrutais la foule, vérifiant que nous étions toujours en sécurité quand je vis des prunelles me fixées instantanément. Je me figeais, Cullen me dévisageait. Nous nous toisâmes un certain temps et quand Bella vu mon immobilité je la sentis regarder Cullen et retenir sa respiration.

Il était hors de question qu'il me la reprenne alors sans réfléchir je me saisis de mon arme pour l'abattre.


	23. Chapitre 22

_Bonjour à toutes et milles mercis, _

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre pour ce dernier chapitre._

_J'en profite pour faire une petite pause pub :_

_Tout d'abord pour un nouveau forum très prometteur, rien que le nom me fait rêver. _

_Allez vous y inscrire sur : _

_ht tp : / / unleash – imagination . forumactif . fr /_

_Sinon je viens de publier un nouvel OS pour un concours, il est très citronné, vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil ou sur le forum du concours : _

_ht tp : / damn – addict – lemon . forumgratuit . fr /_

_N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces pour accéder aux sites._

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 22 : La fin**

Une semaine qu'Isabella avait disparue et que nous n'avions aucune nouvelle.

La dernière personne avec qui elle avait été vue était Quil. Longtemps, nous avons pensé qu'il avait été tué et ma Bella kidnappée.

Nous avons envisagé toutes les pistes, quand un agent c'est rendu chez Quil, ne voulant en négliger aucune, son appartement explosa, il avait été piégé. Une fois l'incendie maîtrisé, nous avions trouvé des restes de photographies de Bella, il n'y avait plus de doutes, c'était lui qui avait fait le coup.

J'étais fou de rage.

Des enquêtes furent menées, où nous apprîmes entre autre que Mike revendait des informations à la presse, par conséquent un grand ménage fut fait parmi les agents.

Ce qui était terrifiant avec Quil comme kidnappeur c'est qu'il connaissait toutes les méthodes, toutes les ruses possibles, il pouvait se fondre dans la masse sans problème.

Je remuais ciel et terre, allant voir chaque dirigeant de tous pays, leur demandant assistance. Nous avions déterminé qu'ils étaient partis en mer. J'avais donc demandé qu'à chaque port un homme vérifie toutes les arrivées. J'avais refusé qu'on placarde la photo d'Isabella dans les médias, pour ne pas rendre nerveux Quil et craignant pour sa sécurité.

Nous avions eu pas mal de fausses alertes pendant cette semaine. J'étais toujours sur le qui-vive dormant peu, les parents de Bella en étaient malades. Le pire c'est que nous essayions de limiter les fuites, une telle situation pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques sur l'île. Isabella était la seule héritière, j'avais beau être comte maintenant, je n'avais pas son sang, et donc aucune légitimité sans elle. Mais de toute manière à quoi bon, je n'aurais pas la force de continuer quoique ce soit si elle n'était pas à mes côtés.

J'avais le sentiment qu'elle était malgré tout en sécurité, je ne savais pas à quoi jouait Quil mais je m'étais déjà rendu compte qu'il avait de l'affection pour la comtesse et qu'il la voulait heureuse, il n'avait pas été jaloux de la voir rire aux éclats avec Alec au contraire de moi. Alors, j'espérais que ses intentions étaient comment dire 'noble'.

Je sais, je me berçais d'illusions mais je ne pouvais me résigner à la considérer en danger, ça m'empêcherait de respirer.

Nous eûmes enfin une alerte venant d'un petit port du Sénégal. La photo nous fut transmise et je me figeais face au sourire de ma douce sur la photo, nous la reconnaissions à peine. Quil était bien plus reconnaissable et avait l'air très soucieux alors que Bella était resplendissante.

Un jet était prêt en permanence depuis son enlèvement. Nous partîmes alors Emmett, Sam, Félix et moi pour la ramener et avions donné ordre de ne pas les approcher.

Je ne comprenais pas l'image que j'avais sous les yeux, la voir sourire alors qu'elle était loin de moi était inimaginable. Pouvait-elle m'avoir déjà oublié ? Pouvait-elle avoir prémédité tout cela avec Quil ? Être avec lui de son plein gré ?

J'étais complètement perdu et impatient de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, il y avait tellement de questions sans réponses.

Trois heures après que la photo ait été prise, nous arrivions aux abords du port, ayant atterri à une cinquantaine de kilomètres afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Nous nous séparâmes, reliés par des oreillettes, visiblement ils étaient sortis d'un restaurant et se dirigeaient vers le marché.

Sam nous demanda de les suivre à distance quelques instants, craignant pour la vie de la comtesse.

Moi je n'en pouvais plus, la voir dans une robe d'été si joyeuse à regarder des bijoux était insupportable. Enfin, j'avais commis une faute, subjugué par ma belle je ne compris pas assez vite que Quil m'avait repéré. Je croisais alors son regard et une envie de meurtre m'envahie, il m'avait pris la composante la plus importante de ma vie, ma femme. Je le toisais, nous nous étions figés. J'aperçus alors Bella me regardant incrédule mais je ne voulais pas lâcher des yeux ce minable. Elle fit l'aller-retour entre nous deux, quand sans que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Quil sortit un pistolet et le pointa sur moi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Je tressautai entendant le coup de feu, regardant alors instinctivement Edward, la peur au ventre, mais il était là, debout, les yeux écarquillés, me fixant puis son regard s'adoucit, je ne comprenais pas. Je vis alors dans mon champ de vision Quil s'effondrer à côté de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un cri quand je le vis allongé par terre baignant dans son sang.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, je m'accroupis vers lui, comprimant la blessure, essayant de le réconforter :

-Quil reste avec moi, ça va aller, tiens le coup, lui dis-je les larmes parcourant mon visage.

Il me regarda, ses yeux avaient du mal à se fixer sur moi, je sentais qu'il luttait pour ne pas partir, puis il leva la main pour la déposer sur ma joue.

-Excuse moi, j'ai échoué, murmura-t-il.

Je me penchais vers lui l'entendant très faiblement.

-Ça va aller, lui intimais-je.

Il fit un dernier effort, me regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je t'aime Bella.

Et là sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, toute son énergie l'abandonna, sa main retomba, sa tête bascula sur le côté.

Je tentais de le retenir, je me mettais à hurler :

-Quil, Quillll, tout en le secouant.

Je tapais sur son torse. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ? J'étais toujours penché sur lui à l'appeler, quand deux bras vinrent me tirer loin de son corps.

Je reconnu immédiatement Edward, il me serra fort dans ses bras en me disant des mots réconfortants :

-C'est fini Bella, tu ne risques plus rien, tu es en sécurité, je te le promets, ça va aller. Chut.

Je pleurais ne pouvant retenir mes larmes. Edward tenait fermement ma tête contre son torse m'empêchant tout mouvement et toute vision. J'entendais du monde s'agiter autour de moi.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi Quil était-il mort, qu'est ce qui se passait, je tentais de me dégager pour regarder Edward.

Nos prunelles se croisèrent, il était soucieux.

-Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe, je ne comprends rien, lui avouais-je, Pourquoi Quil… Je ne pus finir ma phrase partant dans un sanglot au souvenir de son corps allongé juste là.

Edward me regarda incrédule.

-Ça fait des jours que nous te cherchons Bella, Quil t'a enlevé, comment ne peux-tu pas t'en être rendu compte ?

-Non, non, je secouais la tête, quelqu'un a tenté de te tuer, j'ai entendu Sam le dire et ensuite Quil m'a mise à l'abri en attendant qu'ils trouvent les coupables, lui dis-je.

Il me regarda tristement et me serra de nouveau dans ses bras dans un soupir.

-Je suis désolé, Quil a tout prémédité, personne n'a attenté à ma vie, nous avons juste retrouvé votre voiture sur le bas-côté et plus de nouvelles de vous. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour te retrouver, mais tu es là en bonne santé c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dis-je, ce n'est pas possible, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que tout ça n'était que du vent.

Je repensais alors aux dernières paroles de Quil : « J'ai échoué » et « je t'aime ». Mon dieu comment ne l'avais-je pas vu ?

Je sanglotais un long moment dans les bras d'Edward, il ne me lâcha pas et me tint fermement, je crois que nous en avions besoin autant l'un que l'autre.

Il a refusé que je regarde de nouveau le corps, beaucoup de monde s'agitait autour de nous. J'avais entendu les voix de Sam et Emmett présents tout à côté.

Nous sortîmes alors un peu de la foule, montâmes dans une voiture et Sam commença à me questionner. Edward le coupa aussi sec disant que ce n'était pas le moment, mais j'avais besoin de comprendre alors nous commençâmes à discuter.

Je les emmenais au bateau et à chaque révélation que je leur faisais sur ce que me disait Quil ils secouaient la tête, d'incrédulité et d'admiration. Son plan aurait pu fonctionner à la perfection si je n'avais pas eu mes problèmes féminins et si Edward ne s'était pas autant acharné à me retrouver.

J'étais triste, jamais je n'avais vu Quil comme une menace, il était si prévenant et attentionné avec moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un ami et même si tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il avait un problème pour m'avoir kidnappé, je n'arrivais pas à éprouver de la colère envers lui. J'étais toujours un peu en état de choc suite à sa mort, après l'avoir vu allongé et avoir entendu ses derniers mots. Il ne méritait pas ça, il avait toujours été si gentil.

Nous dormîmes tous à l'hôtel, je n'avais aucune envie de remonter dans le bateau et je me sentais un peu perdue. J'avais eu au téléphone mes parents qui étaient grandement soulagés.

Je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward, ne pouvant retenir quelques larmes, pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée, pourquoi fallait-il que des gens meurent ?

Je me réveillais en pleine nuit par le bruit du coup de feu qui me glaçait le sang. Edward me réconforta autant qu'il le pût avant que je ne puisse me rendormir.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bella avait quelques difficultés à se remettre des derniers événements.

Au déjeuner, elle avait questionné Sam sur d'éventuelles menaces ou attaques terroristes sur l'île. Il tentait de la rassurer mais visiblement ce n'était pas très efficace, elle demanda alors pourquoi il y avant tant de gardes si elle n'était pas en danger.

Il sourit :

-Avez-vous déjà vu un seul policier sur l'île, comtesse ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, nous sommes les seuls représentants de l'ordre, les personnes qui vivent sur l'île connaissent parfaitement l'utopie et la respectent sinon ils savent très bien qu'ils seront expulsés.

Je la voyais toujours dans le doute alors j'intervins :

-Peut-être pourrions-nous entreprendre un petit voyage avant de rentrer.

Elle fit des yeux ronds, surprise.

Je lui souris, s'imaginait-elle que je lui proposais de faire du tourisme, je me penchais doucement sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

-Je pensais en fait te montrer mes terres d'origine en Italie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de hocher la tête et je l'embrassais alors sur le front.

-Est-ce que c'est possible ? Questionnai-je Sam.

-Je vais organiser le trajet. Répondit-il simplement avant de nous quitter.

-Merci, me murmura-t-elle.

Je la resserrais contre moi et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment sans rien dire.

Sam revint peu après et nous informa que nous pouvions décoller dès que nous le souhaitions. Je me levais pour partir quand Bella me stoppa.

-Et le corps de Quil ? Questionna-t-elle.

Un silence se fit. Sam prit alors la parole :

-Il va être incinéré.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, s'offusqua ma belle.

-Quelles sont les dispositions à prendre ? Demanda Sam.

Je m'impatientais, comment pouvait-elle s'en soucier après qu'il ait tout fait pour nous séparer. Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater complètement exaspéré :

-Bella après ce qu'il t'a fait vivre, tu t'inquiètes de son corps ?

Elle me toisa furieusement :

-Il m'a toujours traité avec beaucoup de respect et de gentillesse, me cracha-t-elle.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'elle aurait pu rajouter un « lui » accusateur en fin de phrase. Je soupirais avant de me lever pour faire les cent pas.

-Souhaitez-vous faire quelque chose de particulier ? Questionna Sam complètement incrédule.

-Oui, je voudrais envoyer son corps à sa famille, il lui en reste dans une vieille réserve indienne aux États-Unis. Je voudrais payer les obsèques et faire parvenir une lettre à sa famille en même temps que le corps.

Sam me jeta un regard ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. J'acquiesçais de mauvaise grâce, lui faisant comprendre de répondre aux volontés de ma femme.

-Je vais faire le nécessaire.

Il partit, Bella se dirigea alors vers le bureau et se mit à écrire.

Bizarrement, elle avait deux lettres à la main, j'hésitais à lui demander le destinataire de la seconde, si elle le souhaitait elle m'en parlerait.

Elle voulait voir le corps de Quil avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à sa famille mais je refusais catégoriquement ayant peur qu'elle ne soit encore plus traumatisée. Elle donna donc à Sam une lettre à mettre dans le cercueil et une autre pour la famille. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire à un mort, peut-être était-ce sa manière à elle de dire au revoir ou de pardonner.

Une fois que tout cela fut réglé, nous partîmes en avion en Italie.

Je ne savais plus trop comment me comporter avec Bella. Bizarrement savoir qu'elle était actuellement indisposée me faisait penser à un vieux couple, du coup mes baisers n'étaient plus aussi fougueux, ils étaient tendres, attentifs, doux, prévenants. Je voulais essayer de préserver un maximum ma belle.

Arrivés en Italie, je nous conduisis dans notre demeure près d'une magnifique crique. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à tout ce qu'on pourrait faire là-bas tous les deux et que je garde les idées claires et non perverses. J'expliquais l'histoire de cette bâtisse à travers les anciennes générations.

Nous passâmes, les premiers jours tranquillement, Bella ne montra pas le désir de se baigner, je me souviens trop nettement de la dernière fois où des sous-vêtements et de l'eau ont agi sur ma libido.

Nous passions beaucoup de temps à nous promener dans les environs. Emmett était reparti à Syllavie, soit disant pour donner des nouvelles mais nous n'étions pas dupe, Rosalie devait être en grande partie responsable de son retour.

Le service de sécurité était au minimum, très peu de personnes savaient où nous étions, et le coin était si tranquille que nous ne risquions pas d'être reconnu.

Bella ne manifestait pas non plus l'envie de rentrer sur l'île, depuis notre arrivée en Italie, ses cauchemars avaient cessé. Je l'informais malgré tout qu'il faudrait penser à rentrer pour le 500ème de l'île. Nous avions alors encore 10 jours devant nous.

Nous apprenions à nous connaître loin de tous et c'était agréable de parler de tout et de rien, nos passions, nos peurs. Notre complicité augmentait de jour en jour.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dès que mes règles furent finies, je voulus profiter de cette belle eau turquoise et Edward ne se fit pas prier. J'allais mieux autant physiquement, plus de crampes d'estomac que psychologiquement, j'avais demandé pardon à Quil et je lui avais également pardonné ses actes. Je devais aller de l'avant.

Nous prîmes alors tout le nécessaire, crème solaire, les maillots étaient déjà mis, de grandes serviettes…

Arrivé à la crique, Edward me proposa de me mettre de la crème. J'acquiesçais attachant mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche.

Il caressa longtemps ma peau, remettant régulièrement de la crème sur ses doigts. Je fermais les yeux à son contact si doux, si agréable. Il étala celle-ci alors que j'étais sur le ventre. Il en passa sur mes épaules, mon dos, mes bras puis descendit alors sur mes jambes, je frissonnais à chaque passage de ses mains vers mon bikini. J'avais chaud très chaud.

Edward me fit alors me retourner et me caressa doucement le visage puis mon cou et ma poitrine, il respira plus difficilement quand il mit de la crème sur la naissance de mes seins, ce qui me fit instantanément rougir. Il ne le vit pas, trop concentré sur son ouvrage, il passa ensuite sur mon ventre qui se remplit directement de papillonnements. Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps quand il passa à la bordure de l'élastique de ma culotte.

Il passa ensuite à mes jambes, les relevant un peu, je sentis là encore ses doigts effleurer mon maillot, j'avais peur qu'il s'en approche d'un peu trop près car il verrait alors dans quel état il me mettait après seulement quelques caresses. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de ma deuxième jambe, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir et je réussis à le basculer sur le dos le laissant face à la surprise.

Je lui arrachais la crème de mes mains en criant victorieusement :

-À mon tour.

Il rit de mon attitude, j'en rougis, je n'avais encore jamais touché son corps et disons le simplement j'en rêvais.

Je mis de la crème sur le bout de mes doigts et je partis à la découverte de son torse en commençant par son épaule puis son bras, je devais me pencher sur lui pour atteindre son autre bras, je décidais de me mettre à califourchon et passais alors un genou au-dessus de son corps pour avoir accès à tout son torse.

Edward qui avait les yeux fermés, les ouvrit instantanément une fois que je fus sur lui. Il me dévisagea, j'eus peur de l'avoir écrasé et me relevais aussitôt :

-Je suis trop lourde, je te fais mal. Le questionnais-je.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de comprendre et me fit basculer dans le sable lui au-dessus de moi. Il partit à l'assaut de mes lèvres, en collant alors son corps sur moi. Je sentis pleinement nos peaux brûlantes l'une contre l'autre ainsi que son érection pressée contre mon sexe, je haletais sous les sensations. Lorsqu'Edward s'écarta de moi, il me tenait toujours les poignets dans le sable, ses yeux noircis de désir, j'étais à sa merci et je n'avais toujours pas pu assouvir mon envie de le toucher.

Je tentais alors de me dégager de lui sans succès, voyant mes tentatives pour me dégager, il fronça les sourcils.

-Qui y a-t-il ma belle ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Lui répondis-je boudeuse.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Je dois avouer qu'il me faisait beaucoup d'effet et ce petit côté dominant lors de nos moments d'intimité n'était pas pour me déplaire du moment que je ne m'en trouvais pas frustrée comme je l'étais actuellement.

-Que veux-tu ? Me souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Je déglutis. Pouvais-je réellement répondre à cette question ?

Je sentis mes joues alors s'enflammer de plus belle ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de ce traître. Il me fit un léger baiser sur le nez avant de me lâcher et de se repositionner, et dit dans un geste théâtral en ouvrant ses bras alors qu'il reposait son dos sur la serviette, je suis tout à toi.

Je me mordis la lèvre, je devais être maintenant rouge de la tête aux pieds.

Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage et me redressais. Je m'armais de la crème solaire et me rassit à califourchon sur lui en lui jetant un regard peu amène en signe d'avertissement, il sourit et ferma les yeux.

Je me délectais de ce petit moment de pouvoir où j'avais Edward offert sous moi.

Je pris mon temps pour étaler la crème solaire sur mes doigts, frottais alors mes mains entre elles, je voulais le faire patienter un peu. Je posais alors mes deux mains à plat sur son torse, il soupira, relâcha tout l'air de ses poumons et je commençais des arabesques sur son torse. Je contournais ses épaules, m'attardant sur chaque muscle dessiné, pris chacun de ses bras pour en étaler partout, quand j'arrivais alors vers sa main, je saisis ses doigts dans les miens et j'en mis un dans ma bouche que je suçotais doucement. Tout son corps se raidit à ce contact, il grogna mais je pouvais voir qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas bouger.

Je pris alors son autre bras pour l'enduire de crème puis massais un peu la paume de sa main et avant de reposer son bras, je fis courir ses doigts entre mes seins. Il se crispa une nouvelle fois respirant de plus en plus fort. Je ne savais pas d'où venait mon audace mais je dois avouer que j'aimais particulièrement jouer avec lui.

Je repartis ensuite badigeonner son torse. Je m'attardais à tracer le contour de chacun de ses muscles. Délibérément, je me reculais un peu pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses abdominaux, pour cela je pris bien mon temps pour créer une douce friction entre nos deux sexes surchauffés. J'entendis alors un très faible « Putain » sortir des lèvres d'Edward. Ses mains tentèrent de s'agripper au sol mais le sable glissa entre ses doigts.

Après avoir pris tout mon temps sur ses abdominaux et effleurer son V ainsi que taquiner de nombreuses fois l'élastique de son short, je me relevais pour mettre de la crème sur ses jambes.

J'entendis un petit gémissement, j'étais moi-même frustrée du manque de contact.

J'enduisis consciencieusement ses deux jambes avant de lui demander de se retourner.

Je m'assis une nouvelle fois sur lui, sur ses fesses, je l'entendis grogner, la position vu son état ne devait pas être confortable et je ne devais rien arranger.

Je pris alors le temps de masser son dos et ses épaules, mes doigts remontant jusqu'à son crâne. Il soupira alors de bien-être. Puis je le caressais, le massais et son visage devint plus serein.

Une fois que la crème fut bien imprégnée dans son corps, je lui fis un rapide baiser dans le dos avant de me relever.

Edward tourna la tête et me dévisagea avant de se relever à mes côtés et me saisir la main pour nous diriger vers la mer. Alors que nous marchions vers celle-ci, il glissa ses lèvres de ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille, ce simple geste m'envoya des milliers papillons dans le bas ventre et il me murmura :

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Je rougis et me mordis la lèvre me dégageant de lui pour me jeter dans l'eau dont la température était étonnamment douce dans cette région pour la saison. J'avais bien besoin de me rafraîchir un peu les idées.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de sensations avec de simples caresses, j'avais cru devenir fou sous ses attouchements et m'étais retenu une quantité de fois innombrable afin de ne pas la renverser là sur le sable pour la prendre. Mon érection était de plus en plus douloureuse et je ne pouvais pas lui refaire le coup de la douche, elle me prendrait pour un pervers. Non, je voulais lui faire l'amour, mais pas ici, pas comme ça.

Alors que Bella me massait le dos, je planifiais une soirée à deux, je voulais rendre ce moment inoubliable pour chacun de nous. J'avais bon espoir qu'elle en ait autant envie que moi.

Nous nous mîmes à l'eau et je ne pus, au bout de quelques minutes, m'empêcher de l'attirer vers moi. Je n'avais plus la capacité de me détacher d'elle, ce besoin de la sentir contre moi était permanent.

Je la portais, tel un poids plume dans l'eau, ses jambes autour de ma taille, cette proximité n'allait pas arranger mon problème.

Nous parlions au début d'un peu de tout de rien, de la région. Ma belle souriait, je la sentais sereine. Et moi aussi j'étais bien, loin de tout, seulement nous.

Tout doucement, alors qu'elle avait ses mains accrochées à ma nuque et que ses doigts caressaient la base de mes cheveux son regard se fit plus insistant et elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'avais le sentiment qu'elle essayait de me faire passer un message. Elle se colla alors plus fortement à moi, son bassin ondulant sur moi. Je la tenais également fermement cherchant par tous les moyens à créer une plus grande friction entre nous.

Nous gémîmes à l'unisson face à nos deux corps collés. Nos lèvres se dévoraient, nos langues se bataillaient, personne ne m'avait fait ressentir ça avant elle.

Bella se détacha alors de moi reposant ses pieds au sol, son corps toujours proche du mien, ses mains partirent à nouveau à la découverte de mon corps. Que j'aimais sentir ses mains sur moi, j'avais l'impression de perdre tout contrôle à ce moment-là. Celles-ci descendirent tranquillement dans mon dos pour arriver très vite à l'élastique de mon short et là sans que je m'y attende, elle faufila une de ses mains à l'intérieur pour venir caresser mes fesses.

Je devins instantanément plus dur et gémis. Les gestes de Bella ne laissaient plus de doute sur ce qu'elle voulait. Je le voulais sûrement encore plus qu'elle mais je devais rendre ce moment magique et même si l'instant était parfait en quelque sorte, je voulais plus.

Je stoppais alors ses mains aventureuses avant qu'elle ne me fasse devenir complétement fou :

-Bella, pas comme ça, je veux que ça soit spécial, bredouillais-je.

Elle se recula, se ferma telle une enfant disputée.

Je la rattrapai alors pour la rapprocher de mon corps et je soufflais à son oreille :

-Juste quelques heures s'il te plait, je nous ai préparé une soirée, lui dis-je.

Elle me dévisagea suspicieusement, alors j'abattis mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui montrer tout mon amour et mon envie d'elle. Elle haleta. Je me retins alors à mes dernières onces de raison pour m'écarter de nouveau et je plaidais :

-S'il te plait mon amour, aide-moi un peu, tu es trop tentante et j'ai vraiment envie que ça soit spécial pour tous les deux.

Elle me sourit espièglement et je compris que je serais seul dans ce combat et qu'elle allait me torturer à être, disons le franchement, si bandante.

Je soupirais et me reculais d'elle, elle ne protesta pas et me suivit hors de l'eau. Nous nous allongions l'un à côté de l'autre. Je lui pris seulement la main après avoir installé un parasol, hors de question que nous nous enduisions une nouvelle fois de crème ma raison ne le supporterait pas cette fois-ci.

Nous nous assoupîmes un petit moment, moi en peaufinant mon idée de soirée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'avais déjà hâte d'y être et j'espérais pouvoir rendre ce moment magique pour elle.

Je fus réveillé par des chatouillis sur mon visage, les cheveux de ma belle me picotaient alors que cette dernière me picorait le cou. Je gémis de bonheur face à ce délicieux réveil et regardais mon ange dans les yeux me rendant compte que j'étais, plus que jamais, seul dans mon combat.

Je pris alors les choses en main, nous relevant, attrapant les serviettes que je fourrais dans le sac et nous repartîmes en direction du manoir.

Je l'invitais à prendre sa douche et de se préparer à sortir.

Dès que j'entendis l'eau couler, je me jetais sur le téléphone et lançais en même temps internet, il fallait que je fasse vite.

En 30 minutes, j'avais réussi à nous faire livrer dans la prochaine heure, une robe de soirée et un costume pour moi et à nous apprêter le jet pour nous emmener à Rome afin d'aller voir le meilleur opéra de toute l'Italie. Lors du voyage, même s'il ne durerait que 45 minutes, j'avais demandé que nous soit servi des hors-d'œuvre et du champagne. Nous n'aurions pas le temps d'aller dîner, et je ne voulais pas non plus tomber dans les clichés du restaurant avant une partie de jambes en l'air.

Bella sortit de sa douche entourée d'une serviette éponge. Elle avait vraiment décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tâche, je grognais et elle sourit innocemment puis repartit tranquillement mais j'étais faible et la rattrapais pour la serrer contre moi, ce qui la fit rire. Je l'embrassais alors fiévreusement, son regard s'assombrit, il me fallut là encore toute la volonté du monde pour me détacher alors qu'elle était nue sous cette serviette et dans mes bras, complètement offerte.

Je lui fis un dernier baiser rapide avant de me diriger à mon tour dans la salle de bain. J'avais grand besoin de… de … de me soulager disons le simplement. J'hésitais alors à le faire, c'était elle que je voulais.

.

C'est avec une Bella démoniaque que je montais dans l'avion. Mon dieu que cette robe lui allait à ravir cependant je n'avais qu'une envie, la lui enlever. Dans quoi je m'étais embarqué avec mes idées chevaleresques alors que la seule chose que je souhaitais, était de la posséder. Je la voulais, Dieu que je la voulais, de toutes les manières qui existent et cette robe, un appel à la luxure avec Bella qui en jouait à croire qu'elle voulait me torturer. La robe était dos nu, ses cheveux étaient relevés me laissant une vue imprenable sur sa nuque mais aussi sur sa majestueuse chute de reins.

J'avais l'impression de ne jamais débander en sa compagnie c'était épuisant. La voir jouer de ses charmes sur moi me rendait fou, elle me testait et j'étais un putain d'obstiné. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour elle, pour nous, pour cet avenir que je souhaitais avec elle. Je voulais que tout soit différent, beau et profond, sincère et doux. Je désirais lui offrir la lune, je pouvais tout pour elle.

C'est presque sans surprise que je découvris une Bella plus qu'aguicheuse dans l'avion, elle devait être aussi déterminée que moi. Elle buvait, par petites gorgées son champagne et passait malicieusement sa langue sur ses lèvres à chaque fois pour ne pas perdre du liquide pétillant.

Elle me fixait droit dans les yeux, ses yeux si expressifs me disaient à ce moment-là : « prends-moi ». Je ne pouvais quitter mon regard d'elle, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son cou, ses seins, ses hanches…

Allez focus. Il fallait que je prenne un peu de forces et que je mange quelque chose pour être optimum pour ma belle plus tard, cette idée me fit sourire ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Me questionna-t-elle malicieuse.

Elle voulait jouer, moi aussi je pouvais jouer. Je pris le plateau de petits fours et lui tendit en disant suggestivement :

-Qu'il faut que tu prennes des forces, tu risques d'en avoir besoin… pour plus tard.

Son regard s'assombrit mais elle se ressaisit en se tortillant sur son siège. Pourquoi chacun de ses mouvements m'hypnotisaient. Bella tendit alors avec une certaine lenteur sa main vers le plateau, se saisit d'un petit four avant de croquer dedans, comme au ralenti, elle mâcha doucement puis gémit :

-Mmm c'est très bon, tu devrais goûter Edward, me sourit-elle.

La seule chose que j'avais vraiment envie de goûter c'était elle. Je souris en retour et attrapais un petit four que j'engloutis rapidement, sans la quitter des yeux.

Nous nous toisâmes un instant. C'était à celui qui ferait le plus petit écart, elle me tentait par tous les moyens, moi j'essayais de garder le contrôle, enfin surtout de mon corps, il semblait avoir sa propre raison face à Bella.

Nous continuâmes à manger en silence, j'avais hâte que l'avion atterrisse, il fallait que je garde ma raison.

Une fois l'avion au sol, nous prîmes une limousine qui nous fit faire le tour de la ville, c'était une ville magnifique avec de vieilles bâtisses pleines d'histoires. Bella avait des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant le paysage défiler et je ne pouvais que sourire bêtement en la regardant.

Une fois arrivée devant l'opéra je la vis écarquiller les yeux d'incrédulité.

Je descendis en premier et lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

Je nous conduisis alors à un balcon, nous avions une vue parfaite, nous nous serions cru dans un autre temps tellement le bâtiment avait une architecture très authentique, toutes les tentures, les bordures rappelaient les siècles précédents.

L'opéra fut tout simplement magique mais je me surpris non pas à regarder les personnes sur scène mais Bella, toutes les émotions jouées devant nous se reflétaient sur son visage. Je la vis essayer discrètement d'essuyer une larme, elle me jeta un coup d'œil à ce moment-là, espérant sûrement que son émotivité passe inaperçue, je tentais alors de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

Elle ria tout en me faisant tourner la tête vers la scène, pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Je me montrais docile et regardais face à moi pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner mon attention vers elle. J'aimais pouvoir la contempler tout en écoutant cette musique de qualité c'était très enivrant.

Les étoiles ne quittaient pas ses yeux et j'étais juste heureux d'être à l'origine de son bien-être. Une fois l'opéra finit elle vint se serrer contre moi et me souffla dans mon torse un « merci ». J'embrassais le haut de son crâne en la serrant fort dans mes bras.

Nous reprîmes la route main dans la main, je sentais ma belle rêveuse, elle avait perdu cette hargne de désir, j'en étais soulagé tout comme frustré !

Nous montâmes alors dans l'avion, je la tenais serrée contre moi, je savais que cet opéra l'avait émue et qu'elle tentait encore de prendre du recul vis-à-vis des sensations qu'elle avait ressenties.

Une fois dans l'avion, elle se blottit contre mon torse, j'aimais l'idée que j'étais celui qui la protégeait, mais ce que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu c'est qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras.

Mais putain quel con j'étais ! Quelle idée d'aller à plus de 45 minutes d'avion de là où nous dormions, j'aurais dû prendre une chambre à Rome. Et j'en faisais quoi maintenant de ma soirée que je voulais spéciale ? Devrais-je tout recommencer demain ? Je me désolais moi-même. Enfin, j'étais bien futile, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de sentir ma belle s'abandonner complètement dans mes bras, je devais voir au-delà de l'aspect physique d'une relation.

Mais putain j'avais sacrément envie d'elle. Rien que de penser à cela, je bandais de nouveau comme un taureau, je soupirais d'exaspération, même endormie, elle arrivait à me torturer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Je me sentais bien serrée contre lui. Son corps chaud m'appelait de toutes les manières que ce soit. L'opéra m'avait cependant rendu un brin nostalgique, je pensais à ma vie ces dernières semaines, mes choix, mes ambitions… Je respirais tranquillement l'odeur d'Edward, appuyée contre son torse, je crois qu'il avait compris que j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Je le sentis se pencher sur moi pour m'observer, j'étais si calme à ce moment-là mes yeux étaient fermés. Je pouvais sentir son regard, son souffle chaud sur moi, alors que j'allais sourire, je le sentis se relever et soupirer. Il gesticula un peu et je l'entendis pester. Je compris alors qu'il me croyait endormie, j'hésitais entre éclater de rire et attendre de voir ses réactions.

J'avais réussi à maintenir une respiration calme, c'était plaisant d'être juste dans ses bras et de se sentir en sécurité.

Edward s'installa plus confortablement tout en me gardant bien serrée dans ses bras, pour rien au monde j'aurais voulu être à un autre endroit à ce moment-là.

Une fois atterrie, il me prit tendrement dans ses bras pour me porter comme une jeune mariée que j'étais d'ailleurs. Je l'entendais murmurer et dire des mercis, des portes qui s'ouvrent je compris alors qu'il me déposait le plus délicatement possible sur le lit et que nous étions arrivés à notre chambre. Il s'absenta un instant avant de revenir et de commencer à me dévêtir, le plus doucement du monde. Je me concentrais toujours à jouer l'endormie.

Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu émue de sa tendresse et surtout qu'il ne profite pas de la situation, il était tellement respectueux à ce moment-là. Une fois en sous-vêtements, il me recouvrit de la couette et se glissa dans mon dos pour m'appuyer ensuite contre son torse.

Heureusement, qu'il était dos à moi car sinon je me serais vendue, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps un immense sourire barrer mon visage. Il embrassa mon crâne en me soufflant un « bonne nuit ma douce » à peine audible.

Je grognais en retour et commençais à m'agiter un peu, prenant bien soin de frotter mes fesses contre lui. Je le sentis se raidir derrière moi et souffler. Il en arriva même à jurer « Putain » alors qu'il déposait plus fermement sa main sur ma hanche pour me faire cesser de bouger.

Je décidais d'arrêter mon petit supplice :

-Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes finir cette soirée spéciale ? Le questionnais-je en reprenant ses propres termes….

Il se figea et bafouilla :

-Que … euh.. , tu ne dors pas ?

-Non je te rappelle que nous avons fait une sieste cette après-midi ? Lui dis-je d'un ton taquin.

-Mais … tenta-t-il de comprendre.

Je me décidais alors à lui faire face, je gloussais de ma petite farce, dès qu'il aperçût mon sourire et que le sommeil était vraiment très loin, je vis la compréhension se plaquer sur son visage.

-Je devrais être en colère contre toi de te jouer de moi de cette façon… me dit-il sérieux avant de s'approcher dangereusement de mes lèvres en me chuchotant :

-Mais j'ai trop envie de toi pour ça.

Je rougis immédiatement tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était si doux et tout aussi passionné. Je frémissais d'anticipation.

Nos mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre de manière assez impatiente. Nous nous embrassions de plus en plus frénétiquement, nous étions dans l'urgence de la situation. Le désir était trop grand. Nous nous voulions complètement et totalement. Alors que j'avais les seins à l'air, je tentais déjà d'enlever son boxer. Quand Edward comprit mon intention, il se recula de moi, haletant.

-Bella, attends, je ne veux pas que nous nous précipitions.

-Quoi ? Le questionnais-je incrédule.

-J'ai envie que nous prenions notre temps, nous avons toute la nuit, me rappela-t-il, nous avons fait une sieste pour ça, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Je souris alors bêtement à cette folle nuit.

Nous repartîmes alors dans un baiser plus doux, il vénéra chaque parcelle de ma peau, moi j'avais toujours qu'une seule idée en tête, je voulais toucher son pénis. Mes mains repartirent alors dans leur exploration, mais il tenta de les retenir, je gémis :

-Edward j'ai envie de te toucher s'il te plait, plaidais-je.

Je le vis rougir à son tour pour une fois, et je passais doucement mes mains sous l'élastique de son boxer pour le lui retirer, il m'aida alors en se décalant me permettant de le lui enlever.

Sentir son sexe contre moi était très excitant, je descendis timidement ma main jusqu'à celui-ci puis il se plaça docilement sur le dos. Je le caressais alors du bout des doigts. Edward se figea à leur contact.

-Oh mon dieu, haleta-t-il.

Je m'enhardis face à sa réaction, je fis le tour avec mes doigts l'empoignant plus fermement et commençais un lent va et vient, sa peau était si douce et son sexe si chaud, cette sensation était électrisante.

-Oh Bella, murmura-t-il.

Je souris de pouvoir lui faire cet effet et resserrais ma poigne sur son manche en tentant d'activer mes va et vient, quand il me stoppa de sa main :

-Attends Bella pas comme ça.

Il se releva et me fit rallonger sur le dos avant de partir à l'assaut de mes seins qu'il suçota, je gémis sous la sensation. Edward réveillait mon corps d'une manière incroyable, sa main descendit doucement vers mon dernier sous-vêtement, levant les fesses pour lui faciliter la tâche, il m'en débarrassa puis embrassa alors mon ventre et ses doigts caressèrent ma fente déjà ruisselante de désir pour lui.

Il grogna quand il sentit à quel point j'étais prête pour lui. Il vint alors taquiner mon clitoris, m'envoya des sensations incroyables dans le bas de mon ventre.

Ma respiration se faisait erratique, j'en voulais plus.

-S'il te plait Edward, suppliais-je. Je le sentis sourire contre mon ventre alors qu'il continuait sa douce torture.

Je gémis et me tortillai cherchant toujours plus de frictions. Il se faisait alors plus lent dans ses gestes et je devenais désespérée, j'en voulais vraiment plus.

-Maintenant Edward, tentais-je autoritaire.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, me répondit-il.

Me surplombant, il embrassa alors tout mon corps en remontant sur mes monts pour revenir sur ma mâchoire et mes lèvres dans un baiser plus farouche et passionné, nous étions haletants. Il prit place entre mes jambes, me les faisant écarter. Je sentis son sexe contre mon intimité, j'ondulais des hanches ayant besoin de soulager les picotements tellement j'étais excitée.

Edward se recula un peu en appui sur ses coudes, il me regarda intensément et tout doucement fit entrer son gland en moi, il caressait avec ses mains mes cheveux. J'étais subjuguée par ses yeux, sa verge faisait lentement son chemin dans mon vagin. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'élargissait complètement, je sentis alors une douleur, comme une déchirure qui me crispa un peu, c'était si différent des précédentes sensations. Edward s'arrêta instantanément. Il me regarda inquiet. Je respirais profondément et quand je sentis la douleur partir, j'ondulais alors un peu des hanches pour le rassurer.

Son regard toujours aussi ancré dans le mien, il me regarda avec une intensité incroyable mais ne bougeait toujours pas, il semblait réfléchir, alors qu'il était en moi. Un doute alors m'envahit, n'aimait-il pas? N'étais-je pas bonne ou je ne sais quoi ?

L'affolement me prit face à l'immobilité d'Edward et à son expression.

-Edward tentais-je de l'appeler.

-Bella, je … je … il bredouillait, allait-il me dire qu'il regrettait ? Que ce n'était pas moi qu'il voulait.

J'allais amorcer un mouvement pour me dégager de lui, j'étais pétrifiée.

Il prit une profonde respiration alors qu'il caressait toujours mes cheveux.

-Bella, je t'aime souffla-t-il avant de s'abattre sur mes lèvres, tout en s'enfonçant profondément en moi.

Je haletais sous cette déclaration et sous la sensation de lui complètement en moi. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre ou de reprendre mes esprits qu'il se retirait de moi, j'eus instantanément une sensation de manque. Heureusement, il revint avec une telle lenteur mais c'était tellement bon que je gémis fortement.

Il faisait de lents va et vient et le sentir aussi profondément en moi était merveilleux, je ne pouvais retenir mes cris de plaisir.

Après de longues minutes à ce régime, je n'en pouvais plus, une boule en moi s'était créée et ne demandait plus qu'à exploser.

Nous étions tous les deux haletants, nos souffles caressant le visage de l'autre, c'était un instant magique.

-Bella… je… je vais venir, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Rien que le son de sa voix me fit me tendre une première fois.

-Viens avec moi, m'ordonna-t-il, alors, cette boule si soigneusement construite explosa, je me retrouvais envahie par les limbes de la jouissance, c'était magique. Ajouté à cela, je sentis Edward se tendre à son tour en gémissant mon prénom tout en se répandant dans mes entrailles, cette sensation me fit rougir de plaisir.

Il était magnifique à son paroxysme.

Dès qu'il reprit pied, il me dévisagea soucieux, je tentais de lui renvoyer un sourire rassurant mais je voyais qu'il cherchait la moindre trace de regret ou de doute sur mon visage, alors je lui dis les mots qui reflétaient le mieux mon état d'esprit du moment :

-Je t'aime Edward.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors pas trop déçu pour ce dernier chapitre ?_

_L'épilogue est à la relecture…_


	24. épilogue

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Merci à CeLiRa3789, 35Nanou pour me relire et me corriger._

_Merci aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas répondues, désolée, mais vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir._

_Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements._

_Comme promis :_

_Je tiens publiquement à faire une déclaration à Alaiena :_

_Je t'aime ma chérie !_

_(satisfaite ?)_

_Bonne lecture_

**Epilogue**

Félicité, joie et bonheur, étaient les caractéristiques de mon quotidien avec Bella. Je découvrais une toute nouvelle facette de ma femme que j'appréciais particulièrement, elle aimait le sexe. Voilà six jours que nous ne faisions que ça ou manger ou dormir, bon quelques fois des balades sur la plage. Mais c'était comme si nous n'étions jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Ses rougeurs, à chaque nouvelle position ou expérimentation que nous faisions, étaient attendrissantes mais une fois accomplie, c'était comme acquis et elle se libérait.

Ce matin, je fus réveillé par ma douce à califourchon sur moi en train de me lécher le cou. Je grognais de plaisir et d'anticipation ce qui la fit sourire. Et là, sans que je n'aie vraiment eu le temps de bien me réveiller ou de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle s'empala sur mon sexe. Je gémis fortement, elle ne me laissa pas le temps de me reprendre que déjà elle se déhanchait sur moi, faisant des frictions sur moi pour stimuler son clitoris alternant ensuite avec de longs mouvements sur ma queue.

J'étais aux anges, je haletais, elle avait ce don pour me faire perdre tout contrôle. J'attrapais alors ses hanches fermement pour lui donner un rythme plus soutenu et régulier. Elle gémit mon prénom.

Je me redressais attrapant ses lèvres, j'aimais être proche d'elle quand nous faisions l'amour, sentir la chaleur de sa poitrine sur mon torse, pouvoir caresser ses cheveux et goûter ses lèvres.

Notre rapport se fit alors plus doux, nous prenions le temps de nous caresser tout en continuant d'onduler l'un contre l'autre. Mon pénis rentrant et sortant de son vagin avec langueur.

Inéluctablement le plaisir monta prêt à exploser, ma belle était haletante, je poussais alors plus fortement en elle nous emmenant tous les deux dans l'extase.

C'est aujourd'hui que nous devions rentrer à Syllavie, ce soir avait lieu le 500ème de l'île nous devions faire des apparitions publiques, nous devions garder la version de voyage de noce pour expliquer notre absence et il n'était tout simplement pas envisageable de s'attarder encore ici sans abandonner nos fonctions de comtesse et de comte.

Je la serrais fortement dans mes bras, je savais qu'elle appréhendait, j'aurais voulu pour ma part que nous rentrions plus tôt. Bella devrait affronter la foule dès son retour et j'aurais voulu qu'elle passe déjà cette étape.

Je tentais de la réconforter par ma présence. Le planning nous était parvenu, une longue soirée nous attendait, la sécurité avait été renforcée juste pour rassurer Bella.

Lorsque nous montions dans le jet privé, je sentais Bella encore tendue, je ne savais pas comment l'aider, mais elle visiblement si.

Dès que nous fûmes en vol, elle m'entraina dans la cabine à l'arrière de l'avion.

-Edward, j'ai besoin de toi, fais-moi oublier.

J'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à se dévêtir.

Je combattais intérieurement entre la rassurer avec des mots et la prendre là sans plus attendre.

Elle dû voir mon combat intérieur puisqu'elle murmura :

-S'il te plait.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure telle un petite fille attendant une réponse. S'en fut trop, je me jetais sur ses lèvres, impatient.

Bella enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et nous nous perdîmes dans un long baiser. Elle se frotta nue contre moi, mes mains parcourant son corps alors qu'elle tentait de défaire mes vêtements. Bien vite, je l'aidais à retirer mon haut puis mon pantalon tomba à mes pieds.

Je passais un doigt entre ses plis, elle était dégoulinante, alors, sans plus me maîtriser, je poussais sur ses fesses pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi, la plaquais contre la porte et d'un coup de rein, la pénétrais.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans mes épaules, haletant :

-Oh oui Edward.

Ses gémissements me rendaient fou, n'arrivant plus à rien, je la martelais sans cesse, ne pouvant pas me montrer doux tellement je la voulais. Elle était mienne de toutes les manières possibles et nous rentrions là où tout avait commencé.

La prendre dans l'avion avait une certaine symbolique pour moi, nous nous appartenions à jamais et nous étions en route pour gouverner ensemble notre île.

Un violent orgasme nous frappa tous les deux, sentir Bella se resserrer sur moi me faisait venir à chaque fois tellement c'était puissant. Mes jambes tremblaient un peu sous la déferlante de plaisir alors que ma douce devenait telle une poupée de chiffons dans mes bras.

Je souris la sentant si complètement abandonnée. Après quelques minutes de récupération, je me décalais enfin d'elle, posant prudemment ses pieds au sol.

Je pris son visage en coupe, voulant trouver les mots rassurants mais il y avait tellement d'expressions dans ses yeux que j'en perdais à chaque fois mes mots.

-Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je tout en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Elle me répondit dans un sourire :

-Moi aussi.

Après un passage dans la mini salle de bain, je la rhabillais avec dévotion. Un sourire triste s'affichait sur son visage tout en me regardant. Une fois finie, je me positionnais face à elle, souhaitant qu'elle se confie à moi, qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle ressentait.

Comme à chaque fois une certaine connexion se faisait entre nous, comme si nous nous comprenions et elle me dit tout bas :

-J'ai peur.

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras et en me détachant d'elle pour la regarder, lui dit :

-Bella, je ne te laisserais pas, plus jamais je ne veux être séparé de toi, je ne sais pas comment respirer quand tu es loin de moi. J'ai besoin de ta présence alors ne me lâches pas, ok ? A nous deux, nous pourrons tout surmonter, je te le promets.

Je crois que j'avais réussi à lui faire ressentir toutes mes convictions.

-Ok me sourit-elle.

-Ok lui dis-je en scellant cette promesse par un baiser.

Notre arrivée se passa simplement, nos proches savaient ce qu'il en était, le plus traumatisant pour Bella n'était pas son enlèvement puisque Quil avait joué un rôle mais c'est d'avoir vu cet homme abattu à côté d'elle qui l'avait profondément marquée.

Personne ne lui posa trop de questions, je ne la lâchais pas, j'avais peur qu'arrivé sur l'île, quelqu'un m'éloigne d'elle à nouveau. Je voulais aussi que tous sachent que nous étions un vrai couple, que nous étions unis de toutes les manières existantes.

Deux heures après notre arrivée, alors que j'embrassais Bella à perdre haleine, elle se mit à rire :

-Quand tu disais que tu n'allais pas me lâcher, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais autant au sens littéral, est-ce que je peux maintenant aller me soulager ?

Nous étions devant la salle de bain depuis 10 minutes et je n'avais aucune envie de la laisser ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

Je la relâchais baissant la tête, tel un enfant disputé.

Elle rit de plus belle, tout en revenant m'embrasser et partit aussi sec s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Je soupirais, pouvais-je devenir aussi guimauve ?

Alors que nous allions bientôt sortir pour pouvoir participer aux réjouissances, un invité fit son apparition, je grognais intérieurement en le voyant, enfin pas si intérieurement car Bella me regarda interrogative, quand elle vit qui je regardais elle se leva d'un bond pour aller l'accueillir.

Il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu'elle n'était plus dans mes bras et me mettre en marche pour la rejoindre. Elle serrait Jacob dans ses bras qui me regarda du coin de l'œil.

Quand elle s'écarta je le saluais, Bella revint vers moi sans pour autant me toucher. Elle était radieuse.

-Jacob, comment se fait-il que tu es déjà de retour, pas que je m'en plaigne ajouta-t-elle.

-Eh bien, dit-il gêné, en fait j'ai fait la connaissance de Leah, tout en désignant une fille qui discutait avec Charlie. C'est la cousine d'un ami de mon père et quand elle a su que je revenais de Syllavie, elle m'a posé un bon millier de questions. C'est une passionnée de l'île, alors quand je lui ai dit que je te connaissais, elle est devenue hystérique dit-il dans un petit rire. Bref, j'ai voulu lui faire connaître l'île en vrai.

A ce moment-là, la fille vint vers nous. Assez timidement elle nous regarda.

Jacob fit les présentations, alors Bella lui dit :

-C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Leah, tu es la bienvenue à Syllavie et tu peux rester le temps que tu veux, tu es mon invitée.

On aurait dit que Bella lui offrait la lune, ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles alors qu'elle la remerciait, puis elle regarda Jacob. Non, je m'étais trompé c'est à ce moment-là que ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles. Visiblement ça n'échappa pas à ma douce qui sourit grandement.

Je sentis comme un poids s'envoler loin de moi quand je vis que Jacob la regardait en souriant avec un petit quelque chose.

Alors Bella passa son bras autour de ma taille, pour la première fois en public, ici à Syllavie, elle me montrait comme sien, mon cœur aurait pu exploser dans ma cage thoracique, et je me retenais de me jeter sur ses lèvres.

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux, et respirant sa douce fragrance.

-Merci, lui chuchotais-je.

En réponse, elle resserra sa prise autour de moi.

Le cortège pour se rendre à la fête se fit.

Nous étions derrière les parents de Bella, suivi des miens, puis ma sœur qui tenait le bras de Jasper, tous les deux se regardaient avec beaucoup d'envie, s'en suivi nos amis, Rosalie et Emmett, Jane et Alec, Leah et Jacob.

J'avais l'impression à ce moment précis que tout était à sa place.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nous marchions vers le centre-ville, les choses avaient été beaucoup plus simples que je ne le pensais. Je n'imaginais pas que ce sentiment aurait été possible mais quand j'ai posé un pied en dehors de l'avion, j'ai compris que j'étais de retour chez moi.

Tout en marchant, Edward m'expliquait un peu l'histoire de l'île et l'importance de son anniversaire. C'était bon de sentir à ses côtés un homme apte à diriger ce pays et prêt à offrir toute sa dévotion, mais l'amant incroyable qu'il était, se révélait être tout aussi formidable.

Rien que cette pensée me fit rougir.

Il vint déposer ses lèvres sur ma tempe, après un baiser et me chuchota à l'oreille m'envoyant une myriade de frissons.

-Arrête de rougir, ça m'envoie des images de toi pendant l'orgasme ce qui a tendance à réveiller un peu trop ma virilité, imagine les gros titres demain : « L'érection du comte Edward en plein défilé, la comtesse Isabella tente d'y remédier ! »

Nous pouffâmes de rire, puis nos regards se croisèrent, ses yeux devaient être le reflet des miens, remplis de désir, d'amour et de dévotion.

Il était mien tout comme j'étais sienne à jamais à Syllavie.


	25. Note et informations

Bonjour à toutes

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, merci de me laisser un dernier commentaire, ça vous prendra quoi? deux minutes! rien en comparaison du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire cette fic et surtout ça me fera tellement plaisir!

La suite de promise est en ligne est s'intitule "Royalement merdique".

Tu es ma promise au 30 décembre 2010 c'est :

**1241 reviews**

**233 mises en alertes et autant en favoris**

**98 831 mots**

**22 chapitres, un bonus alternatif et un prologue**

**Débutée le 6 juin 2010 **

**Finie le 14 décembre 2010.**

Christina


End file.
